Highschool , my POV
by Endomiel
Summary: Fellowship goes to highschool. Will they survive? And what about me, goddess of Evil? will i let them survie on the same highschool as me? will i like them? or is it hell? *CHAPTER 20 FINALLY UP!!* *GASP!!*
1. the day before

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the LotR characters, I wish……  
  
  
  
  
  
My diary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wedmath 30th , 2984 T.A. (shire calander)  
  
Hi readers,  
  
Why are you reading this? This is my diary! Where did you find my diary? Or did I let you read this? Anyway, now you've started reading, you might as well read everything. Hi, I'm Endomiel, goddess of evil, but my friends call me Endy, at least, the ones that dare… I'm not to found of that nickname. O well, might as well get used to it.  
  
Fisically, I'm 16 years old, but mentally I am much older. I have been alive since the beginning of time, but about 16 years ago I decided that I wanted to be in Middle-Earth, instead of above it. As everyone, a also had to start at the beginning of a life, and I grew up as an elf, in a hobbit country.  
  
Somithing must have gone wrong, I was supposed to be adopted by a nice elf family, but instead there were these hobbits. I like'm, that's not the problem, I really love my parents, but it's hard growing up as an elf, or goddess in an elf body for that matter, if everybody around you is a hobbit. But I made it, and it is finally time for me to leave the Shire, and go to boardingschool near Rivendell. 'Because, in that way, you can be with your own kind.' My parents told me. My own species, my parents obviusly didn't have a clue. Well, I'll tell them, sooner or later…  
  
I was raised as Elf-like as my parents could, exept that I live in an Hobbit-hole. I love living underground. Those hole are so comfortable. I was raised speaking common speech, (You know, the speech I'm using to write my diary) Sindarin (I've got to communicate with the other Elves at school, don't I?) and Quenya. I wanted to study Quenya myself, you never know if I'll meet one of the royal Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
I like to learn. Not learn like you do at school, but learn like you do when walking out in the woods, you learn of everything you do, your good things, and you mistakes. I learned a lot from my mistakes, and I made a lot of mistakes, really.  
  
It's not an all elven school, there are a few Hobbits, and a few Humans, and an occasional Dwarf. But Dwarves are really rare, because it is an elven school, and Elves and Dwarfs don't get along that well…  
  
You know, I was woudering, if I'm goddess of evil, then who's goddess of good? I mean, there wouldn't be evil if there wasn't any good, so he or she should be out there somewhere… -Mental note, find god/goddess of good after highschool- So, cleared that problem.  
  
Tomorrow is my first day at school, or today, depends how you look at it, it is 00:37, so I'd better get to bed sometime soon. C u 2morrow, well, I won't see you, and you probably won't see me, but you get the point,  
  
Namárië!  
  
Endomiel 


	2. arriving on school

1 Disclaimer: I do not own any LotR characters, so don't even think about sueing me, because I don't own shit, exept a cd player, some phatetic € cents, and a patch of gum.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 My diary  
  
Halimath 1st, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi readers,  
  
You're back? Or are you just still here? Anyway, today was a pretty strange day. I had fun though. I met some new people, annoyed some new people, scared some new people off and, last but not least, met some new teachers. I didn't know grownups could be so annoying. Anyway, this is what happened today…  
  
'Wake up Endy, it's time to go to school!'  
  
'I'll be there in a few minutes mom!' Man, I hate waking up in the morning, especially today. Man, it's only 05:30. Why did mom wake me up this early? O, right, I have to be in Rivendell at 16:00. It's a 10 hour drive, and I still have to saddle my horse, pack my bag, make my lunch, and my breakfast… Hmmm, that gives me another 10 minutes to sleep… *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
'Get out of your bed right now young lady!' That's my dad, he's gonna drive all the way to Rivendell with me. 'I'm leaving in 25 minutes!'  
  
'Okay Dad! I'll be right there.'  
  
'You'd better be!'  
  
I was about to turn around to sleep for the last 3 minutes I had, when my brother ran in. 'Wake up Endy! You have to go to school.'  
  
'What are you doing up Brend?'  
  
'I'm helping you.'  
  
'It would help if I could get some sleep around here.'  
  
Suddenly, my world turned upside-down. The floor hit me pretty hard.  
  
'Out you go.'  
  
'Brend! Will you never do that again!'  
  
'Why, did I hurt you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what's your problem?'  
  
That's typically Brend. He's pretty strong for a Hobbit. Pretty big too. He almost reached my chin! Brend is 2 years older than me, and he still enjoys annoying me, even though he's been doing it almost every minute of my 'mortal' life. It's not too bad, really, just the ordinary brotherly love, or hate for that matter. I annoy him, he annoys me, and that's how we live. Now, I had to get up.  
  
'Would you leave me alone for a moment, I need to get dressed.'  
  
'You'd better hurry, you've only got 20 minutes.'  
  
'20 minutes? Damn! Come on, get out of here !'  
  
'I'm going, I'm going!'  
  
Quickly, I got dressed in some comfortable riding clothes. 'Thanks for making me lunch mom!'  
  
'You're welcome honey!' I heard my mother shout from the yard.  
  
I grabbed my bag and Loome's saddle. Loome's my horse. His name is Quenya for darkness. I got him 2 years ago, so it's still a fairly young horse. He's the fastest horse in the Shire, but I guess that's because I way about the same as a pebble, and a full-grown Hobbit's around 40 kilos. 'Suilád Loome.(1)' I said. 'Lle desiel? (2)' I put the saddle on him.  
  
'I'm leaving!' My Dad shouted from the front of our hole.  
  
I drove up to the front of our hole. 'No you're not! You still have to saddle Silvermane!'  
  
Silvermane is my dad's horse. He's 3 years older as Loome, and a very good and strong horse indeed. 'I was just making sure that you'd be here on time.'  
  
'I'm always on time!'  
  
My mom, dad and Brend all started to laugh. 'What?' I asked.  
  
'We really have to get going now!' My dad managed to say inbetween laughs.  
  
'Okay, let's get going!'  
  
'Bye honey!' my mom laughed.  
  
'Bye mom!'  
  
'Bye sis!'  
  
'Bye little brother! See you all next year!'  
  
'Aren't you coming home during the holidays?'  
  
'O, right, I'll see you all then, okay?'  
  
'Okay, byebye now!'  
  
'Bye mom!'  
  
We started riding. We had to make some speed, because we were already behind on schedule. After about a hour, I saw a few horses in the distance.  
  
'Come on Loome, let's catch up with them!' I said we started galloping to the people in front of us. I soon saw that they were Hobbits too, and I recognized them. 'Hey fella's!' I said.  
  
'Hey Endomiel.' Frodo said. 'Where are you heading?'  
  
'Rivendell.'  
  
'So are we! Isn't that coincidence?' Pippin said.  
  
'Are you going to highschool there?' Merry asked.  
  
'Yeah, you to?'  
  
'Yeah, but I think we're going to be late.'  
  
'O well. We'll just have to hurry than.'  
  
'That's easy for you to say, you've got the fastest horse of the Shire.' Sam said.  
  
'I know, but I bet your horses can go a lot faster than this.'  
  
'Of course they can!' Pippin said. 'Want to race?'  
  
'You know I'll win.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Ready…Set…'  
  
'Hold it, hold it!' My dad said. 'Are you going to continue your trip with these fellows?'  
  
'I think so, why?'  
  
'Then you won't be needing me anymore. It would save me a lot of time if I could go back now.'  
  
'Okay dad. Are you sure you don't want too see Rivendell?'  
  
'I'll see it another time dear.'  
  
'Okay. Than it's bye, I guess…'  
  
'Byebye now.'  
  
'Bye dad!'  
  
And so my real journey began.  
  
* some 9 ½ hours later… *  
  
'There it is!' I cheered.  
  
'There's what?' Sam asked.  
  
'Rivendell.'  
  
'Where's Rivendell?' Pippin wanted to know.  
  
'There, inbetween the bushes, can't you see it?'  
  
'No, we're not elves.' Frodo said.  
  
'O, right, I forgot.'  
  
'Never mind.'  
  
'Hey, now I can see it too!' Merry cheered.  
  
'So can I!' Pippin fastened his pase.  
  
'Wait a sec, Pip!'  
  
A few minutes later we arrived in Rivendell. It was only 15:49.  
  
'I told you we'd make it!' I said.  
  
About ten minutes later, our principal began his speech.  
  
'Hello Boys and Girls, little Men and Woman. All welcome to Rivendell, and welcome to Imladris-high! I am Gandalf, principal of this school. I hope you had a nice trip, for now it is time to see in which class the new students will be put. 2nd year students and up, please go to your rooms, your schedules will be on you beds.'  
  
The elder students left. 'Now for you, first years, when you hear your name, please stand up and walk to the table I point out.'  
  
And so the dividing started. Me, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were all in the same class, thank goddess – or myself ^_^ - and the rest didn't look that bad either. I looked at the other students. There were 26 people in my class, I was in the biggest class of the school. They had this custom here, no more than 23 students in a class, but I guess they made an exception this time.  
  
On the corner of our table were three girls, blonde, blue eyes, they must be Elves. Next to them were a few boys. Two of them were Hobbits, dark blonde hair, one had grey, the other one green eyes. The other 3 must be Half-Elves, brown hair, brown eyes, pretty handsome actually. Then there was this guy, I didn't know him, but he looked like he owned the world. Somehow, he looked familiar, but I swear I've never seen him before. He caught me staring at him. 'Hey girl, yes you, what're you looking at?'  
  
'Are you talking to me?' I asked him.  
  
'Who else is staring at me?'  
  
'Did I give you permission to talk to me?'  
  
'I don't need permission to talk to a peasant.'  
  
'I beg your pardon?'  
  
'I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, and you are a mere peasant.'  
  
I reached across the table and grabbed his collar. 'Nobody calls me a peasant. You obviously don't know who you're talking to.'  
  
'Then tell me, who am I talking to?'  
  
'Endomiel, and back in my country, I am considered royalty.' – Did I tell you that? Back in the Shire, everybody knows me, and my powers. Well, not all my powers of course, I don't really know all my powers yet, but my ability to heal wounds is fairly well known. ^_^ -  
  
'You are? Well, what country is that?'  
  
'The Shire!' Pippin said. 'And it is true, everybody knows Endomiel and her powers.'  
  
'Powers?'  
  
'Just the usual Elven magic.' I said.  
  
'Right. And I suppose I have to apologize now?'  
  
'You'd better.' I said and I released him.  
  
'I'll think about that.' He said.  
  
'Spoilt brat'  
  
'Peasant.'  
  
Then Gandalf started talking again. 'I hope you all've had a talk with your classmates, because the classes can not be changed, and you'll have to spend the whole year with eachother. Now for your schedules, you will find them in your room…'  
  
'And where will we find our room?' A curious Elf asked.  
  
'Patience, my pupil, these seniors will guide you to your room.'  
  
A group of seniors walked in, five at every table. 'Now make 5 groups; 2 girls, and 3 boys groups. Each group goes with a senior.'  
  
We made groups, and walked to our room. My room was across the hall of that of the guys, who, sadly enough, had to share a room with that pest Legolas. After settling down, it was dinnertime. Nothing exiting happened there, except that *someone* had tipped over Legolas's cup, and his water went all over the place. I haven't had a laugh like that in years!  
  
So, today was pretty nice, and I wonder what tomorrow will be like… It's our fist day of school, and our first class is History. I'm actually eager to start, but that might just be me. I hope tomorrow's fun too, and if it isn't turning out to be fun, I'll just help fate a little…  
  
(1) = 'Hi Loome.'  
  
(2) = 'Are you ready?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) = 'Hi Loome.'  
  
(2) = 'Are you ready?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N (Endomiel's notes) : Did you like it ? Please R/R!! thanx! 


	3. First day of class

E/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for reading! Please R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters, but I do own Endomiel, and something around €15, - and a paperclip!! Yee! A whole paperclip!! It's mine! My own! My precious… my paperclip… ^_^  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Halimath 2nd, 1384 (Shire Reconing)  
  
Hi readers!!  
  
Still reading huh? I can't blame you, my life is sooo interesting… NOT! Man, today stated out as my worst day ever. I found out what I actually forgot yesterday. My alarm clock. And I found out the hard way…  
  
  
  
  
  
*YAWN* I'm only just awake, and I've already got the feeling that something is going terribly wrong… I looked around in my room. Besides me, there were 4 other girls in my room, but there were 6 beds. One for me, 4 for the other girls in my room, and an empty bed. Why would they put 6 beds in a room, if they only put 5 people in it? My class has 10 girls and 15 boys. The girls I know are nice, but I only know the 4 I'm sleeping with. They're Arwen, a Half-Elf, friendly, nice girl, I like her, we already are good friends. Éowyn, a human, she's nice too. I actually already made two friends who aren't boys for a change! Go me! There's also Rosie, a Hobbit, I already knew her, she's nice too, but doesn't say much, and Elanor, also an Elf, blonde hair, blue eyes, I didn't really get to talk to her, she went to bed pretty early yesterday. Maybe I'll speak with her today.  
  
O look at the time, according to the sun, it's already almost 8:30, did I miss breakfast? What? 8:30!?! CLASS STARTS AT 8:30!!! OMG-ess!!! As quick as I could, I grabbed the clothes closest to me. Baggy jeans, baggy t-shirt and some comfy sneakers. A ran a comb trough my hair as quick as I could, tied it in a ponytail, and put a jeans baseball-cap over it. Stuffed my books in my bag, flung it on my back and took a quick look in the mirror. If I didn't know better, I could have mistaken myself for a boy. Well, no time to change my clothes now, must hurry to class! I ran out to the hallway, and looked around. Which classroom am I supposed to go to? I took a left turn and took a look in every classroom I passed. After a few classrooms I found my class. The lesson had already started…  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in.' the teacher said.  
  
I opened the door. Everybody turned around to stare at my, half of them I didn't even know. Pippin waved from up front. I waved back. Merry chuckled. My face flushed red.  
  
'How nice of you to join class after all.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I forgot to bring my alarm clock.' I managed to whisper.  
  
'Have a seat.'  
  
I took a look around. Damn, there were only two seats left. It's a three- seat bench way in the back of the room, but Legolas was sitting in the middle one. Just my luck.  
  
I took my seat on Legolas's left side, and laid my books on the desk. I wondered why nobody was sitting next to Legolas. 'Don't have enough money for a alarm clock, new boy?'  
  
'Legolas, it's me, you blind or something?'  
  
'I knew that. Answer my question.'  
  
'What was your question again?'  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'Yes, I do have enough money to buy a alarm clock, but I see you don't have enough money to buy friends.'  
  
Legolas turned sideways to face me. 'I have plenty of friends.'  
  
'They just don't happen to be here, do they? Do you actually believe yourself, Legolas? There just are thing money can't buy.'  
  
'Everything's for sale.'  
  
'Have it your way, but a real friend doesn't require a weekly payment.'  
  
'Now that all are present, we can finally start the year. Hello, I am Gildor, your mentor and history teacher for the year. I hope you like your seats, because you'll be sitting in them for at least two months, until the teachers know all you names.'  
  
'They'll never know all your names, will they Estel?' One of the boys asked the guy next to him.  
  
'I don't think so, Faramir.' The other guy answered.  
  
I have to sit next to 'the prince' for two months? No way! That can't be real! This day can't get any worse…  
  
Now, the lessons actually started. History was pretty boring, but it had one good point, everybody had to introduce him or herself. I found out that one of the Half-elves guys, was actually a human named Estel, and the other two were the sons of Elrond, lord of Rivendell, and therefore Arwen's brothers, I didn't quite get their names. Pippin introduces himself as the funniest guy in the Shire, but Merry disagreed. Merry thought he was the funniest Hobbit in the Shire. Then Frodo had to introduce himself… 'Hi, I'm Frodo Baggins, I'm from Hobbiton, and I'm, uh…' His face turned all red. 'I'm here because I, uh, my parents are dead, and my uncle thought it would be good for me to grow up around elves, and uh, that about it.'  
  
Than, it was Sam's turn. 'HiI'mSamwiseGamgeebutyoucanallcallmeSamifyouwant. I'malsofromHobbitonandcameherebecauseFrodo'smybestfriendand…' He took a big gasp of air. 'IwantedtoseetheElves.' He sat back down. I've never ever in my whole life seen anybody introduce himself faster than Sam just did. I always thought Frodo was shy, but Sam's shy too, I guess.  
  
Next up were Boromir and Faramir, the sons of the steward of Gondor. 'I'm Boromir, and I came here 'cause my dad sent me here.'  
  
'Hi! I'm Faramir, Boromir's little brother, well, not really little, but you get my point, don't you? I came here because Boromir came here. You must be wondering, how can you be his younger brother and still be in the same class? Well, that's because Boromir is supposed to be one class higher, and I'm supposed to be one class lower, but our dad wanted us to be in the same grade, so we could hang out together. My dad wants me to be more like Boromir, because…' At that point Boromir pulled him back to his seat. 'Shut up already little twerp.' He said. Real brotherly love, I could tell.  
  
Then were Éowyn and Éomer, also brother and sister. They told us right about the same story as Faramir tried to tell us. I guess Éomer's about Boromir's age, and Éowyn's about Faramir's age, or something like that.  
  
The rest of the introductions were pretty boring actually.  
  
Here's a list of all my classmates;  
  
Name: Room:  
  
Me (Elf) G1  
  
Frodo (Hobbit) B1  
  
Sam (Hobbit) B1  
  
Merry (Hobbit) B1  
  
Pippin (Hobbit) B1  
  
Éowyn (Human) G1  
  
Éomer (Human) B1  
  
Boromir (Human) B2  
  
Faramir (Human) B2  
  
Son of Elrond nr.1 (Half-Elf) B2  
  
Son of Elrond nr.2 (Half-Elf) B2  
  
Arwen (Half-Elf) G1  
  
Estel (Human) B2  
  
Marigold (Hobbit) G2  
  
Elanor (Elf) G1  
  
Legolas (Elf) B1  
  
Rosie (Hobbit) G1  
  
Noviën (Elf) G2  
  
Mimosa (Human) G2  
  
Teleriën (Elf) G2  
  
Enelion (Elf) B3  
  
Vebor (Human) B3  
  
Gimly (Dwarf) B3  
  
Lar (Dwarf) G2  
  
Himath (Elf) B3  
  
Quite a lot of people huh? I guess I'll have to ask Arwen the names of her brothers, looks pretty stupid to just call them "Son of Elrond nr.1" and "Son of Elrond nr.2" the whole year. Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later. Next class was Quenya, thought to us by wonderful Elrond (read: terrible Elrond). Man, he can even make the wonderful speech of Quenya sound like somebody's cursing. Stupid orqui. (You probably all know what orqui is, right? Well, it's small, ugly and used to be an Elf… that's right, orqui is Quenya for Orc!)  
  
After Quenya, we finally had a break. I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch. Fruit, bread, something to put on my bread, a glass of water, I don't like milk, put it on a tray and looked around. The dining hall was quite big actually. So many people… So many seats… I walked over to the table where my class was sitting.  
  
'Hi Endy!' Arwen greeted me with a smile. 'How is your day coming along?'  
  
'A complete catastrophe.' I said. 'Do you know next to who I have to sit the next two months?'  
  
'I know, you poor soul. I would have sat with you, but you didn't show at breakfast.'  
  
'So? You didn't think of waking me?'  
  
'No, you came from far away and you looked exhausted, we thought you were just going to skip breakfast and go straight to class as soon as you stood up.'  
  
'Well, don't worry about waking me tomorrow, okay?'  
  
'Okay, I'll do that.'  
  
'Besides, do you know what his problem is?' I pointed at Legolas.  
  
'Well, his dad sent him here, because Legolas needed to hang out with Elves of his age.'  
  
'Then what's his problem? It's not that bad here is it?'  
  
'Well, he is used to have his servants taking care of him 24-7, and he wasn't allowed to bring servants here.'  
  
'Is that all? He sure can make a big problem out of nothing.'  
  
'I guess that's one of his talents.'  
  
'Well, he'll have a hard time here, I for one are not planning on being his servant any time soon.'  
  
'Neither am I.' Arwen said.  
  
'He looks depressed.'  
  
'He'll get over it.'  
  
'I think I'll go see how he's doing.'  
  
'You sure? He might bite your head off!"  
  
'No he won't.' I said. 'He's not fast enough to catch me off-guard.'  
  
We laughed. I stood up and walked to the other end of the table.  
  
'Is this seat taken?' I asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Can I sit here?'  
  
'If you want to.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Silence… more silence… even more silence…  
  
'Are you going to say anything or are you just going to sit there staring at me?' Legolas said.  
  
'What's your problem?'  
  
'You are my problem. Do I have a sign around my neck that says; "please, talk to me"? Do I?'  
  
'No, but, I just thought… since you were sitting here, alone… you looked lonely…I thought you might enjoy some company…'  
  
'Well, I don't. Now, will you just leave me alone?'  
  
'No. I have to sit next to you for at least to months, so we might as well try to get along. You don't have to like me, but you could at least try.'  
  
'Just leave me alone.'  
  
'Let's just start over okay? We didn't really have a good start yesterday. Hi, I'm Endomiel.' I said as I stuck out my hand. Slowly, his hand moved over to mine. 'I'm Legolas.' He said as he shook my hand.  
  
'Nice to meet you.' I said. 'Do I know you? You look familiar.'  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
'I knew I could get you to laugh.' I said.  
  
'This doesn't make us friends, you know.'  
  
'I know, it's just a truce.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
The bell rang. 'What class do we have now?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'Water sports from Glorfindel.'  
  
'Is he nice?'  
  
'You don't know anybody here do you?'  
  
'I know a few hobbits, if that's what you mean.'  
  
'That's not what I mean, but never mind.' Legolas said and he left.  
  
'You could say something like "see you in the next class" you know!' I shouted.  
  
'I know.' He shouted back.  
  
'I'll see you in our next class!' I shouted.  
  
'I sure don't hope so!'  
  
'I'll get you for that!' I shouted as I walked to the exit of the mess. 'Where's the girls locker room?' I asked myself.  
  
'It's over there silly.'  
  
'Oh, hi Éowyn, I didn't see you coming.'  
  
'That might be because your back was facing me.'  
  
'Yeah, that could be it.' Laughing, we walked to the locker room. 'What sports will we be doing today?'  
  
After that class, I was like, really exhausted. I walked over to were the freshman's rooms where and walked into the left room, because that was our room, or so I thought.  
  
I sat down on my bed and put my bag on the floor. I was unpacking my bag, when I discovered that everything in the room was the opposite of how I remembered it. The bathroom was left instead of right, the beds were to the right, instead of to the left, what had happened here? As I took a closer look, I discovered Legolas sleeping on what I thought was Arwen's bed, and Pippin lying on what I thought was Elanor's bed. "What the…" I thought.  
  
Suddenly, it hit me. This wasn't my room, this was the boys room across the hall! I must have been coming form the other side, and evidently entered the wrong room… oops…  
  
'Hi Endy, what are you doing here?' Pippin asked.  
  
My face flushed. 'I uh, well, I uh, I entered the wrong room.' I told Pippin.  
  
'I can see that.'  
  
Then, I heard some moaning coming form Legolas's bed.  
  
"Don't tell me he's waking up too…" I thought.  
  
'WHAT? What are you doing here? It's bad enough that I have to sit next to you during almost every class, and that you follow me around during lunch, but do you really have to follow me to my room and disturb my sleep?'  
  
'O no, I'd never disturb your beauty-sleep, you need it.' I chuckled.  
  
Pippin and I started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
'Then what are you doing here?'  
  
'I came to uh, borrow Pippin's geometry book.'  
  
'But you have your own geometry book.' Pippin said.  
  
'Oh, now I remember, I have my own, sorry for bothering you. See you around Pip.'  
  
'Bye Endy.'  
  
'What about me?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I hope I wont see you around too much, you're bad for my eyes.' As I left the room, I heard Pippin chuckle.  
  
'Stop that!'  
  
Legolas sure was pissed…  
  
  
  
Well, that's about all the exiting stuff that happened to me today. Oh, and I heard this rumour about this girl that was going to join our class next week. That might explain the extra bed in our room. O well, I'll see that tomorrow, right now it's time for dinner. No, still got a few minutes, I might ass well tell you about freshman's camp. We're going on camp in two weeks! Our class'll be divided in 3 camps, and we'll have to survive without grown-ups a whole week. That shouldn't be that hard, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hey everybody!! (You know of whom I speak!! ^_^) Thanx for reading! Please R/R!!! 


	4. Argument

E/N: thanx for reviewing everybody!!! Keep R/R!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Endomiel, again some € cents, the paperclip, and the patch of gum I'm chewing right now!! (blows giant bubble) ^O^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Halimath 3d, 1384 (Shire Reconing)  
  
Hi readers  
  
What's the fun in reading my diary? Is it that interesting? It can't be that interesting… I don't have an ineresting life, really. Anyway, if you want to read, read, I won't stop you, yet…  
  
I didn't tell you about dinner yesterday yet, did I? Anyway, I was sitting all alone, because Arwen and Ëowyn decided to sit on the other side of the table, next to Estel. I was all like "hello!! Feeling neglected overhere!" but I just let them annoy Estel and enjoyd my rest.  
  
'Can I sit here?' I looked up from my plate.  
  
'O, sure Boromir. If you don't mind me sitting here.'  
  
'I don't mind.'  
  
'Have a seat.'  
  
Boromir sat down.  
  
'How you doing?' he asked me.  
  
'Okay, I guess. You?'  
  
'Could be better.'  
  
'Endomiel, Boromir, can I sit with you guys?' Someone called from behind me somewhere. It was Faramir.  
  
'Please say no! Please say no!' Boromir kinda wispered.  
  
'Why? You don't want him here?'  
  
'If I could choose, no.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Cause he's my annoying baby brother.'  
  
'He can't be that bad…' I said.  
  
Faramir dumped his stuff on the other of me. 'Hi guys! Though day huh? I actually kinda had fun today. Didn't you? Too bad you have to sit next to Legolas, I would have kept you a seat, you know, but Estel got there first.'  
  
'Legolas isn't that bad, really.'  
  
'He sure act terrible. What does he think he is? Prins or something?'  
  
'He is a prince.' Boromir noted.  
  
'He is? Didn't quite notice that. Poor kingdom of his! To think that he once will be king of…'  
  
'Mirkwood.'  
  
'Something like that. Poor, poor Mirkwood.'  
  
'Come on, he really osn't that bad. He's actully quite nice if you get to know him.' I said.  
  
'You know him?'  
  
'Well, not really, but, well, he can't be that bad, he's only an Elf.'  
  
'Okay, but stiil, that doesn't give him the right ot act like that, you know, back in Gondor we had a king once too. They say that the heir of Isildur is actually still alive! I hope he never claims his kingdom! My dad says that kings tned to destroy their kingdom over time…'  
  
He just kept talking like that! Some 15 minutes later, if it's not longer, I'd heard right about the whole history of Gondor! Boromir gave me a knowing look. I think I get what he ment with annoying… Can't the kid shut up?  
  
'And that is how Gondor lost it's king. You done eating? I'll take your trays to the kitchen, if you want.'  
  
'Sure Faramir.' I said and gave him my tray.  
  
When Faramir was some 10 meters away, Boromir said 'That's what I mean. He can't keep his mouth shut one second.'  
  
'How come?' I asked.  
  
'Well, he's pretty exited because of going to school and all, and somehow, he gets al this extra energy. All he does is talk, run around, talk some more, be active. I don't think he sleeps!'  
  
'He'll get over it? Right?'  
  
'In a few weeks he will…'  
  
'O man…'  
  
Suddenly, someone threw his suff on the table where Faramir had been sitting. I truned around, again.  
  
'O, hi Legolas. What you doing here?'  
  
'Just shut up.'  
  
'If you don't want to talk, go sit somewhere else okay?'  
  
Legolas unpacked his stuff.  
  
'What's that?' I asked, pointing at a little wooden case.  
  
'Nothing important.'  
  
'Okay. Then what's that?' I pointed at a piece of paper with something written on it.  
  
'It's a map of Mirkwood.'  
  
'No it's not. It doesn't even look like a map.'  
  
'The map's on the other side.'  
  
'O, okay. But what's the writing on this side?'  
  
'Some explenation about the city and the kingdom and stuff.'  
  
'Strange letters.'  
  
'Sindarin.'  
  
'O.'  
  
Legolas too a bite of his something or other..  
  
'Why aren't you eating the same as everybody else?'  
  
'I don't eat meat.'  
  
'Than what's that on your bread?'  
  
He looked at his 'meal'. 'Lembas.'  
  
'It looks like meat.'  
  
'It doesn't taste like meat.'  
  
'Can I have a bite?'  
  
'Take it, I have a lot of those.'  
  
'What's it made of?'  
  
'How should I know.'  
  
'You're the Elf.'  
  
'You're an Elf too, you know.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'So.'  
  
Ugh! I'm just trying to make a conversation! *sigh* Annoying Elf. I took a few bites of my beef, or at least I think it's beef…  
  
'Hey, have you heared about that new girl?' Boromir asked me.  
  
'What new girl?' I asked.  
  
'The one that's coming here next week.'  
  
'Doesn't ring a bell.'  
  
'You must've heared about her! She's a princess of one of the lands far away.'  
  
'Everything's far away…' I said, dreaming of the shire…  
  
'HELLO?? MIDDLE-EARTH TO ENDOMIEL!!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Are you still alive?'  
  
'I'm breathing, right?'  
  
We started to laugh.  
  
'What so funny?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I'm still breathing!' I laughed.  
  
'So?'  
  
'Never mind…' Boromir and I were almost falling of our chairs from laughing now. Poor Legolas, he sure looked sad. I woundered if he had any friends at all. He said he did, but I don't know, I mean, he actually came to sit with me! Well, he knows I'm here, doesn't he?  
  
After dinner, Boromir, Legolas and I walked to our rooms. Boromir was the first to reach his. 'Hey, I'll see you two tomorrow!'  
  
'Bye Boromir!' I said.  
  
'Bye.' Legolas said.  
  
Legolas and I walked through our group's community room.  
  
'Are you getting along with your roommates?' I asked  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'The hobbits and you, are you getting along?'  
  
'They're okay, but Pippin's weird.'  
  
'I know, but he's not weird, he's funny!'  
  
'You think?'  
  
'Yeah. But I grew up with him and Merry, I understand their weird sense of humour.'  
  
'You do?'  
  
'Well, not all of it, but mostly, yeah.'  
  
'You grew up with those guys?'  
  
'Yeah, they're my best friends. It was fun growing up with those guys. Merry and Pippin constantly got into trouble.'  
  
'What kind of trouble?'  
  
'Well, Merry and Pippin are kind of addicted to mushrooms, and farmer Maggot has a field full of mushrooms and they thought farmer Maggot wouldn't mind sharing his mushrooms with him.'  
  
'What's the problem with that?'  
  
'Well, Merry and Pippin used to sneak over to Maggot's fields and, uh, borrow the mushrooms from farmer Maggot.'  
  
'Oh, now I see the problem…' We started to laugh.  
  
After a while I said 'How was your life back in Mirkwood?'  
  
'Oh, well, quite boring actually.'  
  
'Did any of your friend come here with you?'  
  
'Uh, no, not really, they'd rather gone to a school in Mirkwood.'  
  
'O. You don't have any friends here, do you?'  
  
'Uhm, not really, I guess.'  
  
'You should go have a talk with Estel or Boromir, they're nice guys too.'  
  
'I'll think about it.'  
  
We reached my room.  
  
'I'm always here if you need me, okay?'  
  
'Okay. I'll see you in class tomorrow.'  
  
'Sure don't hope so!' I joked.  
  
'I'll try not to see you either!'  
  
'Bye Legolas!'  
  
'Bye!'  
  
I walked into my room. Arwen, Éowyn and Rosie were already inside.  
  
'Who were you talking to?' Arwen asked.  
  
'Nobody.'  
  
'Are you sure it's nobody?' Éowyn said.  
  
'Yeah, why?'  
  
'I thought I heard you say "Bye Legolas!" or something like that.'  
  
'O…'  
  
'Hey, no harm meant, but isn't he that annoying Mirkwood prince? I heard he's really annoying.'  
  
'He's okay, really. He's not as bad as people say.'  
  
'You know, he stares at you all day.'  
  
'If he'd stare at me, I would have known, I sit next to him all day.'  
  
'He does stare, he really does.' Rosie said. 'Even I see it, and I sit way up front. I think he likes you.'  
  
'No, of course not, he's probably just trying to figure out why I actually talk to him.'  
  
'That could be it, but I don't think so, I know that stare.'  
  
'Sure you do Rosie.' I said.  
  
'You like him, don't you? Arwen said.  
  
'Like I said, he's okay.'  
  
'I think you think he's more than okay.'  
  
'Come again?'  
  
'You know what I said!'  
  
'He's just a friend. Not even a friend, what are you whining about? Like, you really think I don't notice you two drooling over Estel all day?'  
  
'That's so not true!' Éowyn shouted practically in my ear. 'We were just talking!'  
  
'Yeah sure Éowyn and I grew up in Mirkwood too.'  
  
We all started laughing.  
  
'Y'all are something else, you know that?' I laughed.  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'I grew up around boys, and never got to do this kind of "girl talk" if you get what I mean.'  
  
'I see, you'll make up for lost time, I'm sure!'  
  
We all started laughing again.  
  
'Is anyone going to use this bed?' I asked.  
  
'Not me.' Arwen said.  
  
'Me neither.' Rosie said.  
  
'Why do you want to know?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'I was wondering if I could throw some stuff on it, if nobody's going to use it.'  
  
'I'd like to throw some stuff on it too.'  
  
'Okay, we can share.'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
We threw our stuff on the bed. I started unpacking my bags and put some clothes next to my bed to wear tomorrow.  
  
'Where's Elanor?' Arwen asked us.  
  
'I dunno.' I said. 'Haven't seen her since dinner.'  
  
'Where could she be?'  
  
'Anywhere but here. Let's go look for her.'  
  
'No, I have to unpack my stuff.'  
  
'You want to come, Éowyn?'  
  
'I think I'll go read my book.'  
  
'Rosie?'  
  
'I'm uh, well, going to make homework in the community room with a friend of mine.'  
  
'We don't have homework yet.'  
  
'Bye!' Rosie walked to the door and left the room  
  
'Okay, I'll go find her myself.  
  
I never found her. When I came back in our room a few hours later, she was already back.  
  
'Where were you?' I asked.  
  
'My business sis my own.' She said.  
  
'Okay, you don't have to be angry.'  
  
That's about everything that happened yesterday. Now, for today, another exiting day in my high school-life. NOT! Miricals haven't left the world yet, I actually made it to breakfast today, barely…  
  
'Psst! Endomiel! Wake up!'  
  
'What? I want to sleep…' I moaned and I turned around end tried to go back to sleep.  
  
'You'll miss breakfast…'  
  
'Ooohh! Breakfast!' I was wide awake at once. 'Show me the food!'  
  
'I can tell you grew up with hobbits.' Arwen laughed.  
  
'It's not my fault I'm used to eating 9 meals a day.'  
  
'9 meals a day? You must be starving here!'  
  
'I am…' I said as my stomach rumbled.  
  
'I guess your stomach agrees!' We saarted laughing again. I grabbed the clothes I prepared yesterday and put them on; my sneakers, baggy jeans and a tank top saying "if you can read this, you're too danm close" in tiny letters. To top it all, I tied my hair up in a knot and sprayd some hairspray on it. That should hold till lunch. No make-up, I don't like make- up, makes me feel…fake. Besides, they had all seen me yesterday, so the'll be surprised today.  
  
As I walked into our mess, I could see my class sitting at one of the tables. This mess was only for us, the freshmen. It looks like this: I really really big room, a kitchen in the corner and around 7 giant wooden tabless, of witch 5 were occupied. On the left side od the room were 4 doors, on for every class. Our door was the third door on the left, or econd door on the rihgt, if you'd enter the room from the other side. If you walk through that door, you enter an other hallway, with two doors on the left and three on the right, exept if you enter the hall from the other side, then it would be 3 left, 2 right. My room was the second door left, if you entered through our mess. That's what happned yesterday, I took the wrong turn and ended up in B1, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Legolas their room.  
  
After I got dressed, I walked out my, or our, room. Legolas was standing on the other side of the hallway, some 10 metres away. 'Nice shirt!' he shouted  
  
'Can you read what it says?'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'You're too close! Beat it!' I shouted as a walked over to our dining room.  
  
'Still to close?'he said as he walked next to me.  
  
'Way too close.' I joked.  
  
'I'll leave. See you in class.'  
  
'Just kidding!'  
  
'I know!'he walked over to an empty table, and so did I. Today, I decided to wake up alone, for I was still pretty much asleep during breakfast, so I sat down on an empty table.  
  
'Hi Endomiel.' I looked up from my breakfast.  
  
'Hi Boromir. How you doing?'  
  
'Fine. How are you doing? You look like you haven't slept all night!'  
  
'I slep, but I'm not used to waking up earlly in the morning…' I yawned.  
  
My first class today was Westron in room 1. Círdan's nice, could be worse, could be etter, you know, the usual theacher. Second class: Geologie in room 5. Teacher: Haldir. Geologie's nice, I like geomogie 'cause, well, I just do. After Geologie was our first lunchbreak. Thank goddess for lunchbreaks!! This time I sat with the Hobbits, or actually, they sat with me.  
  
'Hi Endy!' Pippin said. 'Long time no see.'  
  
'Hey Pip! Hey guys.'  
  
'Hi.' Frodo said. 'How are you doing?'  
  
'Okay I guess, pretty good actually, exept the lunchbreak thing, only 3 meals a day!'  
  
'And they don't even have mushrooms!' Merry complained. 'How can they not have mushrooms?'  
  
'I know Merry.' I said. 'No shrooms. And I really miss second breakfast.'  
  
'So do I!' Sam said. 'I think I'm actually losing weight!'  
  
We all laughed. Arwen, Éowyn and Estel sat across the table.  
  
'What's so funny?' Arwen asked.  
  
'Sam's losing weight…' I laughed. 'Losing weight…'  
  
We all started laughing even harder. Sam almost fell on the floor laughing.  
  
'I don't get it.' Estel said.  
  
'I don't either.' Éowyn sobbed.  
  
'Hey, you're Estel, aren't you?' I asked Estel. I knew who he was, nut I never actually met him, so…  
  
'Yeah, I am.'  
  
'Hi, I'm Endomiel.' I suck my hand out across the table.  
  
'But we call her Endy.' Pippin said. I glared at him.  
  
'No Pip, you call her Endy.' Sam laughed.  
  
'Nice to meat you, Endomiel.'  
  
'Pleasure's all mine.' I said.  
  
Soon, we were talking and laughing, like we've know eachother all our lives. Éowyn and Arwen shot an occasional glare at me, for being close with Estel, what is their problem? A few minutes later, Faramir, Éomer and a very annoyed Boromir joind us at our table. Diamond and Rosie also joined our table. I looked around, and that's when I saw him. He was sitting all by himself again. You know, he wouldn't have such a problemm making friends if he just sat with us during the brakes. Oh well, I'll see what I can do. I stood up and walked over to Legolas.  
  
'Hey, how're you doing?' I asked him.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'You want to sit with us.'  
  
'No, I'm okay.'  
  
'You can sit with us if you want to.'  
  
'I'm okay, really.'  
  
'Come on, they won't bite! Well, maybe if you want them to…' We laughed. I don't think I've ever seen him laught at all. Well, I did now.  
  
Anyway, Legolas agreed to come with me after I said he could always return to his lonely spot at this table if he wanted too. I dragged Legolas over to our table and sat him on a chair. Suddenly, all was silent. After a while is said 'Hi everybody, this is Legolas.'  
  
'Hi.' Legolas mumbeled while staring at the table.  
  
Still, nobody made a sound. This could be the longest silance ever in the history of introduction.  
  
'Come on guys, he won't bite!' I said.  
  
'Hi Legolas.' Frodo said. I made a sigh of relief. Now the ice was broken, they all said hi and resumed their talks. Again, Legolas was sitting all alone. At least now he was alone in the middle of a group of people. Wait, isn't that even worse? I could see the others looking at Legolas, they were obviusly talking about him. People started leaving our table. It looked like they were leaving, but we still had about 10 minutes till our next class. About a minute later, our table was empty, exept for me and Leglas.  
  
'That didn't go all to well, did it?' I asked him.  
  
'Not all too well? It was pure torture! Do you think I didn't hear them talking about me, poining fingers at me? Do they really think I don't see them sitting down again behind me?'  
  
'They sat down again?' I said as I turned around. There they were, sitting at the table behind us.  
  
'Do me a fafour, will you?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Never ever dragg me into one of your stupid ideas, you know, don't even try to be my friend anymore. Don't even talk to me!'  
  
'I'm just trying to help!'  
  
'I don't want your help!' he shouted as he walked off to his room.  
  
I took al look at the clock. 5 minutes 'till class. I'd better get my books for music and my stuff for archery. I walked over to my room. I could hear people talking inside.  
  
'That guy is such a weirdo! To think he actually came to sit with us!' I heared Éowyn say.  
  
'He certainly won't try that again!' Arwen laughed.  
  
I slammed the door open. 'You two can be so childish! Tha guy has feelings too you know!' I shouted. I grabbed my stuff as quickly as possible and rushed out of the room.  
  
'Endomiel…' I could hear them calling me. "I'm not going back in there." I thought. "Spoilt little brats."  
  
I walked into someone at full spead and all my stuff wnet flying all over the place. 'Wach it will you!' I shouted.  
  
'It's your fault! You wach it!' Legolas shouted back.  
  
'Piss off.' I said.  
  
'Bitch.'  
  
'Asshole.' Legolas walked on. Annoying basterd. I was only trying to help him. Well, if doesn't want my friendship, fine. He can go to Mordor as far as I'm concernd. I picked my stuff off the ground.  
  
'What happened to you?' Faramir asked.  
  
'Oh, nothing.'  
  
'You had a fight with someone?'  
  
'No, I bumped into someone.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Nobody.'  
  
'Here, I'll help.' Faramir grabbed my bow of the floor. 'Nice bow! What kind is it?'  
  
'It's an Lothlorien bow. I got it for my birthday last year.'  
  
'Cool.' That's when the bell rang. We walked to class. Actually made it on time! Go me!  
  
O no! I forgoth the guy next to me. I have to sit next to Legolas again… I desided to ignore him, at least the rest of the day. Screw him.  
  
Second break I hang around with Faramir and Éomer. They're pretty cool too. We hung around outside for a change. The woods are beautifull here. All is in harmony… We sat down on the grass and ate our lunch. I could get used to living here. I lied down on the grass.  
  
'Don't fall asleep!' Éomer said.  
  
'I won't, I'm just taking a break.'  
  
'What's our next class?'Faramir asked.  
  
'Fencing.' Éomer said.  
  
'I like fencing…' I said dreamily.  
  
'So do I!' Faramir said. 'I like the moventents and the, well, you know what I mean.' He stood up and did some of the movements. That was so funny! Éomer and I started laughing. Faramir turned around and pointed his imaginairy sword at my neck.  
  
'Haha! Got you now!' He said.  
  
'No you don't!' I said as a rolled over and graabed his feet. Faramir came falling down. He landed on the ground next to me, laughing his head off. We just layed there untill Éomer told us class would begin in 5 minutes.  
  
'I still have to get my stuff!' I said as I stood up and ran towards my room.  
  
'Wait for me!' Faramir shouted as he came running behind me. We entered our class's bedroom hall, you know, the big hall with the bedrooms I told you of. I rushed into my room and grabbed my stuff. As I ran out of my room, I could see Legolas sitting in his room across the hall. "Shall I go and talk to him?" I thought. "No. He started it, let him do the making up."  
  
'Faramir, you coming?' I shouted from his room's door.  
  
'Wait a sec, I have to get my stuff.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'You can come in if you want.' I opened the door. Unbelievable! We're only here two days, ant they had already turned their room into a complete mess! How do they do it?  
  
'Let's go.' Faramir said.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty boring. Fencing was fun, history was, well, we all got a lecture from Gildor, he want us to form a group, you know, all be friend. With the smelly dwarves? Now way! I understand why Elves hate dwarves! I haven't had a talk with them yet, but they already called me names 5 times! Annoying, good for nothing dwarves. Dinner was pretty boring, I'll skip that. I actually managed to ignore Legolas the rest of the day. Well, it's his own fault.  
  
That's about it,  
  
Namarië!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N (Endomiel's Notes) (Haven't you guys figured that one out yet?); Hello!! Thanks for reviewing! Please, help me! I need names for the people in the other three classes! That means, at least 60 names! Okay, this is what I need: first name, second name (= optional), last name, species and gender. I depend on you guys!! Thanx already!!  
  
Endomiel. 


	5. Mushrooms! or aren't they? O_o

E/N: hullo! How are y'all doing? Did you like my previous chapters? I guess, if you're reading this… how can you like my story? It's weird! There are so many stories out there! This is for all the writers who stopped writing because they didn't get reviewed, star writing!!! There are always people reading your stories!! Anyway, back to the main story… Ohohoh, I just found out, you people actually reviewed my story!!! Than you soooo much!!! I got a flame!! ( My very own flame! Thanx Kira!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters, only Endomiel, for that is I. Oh, and the chewing gum, which I'm still chewing. (Blows bubble) ^O^ Oh, and the sheets of paper on which I have written half of the previous chapter.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
Halimath 4th, 1384 (Shire reckoning)  
  
Hi readers!  
  
I made a friend/enemy today! Her name's Kairrah Starfire, I met her during water sports on Elenya, and we ate breakfast together today. She's in class F:a. She stood up for me this morning when Gimly and Lar were calling me names again, not that I needed help, of course, I could have easily handled them myself, but it's the gesture that counts. I almost made them fall over, face first in their breakfast, but Kiarrah got there first. Anyway, the dwarves had their share of angry Elf for today.  
  
Our first lunch break was pretty dull, I sat and talked with Kiarrah for a while, and hung around with Éomer and Faramir outside. We practised our Quenya, and had fun doing that. I already told you about my Quenya classes back in the Shire, didn't I? Well, I thought them a few nice insults they could use, like "Amin delotha lle" what means "I hate you" in Quenya, and "Lasta lalaithamin" which means something like "listen to my laughter" in Quenya. With still about 10 minutes left, I laid down on the grass, just like yesterday. The sky was sky blue (DUH!) with hardly any clouds, except the occasional cloud that drifted by. I actually fell asleep, as far as Elves sleep, that is. I dreamt of the Shire, and my parents, and Brent and stuff.  
  
'Time to wake up Endy.' Someone whispered in my ear.  
  
'I don't want to go to school mum.' I mumbled.  
  
'You're already on school.' Faramir said. I opened my eyes.  
  
'Oh no…' I said. 'What's our next class?'  
  
'Maths in room 6, and after that, Quenya in room 3.'  
  
I yawned. 'Let's get going.'  
  
Faramir jumped up. 'I still have to get my stuff!' he said.  
  
'Oh, I think I'll walk directly to class, I'm too tired to walk there and back again.'  
  
'Okay, see you in class Endy!'  
  
'See you in 5, boys!'  
  
'Bye!' Faramir and Éomer said.  
  
I walked across the lawn towards room 6. To my left, I could see the building in which my room was. To my front right I could see the classrooms. Class 6 was on the other side of the building. I entered the building. I still had about 2 minutes till class. As I stood there, I could see people walk in and out of the building, and in and out of their classrooms. Someone nudged my shoulder. I slightly turned around.  
  
'You're blocking the doorway.'  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry.' I said. 'Hey Legolas?' Legolas walked on. He just completely ignored me! 'Fine! Be like that! I don't care! I'm better of without your annoying company!' I shouted down the hallway. He turned around and glared at me. It looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something, but he didn't.  
  
"I'm not going to make up with him." I thought. "I'll just leave him alone, let's see if he'll survive."  
  
I walked into our classroom and sat down in my chair. Legolas sat down next to me. I wanted to say hi, but I didn't. I turned my back to him, and he turned his back to me. That's how was sat, every class, for the rest of the day. During the next lunch break, after Quenya class, everybody found out about me and Legolas, ignoring each other. Well, as far as I'm concerned, that doesn't change anything. I'm still going to ignore him.  
  
'Don't you think you're being a bit mean to him?' Éowyn asked me.  
  
'No. Besides, I'm doing exactly what he wants me to do, he told me to never say anything to me again, so he brought this on himself.'  
  
'But still…'  
  
'What? If he wants to talk to me, he knows I'm here, but he'll have to be the one who starts talking, because I'm not going to.'  
  
'Don't you think that's a childish way of dealing with each other?'  
  
'Soot's him well.'  
  
'But…'  
  
'Can we talk about something else now? This subject is boring.'  
  
So where my classes. Music/Art was okay, Celebrían's nice. I found out that she's Arwen s mom, just like Elrond is her dad. Oh, and the mom of Arwen's brothers, of course. I still have to ask Arwen what their names are. After class, we still had about an hour until dinner. Faramir, Boromir, Éomer, Éowyn, Estel, Arwen, her brothers, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Himath, Mimosa and I went to the gardens. I was beautiful weather, and was pretty warm for the time of the year. We sat on the lawn, just like Faramir, Éomer and I quite often do. I laid down on the grass. Soon, most of the others followed my lead. We decided to call this place "our spot" and we would hang here every break. Faramir, Éomer and I talked for a while, heads next to each other and our feet facing three opposite directions. Well, not completely opposite, but you get my point.  
  
'Hey Merry, do you see what is see?' Pippin cheered.  
  
'What?' Merry said.  
  
'Look at that.'  
  
'At what?'  
  
'Mushrooms!' Frodo shouted and he ran towards them.  
  
'Hey! Keep you hands off my mushrooms!' Pippin yelled.  
  
'Mushrooms? Where?' Merry said.  
  
'Over there Merry.' Estel said.  
  
'Is it true? Are they really mushrooms, or is Pippin just seeing things?'  
  
'They look like real mushrooms to me.'  
  
'Hey! Save me some mushrooms!' Merry shouted as he ran over to the other Hobbits.  
  
'What's with the shrooms?' Éomer asked me.  
  
'They're addicted to them.' I said.  
  
'O, are they that good?'  
  
'The ones in the Shire are, I don't know about these ones.'  
  
'Hey Endy!' Pippin shouted at me. 'You should try some before we eat them all!'  
  
'I'll be right over!' I shouted back. Lazily, I got up and walked over to the mushrooms.  
  
'Here, have this one.' Pippin said.  
  
'Thanx Pip.' I said as I took a bite of the mushroom. 'These are good!'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'What do they taste like?' Éomer had walked over to us.  
  
'I can't explain, just have I bite.' I said and I handed him a mushroom. Éomer took a bite.  
  
'Yech! This is awful!' Éomer yelled. 'How can you enjoy this shit?'  
  
I took a look at his mushroom.  
  
'I see your problem, you're not supposed to eat the bottom, only the hood!' I said as I took the hood of the mushroom. 'Here, eat this.' Carefully, Éomer took a bite.  
  
'Hmm, this tastes good!' he said. 'Hey Faramir, I'm sure you'd like this too!' As I turned around, I saw that everybody had already left.  
  
'What time is it?' I asked Frodo. He looked at the sun.  
  
'Around 6:45, I think.'  
  
'Dinnertime!' I cheered. 'FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!!'  
  
They all laughed at me.  
  
'What?' I said. 'I'm hungry okay?'  
  
We walked over to our mess.  
  
'Hey! The table's green!' Pippin cheered. Come to think of it, they were, or was it just me? The mushrooms must have some kind of side effect.  
  
'They're not green.' Éomer said. 'They're only slightly green.' Éomer only had one bite of mushroom, I had two mushrooms… then again, the tables looked pretty green to me… -Mental note: don't eat to many mushrooms! – I sat down at our table. Everybody was there.  
  
'Hey Endy, do the tables look red to you too?' Pippin asked me.  
  
'Well Pip, I think they look pretty green actually.'  
  
'The whole world is covered with flowers…' Pippin said. Something was definitely wrong with those mushrooms… I have to remember that next time I try to eat those mushrooms… I tried to eat my dinner, but the food seemed to move around on my plate… Man, I was really hungry…  
  
'You could try stabbing you food.' I looked up.  
  
'Hey Legolas, did you paint your hair?'  
  
'No…'  
  
'Oh, must be me then.' Legolas looked at me like I'm crazy.  
  
'Hey, I wanted to apologize about the way I acted yesterday.'  
  
'That's okay.' I said. 'Can you help, I don't seem to be able to stab my food…'  
  
'What happened to you?'  
  
'Oh, nothing really.'  
  
'There must be something, you don't look to good.'  
  
'Well, Pippin ate moor shrooms.'  
  
'More what?'  
  
'Shrooms.'  
  
'What's a shroom?'  
  
'A mushroom, dummy.'  
  
'Mushroom? Where did you get those?'  
  
'They grow outside, in the lawn.' I said as I tried to stab my food. I actually succeeded this time, but when I tried to put it in my mouth, I missed.  
  
'You ate the mushrooms?'  
  
'Yeah, why not?'  
  
'Because they're not normal mushrooms!  
  
'You sure got that right!' I laughed. 'Look at Merry and Pippin!'  
  
We looked at Merry and Pippin. They were trying to eat too, but didn't quite succeed. Merry kept stabbing next to his plate and Pippin was telling the butterflies to get of his food. Frodo was having a hard time too. He kept losing his balance and kept falling against Estel, who had to put him back up in his seat. Arwen and Éowyn were constantly laughing at the Hobbits, Éomer and me. Sam was trying to get Frodo to tell him what happened, Estel was getting annoyed, Boromir and Faramir were helping Éomer drink his water and I was trying to eat… In one word, Chaos! I've never had more fun at dinner in my whole life!  
  
'You're not supposed to eat the mushrooms!' Legolas practically shouted in my ear.  
  
'AHA!' Sam yelled. 'That's what happened!'  
  
'Why can't we eat the mushrooms?' I said while trying to hit the butterflies, which had just shown up.  
  
'Having trouble with the butterflies?' Pippin shouted at me.  
  
'Yeah, they won't leave my food!'  
  
'You're not supposed to eat the mushrooms, because they cause hallucinations!'  
  
'Oh, so the butterflies aren't real?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'See, you're not real!' I said to the butterflies. 'They keep telling me they're real!' I told Legolas.  
  
'Well, they're not, so leave them alone.'  
  
'Okay. But what if they kepp telling me that they're real?'  
  
'Ignore them.'  
  
'Isn't that mean?'  
  
'You did it to me didn't you?'  
  
'You wanted me to.'  
  
'You shouldn't have dragged me over to your friends.'  
  
'Nooooo!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The butterflies! They're gone! And, the table is back to nogmal! Yee!'  
  
'The mushrooms wore off?'  
  
'I think so.'  
  
'Thank god.'  
  
'Goddess.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Never mind.'  
  
'O my goddess, was I like that?' I pointed at Pippin, who was still 'high' un mushrooms.  
  
'Yeah, see, he has a problemm with the burrterflies too. He probably had more mushrooms than you had, didn't he?'  
  
'Yeah, he had quite a lot actually.'  
  
'That figueres.'  
  
When we were done eating, and I said goodnight to everyone. Legolas told me he would walk me to my room, in case the butterflies returned. Yeah right! The butterflies said they wouldn't return today, they were off to butterfly- country, way in the west. They would come back tomorrow, they promised.  
  
Anyway, as we reached my room, we made an agreement. We promised to always stick up for eachother, and try to like eachother. He said he would never ignore me again, I said I would only ignore him on special occasions. That's about when the headacke hit me… oh… never had such an terible headache in my whole life… must be the mushrooms… I'm getting exhauseted now… to tired to write… Oh, legolas was right, the butterflies came back… *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
O my god, I don't believe it! I actually fell asleep on my diary! Oh, the headacke… anyway, Éowyn woke me up, told me I'd better sleep in my bed. I actually agree, so,  
  
Namárië, I'm off to bed.  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hello? Butterflies? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Come back!!!! :'( Don't leave me!!!  
  
Oh, and readers, please R/R!!!! Name, gender and species!!! 


	6. Zombies from the Freezer (can a title be...

E/N: Hi everybody!! Thanx for reviewing! Now, for the explanation of the mushrooms…. Oh, and Hiyami Greenleaf, fiancé to Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas is mine! MINE I TELL YOU!! :P Oh, and to submit stories, click the login button in the top-right of your screen! Have fun!  
  
O, and before I forget, Get Well Amanfalathiel!!(oh, that rimes!) Can you read this? Are your eyes working again? C U monday!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters, but I do own the other characters! O, except Kiarrah Starfire, I borrowed her from Starr. Oh, and I don't own the gum anymore either, I ate it all… my poor stomach… why couldn't they tell my in advance that you're not supposed to swallow the gum… ( Anyway, don't sue me, you'll get shit!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6; Zombies in the freezer.  
  
Halimath 5th, 1384 (Shire reckoning)  
  
Hi readers!  
  
The strangest thing happened to me today, the butterflies didn't return! No really, funny things happened today. Just read and find out! (OOH, cliffhanger!)  
  
I woke up this morning, feeling worse then ever. What's with the mushrooms? The ones in the Shire really are diffirent… They don't give you this hiddious headacke… Oh my goddess… "Am I the only one awake?" I thought as I sat up. Taking al look out of the window over my bed, I could see the rest was still fast asleep. Just my luck. I had to wake up way to early with a enourmus headacke didn't I? What time is it? I took a look on Éowyns's alarm clock. 6:30 Oh well, it's not to bad after all. Breakfast begins in an hour, but I'll be there in 45 minutes, fashionably late, you know. Is it just me, or is my headache getting worse? Man o man o man… I don't think I'll make it trough the day… I turned around and tried to sleep again. It wasn't quite working. After a few minutes, I stood up and searched my bag. "I'm pretty sure I brought some kind of aspirine…" I thought. "Ah, there it is." The stuff I'm taking's a small red pil, some kind of very strong aspirine. Now to find some water. "Don't be stupid, in the bathroom of course!" How could I forget? I walked over to the bathroom, grabbed a cup and took the aspirine thingy. I walked, if you could call it walking, over to my bed and lied down. My poor head… about 15 minutes later, the painkiller kicked in. finnaly, rest : ). I fell asleep again, only to wake up again, pretty obvius huh? Anyway, I woke up with the feeling somebody was calling my name, in fact, someone was.  
  
'Endomiel! Wake up! You're late for breakfast again!'  
  
'I don't want to wake up… the sunlight hurts my eyes…'  
  
'Just think of the nice breakfast!'  
  
'My poor head… What happened to the painkillers?'  
  
'What have you done?'  
  
'I ate the mushrooms…'  
  
'You ate the mushrooms? Elronds mushrooms?' Arwen laughed in my face. 'Don't you know not to eat the mushrooms raw?'  
  
'We always eat the mushrooms raw…'  
  
'You probbalbly have an other kind of mushrooms. These mushrooms have an healing power.'  
  
'They didn't quite heal my head.'  
  
'You have to boil them first, otherwise they don't work. I still can't believe you ate the mushrooms!'  
  
'I only had one, Merry and Pippin had many more.'  
  
'Elrond'd better not find out, he'll kill you for stealing his mushrooms.'  
  
'I didn't steal them! They were growing in the field. We foun them in the lawn yesterday.'  
  
'You did? Odd. Well, you'll have to get up anyway, someone's waiting for you.'  
  
'Huh? O, right, now I remember…' Legolas and I agreed on eating breakfast together. He would pick me up at my room.  
  
'What should I do with Legolas? Let him in or not?' 'Eowyn called from the door.  
  
'Well, we're leaving, so let Enomiel deside.' Arwen replied.  
  
'It's okay with me, as long as he doesn't wear bright clothing and doesn't talk too loud…'  
  
Legolas entered the room. 'Hey, your room's the other way around!' he said. My ears! My poor ears! Does he really have to talk that loud? : (  
  
'How are you doing?'  
  
'My head feels like it's been turened around, but otherwise, I'm fine.'  
  
'You really shouldn't have eaten the mushrooms.'  
  
'I know… Hey, how are the hobbits doing?'  
  
'Frodo puked all over the place, Merry and Pippin were seeing buterflies all through the night, they just fell asleep a few hours ago, and Sam has been cleening up Frodo's mess. Man, that guy can puke! Our whole bathroom was covered in…'  
  
'OKAY OKAY!! I get your point! Please, save me the details, or I'll puke all over the place too…'  
  
'Is it really that bad?'  
  
'Yeah…' I said with a sad look on my face.  
  
'Well, at least you don't have zombies in your freezer.'  
  
'What? I thought seeing butterflies was weird, but they're seeing zombies in their freezer? Wait a sec, you guys have a freezer?'  
  
'No, of course not!'  
  
'No freezer or no zombies?'  
  
'We have neither.'  
  
'Then what's with the zombies?'  
  
'It's a long story.'  
  
'I've got the time.'  
  
'I want to eat breakfast, you know.'  
  
'It's probably a silly story and your're imbarassed to tell me, because you're obviusly chickining-out.'  
  
'I am not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'Are we this childish? To have an "am not – are too" argument?'  
  
'You sure are.'  
  
I stuck my tounge out to him. 'Well, I'm only 16 years old, I'm allowed to be childish, I mean, how old are you?'  
  
'I'm 1637 years old.'  
  
'See, you're, uh…' I grabbed my calculator. '102 times my age!'  
  
'How can you be this mature and be only 16 years old?'  
  
'I don't know, must be the hobbit country life.' I said.  
  
"Or the fact that I'm actually a goddess" I thought  
  
'I guess.'  
  
'Well, what's with the zombies in the freezer?'  
  
'Well, this one time, I was about 1000 years old…'  
  
************************ Flashback scene: *******************************  
  
'Hey Legolas! Wait for me!'  
  
'Just run faster!'  
  
'What if they catch us?'  
  
'They won't, really they won't.'  
  
'But Legolas…'  
  
'Come on Macilon! They'll never find us! Or did you tell them about our secret hiding place?'  
  
'No, no, of course not! It's just that, won't they be able to smelll us?'  
  
'None will find us anyway.' We sat down in our hiding place. 'Could you hand me the lighter?'  
  
'Here it is.'  
  
'Thanks Macilon.' I lit a little fire in the middle of the, uh, well let's just call it a room.  
  
'Are you really goning to go trough with this?' Macilon whispered.  
  
'Yeah, why not?'  
  
'Well, it could be dangerus…'  
  
'Of course not! We won't get addicted.'  
  
'It's bad for your lungs.'  
  
'Who told you that?'  
  
'My dad.'  
  
'Then why do they use it to heal people all the time?'  
  
'I dunno.'  
  
'I know what I'm doing, really.'  
  
'If you said so…'  
  
'Hand me the stuff.'  
  
'Here…'  
  
'Trust me, everything will be okay.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Absolutely.'  
  
'Okay…'  
  
'No stop whining, okay? You'll ruin the blast.'  
  
'Blast?'  
  
'That's what they call it.' I heated the paste above the fire.  
  
'What is it actually?' Macilon asked.  
  
'I don't really know…' I ansered  
  
'But you said you knew!'  
  
'I don't know for sure.'  
  
'What do you think it is?'  
  
'Well, my dad called it kas-yelwa.'  
  
'What does it mean?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Are you sure you're supposed to burn it like this?'  
  
'Yeah, I saw my dad preparing this a lot of times.'  
  
'If you say so…' The paste turned from yellowish-white to greenish-yellow.  
  
'It's done. Do you want to go first?'  
  
'Well…'  
  
'You don't have to if you don't want to.'  
  
'Couldn't we go at the same time?'  
  
'I guess we could.' I said as a broke to pieces of the coockie kind of thing. 'Here's yours.'  
  
'Are you supposed to just sallow, or chew first?'  
  
'I guess chewing's our best bet.'  
  
'Then we'll chew.'  
  
'3… 2… 1… go.' We put the stuff in our moulthes, chewed and swallowed.  
  
'That stuff tastes awfull!' Macilon said.  
  
'I know…'  
  
'I'm not feeling anything.'  
  
'Neither am I.' We sat there for a few minutes. And a few more. And a few more…  
  
'This sucks! Nothing's happening!'  
  
'Lets leave.' I stood up. Suddenly, my head felt like it hed been screwed off and put back on upside-down.  
  
'Now I'm feeling something…' Macilon was walking around as if he was on the moon. 'This is so cool!'  
  
'Wow! Look at the trees! They're gigantic!' I said.  
  
'Let's climb one!' Macilon said as he started climbing.  
  
'Cool!' I climbed an other tree. 'I'm higher than you are!'  
  
'No you're not!'  
  
'Yes I am!' I shook my fists at Macilon. 'WOAH!!!' I fell down from the tree.  
  
'Legolas, are you alright?'  
  
'Yeah, are you okay up there?' It looked like Macilon was way up high, in the top of the tree, but must have been around the same height as I was, and sinse I fell, hit the ground and didn't really feal it, I musn't have been that high. Something was screwing with my eyes… Macilon climbed down from the tree.  
  
'I'm cold Legolas.'  
  
'It could be the wind.'  
  
'Could be. Hey, I can see the wind!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Don't you see it? The nice red and blue and green and yellow and…'  
  
'Yeah! Now I see it!' You know what I mean, don't you? When you, well, it's like you can see all the diffirent flows of air, because they're all another colour. Catch my drift?  
  
'I'm getting colder…' Macilon started shivering.  
  
'I'm getting cold too…' I said. We sat next to eachother, curled up into balls. I looked at Macilon. 'I feel like I'm in a freezer…'  
  
'It's getting colder…'  
  
'Too cold…' I curled up into a tighter ball.  
  
'Make the cold go away.' Macilon whispered. I looked at him. He was al blue. I looked at my hands. My hands were all blue too! So were my arms… I was so cold… I wanted too sleep… Tired…  
  
'You look like a blue zombie.' Macilon whispered.  
  
'So do you.'  
  
'We're freezer zombies…' We laughed. 'I can hear my mother scream already "O my god! Ristar, there are zombies coming from our freezer!" I really can.' I laughed. Macilon's mother really was like that. Whenever something happened, she would go screaming for Ristar, Macilon's dad.  
  
***************************** End of flashback ***********************************  
  
'What was that stuff?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'Well, like I said, it's kas-yelwa.'  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'Well, we found that out the next day.'  
  
'It means…'  
  
'it means cold head.'  
  
'O. what's it for?'  
  
'It is used agains fevers and burns.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Are you gonna go to class today?'  
  
'I guess so. What time is it?'  
  
'It's 8:03. we have 27 minutes till class, so we could make it to breakfast, if we hurry.'  
  
'Okay.' I got up and grabbed my clothes. I started taking of my shirt. Almost forgot about Legolas still standing next to me. 'Legolas, do you mind?'  
  
'No, I don't.'  
  
'Then, could you leave?'  
  
'Oh, yeah, of course.' He backed out of the room. 'I'll wait here.'  
  
'Sure.' I said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Hey Legolas?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Could you close the door?'  
  
'O, sure.' He closed the door. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face and body. Quickly, I worked myself into the clothes I had put next to my bed yesterday. Another pair of baggy jeans, I love those, my sneakers, and a tight yellow t-shirt saying 'Bite me' on the front in giant red letters. I like to say that. BITE ME!! :P hahaha : ) Anyway, I had to hurry, only 19 minutes left 'till class. I packed my bag yesterday evening, but I dubble- checked if the good stuff was in there. You know in which state I was yesterday… I rushed out of the door, forgetting about Legolas. Apparently, he was leaning against the door. Well, not anymore…  
  
'Waah!' Legolas fell face-first- on the ground.  
  
'O, by Eru! Legolas, are you okay?'  
  
'I'm alright. Could you wanr me before running over me next time?'  
  
'Sure, now hurry, I'm hungry.'We ran of in the direction of the mess. 'Wait, I forgoth something!' I ran back to my room, grabbed my painkillers, and walked over to Legolas.  
  
'What are those?'  
  
'Painkillers.'  
  
'Okay.' We walked over to our table. I sat down. I looked at Legolas, he hasitated, but sat down.  
  
'Hi Endy, Legolas.' Frodo greeted us with a cheer.  
  
'How com you're so happy?' I asked him. 'You're not effected by the mushrooms?'  
  
'O, they wore off a long time ago. I'm just happy, I guess.'  
  
'Where are Merry and Pippin?'  
  
'They're still in our room, they said they were goning to skip breakfast, thinking of food made them sick.'  
  
'I can believe it.' I laughed.  
  
'How are you Legolas?' Frodo asked.  
  
'I'm okay.'  
  
'We wheren't too bad last night, were we?'  
  
'I could live with it, if that's what you mean.'  
  
'Okay. That's cool. It will never happned again, or, not any time soon at least, I promise.'  
  
'It's okay, really.'  
  
'Good.' Frodo smiled. 'You're cool Legolas.'  
  
'I hate to say it, but, I told you so!' I said. 'Ohw, what the heck, you all know I don't hate to say it…' We all laughed.  
  
Today was going to be a nice day, the sun is shining, sky is blue, (Teletubbies, where are you? :P) no clouds for miles and the best of all, tommorw, it's weekend! Didn't I tell you guys yet? An elvish week only has 6 days, 4 for school, 1 on wich there is no class, but sometimes we may have a project, and 1 day on wich we do absolutely nothing. Tomorrow, we don't have any projects, so I get to do nothing the whole day! I'm looking foreward to it already…  
  
'Hey? What's with you?'  
  
'What? O, you talking to me?'  
  
'Yes, I'm talking to you! Where were you?'  
  
'Uh, right here?'  
  
'Your mind wasn't.'  
  
'I was thinking of what I was going to do tomorrow. 'Cause we've got the whole day off, soo I was woundering about what I could do.'  
  
'Well…' Arwen joined the coversation. 'You could go horsebackriding, or visit our spa, but I'm just going to hang around at home.'  
  
'That's easy for you to say, you live next door.' I said  
  
'But you could also go canoeing on the river, or fishing, or relax in the woods…' Estel obviusly had more exiting things on mind. 'You could also go and climb down the cliff on the backside of the school or ride all the way around the forest, but that takes a long while so I usually climb down. If you're able to reach the bottom, you find yourself in a beautiful valley with wild horses, and deer, and all kind of wild animals.'  
  
'Cool!' I said. 'I'd love to do that.'  
  
'You can come with me and Boromir tomorrow, if you want to.'  
  
'I'd love to!' I said. 'If it's okay with you and Boromir, that is.'  
  
'Sure.' Estel said. 'We don't mind.'  
  
'Cool!'  
  
'We'll be waiting outside your room tomorrow morning at 8:00, okay?'  
  
'Okay, it's a date.'  
  
'Hey guys, it's time for class!' Éowyn reminded us of the fact that today wasn't our day off.  
  
'What's our first class?' Estel asked the group.  
  
'Math.' Legolas whispered.  
  
'Thanx Legolas.' Estel said. We stood up and walked over to room 1. As we entered the room, Celeborn greeted us. Nice guy, really, and I like the class, I kinda like math, but somehow something seemed wrong. It's probably just me. I sat down in my seat.  
  
'Are we all here? Good. Let's start where we left of yesterday.' He started explaining all about he thingy of Phytagoras, you know, a2 + b2 = c2 or something like that. It kind of made sense. For the first time in my life, I think I actually understood what the guy was talking about! Go me! : )  
  
Next class: Riding. We walked over to the stables.  
  
'Suilád Loome! Sut naa lle?(1)' I said to my horse.  
  
'What are you saying to your horse?' Faramir asked me.  
  
'I asked him how he was.'  
  
'Wich language did you use?'  
  
'Quenya.'  
  
'You spaek Quenya?'  
  
'Yeah, I learned it back in the shire.'  
  
'Pretty neat.'  
  
'Yeah.' I laughed as I brushed my horse.  
  
'What's your horse her name?'  
  
'HIS name is Loome.'  
  
'O, it's a he.'  
  
'Yeah, what's your horse's name?'  
  
'Hortha.'  
  
'Nice name.'  
  
'Thanks,'  
  
'Could you hand me some of the hay?'  
  
'Sure.' He walked over to the haystack. 'Here you go.' He said as he threw me some hay. It went flying all over the place. We laughed.  
  
'What are you doing?' Glorfindel had arrived without us noticing it.  
  
'Uhm, well, Éomer handed me some hay sir.' I said.  
  
'I see. Tell me, how come the whole stable's mess?'  
  
'Well, I dropped it sir.'  
  
'Be sure to clean your mess.' He said as he turned around and walked away.  
  
'That was close…' Éomer said. We saddled our horses and walked our horses out to the field. Most of the other kids were there already. I jumped on my horse and rode to the others.  
  
'hey Endomiel, don't you need a saddle?'  
  
'No, we elves ride bare-backed. Just look at it like this, if the horse want's to carry me, he will, is he doesn't a saddle won't keep me on. And besides, the horse moves faster and more freely whitout a saddle.'  
  
'He does? I have to think about that next time I go riding.' We approached the group.  
  
'Where's Legolas?' I asked Estel.  
  
'I don't know, I thought he was with you.'  
  
'His horse was next to yours, wasn't it?'  
  
'I guess…' I rode off to the other stables. There he was.  
  
'Come on Legolas, we've been waiting for you.'  
  
'You have?'  
  
'Yeah. Come on, jump on your horse.' Legolas stood up and walked over to his horse.  
  
'Come on Vanya, let's go for a ride.' He jumped on his horse.  
  
'What's her name?'  
  
'Vanya-er, but I usually call her Vanya.'  
  
'It's Quenya, isnt it?'  
  
'Yeah, it means beautiful one. What's his?'  
  
'Loome.'  
  
'Dark one.'  
  
'Yeah. I guess you speak Quenya.'  
  
'A little bit.'  
  
'We'd better go back to te group now, they're waiting for us.'  
  
'Right.' We rode back to our group.  
  
'Now we are all complete, let's start the riding. I assume everybody knows how to drive a horse? Okay then. Down this rode, then left….' The rest of class was pretty boring. So was our fist break, after that we had fencing. Glorfindel made us practice all the stances! Well, I guess that's not too bad, since there are only 5… : ) After that, we had to to some kind of role- playing-fencing-game-like-thingy, you know, I had to attack her in 3 and Éowy had to defend, after that Éowyn had to attack me in 5, and I had a sword smashed into my scull. Thank you Éowyn. I guess it's more or less my fault, since I had to defend my head… my poor head… AGAIN!!!…Westron was pretty boring, I almost fell asleep… I get sleepy only thinking of it… *Yawn*…  
  
During the second break, the lot of us sat outside on the grass again.  
  
'Hey Frodo, want some mushrooms?' Faramir said.  
  
'Haha, very funny Faramir.'Frodo said. We satrted laughing. 'Yeah, just laugh at me! You know, Endomiel was high on shrooms too.'  
  
'So?' I said. 'At least I didn't puke all over the place!' We satrted laughing even harder.  
  
'Come on.' Frodo said. 'Bring it on…' (Josh Hartnett in "The Faculty" style)  
  
'We're not laughing at you, Frodo, we're laughing AT you…' Faramir laughed.  
  
Breaks are way to short! As soon as you start having fun, the break's over! Legolas seemed to be missing during the break, but he was there during class, so I didn't really pay attention to it.  
  
Sindarin and biologie were boring too, and that brings me to supper.  
  
I sat down on our table. Legolas was next to me.  
  
'Hi Leggy.' I said. 'Where were you during the lunchbreak?'  
  
'None of your buisiness, and my name is Legolas.'  
  
'Okay, no reason to get mad about it. Why didn't you hang out whith us?'  
  
'You seemed to be having a lot of fun whithout me.'  
  
'So? That doesn't mean you can't be there too.'  
  
'I'll think about it next time.'  
  
'Okay, hey do you know anything about the new girl?'  
  
'What new girl?' Legolas said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
'Th new girl. I don't know either, I only know about the fact that there's gonna be a new girl in my room.'  
  
'I dunno.'  
  
'Nobody seems to know.'  
  
'Strange.'  
  
Estel walked over to us. 'Hi Endomiel. Hey, we dicided to leave at 8:30 in stead of 8:00, Boromir wanted to sleep longer.'  
  
'Where are you going?' Legolas asked Estel.  
  
'The valley behind school.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'To relax and hang around and stuff. I usually just sit there, doing nothing.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'You can come if you want to, Boromir won't mind, and Enomiel won't either, right?'  
  
'Of course I don't mind!' I said.  
  
'Then it's settled, you can come! You have to be waiting outside Endomiels room at 8:30 tomorrow morning, you know where her room is, don't you?'  
  
'He knows.' I said.  
  
'Aha, he does, doesn't he?' Estel smiled his I-know-something-you-don't- know-smile.  
  
'What?' I said. Estel started laughing. 'What? We were going to eat breakfast together, so he picked me up at my room in time for breakfast.'  
  
'And how come you didn't quite make it to breakfast on time?' Estel grinned.  
  
'Nothing happened! I had a terrible headacke 'cause of the mushrooms I ate yesterday, so I took a long time getting dressed and taking the pills and stuff. Nothing happened, really.'  
  
'Sure Endomiel.'  
  
'Believe what you want, nothing happned.'  
  
'I believe you, really.' Estel walked back to Boromir, Faramir and Éomer.  
  
Hey, you guys know nothing happened, right? Right? I mean, Legolas is just a friend, really!  
  
I went to bed early today, sinse the headack was still terrible, but it was beginning to wear of, thank Eru. It probably will be gone by tommorrow. Well, I'll see tomorrow.  
  
Namarië!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1= 'Hi Loome! How are you?'  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hi peeps! How y'all doing? Thanks for reviewing! Love y'all! Anyway, still asking for name-gender-species-class(F:a/F:b/F:d) I need another 50 names, so be creative!! I know, I know, I'm thinking of name too, but sometimes it's just to hard, and using a name-machine isn't half as much fun. O, and tell me if I should describe more of the lessons and if I should use more Quenya. Thanx!!! 


	7. Finnaly, Weekend!! and it's a musical ch...

E/N: OMG-ess!!! I went to the barber the day before yesterday, and she cut me hair really short, and the next day i painted it brownish, and now i have the same hairdo as Elijah Wood!!! And yes, I'm a girl… Something went terribly wrong… I wanted the same hairdo as Orlando Bloom… : ( I love that cute little mohawk-kinda-thingy…  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters, only Endomiel and the rest, oh, and count out the ones I've borowed from other writers!! So, no I don't own Legolas Greeleaf, nor Orlando Bloom, but then again, orlando's not in this story. Will the one who owns either of them e-mail me? I'd pay a lot to borrow them for a few days…ot longer… : )  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
Chapter 7; Finnaly, WEEKEND!!! A musical chapter  
  
Halimath 6th, 1384 (Shire reckoning)  
  
Hi readers!!!  
  
Weekend has finnally arrived!! It sure beats school!  
  
Anyway, I set my alarm clock for 8:00 last night, well, not really my alarm clock, it's more Éowyns then it is mine, but she let me borrow it, and therefor I got up early this morning. (Yes, in my eyes 8:00 is very early, I usually sleep 'till 9:30 in the weekend!) I took a shouwer and got dressed in another pair of baggy jeans, but these are of the worn-off kind, you know, with all the lighter coloured pad-kinda-thingys on the knees and behind. Makes me wounder if I actually packed other types of jeans. Took a look in my bag, and found out I had packed other kind of jeans. I'll see if I'll wear them. Thought about it, and I don't think so! Worked myself into a tight top, white with red ¾ sleeves, and a sign across my chest saying 'Famous kisses, 100% garuteed' (E/N: you know, I'm actually wearing that shirt right now!! And yes, I do have that shirt!! (otherwise I wouldn't be wearing it, don't you think??) Would I lie to you guys? ).  
  
Okay still 17 minutes to go… 16 ½ … 16 ¼ … 16 1/8… Oh man, can't the time go any faster?? Yee! Only 16 minutes… I started pacing around through my room. The others were still fast asleep. I could hear Rosie giggle in her sleep. 'No, c'mon, don't do that…' She giggled some more.  
  
What did she just say? Did she say what I think she said? Okay… I walked over to the door.  
  
"I could go over to the guys and wake them up." I thought.  
  
"Don't be silly, they're up already! They're prbably taking a shouwer or something."  
  
"O, right, better not go there then."  
  
"Am I talking to myself?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Or scitzo."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
I paced through the room. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I turned aroud and looked at the clock. Another 15 minutes 'till they're supposed to show up. I opened the door. Legolas was standing behind it.  
  
'Hi Legolas. You're early.'  
  
'I am? I tried so hard not to be late…'  
  
'You're not late.'  
  
'Then it worked!'  
  
'Hey, come in man.' I said as I let him in.  
  
'Is that okay with the others?'  
  
'Well, they're still asleep, so you have to be very quite.'  
  
'Okay.' We walked into my room. 'It looks like you cleaned you room.' (he was in my room a few days ago, remember??)  
  
'Yeah, Arwen made us do that yesterday.'  
  
'Pretty mean.'  
  
'No, she helped too, but I thought our room wasn't really a mess yet.'  
  
'It was.'  
  
'You think? Well, it wasn't a mess, it's art.'  
  
'Sure Endomiel, sure.'  
  
'13 minutes and counting…' I said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'They'll be here in 13 minutes!'  
  
'Your exited, aren't you?'  
  
'Yeah! I want to see the valley! I bet it's beautiful…'  
  
'I bet it is.' Legolas said as he sat down on a chair.  
  
'12 minutes…'  
  
'Stop it.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The countdown.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You're anoying me!' Legolas whispered. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'I'm tumb-wrestling agains myself.'  
  
'Agains yourself?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Isn't it a two persone game?'  
  
'Wanna play?' (The game, you sick minded readers!!)  
  
'Sure.' We locked our hand together and started tumb-wrestling. You do know what tumb-wrestling is right? (Well, doesn't everybody?) For those who don't, I'll explain it to you. It'when you lock you hands together, it doesn't work is you used both of you own hands, with the tumbs straight up. Count down 1…2…3… and start! The first one to get the other persons tumb suck between a hand an their tumb wins! Of course, I won every time… NOT! The first game, he won, second too, third too… and so on. With another 3 minutes or so left, we started another game of tumb-wrestling. Our hands locked and he counted down. 3…2…1…Start! This time, it actually looked like I had a chance of winning!  
  
I moved our hands sideway to avoid losing. Then, suddely, I lost my balance, fell over and pulled Legolas with me. He landed right on top of me. Well, not right on top, but you know, leaning over me, 'cause our hands were locked together.  
  
'Oh, I'm so sorry…' I managed to vaguely whisper as my head turned slightly red.  
  
'That's okay…' He leaned over towards me.  
  
On that exact moment, he lost his balance and did fall right on top of me. It didn't hurt, for we elves way as much as a pebble, or even less, but still, it was a very weired situation, about to get even weirder…  
  
Someone knocked on the door. I knew who it were. Boromir and Estel walked in. I pushed Legolas off me and sat up.  
  
'What's happenin' here?' Boromir laughed softly.  
  
'We were, uh, tumb-wresling.'  
  
'Yeah, sure.'  
  
'Yeah, come on, we have to be leaving now!' I said as a walked toward the door. 'Do we have to get food, or are we coming back for lunch this afternoon?'  
  
'Uh, we might as well bring some food, I guess.' Estel said.  
  
'We'd better pack some stuff then.' I said I tried to walk out of the room.  
  
'Endomiel, what are all those people doing in our room?' Éowyn was waking up. I shoved Boromir and Estel out of the room.  
  
'Wich people?'  
  
'Well, uh, Legolas for example. What's he doing, sitting on your bed?'  
  
'Uh…'  
  
'There's a guy on her bed?' Suddenly, Arwen was wide awake too. 'Endomiel!' she said in an accusing tone.  
  
'What? I didn't do anything!' I saw the look on their faces. 'Really, we were tumb-wrestling!'  
  
'Sure, sure you were.'  
  
'Arg! Legolas, we're leaving!' I said as I dragged him out of the room.  
  
'Bye Legolas, come back soon!' Éowyn shouted to Legolas.  
  
'I'm sure he will…' Arwen giggled.  
  
'Those girls…' I said to Legolas. 'Sometimes…'  
  
'I understand, or at least I think I do.'  
  
'Trust me Legolas, you won't understand them, ever, just like I'll never understand them, neither them or guys.'  
  
'Guys aren't that complicated.'  
  
'I know, I understand them most of the time, but sometimes…' We walked into the mess.  
  
'Ah, there you are! Finally made it huh?' Boromir said. I threw a superball at him. I always have a few of them in my pocket. I have a really big collection of superballs. You know, the bouncy little rubber balls that bounce all over the place when you drop one? Well, Boromir got an orange one soaring at his head.  
  
'And it's a hit!' Estel cheered.  
  
'Thank you, thank you! Thanks for your aplause!' I said as I bowed to the very few people in the mess. (yes, there actually were people in the mess at this insanely early hour)  
  
'Nice throw Endomiel!' A She-elf shouted.  
  
'Thanks Erel!' Erel's a friend of Kiarrah. They're not in the same class, Erelen's in F:b and Kiarrah in F:a, but they're from the same village or something like that.  
  
'Endy, what do you want to bring?' Estel shouted across the mess. I walked over to him and had a look.  
  
'I'd like one of these, and one of these, and one of these, and a bottle of this and some of these…' I packed the food and beverages in my bag, and also bought some of the candy from the shop. 'I would like some cinamon- pillows (dutch candy), sweet wood, uhw, chewing gum…'  
  
'Stawberry, banana or original?' the sales-person asked.  
  
'I'll take some of everything. Oh, and also some lollypops.'  
  
'Wich flavour?'  
  
'Throw some of everything in there.'  
  
'Is that all?'  
  
'Yeah, that will be all.'  
  
'That's 9 Avosir.' I handed her the money. 'Thank you, here is your stuff.'  
  
'Thanks.' I said and I walked back over to the guys, who were waiting for me at the exit of the mess. They were obviusly talking to Legolas. As I came in hearing range, they stopped talking.  
  
'What were you talking about?' I asked them.  
  
'Nothing in petikular, something about him, you, and tumb-wrestling.' I softly punched Boromir in the arm. 'Hey! cut that out! It was a totally innocent quistion!'  
  
We walked outside. The weather was great! The sun was shining brightly and there weren't any clouds as far as I could see.  
  
'Does anyone need to do anything before going to the valley?' Estel asked.  
  
'Nope.' I said. The guys didn't need anything either, so Estel lead us to the cliff.  
  
'We have to be very carefull not to fall down.' He said. 'I have two ropes, so we must climb in pares. Legolas, you climb with Enomiel, I'll climb with Boromir.' He trew us a rope. I tied it around my waist and gave the other end to Legolas. He tied that and around his, and we started climbing down. It was a really long climb down, but that was not what I was worrying about. I was worrieing about the way back up… a really long way back up…  
  
We reache the bottom in a few minutes, and I walked into the open space on the plateau. The view was… stunning… beautiful… I was struck spechless.  
  
'And, what do you think?' Estel whispered as he walked up behind me.  
  
'It's beautiful…' I stumbled.  
  
'You like?'  
  
'I love…'  
  
'Good.'  
  
It was truly beautiful. From the plateau, I could see a little clear river some 10 metres down, and a heard of deer, around 100 metres away on the other side of the river, in the middle of a meadow… I felt like I could stand like this forever, but I sat down. Enjoying the view was a lot easier this way… I sat there for more than 10 minutes, and I could hear the guys talking behind me. I didn't quite chatch what they were talking about, but then again, I didn't really pay atantion to them, the view was too stunning… sigh…  
  
'It's beautifull, isn't it?' legolas said as he sat down next to me.  
  
'Yeah… really beatufull…'  
  
Boromir and Estel walked down the trail next to the plateau. I could see the throwing rocks and pebbles into the stream. I layd down on my stomach, looking down over the edge. Legolas started singing a song.  
  
'Ea-ta er titta n'sanya, ta feuya mi amin,  
  
uin mine a uuva loomir  
  
sinta-nyë n'ea-ta limbe, ea-ta i anmaar uin ana umin,  
  
Amin anna ea-ta amin lindele, a sine ea-ta lyaa.  
  
Lle nyarin oi-er, tana si ea-ta nai lindele.  
  
Ta taura anwa naan, sii ta ea-ta car-ta,  
  
Mere-nyë car-lyë'n ista, mere car-lyë'n ista,  
  
Ta teke-nye mi quentli,  
  
Ta vanima ea-koire,  
  
Iire ea-lyë mi Palurin Amin.' He sang.  
  
'Wauw, that's beautifull…' I said.  
  
'Do you know what it means?'  
  
'The most of it, I do.' Legolas blushed. 'I think it's a beautiful song, please, sing more.'  
  
He sang on.  
  
'Haara-nyë no minë tolla, a ea-nyë I litse,  
  
Nan lin-re matholi, hein edonna amin athrado  
  
Nan i aur-ea maar, iire teke-nyë sina lindele  
  
Ea-ta an lie ve lle ta, ta tamba ta querna no  
  
Ta en ea-nyë n'sinta, hanya ta natli ea-nyë  
  
Lle sinta, amin n'sinta, toi laiqua an ninwa  
  
Ea-nyë anwa maaloo-lyë  
  
Lyaa henli toi i vanya henli kil-nyë  
  
Lle nyarin oi-er, tana si ea-ta nai lindele.  
  
Ta taura anwa naan, sii ta ea-ta car-ta,  
  
Mere-nyë car-lyë'n ista, mere car-lyë'n ista,  
  
Ta teke-nye mi quentli,  
  
Ta vanima ea-koire,  
  
Iire ea-lyë mi Palurin Amin.  
  
Mere-nyë car-lyë'n ista, mere car-lyë'n ista,  
  
Ta teke-nye mi quentli,  
  
Ta vanima ea-koire,  
  
Iire ea-lyë mi Palurin Amin.' (2)  
  
'What a beautiful song!' I whispered.  
  
'Truly Legolas, you have a talent for singing.' Estel said. He had climbed back up to the plateau too to enjoy the view. 'What's the song about?'  
  
'Uh, well…' Legolas said.  
  
'It's a song about how beautifull nature is.' I said.  
  
'It's a nice song.'  
  
'I know…' I said as I dreamily looked farther through the valley.  
  
'Who were you singing to?'  
  
'Uhm, Endomiel I guess…'  
  
'Does she speak Quenya?' Estel whispered as he sat next to Legolas.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well, do you speak Quenya?'  
  
'Yeah, of course.'  
  
'Then we all know that song wasn't over how beautiful nature can be.' Estel said. Legolas blushed. 'Hey, I don't mind you two getting along, really I don't, but some other people may.' He looked at Legolas in a accusing way. Legolas turned away and layed next to me.  
  
'What was that about?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Nothing?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'If you say so.' We layed there silant for a minute or 10, until I spoke. 'Want a lollypop?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'What kind?'  
  
'What kinds do you have?'  
  
'Strawberry, lemon, peach, apple, banana, berrys, orange, I love orange, tangerine, pear, cherry, I don't like cherry, grape, kiwi, lime, pineapple, and many more.'  
  
'Uhm, I'll take a kiwi.'  
  
'Okay, here you go.' I gave him the lollypop.  
  
'Hey, can I have one too?' Borimir had come up to eat something a few minutes ago. He had been staring at us ever since. It looked like Estel and Boromir were taking turns in waching us, waiting until something happened. Nothing was going to happnen, unless if Legolas lost his balance again and fell of the cliff. But he didn't, and all was silent once again. I threw Boromir a srtawberry lollypop, and started chewing on a orange flavoured one myself. Yes, I chew on lollypops, I chew on everything that enters my mouth. Well, maybe not everthing, but I do chew on lollypops.  
  
A few hours passed, and the sun was now high up in the sky. As the day was coming, it turned out that Boromir and Estel wouldn't let us have a moment of privacy. Not that I needed any, I'm not planning on doing anything you know. But it would be nice to not have someone waching me by everything I do. Legolas and I had walked down to the river about 10 minutes ago, and to took my shoes of and started wading through the river. The water was neither warm nor cold, it was really nice, like a pool, but then streaming.  
  
'Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go to the other side!' I suggested.  
  
'How?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Swim.'  
  
'It looks cold.'  
  
'It's not, it's pretty warm actually.'  
  
'It is?' Boromir asked as he felt the water with his hand. 'Hey, it is!'  
  
'Let's swim to the other side!' I said.  
  
'How do you want to do that?' Estel asked.  
  
'Uh, well, maybe with my arms and legs? I dunno, but isn't that how you're supposed to swim?' Legolas and Boromir laughed.  
  
'What I mean is, how do you want to get your stuff to the other side whithout getting wet?'  
  
'Oh, right, well, if one of you guys swims to the other side with a rope and ties it to a tree on that side, and we tie the other side to a tree here, Legolas and I will be able to walk over, and the other one of you two will have to climb over.'  
  
'And who's the swimmer?' Boromir asked.  
  
'The two of you have tho fight that one out.' I said.  
  
'I don't think it's a good idea, we could stay on this bank today, and come back here tomorrow with our swimming stuff and waterproof bags and swim across.' Estel suggested.  
  
'And there is also that idea…' I said.  
  
'I'm for Estel's idea.' Legolas said.  
  
'So am I.' Boromir stated.  
  
'Okay, we'll be here tomorrow at, uhm, 9:00.' I said. 'That way, we still have enough time to get some food and stuff to bring.'  
  
'Deal.' They all agreed with me. I silantly desided to be in the valley at 8:30, wich gave me 30 inutes for myself, but you guys probably got that part already, for you can all count, right?  
  
'Hey,…' Estel said. 'Shall we bring Faramir and Éomer too tomorrow?'  
  
'Sure.' I said. 'But no more, or it will get to crowded in the valley.'  
  
'Okay. This will be our secret valley. Now everybody, shake on it.' We put all our hands toghered and swore to never ever show anybody into the valley, unless someones life depended on it, exept Faramir and Éomer, that is. They could enter too. A few hours later, we were running out of food, maily because of me and Boromir, and the sun was setting in the west, or was it east? Anyway, the sun was setting, and we found it time to return back to school for dinner. As Estel said that word, my stomach started to rumble… oops… well, what can I say, I'm just always hungry!  
  
When we returned to our mess, most people were already eating dinner. We got our dinner and sat at our table with the rest of our class.  
  
'Were have you been?' Arwen asked me. 'I haven't seen either you or Legolas the whole day.'  
  
'And if you would have been looking further that you nose is long, you would have noticed that Estel and Boromir were missing too.' I said.  
  
'I know that.' Arwen said.  
  
Dinner was actually pretty boring, exept for that little thingy. After dinner, Legolas and I took a walk through the schoolyard.  
  
'I liked the song you sang this uhm, morning I guess. Where did you learn it?'  
  
'I heared it back in mirkwood, a girl from my class used to listen to it all day.'  
  
'I like it.'  
  
'Can you sing?'  
  
'A little bit.'  
  
'Can you sing for me?'  
  
'Now?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I don't know any Quenya songs…'  
  
'That's okay.'  
  
'So lately,  
  
been woundering,  
  
who will be there to take my place,  
  
when I'm gone,  
  
you'll need love,  
  
to light those shadows on your face.  
  
If a great wave shall fall,  
  
And fall over us all,  
  
Then between the sand and stone,  
  
Will you make it on your own?  
  
If I could,  
  
Then I would,  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
When up high,  
  
Or down low,  
  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
Legolas was silant.  
  
'I know, I suck at it.' I said.  
  
'No, no, I liked it.'  
  
'Sure you did Legolas, and I've got big hairy feet.' We laughed.  
  
The sun was now completely under, and the stars were blinking in the blue sky. Not dark blue yet, but not light either. We stood there for a while, looking at the stars.  
  
'Look, that's the big dipper.' He said.  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Over there, in the sky.'  
  
'Yeah, I kinda figuered the sky part, but where in the sky is it?'  
  
'Right there..' he said as he took my hand and pointed it out to me.  
  
'Now I see…' He moved slightly closer to me, and looked me in the eyes. Then, I could see a change in his eyes. He moved back and walked away, towards the rooms.  
  
'Bye!' I shouted.  
  
'Bye.' He said.  
  
I walked to my room. I rushed in and slammed the door. I ravaged through my bag and threw stuff al over the place. I felt bad, but I didn't do anything. Why do I feel this way? I don't know. I truned the lights off, and sat on my bed. Arwen entered the room. She hardly looked at the ravaged room.  
  
'What was that all about?' she asked.  
  
'Not now Arwen, not now.' I said as I put my PJ's on. I craweled under my blanket and curled up into a ball.  
  
'You like him, don't you? You can tell me, really. Your secret's save with me.'  
  
'There's no secret Arwen, he's a nice guy, and I like him, but not in that way.'  
  
'Than what was it that just happned back outside?'  
  
'Have you been spying on me? You've all been spying on me, haven't you?'  
  
'We just want to be sure that you're okay!'  
  
'I can take care of myself, thank you. Now keep out of my life, okay?'  
  
'If you want to talk, I'll be there for you, okay?'  
  
'I'll think about it.' Someone knocked on the door. 'If it's for me, tell him or her I'm not here.'  
  
Arwen walked over to the door. She slightly opened it. I could hear someone say my name.  
  
'I don't know, I'll have a look.' She closed the door and walked over to me. 'It's Legolas.' She wispered. 'Do you want to talk to him?'  
  
'No.' I said. 'Tell him I'm out having a midnight snack or something.'  
  
'I'm sorry Legolas, she's not here. She's probably outside somewhere.'  
  
'Okay, I'll go look for her there.'  
  
That was yesterday, now, it's 6:57, and I'm wide awake, preparing for what may come. I know that what happned yesterday was probably just an exident, but somithing felt wrong, and if there's something I've learnd over the years, it is to follow my feelings. Nowonly if other people would do so too…  
  
The feelings from yesterday-eve, they're still here, I don't know what to do with them yet. I don't want to get all sentimental over a guy, especially since I promised myself to stay away from guys in that way for a while, until I had things sorted out. Better sort them out soon, 'cause this is not working… I'll keep you guys up to date.  
  
Namarië!!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= 'It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,  
  
I'm one of those that will easily hide.  
  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do,  
  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you  
  
and you can tell everybody, that this is your song  
  
it might be quite simple but, now that it's done,  
  
I hope you don't mind, hope you don't mind  
  
that I put down in words,  
  
how wounderfull life is, now you're in my world.  
  
I sat on a hilltop, and kicked of some sand.  
  
Well some of these forces well they, they got me quite cross.  
  
But the sun has been shining, when I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that, keep it turned on  
  
So it seem's I'm forgetting, about these things I do,  
  
You see, I'm forgetting if they're green or bright blue  
  
Well, the thing is, I really love you,  
  
You've got the sweetes eyes, I've ever seen  
  
And you can tell everybody, that this is your song  
  
it might be quite simple but, now that it's done,  
  
I hope you don't mind, hope you don't mind  
  
that I put down in words,  
  
How wounderfull life is, now you're in my world  
  
I hope you don't mind, hope you don't mind  
  
that I put down in words,  
  
How wounderfull life is,  
  
now you're in my world'  
  
(E/N: Yes, it's that song, but slightly altered to the occasion. And yes, it's real quenya)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hi hi!! Thanx for reading? You like? Or you hate? Tell me all about it in your reviews!!! Ba-bye now! : ) Endy (don't you dare call me that, or else…) 


	8. The chapter with the messed up title

E/N: Hi readers!!  
  
Still reading huh? Did you like my musical chapter?? Hope you did. I personally think it is to much singing…Anyway, I'll get to writing now, because Amanfalathiel is threthning me over MSN-Messenger. Yes, I have MSN, wanna talk to me? Add me! I'lll talk to anyone!! Really! endomiel@hotmail.com I'm phatetic, aren't I? Well, people just ignore me! They're never online when I am. Only Amy, but she scares me with her treaths. Well, not really scares me, because if this body I'm in dies, I'll just be reincarnated, but the thing that scares me is, that if I die now, Orlando Bloom and I will be 25 years apart… that's just too much… : (  
  
Oh, and don't forget to Review!!!! Or mail me if you prefer that! Suggestions are always welcome, and I need flames! Sitting behind the computer all day makes my hands cold…Now, on to the disclaimer…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters, only the paperclip (my precious…) and the sheets of paper I clipped it on. O, and I guess my bag is mine. You know, my school bag.  
  
OHOH!! Be sure to check out my newest fic!! It's what happnes when Amanfalathiel and I are walking through the halls in our school (our REAL school) (did I just give away part of my, yes MY, story?) (that means the story is my idea, and certainly not the new girls idea, she stole it from me and turned into a romance story… NOOOOO!! I wanted it to be a humor& a little bit of romance story…) and she talks about Elijah Wood and his 'preformance' in Flipper, and I sort of mess it up with Jaws and Free Willy… :o) Well, read my new fic if you want to know what you get when that happens… That is whithout question my weirdest fic ever!! Oh, it may not be posted yet when you read this, because amy made me write this first.. otherways she'll kill me on school tomorrow… thank Eru we're not in the same class!  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter! (I have no clue at all, what this chapter will be about, but I will be killed if I don't keep writing, so I'll write…) (are you feeling guilte yet, Amanfalathiel??) (You really should!!)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 8, the chapter about complete nonsence, and a day in the valley, and my secret plans which I'm not likely to tell anyone yet…But I told them to you in this chapter anyway, DAMN, and the return of the voice in my head. "Yes, I'm back!!" "Go away!" "No." "Damn."  
  
  
  
Halimath 7th, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi readers!!  
  
Still reading huh? (are you having a déja vu now?)  
  
Anyway, today was one of these confusing days again. I'm still pretty screwed up, even now, late at night. I actually fell asleep, and woke up again remembering I still had to write in my diary. So, I'm doing that now, and I'll go back to sleep after that.  
  
Like I said, I'm still pretty screwed up. People have been giving me mixed signals. And that means not only the one you think of first… Anyway, as you all know, because I was writing in my diary at 6:57, I woke up early today. I wanted to be in the valley before everybody else go there. I got dressed in another pair of baggy jeans and a white T-shirt saying 'Don't just stare, buy me a drink' on the front in black lettres. This was one of my fafourite shirts, because it was comfortable as a T-shirt, but still was tight as a tank top. I grabbed my bag and stuffed a towel in it. I stood there a while, trying to deside wether to bring my bathingsuit or my bikini, and decide to bring both. I'll deside wich one I'll wear later today. I snuk out of my room. I was about to close the door behind me, when I heared Arwen say something. I opened the door a little, to hear what she said.  
  
'I know you're there Endomiel, and yes, I was talking to you.' I entered the room. 'How are you doing?' She asked me.  
  
'Quite good actually.'  
  
'Why are you packing your stuff?'  
  
'Because I'm going swimming.'  
  
'The pool's open today?'  
  
'Isn't the pool open every day?'  
  
'I guess so. I think I'll go for a swim too later today.'  
  
'You do that, maybe I'll see you around.' Not. Luckily, she doesn't know I'm not going to swim in the pool today.  
  
I ran over to the mess, but I had to go past Boromir and Estel's room first. Their door was slightly opened, and I could see someone sitting right behind the door. Probably Boromir, by the looks of it. Better not try to move past their door. What to do now… I looked in my bag. I still had some food left from yesterday. Some Lembas, a bottle of lemonade, I love that stuff, and a lot of candy. Of all the things I bought yesterday, I only ate ony lollypop, and I gave 2 away, so I still had a lot of food, uh, candy. I could also skip breakfast and lunch today. My stomach rumbeled at the thought of not eating breakfast… I walked out of the building, down the stairs and silantly ran to the back of the school. I tried to find the trail Estel pointed out yesterday, and after a few minutes of searching, I found it. The others probably found out I was gone, because Estel and Boromir were walking down the trail too, and when they reached the cliff, I could hear them talk.  
  
'I can't see her Estel, do you think something happned?'  
  
'No, I think she knows we're waching her. She just slipped away. She'll be there at 9:00.'  
  
'But how do you explain Legolas's disapearance?'  
  
'Maybe they took of together…'  
  
'Maybe.' Boromir said.  
  
'She's obviusly not here, so we'd better go and look in and around the school. Let's go.'  
  
They left. I krept out of the bushes, and walked to the cliff. I climbed down as fast as possible. Almost fell, but managed to land on my feet. And the fact that I was about 10 cm from the ground made things a lot easier. I looked up. The climb must have been at least 20 feet. (confusing huh? Using cm and feet at the same time? :P ) What was that? Were that feet sticking over the edge? I gues so, because somebody started climbing down the cliff. I ran towards the bushes and dove in. That hurt… But it worked! Legolas didn't see me. That's who it was, Legolas. Why would he be here? Did he follow me?  
  
Maybe he did…  
  
Maybe he was running from the others too…  
  
Maybe he was just looking for some privacy, just like me!  
  
He looked around. Obviusly searching for something…  
  
"Or someone…" I thought.  
  
"No, I'm the only one here, he's not looking for me, is he?"  
  
"Maybe he is…"  
  
"Stop with the maybe's already!"  
  
"Okay, okay… anyway, you have to be really careful now. This is something else then playing hide and seek with the hobbits."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"He has elven hearing and abilitys, just like you remember?"  
  
"O, right, I forgot."  
  
"So don't make any sounds!"  
  
"Okay. I'll try to remember that."  
  
"Go get him tiger."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Wrong time wrong sentence, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, then how's, uhm, watch you back?"  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Cool. I'll be off now."  
  
"You'll be in my head when I need you, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Byebye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hey? Where did Legolas go? He wasn't around here… I krept over to the edge of the cliff I was on. I stuk my head over the edge. There he was. At the riverside. What was he doing? Looking around obviusly. Suddenly, he turned around. "Shit!" I thought as I tried to hide. It didn't work… He saw me, I know it., I just do. I tried to run for cover before he got up here, but he was here faster.  
  
'What are you doing here?' He asked.  
  
'I, uh, I wanted some time for myself, you know, to explore the valley, sit in a tree, just thinking about my life.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because they all follow me around on, uh, let's call it campus.'  
  
'Oh. So you didn't follow me here?'  
  
'I was here before you were.'  
  
'You were?'  
  
'Yeah, I was behind the bushes. I just reached the bottom when you climbed over.'  
  
'Why did you stay up there? You could have come done and talk to me.'  
  
'No, I didn't really feel like talking to people, so I stayed up here.'  
  
'Oh. I could just stand next to you saying nothing, you know.'  
  
'That's not it. You would't understand.' I said and I jumed off the cliff. No, this isn't the cliff we climbed down a few minutes ago, this is the cliff beneath that one, where legolas and I sat yesterday, and where we'd put our bags. Anyway, I walked over to the river. After a few moments of just standing there, I started to throw rocks in the river. As I was about to throw another rock in, Legolas grabbed my hand.  
  
'You're disturbing the river.' He said. I glared at him.  
  
'Leave me alone.' I said. I didn't want him to toy with my mind again, like he did yesterday.  
  
'Hey, I'm sorry 'bout yesterday.' Can this guy read my mind, or is it really that obvius?  
  
'No, that's not it.' I lied.  
  
'I can see it is.' So it is that obvius… : (  
  
'Why did you back away?' I asked him trying to surpress the angry tone in my voice.  
  
'I… you just… and then… and everybody was…'  
  
'Just tell me if you feel I'm not good enough for you.'  
  
'Believe me, that's not it.'  
  
'Oh, of course it's not. It's probably the classic "I like you but not in that way, I got stuck in the moment, it will never happen again, but we can still be friends" story, am I right?'  
  
'No! Of course not. I like you, really I do, but there are issues, things I can't tell you about, yet.' He touched my face.  
  
"KISS HIM!!!" the voice screamed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if he backs away again?"  
  
"He wont."  
  
"I'm not gonna kiss him."  
  
"You'll regret it…"  
  
"i'll just wait for him to make the first move. Besides, it's not like I'm in love with the guy."  
  
"Do as you wish." The voice said.  
  
"I'm NOT in love with him! Really!"  
  
Then suddenly, it was gone. Annoying voice. Always shows up on the most impossible times. Who is that voice? Why did it show up this week? Could'n it come a few weeks earlier, so I could get used to it?  
  
Legolas looked me in the eyes. He seemed to be waiting for something. Maybe the voice was right… Neh. Besides, I would notice that, right? He drew his hand back from my face. I could feel my skin glow. Why was that? How many times do I have to tell myself I'm not in love with him? This is NOT working. Damn mind.  
  
He turned around and walked to a tree, sat down against it.  
  
'Wait a sec Legolas!' I shouted as I ran towards him. I sat down, leaning against the tree and Legolas. 'I desided to accept your offer of just sitting here saying nothing.' He put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
'Okay.' He said. I layed my head on his shoulder, wich was actually quite comfortable because he is taller then I am, and he was sitting slightly uphil. His shoulder makes a good head-resting-spot. : )  
  
We sat there about half an hour, just thingking about stuff. Well, actually I was trying not to think about anything, just concentrate on my and Legolas' breathing. Suddely, he spoke.  
  
'It's my dad.' He said. 'As a prince of Mirkwood, I can only date girls of royal stance, who are aproved by my father. My dad promised me to thid girl, and vice versa, and her dad kind of, uh, really wants us to end up together.'  
  
'Is it normal, this exchange marrige thing?'  
  
'In the higher classes it is, but in the lower classes, usually you'r allowed to get married to who ever you want.'  
  
'Oh. Can't you just say no?'  
  
'I could, but my dad and her dad will probably make me change my mind back to marrige.'  
  
'Is it that bad?'  
  
'Yeah, and besides, as prince, I have to show faith in our rules, laws and customes. I have to set the good example.'  
  
'It suddenly doesn't sound very appealing to me to be a princess…'  
  
'It's a lot of fun, really, it just has it's downsides, that's all.'  
  
'If being a prince is that much fun, then why are you on school here?'  
  
'I'm trying to outrun my futur wife. If I have to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to spend my youth without her.'  
  
'Aha. Now I understand.'  
  
'See, it isn't you, just the stupid customes and stuff.' While saying that, he slowly moved his head towards mine. Exactly at the 'moment surpreme' I heared a twig snap. I backed away as fast as I could. I hoped no one had seen us, 'cause I had always been 'the tough She-elf who doesn't fall in love' back in the Shire and this whole 'I like you' thing was completely new to me. Besides, what if they found out the tough she-elf nextdoor had fallen in love, witch I hadn't, my reputation would go crashing down like, uh, like Pippin when he jumped out of a tree flapping his arms believing he could actually fly. I told him, only birds fly, but did he believe me? Of course not! Silly hobbit.  
  
'Tumb-werstling again?' Boromir asked.  
  
'No, we were talking.' I said.  
  
'Sure.' Boromir grinned his I-know-there's-more-grin.  
  
'Really!'  
  
'Estel, Éomer, Faramir! I've found them!' Boromir shouted into the woods.  
  
'Why were you looking for us in the first place?'  
  
'Because it's 9:15, and you two were supposed to be at the river 15 minutes ago.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Where they here all along?' Faramir asked his brother.  
  
'Yeah, they were little bro.'  
  
'What were you two doing here?' He asked us.  
  
'Talking.'  
  
'I doupt that, but I'm sure it was some kind of mouth activity.' Faramir laughed.  
  
'Boys…' I said and I rolled my eyes. 'Can't you think of anything else?'  
  
'Well, that is what you were doing, right?'  
  
'NO!' I said as I softly punched Faramir against his upper arm.  
  
'Hey!' He laughed.  
  
'Let's go to the river and swim across, that's what we're here for.' Estel said.  
  
'Cool with me.' Éomer said. We walked over to the rive. The guys all had their swimming-suits under their clothes, so they just started undressing and jumped in. I just stood there, looking at them, kind of woundering what I was going to do…  
  
'Aren't you coming in?' Faramir asked.  
  
'She wants to have a look first.' Boromir laughed.  
  
'At what?'  
  
'What do you think?'  
  
'Oh, now I get it!' Faramir laughed.  
  
'That's not it!' I said. 'I'm still trying to deside wether to wear my bikini or my bathingsuit, but I have made my decision now.'  
  
'You're not wearing it yet? I have to tell you, there aren't any changing booths around.' Estel said.  
  
'I know that.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
I walked over to the woods. I walked in quite far, and climbed in a tree. We Elves are good in climbing you know. As I was saying, I climbed in a tree, as hihg as I could, and started changing. All went well, untill the guys came looking for me.  
  
'Hey, are you okay?' I heared Estel shout. 'You've been away a long time, are you gonna come back?'  
  
I turned around to see where they were, but my hand slid of the branch. In a last effort of staying up in the tree, I tried to grab the tree with my other hand, dropping my jeans and shirt.  
  
'Shit.' I whispered. Estel walked over to the tree I was in.  
  
'Are you up there?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Why are you in a tree?'  
  
'Bacause I don't trust the ground.'  
  
'You don't trust the ground?'  
  
'You neve now what's down there.'  
  
'And you do know whats up there?'  
  
'Yeah, and besides, I've got a beautiful view.'  
  
'Are you gonna come down any time soon.'  
  
'Yeah.' I said as I jumped down from the tree. 'Here I am.'  
  
'Nice suit.' Estel said as I grabbed the stuff I dropped and we walked back to the river.  
  
'There you are.' Éomer said. 'We thought you had left.'  
  
'She was in a tree.' Estel said. The guys shot strange looks at me.  
  
'What? Elves are tree-dwellers.' I said.  
  
'Are you gonna come in or not?'  
  
'Of course!' I said and I walked in. 'Hey, the water's pretty good today.' Suddenly, I felt two arms around my waist, and two hands around my ankels.  
  
'There you go.' Faramir said in my ear.  
  
'NOOOOO!' I screamed as they turned me upside down. When I came back up, they were all laughing at me. 'Not funny!' I laughed. 'I'll get you for this!'  
  
'Sure you will.' Boromir laughed. He was the one that pulled my feet away.  
  
'I really wil!'  
  
'Hey, anybody in for a game?' Estel said.  
  
'What kind of game?' Éomer asked him.  
  
'Well, I was thinking of tying a rope to that branch hanging over the water over there, and look who can reach the other side without getting wet.'  
  
'I'm already wet.' I said.  
  
'Hahaha, very funny. Okay, let's change that to getting wet again.'  
  
'Okay.' I said we got out of the water. Estel grabbed a rope from his pack and gave it to Legolas.  
  
'Here, you tie it to that branch, okay?'  
  
'Sure.' Legolas climbed the tree and tied the rope to the branch.  
  
'Is it safe?' I asked.  
  
'Of course, you trust Legolas, don't you?'  
  
'I guess so.' I said as I took a leap and grabbed the rope. I made a gigantic swing, but the rope was slipperyer (how are you supposed to write that?) then I thought… My hands slipped, and I landed in the water. Laughing, I reached the shore again.  
  
'At least you were over the half.' Boromir laughed.  
  
'You try and beat it. It's harder then it looks, really.' I laughed. Boromir grabbed the rope and took a few steps back. He ran, jumped, slipped and landed in the water. 'Told you so!'  
  
We had a lot of fun, and after some 3 hours fooling around in the water, drowning eachother, making a rops-swing with two people on the rope, and with three, and four, we desided that we were going to have a look on the other side of the river. I re-packed my bag and swam across with my bag above my head. I learned that back in the Shire. The most of the Hobbits don't swim, but my parents teached me how to swim when I was little, and the also thought me how to get my stuff to the other side whithout getting it wet, so that's what I did. Legolas and Estel didn't have any problems getting their stuff to the other side, but Boromir, Faramir and Éomer, well let's just say it didn't work out that good for them. : ) I guess they aren't that good swimmers after all.  
  
'C'mon guys, you can go much faster, right?'  
  
'Not we can't!' Boromir sputtered. We, Legolas, Estel and I, laughed. When they finnaly reached the other side, we had already put our clothes back on over our swimming-stuff. After they finnaly got, uh, dressed we walked into the woods on that side. We walked around for half an hour, then I heared something.  
  
'Did you hear that?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'Yeah, what do you think it was?'  
  
'It sounded like a horse.'  
  
'A wounded one.'  
  
'Could be.'  
  
'What is it?' Éomer asked.  
  
'I think I heared something, and so does Legolas.'  
  
'Legolas thinks you heared something?'  
  
*sigh* 'No, Legolas thinks he heared something too.'  
  
'Aha. What did you hear?'  
  
'I dunno.'  
  
'Then let's have a look. Where did the sound come from?'  
  
'Over there.' Legolas pointed to a slightly open spot in the woods.  
  
We walked over there. After around 15 minutes of searching, we found a horse. A beautiful brown horse with a white spot kinda thingy on her nose. I walked over to the horse, but she tried to walk away. I stepped back, and started talking to her.  
  
'It's okay. I won't hurt you. It's okay, really.' I walked back over to her and started stroking her nose. As I walked around her, I saw the problem. Something had hurt her left backlegg. Probalby ran into a bush or tree or something, by the looks of it. But why? Why would she just run into a tree? She would only do that if she'd been chased, but there are not predators around here. Strange. I walked the horse back to the river, wich was faily closeby, because we obviusly had been walking in circles the past half an hour. I cleaned the wound with water from the river. It wasn't that bad really. After cleaning her leg, I told her to run along, but she kept following us around. We walked around for another hour, when the horse started making noise again. She walked of in a direction, then walked back to us, and back in the direction again.  
  
'I think she wants us to follow her. 'Legolas said.  
  
'That could be it.' Faramir said and he walked to where the horse walked. 'I don't see anything.' He shouted back as he did a few more steps foreward. We heared a scream, and Faramir was gone. We ran over to where Faramir had been standing, and saw him lying in a big hole in the ground.  
  
'What happened?' Boromir shouted down.  
  
'One moment I was standing up there, and the next the ground just collapsed under my feet!' Faramir shouted back.  
  
'Are you allright?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm okay.' He stood back up. 'There's something down here, but it's to dark to see.' He said as he looked around. Legolas and I climbed down as fast as we could.  
  
'What can you see?' Faramir asked us.  
  
'A building, it looks old, and there's something over there too.' Legolas said. The rest of the gang climbed down. We walked around the place, but made shore not to wander to far from the opening. Some time later, the light started fading. It was getting dark.  
  
'We'd better go back to campus and get some lights.' Estel said.  
  
'We also could go back now, and not tell anybody about this place, and come back tomorrow night with lights.' I said.  
  
'Why not tonight?'  
  
'Wouldn't they suspect somethng if we snuk out every day and night? If we lay low for a night, they won't suspect us from leaving.'  
  
'Good plan Endomiel. Let's do that.'  
  
'Hey, I was just kidding, really!'  
  
'I like your plan, let's do it. What time are we going?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Around 01:00, is that okay with everybody?'  
  
'Yeah sure.' They all aproved of my plan. It isn't a plan! I tried to convince them that it was a bad idea, but the more I thought about it, the more I started to like it. In the end, we desided 01:00 would be a good time to go. Everybody would be asleep and we still had plenty of time to get some stuff together.  
  
'01:00 it is.' I said. 'But how are we going to get our stuff to the other side?'  
  
'We could tie a rope across the river tomorrow and leave it there, that way, when we return at night, either you or Legolas can walk across with another rope, and tie that one above it, and we can walk across too.' Éomer said.  
  
'Okay, it's a deal. Tomorrow night, outside Endomiel's room, 01:00.' Estel said.  
  
'Why outside my room?'  
  
'Cause I say so.'  
  
'Okay…'  
  
We walked back to the river, swam across, and walked to the big cliff. We climbed out of the valley. I took a last look at it. It sure looked beautiful in the glow of the setting sun.  
  
'Come on Endomiel, we're going.' Legolas called.  
  
'I'm coming!' I said as a turned around and caught up with the group. It was dinnertime now, and it was very buisy in the mess when we walked in. I grabbed a tray and a plat and started filling it with food. I sure was hungry, not eating breakfast and only eating a litlle in the afternoon. I sat at the table whith the rest of our class, next to Legolas.  
  
'How was your day?' Arwen asked me from across the table.  
  
'Pretty good. I had fun.'  
  
'I'm sure you had.' She laughed as she winked at Boromir. Oh no! Did he tell everyone already? Nothing happned! How many times do I have to tell them that?  
  
After dinner we went outside again. We just sat there doing nothing. I had I talk with Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, so was Rosie. Hmhmhmhm…  
  
We talked about what we liked about Rivendell, they told me they had been to the village. They bought some Shire mushrooms there. They wanted to same some for me, but they were so good they ate them all. I thanked them and asked them howmany fingers I was holding up.  
  
'Three.' Pippin said.  
  
'Good boy. I guess these were the good mushrooms after all.' I said.  
  
After lying there a while, it had gotten late and dark. Everybody was leaving, but I didn't feel like going to my room yet. If I'd enter my room now, I would have a lot of explaining to do… *Yawn* By Eru, I was getting tired. I noticed somebody had come to lie next to me. I turned my head, and saw it was Legolas. That figuered.  
  
'Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?' I asked him, while looking at the stars.  
  
'I'm not looking at the stars.'  
  
'What are you looking at?' I asked while turning my head back to him. He was looking at me. Okay, that was pretty logical actually, since we were the only people outside. (yes, 'people' is just a figure of speech) Did he have to lie this close to me? Suddenly he leaned over and kissed me. I guess he did have to be this close…  
  
'You.' He said and he kissed me again.  
  
'Legolas, don't…' I said inbetween kisses.  
  
'Why not?' He stopped.  
  
'You know it's not right.'  
  
'No one will know.'  
  
'Yes they will, I can see Estel looking at us from here.'  
  
'Damn.' Legolas said and he sat up.  
  
'I think I'll go to my room.' I said and I stood up.  
  
'Wait a sec, I'll walk you there.' Legolas said as he stood up and he walked to my room with me. The walk too less time then I wanted it too… *sigh*  
  
'Here we are. This is my room.' I said when we reached my door.  
  
'I know.' Legolas said. 'See you tomorrow.' He kissed me goodnight. I did a step backwards and walked into the door.  
  
'Legolas…' I said. He looked at me with that sad irresistable 'what-did-I- do?' look. 'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.' He said. I walked into my room and looked for my bag. Where was it? I must have left it in the mess after dinner. I ran out to the mess.  
  
'Where are you going?' I heared Éowyn shout at my back. I ran to the mess. There was my bag, exactly where I left it. I turned around and walked to the exit. Suddenly, Estel stood in front of me.  
  
'What?' I said.  
  
'I know about you and Legolas.' He said.  
  
'it's nothing, really, it…'  
  
'I hope you know what you're getting into.'  
  
'I know, he told me.'  
  
'The risk's on you now.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'We'll still kep an eye on you, but we won't stop you now you know.'  
  
'Could you guys try and keep your noses out of my life? I can handel these things myself. It's pretty annoying to have somebody waching you all day long.'  
  
'You know?'  
  
'I noticed it yesterday, or the day before. It gives me the creeps.'  
  
'We'll stop. But you have to watch your back, there are a lot of people who don't know about you two, and they'd better not know, because if Legolas's father finds out…'  
  
'I'm in deep shit. I know Estel. Thanks for worrying about me, but I can handle it. I told you, it's nothing.'  
  
'Did you tell Legolas?'  
  
'Not in those exact words, but I think he gets my point.'  
  
'You'd better tell him tomorrow.'  
  
'I'll work on it. And Estel, don't go telling anyone, okay? Not even the guys. Actually, especially not the guys.' I said as I walked to my room. 'Bye Estel!'  
  
'I won't. Bye…'  
  
They're obviusly worried about me. No need to do that, I can deal with it. Legolas knows it won't work. I'll tell him again tomorrow, if I get the chance and have the guts. I'll see.  
  
Namarië!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: did you like it or not? Anyway, starting right about now, you can read the new girl's POV, written by Amanfalathiel. Keep sending me names and stuff, I still need a lot of Hobbits, Humans and Dwarves, and a few Elves. Thanx!! Endomiel. 


	9. (back to the normal titles) the new girl...

E/N: Hi people!! Thanx for the reviews!! Finally hit 50!! Yahoo! :) thanx for the support and tips and stuff! And I want to thank my reviewers for their good ideas, and Amanfalathiel for her help and support, and my parents for letting me use the computer and providing me of cable internet so I can post any time I want, and a special thanks to all my fans!! (wich fans?) On to the writing! Wait, I didn't win an award… My head is still lost somewhere in yesterday night, I had I rendez-vous with a certain guy… And we wached the TMF-awards together. Oh, and a few other guys sat with us too. But I'm still lost somewhere inbetween hair-gel and thanx-for-the- award-speeches. Don't worry if you don't get the hair-gel part, inside joke… :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters, damn, I don't even own all the other characters! Thanx to all the people who let me borrow their characters!! Don't sue me, 'cause i don't own anything exept that paperclip, and the paper, and the baggy jeans i'm wearing now. Oh, and my other clothes of course… I love baggy jeans!! :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Chapter nine; The new girl arrives.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Halimath 8th, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi readers!  
  
Today, the new girl arrived. She's okay, but there's something weird about her. How can she be an elf, and have curles, and green eyes? I say contacts and perm. :) Anyway, that's not the only strange thing about her, wait and see, or read actually…  
  
I woke up this morning, I took a shouwer and clad myself in the some other baggy jeans, but the same shirt. (the one saying 'don't just stare, buy me a drink' remember?). Put my sneakers on my feet and ran over to the mess. I was like, really hungry. I grabbed a tray and stacked it with food. I sat down at an empty table. There was hardly anyone in the mess, but I knew people would be coming for breakfast soon. I can't believe I actually woke up early this morning, without a good reason… *yawn* this getting up early thing wasn't like me. Someone entered the mess, but I didn't really pay attention, for I was to occupied with my food. Suddenly, I felt two arms around my neck.  
  
'Good morning.' Legolas said.  
  
'Hi.' I said as a shook his arms off.  
  
'Cranky this morning?'  
  
'No, you know people'd better no find out about us.'  
  
'I don't care, screw my dad.'  
  
'IWWW!'  
  
*sigh* 'It's just a figure of speech.'  
  
'I know that.'  
  
'Sure you do.'  
  
'I do!'  
  
'Aren't you a little bit young to get married?'  
  
Now, it was my turn to sigh. 'I'm not going to get married. At least not any time soon.'  
  
'Oh.' He kissed me on my cheek. 'Are we dating or not?'  
  
'I dunno.' I said. 'I don't think so.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because we're not allowed.'  
  
'That won't stop me.'  
  
'I kind of suspected that.' He grinned and sat down next to me. 'We at least have to keep it secret, so no kissing and stuff like that in public, okay?'  
  
'Deal.' He kissed me.  
  
'What did I just say?'  
  
'No kissing and stuff, but that was the last one, I promise.'  
  
'Okay.' I said and I kissed him back.  
  
'Hey, what did we just agreed upon? Now don't go breaking the rules.' He smiled.  
  
'Rules are for the breaking.' I said and I stood up to get more food. When I returned to my seat, Estel was sitting next to Legolas. Probably keeping an eye on us, just making sure nobody finds out about us, and helping us remember not to make it to obvius. I sat with the two of them. I caught the last part of their conversation.  
  
'Just remember what can happenen if any of the dwarves find out.' Estel said.  
  
'I know.' Legolas said.  
  
'What's with the dwarves?' I asked the guys.  
  
'They're annoying.' Legolas asked me.  
  
'I know that.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Oh, they call me names and stuff, and I make them fall over and drop their stuff.'  
  
'How do you do that?'  
  
'Uh…' I can't tell them I use my powers to do that… 'I uh, kind of bump into them and stuff.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Hey, are we still going to the ruins tonight?'  
  
'Yeah, if you two still want to go.' Estel said. I looked at Legolas. He shook his head.  
  
'Yeah, we're coming. But I'm going guys, I still have to get my books from my room.' I said is I noticed Éowyn, Arwen,Rosie, Elanor and Sam enter the room. Sam? Why isn't he with the other hobbits? Oh well. He seems to be having a nice conversation with Rosie. I'm actually starting to suspect something here… I stood up, and looked at Legolas.  
  
'I'll walk with you.' He said as he stood up and walked me to my room. We entered my room,and closed the door. 'Finnaly, privacy.' He whispered in my ear. I turned around an he kissed me. We spent quite some time kissing in there, utill someone came in. Arwen didn't notice us at first, since we were lieing on my bed, but after a few secondes, she did…  
  
'O my Eru!' She yelled. 'What the…' I pushed Legolas off me and ran over to Arwen before she got the chance to run away.  
  
'Arwen, shhhh! Keep it quit okay? We're supposed to keep this a secret.' I said.  
  
'But… you … and him…' By the look on her face I could see she was pretty shocked. 'How long has this been going on?'  
  
'Not too long, since yeserday.'  
  
'O my… Tell me it isn't true…'  
  
'What? Is it that bad? It's not that bad, really.'  
  
'My o my…'  
  
'Arwen, there's no need to exagerate! And I'd apreciate it if you could keep it secret.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Estel's orders.'  
  
'Okay. I'll try.'  
  
'That's not good enough Arwen, you have to promiss.'  
  
'I…I promise.'  
  
'Okay. I'll see you in class okay?' I said as a let her out the room.  
  
'I guess…' I closed the door behind her and dropped myself on my bed.  
  
'That was close.' Legolas said.  
  
'It sure was.'  
  
'What time is it?' Legolas asked me.  
  
'Uhm, 8:07.'  
  
'We still have 23 minutes.'  
  
'I know…'  
  
*Some 15 minutes later…*  
  
I pushed Legolas out of my room. He walked to the mess, and waited. I fixed my hair and packed my bag, and walked over to the mess too.  
  
'Hi there.' Legolas said.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
'Come on you two.' Estel pushed me to the other side of the mess. 'Time to go to class.'  
  
'Oh, right, I almost forgot.' Legolas said.  
  
We walked to our classroom. The week started off with History from Gildor, our mentor. History is nice, Gildor is boring… *yawn* We sat down on our chairs. I was so glad the third in our row was empty! There was something about that third chair… I couldn't quite remember what, but it'd think of it soon.  
  
Gildor started explaining things about Morgoth and Sauron, two evil guys who had tried to take over Middle-Earth. Hey, that's my job! Job-snatching bastards. He started telling us about this ring thingy, and the person who had it would be able to rule all of Middle-Earth with it's evil power. –Mental note: got to get a hold of that ring!- Some 15 minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I really hoped it wasn't Gandalf coming to tell me and Legolas that you're actully not allowed to be dating, and boys aren't allowed to enter a girls room. We'd be in deep shit… Luckely, it wasn't him. It was a tall, uh, I guess it's an elf, but it could be a mortal girl too. She probably woundered into the wrong room or something.  
  
'May I ask who is disturbing my class? And take off your hood when you're speaking, please.' Gildor said. The girl put the hood down. Boromir whistled. Okay, so she wasn't ugly, but did he really have to do that? Guys…  
  
'I'm Elvealauregaladriel Aure.' The girl said. Great, just great, another oversized name I had to remember. I'll just have to think of a shorter form. Or wait for one of the guys to do that.  
  
'What?' Some of the guys said. Of course, the stupid dwarves didn't hear her. Dwarves are kind of deaf. Really, they don't hear anything.  
  
'Elvea for short.' She said.  
  
'Why are you here?' Gildor asked her.  
  
'I came here because my parents want me to meat people of m own age.' She answered. Suddenly I knew what I forgot, the new girl was due to arrive today! I guess that's her. :) Oh no… The only seat left is on the other side of Legolas…  
  
'Hey Leg.' I whispered.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Is there any way we can get her to sit somewhere else?'  
  
'We could annoy her until she desides to switch places with Arwen or Estel or something.'  
  
'I guess we could do that.'  
  
'Have a seat.' Gildor told the girl. Her name's Elvea, remember that! She looked around the room, and her gaze stopped at us, actually, at Legolas. She'd better stay away from him, if she knows what's good for her…  
  
She walked over to our table and layed her books on it.  
  
'Just great, now I'm stuck inbetween two peasants…' Legolas said. I grinned. WE'd better start annoying her right away, the sooner she'd be gone. By Eru, I sound cruel. :o)  
  
'And who in Eru's name do you think you are?' She responded.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf, prince …'  
  
'And princess.' I said  
  
'Stop that, I'm not the princess.'  
  
'You're not?' I said.  
  
*sigh* 'No. Legolas Greeleaf, PRINCE of Mirkwood. And you are a mere subject.'  
  
She started laughing. What's she doing that for?  
  
'Nice to meat you, I'm the princess of Laurelindrian in the Blessed Realm. That makes me a High-Elf, and you're a Sindar Elf. If I'm not mistaking…'  
  
'But you are.' I whispered to Legolas. He grinned.  
  
'If I'm not mistaking.' She repeated herself. 'That makes you my subject and not the other way around.' I could see from the look on her face she was actually thinking about sticking her tounge out to him. Phatetic.  
  
'You go girl!' Noviën shouted. Had they all been listning to her? Oh man, they didn't actually believe her, did they?  
  
'Call me a peasant, she'll pay for that.' Legolas muttered under his breath.  
  
'if there are no further interruptions, I would like to go on with class.' Gildor said and he started talking about that ring again.  
  
After History, there was Quenya. I'm actually getting used to Elronds Quenya, but I still think he's ruining the language. Oh well, I'll live. Lunchbreak was next.  
  
Legolas was still pretty annoyed, and didn't say anything during the whole Quenya class. I'll try to cheer him up later today, like during the lunchbreak.  
  
I saw Elvea walk to her room, and desided to give her a piece of my mind.  
  
'Hey, Elvea, wait a sec.' She turned around.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'You don't have to be such a bitch angainst Legolas you know. Just because we're below your stance doesn't mean you're better then we are. I for one think that we "peasants" as you call us are much better then you are. I'd rather be a peasant then a stuck up princess like you.' I turned around.  
  
'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm not really like this you know.'  
  
'Sure you're not.'  
  
'Really. He's the one that started it.'  
  
'Ah man, that's sarcasm! He started that against me to, and we're really good friends now.'  
  
'And more, am I right?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You're dating him, aren't you?'  
  
'No, of course not, we're just friends. You know, I ended up next to Legolas kind of the same way you did. I was late too, and I could choose, left or right of him.'  
  
'You chose right.'  
  
'Right. That way he won't be able to "exadentally'" bump into my elbow when I'm writing.' We laughed. I guess she's not that bad after all. 'You know, Legolas isn't that bad when you get to knw him really. You should try to talk to him sometime.'  
  
'But I'd better not come too close.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'So you do like him.' Could I tell her? I guess it's better not to..  
  
'He's a nice guy.' I said. 'And if anyone finds out I said this to you, you'll find youself 5 feet under the ground next time you wake up.' We laughed.  
  
'I'll try to remember that.' She said.  
  
'You'd better, for your own health.'  
  
'See you in class.' She said.  
  
'See you.' I walked into our room. My mess was still on her bed. Oh well, I'll clean it later. :o)  
  
I packed my bag and ran over to the mess. There he was, sitting alone, staring at the table. I sat next to him.  
  
'How're you doing?' I asked him.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'And now tell me the truth.'  
  
'That new girl is really bugging me. Just look how she's staring at us.' I looked in the direction Legolas pointed.  
  
'I don't think she's starin at us.' I said. 'I think she wants help. See who she's talking to?'  
  
'Vebor.' Legolas said. He grinned. 'I guess he's trying to claim his next trophy.' Vebor was a real womanizer. And a gerk. Man, I think he's trying to get together with all the girls on the planet. Elf, Human or Hobbit… Maybe even Dwarf! I shruddered. Vebor can be nice, especially when I'm sitting with Legolas, Estel, Éomer, Faramir and Boromir. I think he doesn't like my attitude, and he feels I'll just shoot him down. :o) Thank Eru he doesn't come after me. I almost feel sorry for Elvea… Nah. The bel rang to anounce the end of the break.  
  
We walked over to the dressing rooms. I entered the girls-dressingroom, and he walked into the boys-dressingroom. (DUH) A few minutes later, we all walked out of the ressing room, wearing our swimming-suits. Vebor whistled. We we going to swim laps the first 40 minutes. That's boring… the second 40 minutes, we were going to do a game of Waterpolo. I love that sport! (E/N: I really do!! I'm in the first team of my uh, village kinda thingy and I scoored 6 goals this weekend! Go me!! :P) 45 minutes later, I walked out of the dressing room again, dressed in my normal clothes. My team won!! Of course. Oh, and Elvea got detention. MWUHAHAHA!!! I got to get myself some detention to, might be fun and it looks good on my record. :o)  
  
Anyway, it was lunchbreak again. The guys and I ran to the mess, grabbed out food and ran to the field.  
  
'We're still going tonight, right?' Faramir said.  
  
'Of course.' I said and I looked at Legolas.  
  
'I'm coming.' Legolas said.  
  
'Cool, I mean, that's great, 'cause that's what we agreed upon. I'm really lookin foreward to it! I want to know what's down there. Maybe it's some kind of old ruin… Maybe There are People or Elves down there… waybe there's a ghost, or a lot of sceletons, or a secret something, or that ring Gildor was talking about…'  
  
'Faramir, time to shut up again.' Boromir said.  
  
'O okay, it's just that, I'm really exited. I hope I wake up on time. You guys will wake me up if I don't wake up on time, right?'  
  
'If you keep talking, we may deside to go there half an hour earlyer, and not tell you so you won't be able to come.'  
  
'You will?' Faramir looked really disppointed.  
  
'Just one thing guys, if we find that ring, you have to promiss to give it to me as soon as you can, okay?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I, uh, I want to hold it okay.'  
  
'You want to rule all of Middle-Earth, don't you?' Boromir joked.  
  
'Yeah, I do.' I joked back. They'd better not find out I really do… :o) The rest of the break, we just sat on the field, talking, joking around. I hope the guys didn't notice that Legolas and I were sitting pretty close to eachother. They probably didn't, I mean, they are guys. :o) I think I'm overdoing the smily's, oh well. :o)  
  
After the break, we had Biologie and Sindarin. Not too bad, but I was looking foreward to the time after class… multiple reasons… So I didn't really pay attention during those classes.  
  
In my eyes, it took ages for the next break to come… But it did. Eventually. The guys and I sat outside again, enjoying our meal and just fooling around again. Legolas and Estel gave me their gello, I guess they didn't like it. Something about it tasting like rubber and looking like some green yukkie kind of shaky stuff. So, it looked funny. We never had this back in the Shire. I could see the Hobbits sitting a few metres away.  
  
'Can you actually eat this?' Frodo asked Merry while Pippin took a bite.  
  
'Hey, it's not that bad.'  
  
'What does it taste like?' Merry asked.  
  
'Mushrooms.'  
  
'Oh no… I'm not eating it.' Frodo said. 'What if it makes me puke again?'  
  
'Don't pay atantion to Pippin, he thinks everything tastes like Mushrooms.' Merry chuckeled.  
  
'It does taste like Mushrooms. It really does.' Pippin said in his most convincing voise.  
  
'Sure Pippin.' Merry said as he took a bite.  
  
'Hey Endomiel.' Legolas said. 'Do you actually like the gello?'  
  
'Yeah, it tastes funny. And it doesn't look like food. Look, I can see right true it!'  
  
'Yeah, that's gello for ya.' After finishing our food, Faramir and Éomer offered to take our trays back to the mess on the other side of the lawn. Legolas layed down next to me.  
  
'You look good out of this perspective.'  
  
'Okay… I think I'll take that as a compliment.' He put his arms around mi waist and pulled me down. I lied next to him, my head on his chest.  
  
'He guys…' Estel said.  
  
'What?' I asked as I lifted my head. He pointed at Boromir. Boromir was sitting next to Estel, some 3 feet away from us. He was staring at us, mouth wide open. Oh right, he didn't know yet. Damn… How was I going to fix this… uhuhuh… I sat up again and moved away from Legolas. He looked at me with his big blue eyes. I pointed my tumb at Boromir.  
  
'Oh, I get it.' He whispered. He roled over and sat back up. We started laughing at him. 'What?'  
  
'Your hair…' I laughed.  
  
'What's the matter with it?' Legolas asked, quite concerned. His hair was his pride. If I'd ever notice any of my hair-care-products missing, Legolas'll be my first suspect.  
  
'There's grass…' Estel laughed. 'Grass… in your… your hair…' We laughed even more. Legolas started picking the grass out of his hair. It wasn't working… :o) I walked over to legoas and sat behind him.  
  
'Here, I'll help you.' I said as I started picking the grass out of his hair.  
  
'Are you done yet?' He asked after a few minutes.  
  
'Almost… just a few… done.' He turned around and kissed me. 'Don't do that!' I said in his ear.'They're not supposed to know remember!'  
  
'Oh shit, you're right.' He whispered. The bel rang again. Phew, we were really saved by the bell this time. I grabbed my bag, wich I had repacked at the beginning of the break, and walked to room 4 where Gildor was waiting for us. Now, for the fasinating hour, 45 minutes actually, of homeroom.  
  
After homeroom, I went to my room to uh, I don't remember why, but I did.Elvea was already there.  
  
'Which bed is mine?' She asked me.  
  
'That one over there.' I said as I pointed to the bed where I stacked my junk. I grabbed a lollipop from my bag. Mmmm, grape. 'Want one?' I asked her.  
  
'Uh, no thanks. Aren't you going to clean up your mess?'  
  
'Uhm, nope.'  
  
'Okay, whatever.' She said and she snapped her fingers. What did she do that for? I turned around and looked at the bed.  
  
'What the…' Where was all my junk? Why was it on my bed? How did she do that? I snapped my fingers and returned the junk to its rightfull place, her bed. HAH!  
  
'How…' She said.  
  
'Do you happen to be the…' At that moment, the other girls walked in. they saw the problem, and removed their stuff. I snapped my fingers, and my stuff was gone. Or in other words, I magically folded it and it's now all in my closet. I hate cleaning my room…  
  
'Hi, I'm Elvea.' She said  
  
'Arwen.'  
  
'Rosie.'  
  
'Éowyn.'  
  
'Elanor.' They shook hands.  
  
'Welcome to G1.' I said. She started unpacking her bags. I left the room, looking for the guys. Might spen my time usefull since it wasn't dinnertime yet.  
  
I found the guys in the mess, sitting at a table, playing cards. I guess Boromir was winning, 'cause he had this huge pile of coins on the table in front of him.  
  
'Hey Boromir, rich friend'o mine!' I said.  
  
'What do you want?' Boromir said.  
  
'Uhm, I dunno. I just saw that huge pile of money, and I desided that I would like to sit with you.'  
  
'You're hungry, aren't you?'  
  
'I'm always hungry.' I said as I licked my lips.  
  
'Go sit with Legolas.' Boromir said. 'He wont mind. Maybe you'll find some grass in his hair.'  
  
'Is that what's bothering you?' I asked him.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Oh, of course not. You're mad because you're winning all this money, and you'd rather lose.'  
  
'I'm mad because everybody seems to know about it, exept me.'  
  
'Know about what?' Legolas asked as they passed around cards.  
  
'As if you don't know.'  
  
'Don't know what?'  
  
'I see what's happening between you and Endomiel, I'm not blind you know.'  
  
'How do you mean?' I asked in my most shocked voice and look.  
  
'Oh come on! You don't have to hide it. I saw you two kissing, you know, on the lawn this morning.'  
  
'That's an Elfish way to uh, say thanks.' Legolas said.  
  
'Sure, and this is an Human way to say, I believe you.' He stuck up his midle-finger and walked over to the vending machines. He threw in a coin, but whatever he bought didn't fall out. I walked over to the machine.  
  
'Hey Boromir, we didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to know. The only ones that know are me, Legolas, Estel and Arwen, oh, and now you do to. You have too keep it secret, and that means not telling Faramir, Éomer or the Hobbits, okay?'  
  
'Why couldn't I know?'  
  
'You have to ask Legolas that.'  
  
'You said you didn't want anyone to know.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, falling in love might ruin my bad-ass reputation.'  
  
'Aha, I see.' I kicked the machine and the candy fell out. 'Thanks.'  
  
'You're welcome.' I said and I walked over to the table. I sat next to Legolas.  
  
'Did you tell him?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What did he say?'  
  
'He asked why we didn't tell him.'  
  
'And what did you say?'  
  
'That he couldn't tell it to anyone because it's bad for my image.'  
  
'Did he believe it?'  
  
'Not really, I told him to ask you for the real reason.'  
  
'Damn.'  
  
'Hey! They started serving dinner!' I ran over to the dinner-serving-place and grabbed some food.  
  
When I returned, Legolas, Boromir and Estel were having a talk. Probably about Legolas' issue. I sat next to Legolas, inbetween him and Boromir.  
  
'Hey, I was sitting there!' Boromir said.  
  
'Not anymore!' I said and I stuck out my tounge. 'I need to sit here.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why do you think?' I said and I hugged Legolas.  
  
'Oh, now I get it.'  
  
After dinner, the lot of us took a walk outside and sat on the grass. We sat, or actually layed there quite some time.  
  
I think I actually saw Éomer and Elvea walk by some time that night. Strange… I guess there's something in the air… Well, I'll stop now, I want to get some sleep before we go to that ruin-kinda-thingy under the ground in the valley. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow!!  
  
Namarië!!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
E/N: Hello everybody!! This is the last chapter this week, because Amanfalathiel and I are going to Germany the day after tomorrow, and the next chapter is going to be fairly long one. I'll be gone for 3 days, and sunday I may be going to the elf fantasie fair in holland, but I don't know for sure yet. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is, I'm starting an mailing list. If you leave your e-mail adress in your review and tell me you want to be in my mailing list, I'll put you in it and I'll e-mail you when I update. Okay, c u all after the weekend!!! 


	10. About nightly adventures, a shower incid...

E/N: Hi everyone!!! I'm back! (I don't know if you're supposed to be glad about that…) Anyway, I've thought I would be having my writers-time-off this week, but it turned out to be a writer-makes-overtime trip. (I was sitting next to Amanfalathiel in the bus, and it was a 5-½ hour drive…) The good thing is, I've got a lot of inspiration there, and I've got a lot of ideas about what will happen in the next few chapters. Alcohol sure helps writing :) O, a message for people who ready both my and Amanfalathiels story, our stories differ at certain points, like dialogs and descriptions of places, but they will be the same at crucial points, and the 'Plot' (Which plot? Do I have a plot?) will be the same. And the funniest thing happened, in Germany, I found this comic book series called 'Oh! My goddess'!! It's pretty cool really. Oh well, on with the disclaimer…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters and my paperclip broke this morning, 'cause I tried to put to many sheets of paper in it… NOOOOO!! Not the paperclip! Anything but the paperclip!! Why? Why did you take the paperclip? It wasn't his time yet! I'm sure… :'( oh, and a lot of the characters in other classes aren't mine either, I borrowed them from other people. Okay, that's it for today.  
  
  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
Chapter 10 (OMG-ess! I reached ten!): About nightly adventures, a shower incident and cereal  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~  
  
Halimath 9th, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi there readers.  
  
How're you doing? I'm uh, fine, I guess. Well… just read what happened today.  
  
It was 12:49, I was awake, lying on my bed, waiting for the knock on my door. Come on, knock already! 12:51… How come time goes fast when you want it to go slow, and slow when you want it to go fast? I turned around again. Suddenly, Elvea sat up. She looked around in shock. Why was she awake? I hoped she was still kind of asleep. She laid back down, but her eyes were still open. A knock on the door. She sat up again. Damn, she really was awake… I got out of bed and changed to my clothes.  
  
'Where are you going?' She whispered.  
  
'None of you business.' Another knock. 'I'm coming guys.' I rushed out of my room and closed the door. I hoped Elvea wouldn't come after us.  
  
'What took you so long?' Boromir whispered.  
  
'Elvea's awake.'  
  
'How do you mean awake?'  
  
'She asked me were I was going.'  
  
'What did you tell her?'  
  
'That I was going to a ruin in the secret valley behind the school.'  
  
'Your not supposed to tell her that! You ruined the whole secret part!'  
  
'I'm not stupid, I told her it was none of her business.'  
  
'Okay. C'mon, lets go.' We walked out of the building, down the stairs, and to the backside of the school building. We were about to go to the trail, when Legolas and I heard something.  
  
'What is it?' I asked him.  
  
'I don't know, could be some kind of nocturnal creature.'  
  
'Could be.'  
  
'I'll go have a look.' Éomer suggested.  
  
'Be careful, it could be a teacher, or even scarier, a dwarf.' I said.  
  
'I'll be sure to scream if it's a dwarf.' Éomer said as he walked off into the night. A few minutes later, he returned. 'I couldn't find anything.'  
  
'Are you sure?' Estel asked him.  
  
'Totally.'  
  
'Let's go then.' We walked down the path, climbed down the cliff, walked across the plateau, jumped of the second cliff and ran over to the river. I walked to the other side holding the rope, Legolas right behind me. On the other side, I tied the second rope to the tree, some 1.5 meters above the first one.  
  
'It's save.' I said. The guys started climbing across the river one by one.  
  
'How long do you think it'll take the first one to reach this side?' Legolas asked me.  
  
'Something around uhm, 3 or 4 minutes.'  
  
'Plenty of time alone.' He said as he kissed me. We slowly move to the other side of the tree. That way, if one of them would reach this side without us noticing, he wouldn't be able to see us. Pretty cleaver huh? :) After some 3 minutes, Estel reached our side. He didn't even have to see us, to know what we were doing.  
  
'Cut that out.' He said. 'Faramir is next to reach this shore, and he doesn't know yet.'  
  
'He… won't see… us.' Legolas said in between kisses.  
  
'Yes he will, because the tree isn't as big as you two think it is and I could see you two long before I reached this side.' Legolas stepped back and walked over to Estel. I sat against the tree. Damn this whole secrecy thing. A few minutes later, everybody was on the other side. We walked into the woods, to the hole Faramir had fallen in the day before yesterday. Estel tied a rope to a tree and threw the other side down the hole. Legolas climbed down first.  
  
'What can you see down there?' Éomer asked him.  
  
'Same as last time, some building like things, just come down and have a look yourself.' We climbed down too. Faramir turned his flashlight on.  
  
'Let's split up.' I said.  
  
'I'll go that way with Éomer.' Faramir said.  
  
'I'll go that way with Boromir.' Estel said as he smiled at me.  
  
'What?' I said.  
  
'Nothing girl, nothing. Give a yell if you find anything.' They took off in the direction Estel pointed out.  
  
'I guess I'm stuck with you.' I said to Legolas. 'Let's go that way.' We walked off in the opposite direction Estel and Boromir took off in.  
  
'Then we'll go this way.' I could hear Faramir say behind me. They walked off too. Legolas and I walked into a small alley. It was a dead end. I leaned against the wall. Legolas kissed me. I guess that was too much for the old wall… It gave in. The wall collapsed behind me.  
  
'AAAAHHHHH!!' I yelled as I fell backwards, pulling Legolas with me. I landed on the pile of rocks. That hurt… Legolas landed on me too. Faramir and Éomer came running around the corner.  
  
'What happened?' Faramir said, a concerned look on his face. 'Oh, I see.' He laughed.  
  
'This is so not funny.' I said as I tried to get up. My poor back… and arms… and legs… Just look at me! I was covered in sand and dust. My arms were covered with scratches and blood. My legs weren't that bad, my jeans had protected them from the rocks I landed on. My back was bleeding a little too, I fell on a pointy rock. Legolas helped me up. He was doing pretty good, since he fell on top of me and didn't hit the rocks. I took a look around the room I was in. It was pretty big actually.  
  
'What were you doing?'  
  
'Legolas was looking around, he thought he had seen something, and I was just standing there, leaning against that wall, when suddenly it collapsed.'  
  
'Just like that?'  
  
'Yeah, just like that.'  
  
'And how did Legolas end up on top of you?'  
  
'Uhm, when I fell, I grabbed his arm and tried not to fall over, but he lost his balance too, and landed right on top of me.'  
  
'Sure he did.' Estel said. He and Boromir had arrived too.  
  
'Yeah, he did. You don't have to believe me, but it is the truth.' I walked around to the other side of the room. What was that? It looked like some shiny piece of metal. 'He guys, have a look at this!' Legolas reached it first. 'What do you thing it is?'  
  
'It could be some kind of jewellery.' He said. Look, this room covered with shiny things.' We looked around.  
  
'Hey, it is.' I said. Most of the stuff was covered with dust and spider webs, and didn't really shine, but that one thing I saw, was shining like it was brand-new. I walked through the room, but didn't touch anything. I didn't want the roof to collapse on me too…  
  
'What time do we have to be back?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Around 2:30.' Estel answered.  
  
'Then we'd better be heading back, it's 2:13.'  
  
'Okay guys, time to leave again. We can come back this afternoon.' We all walked out of the room, except Legolas.  
  
'C'mon Legolas!' I shouted. 'We're leaving.'  
  
'I'll be there in a sec.' He said.  
  
We walked over to the hole and climbed out. Legolas followed about a minute later.  
  
'What were you doing back in there?' I asked him.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Didn't find anything?'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Are you sure? Didn't unlock any mysteries?'  
  
'Not that I know.'  
  
'Okay…' We crossed the river and climbed out of the valley. The guys ran over to the building, Legolas and I walked behind them.  
  
'Are you okay?' He asked me.  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
'Sure you didn't break anything?'  
  
'Totally sure.'  
  
'I'm sorry for landing on top of you…'  
  
'I didn't feel a thing.' We laughed.  
  
'You look pretty scratched up, how are you going to explain that tomorrow?'  
  
'I don't know yet, but I'll think of something.'  
  
'Okay.' We walked to my room, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. 'See you tomorrow.' Legolas said as he kissed me goodnight.  
  
'Goodnight.' I whispered. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door, slowly slid down it, eventually sat down against it. I sat there for about an hour, thinking about nothing. I fell asleep, and that's how they found me the next morning. My wounds were mainly healed, I heal very fast because of my powers, but I still had some scar-like things on my arms.  
  
'Good morning.' Arwen said. I looked up.  
  
'O, hi.' I said as I stoop up and walked over to my bed. I collapsed on my bed.  
  
'Had a wild night, didn't you?'  
  
'Yeah, you could say that.'  
  
'I thought so.' She smiled.  
  
'Not that way! I decided to have a walk last night, and I ran into uh, Elrond, he was patrolling campus or something. I had a hard time getting back here.' I hoped she'd believe that…  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'What time is it?'  
  
'7:30, time for breakfast, are you coming?'  
  
'I'll be there in a sec, gotta change my clothes first…' I put on an other pair of baggy jeans and a sky blue T-shirt with a white cloud on it, and an arrow pointing to it with 'Cloud' writing beneath it in a childish handwriting. I packed my bag, threw it on my bed and walked over to the mess. The guys were all there, talking to each other, looking like, really bad. Except Legolas and I of course, we Elves don't need sleep.  
  
'Hey guys, how're you doing this wonderful morning?' I cheerily said.  
  
'Fine.' Boromir mumbled.  
  
'Hm? Did you say something?'  
  
'We're fine.'  
  
'Looks like you guys haven't had enough sleep.'  
  
'Now don't go telling us all about elves and how they don't need sleep and go on with whatever they're doing all night and stuff, I'm not in the mood to hear anything now.'  
  
'What happened to him?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'He got up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess.'  
  
'Did not!' Boromir said.  
  
'Sure you didn't.' Legolas continued eating whatever it was that he was eating.  
  
'What are you eating?' I asked him.  
  
'Cereal.'  
  
'It doesn't look like cereal as I know it.'  
  
'That's because it's Elfish cereal.'  
  
'If you say so…' I stared at his cereal. I'd never seen anything like it in my whole life! It looked like some kind of green/grey/brownish something. It was watery, but with little hard thingies drifting in it.  
  
'You want some?'  
  
'I dunno, is it safe?' Faramir and Éomer chuckled. Boromir made some kind of "I'm still angry at you, but I'm laughing at your joke too" kind of smile. A quite funny site to see. :)  
  
Legolas pushed his bole over to me. I grabbed a spoon and stuck the tip in the cereal.  
  
"SSSMMMUUUSSSHHH" The cereal did.  
  
'Iwww!' I shouted as I dropped the rest of the spoon in the cereal. The cereal went all over the place. Legolas and Faramir got covered in cereal.  
  
'Thank you very much, that's just what I needed, to get covered with cereal.' Legolas said, sarcasm and cereal dripping all over the place. Éomer, Boromir and I were practically rolling on the floor, laughing. 'It's not funny you know, now I have to change clothes all over again.' Legolas looked pretty pissed.'  
  
'By Eru, now you have to make a whole new ensemble…' 'Éomer said, roaring with laughter. That did it. Now, Legolas was really pissed.  
  
'To Mordor with you!' He said as he stood up and walked to the exit of the mess.  
  
'I guess Boromir isn't the only one who got up on the wrong side of the bed…' We started laughing again.  
  
'I heard that!' Legolas shouted as he left the mess.  
  
'Somebody had better go after him and apologize.' Estel said.  
  
'Any volunteers?' I said, still laughing.  
  
'I think you should go.' Boromir said.  
  
'Why me?'  
  
'Well you're his…' I kicked Boromir in the shin. 'Auw!'  
  
'You got that coming.'  
  
'What's this all about?' Faramir said.  
  
'Nothing.' I said as I stood up. 'I'll talk with him.'  
  
'See you in class!'  
  
'See you there.' I left the room and walked over to Legolas' room. I knocked.  
  
'Who is it?' Pippin said.  
  
'Endomiel, can I come in?'  
  
'Sure.' I opened the door. 'Who're you looking for?'  
  
'Legolas.'  
  
'He's I the bathroom, taking a shower. Something about cereal in his hair.' I started laughing again. 'What?' Pippin asked.  
  
'Well, during breakfast, I accidentally dropped a spoon in his cereal…'  
  
'How did you do that?'  
  
'I wanted to have a bite, but the cereal made a sound and I dropped the spoon.'  
  
'Oh, okay.'  
  
'As I was saying, I dropped a spoon in his cereal, and the cereal went flying all over the place…' Pippin started laughing. 'And the guys and I, well, we started laughing at him, oh and Faramir, he got cereal all over himself too, just like you're doing.'  
  
'And what's his problem? It's just a joke right?'  
  
'Yeah, I think he just got up on the wrong side of his bed this morning, because he got pretty pissed and left the laughing bunch of us and went over here.'  
  
'That brings us to the, why are you here part.'  
  
'Exactly. Well, I came here to apologise, because it actually is my fault.'  
  
'Well, as I said, he's in the shower, so he'll be out in a few seconds.'  
  
'I'll wait here.'  
  
'That's okay with me, but I'm going to have breakfast, so I'll see you in class.'  
  
'Bye!'  
  
'Bye!' Pippin left the room. Funny, this room is the complete opposite of our room. I knew that from last time I walked in, but still. Anyway, I started looking around in the room. I walked over to the window. They sure had a nice view, it's better then ours. I heard the door open behind me, and I turned around. There was Legolas, wearing only a towel. I could feel my mouth slightly open. I suddenly noticed that his body looked pretty good… a few seconds passed, then he turned around. Now, he saw me…  
  
'AAH!' Legolas yelled. He jumped back into the bathroom. 'What the Mordor are you doing here?' He shouted.  
  
'I was just making sure that you're okay.'  
  
'I won't die because of a cereal-attack.'  
  
'And I came to apologize for splashing the cereal all over you.'  
  
'That's okay.' He stuck his head out of the bathroom and slowly stepped back out. I could see he was having trouble keeping the towel at its place. Poor guy. 'Could you, uh, hand me those clothes?' he said, pointing at the clothes, laid out on his bed.  
  
'You mean these?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Here you go.' I said as I handed him the clothes.  
  
'I kind of have my hands full, could you put them in the bathroom?' He said, desperately clasping the towel.  
  
'Sure.' I put the clothes on the side table next to the sink.  
  
'Thanks.' He said as he made his way back into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
'Did the cereal come out of your hair?' I asked him.  
  
'Yeah, it did.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Do you know what time it is?'  
  
'I don't have a watch.'  
  
'Oh.' A few minutes of silence… 'There's a clock next to Frodo's bed.'  
  
'Oh.' I took a look on the clock. 'It's 8:07'  
  
'Thanks.' Legolas stepped out of the bathroom. We looked at each other. My face flushed and I looked down. 'When I stepped out of the bathroom a few seconds ago, were you staring at me?' He asked.  
  
'Uh…' My face flushed even more. 'Maybe a little bit…'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I've never seen anything like you before.' By Eru, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to…  
  
'How do you mean?' Legolas smirked.  
  
'I grew up surrounded by hobbits and an occasional human, I've never seen an elf before, especially not one, uh…'  
  
'As naked is I just was.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Why didn't you stare at me and the guys when we went swimming a few days ago?'  
  
'Well, I didn't notice uh, it then.'  
  
'Oh.' I noticed I was staring at him again. I quickly changed subject.  
  
'Hey, I'm sorry 'bout the cereal, I didn't mean to laugh in you face…'  
  
'Oh well, I guess it was pretty funny…'  
  
'Yeah, it really was, I mean, there you and Faramir were, nasty look on you faces, dripping with cereal…' I started laughing again.  
  
'Okay, the funny part's right about over now…' He said.  
  
'I'm sorry…' I grinned.  
  
'Apology accepted.' He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. We just stood there a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, not really doing anything. 'We'd better go to class some time soon, or we'll be late.'  
  
'Okay.' We walked out of the room. The guys were walking to the exit, probably heading for class too.  
  
'Hey Endomiel, Legolas.' Faramir said.  
  
'Hi.' I said.  
  
'You two sure took a long time making up, or should I say, making out?' He grinned. Annoying guy. Luckily for us, he doesn't know half how right he is… I punched him in the shoulder. 'Hey, stop that!' We walked down the stairs. Suddenly, that new girl, Elvea, fell down the stairs, landing on her leg. It looked pretty painful…  
  
'Elvea, are you alright?' Éomer was the first to get to her, since he was walking right behind her.  
  
'My leg… it really hurts…' She moaned.  
  
'Can you walk?'  
  
'I don't know, I'll try…' She tried to stand up, but fell over again. Éomer could just catch her before she hit the ground. Éomer scooped her. We grinned. We all knew what was happening, I mean, like that's not obvious! He's falling for her, and according to the look in her eyes, same for her. I thought something like that was happening when I saw them walking around on campus yesterday.  
  
She looked at us. We grinned even wider. I could see the question in her eyes. "What?" she seemed to be asking. Oh man, like she didn't know!  
  
'Hey, you guys, don't just stand there, get some help!' Éomer shouted at us.  
  
'Time for action guys.' I said as I ran to the school nurse. Legolas and Estel were right behind me. We stormed into the nurses' office.  
  
'Calm down kids, what's your problem?' She said.  
  
'A girl, Elvea, she fell down the stair and now she can't walk anymore.'  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
'Éomer is bringing her here.'  
  
'Okay. Now help me, I need some details on this girl. Name?'  
  
'Something very long, I don't quite remember, her last name is Aure, we call her Elvea.'  
  
'Class?'  
  
'F:d.'  
  
'Room?'  
  
'G1.'  
  
'Blood group?'  
  
'I don't know, that's actually everything I know about her.' At that moment Éomer walked in with Elvea in his arms.  
  
'Is this her?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Okay, thank you kids, you can go now, other wise you'll be late for class.'  
  
'Okay, bye.'  
  
'Bye kids.' We walked to our classroom.  
  
'Do you think she'll be alright?' Faramir asked.  
  
'Well, she's an Elf, so she'll probably survive the crash.'  
  
'Okay.' We entered the classroom and walked to our seats. Legolas and I sat way in the back, just as always. Sitting next to Legolas wasn't as bad as it seemed after all. :) The first two hours, Westron and Geology, were actually pretty boring. I won't annoy you with those two classes, to long… Neeh, just kidding, I'll skip describing the classes and go straight to brunch.  
  
The first break was pretty boring. We were all outside, eating our meals. I was eating some of the cereal Legolas was eating during breakfast. It was pretty good actually. It tastes like, uh cinnamon and the little chunks are like apple, except that it's not apple, Legolas told me, and the cinnamon tasting thing isn't cinnamon.  
  
'What is it?' I asked him.  
  
'You don't want to know.'  
  
'Yeah, I do, what is it?'  
  
'I don't know…'  
  
'How do you mean, you don't know?'  
  
'Well, I knew it, but whatever it was, it looked yucky, and I forgot…'  
  
'Typical.'  
  
After I'd finished my meal, we just sat there, doing nothing. We sure did a lot of that 'doing nothing' stuff today. I sat next to Legolas the rest of the lunch break, my head on his shoulder, and his arm around my shoulders. Got some strange looks from Faramir, didn't understand them then, I sure do now… I hope he didn't connect the dots…  
  
Next two hours went by pretty fast too, Music/art and Archery that is. Music and Art was fun. We did a lot of singing in Quenya this lesson, last week we did some painting or stuff.  
  
Finally, the second break arrived. (Funny, how can a break arrive?) We grabbed our food and sat outside. Éomer stayed inside with Elvea, we all know why…:) I ate another bowl of cereal. Legolas told me I'd better stop eating it, because you can get addicted to it. Yeah right. Told him to give me my cereal, or else… I'm not addicted to cereal! But he'd better not try and take my cereal from me.  
  
I also braided Legolas' hair again. He's not that good in braiding, and he had to take the braids out his hair this morning in order to get the cereal out, and the braids he had made in his hair were, uh, different. You should have seen the look in Faramir's eyes when I sat down Indian style and Legolas practically laid his head in my lap. :) Was that jealousy? I don't hope so, because I'm having a nice time with Legolas, and I'm not giving him to Faramir. :) What I mean is, as long as I'm having fun with Legolas, and Legolas doesn't get all serious, we'll stay together, I think. If he starts getting serious, I'm afraid I'll have to break up with him. I've got this kind of bondage-fear, 'cause when you start getting serious together, you start depending on the other to be there for you, always. And if you start depending on somebody, you've got a weak link, and a weak link, well that could be fatal…  
  
And I need my freedom. This probably sounds selfish, but I'm really attached to my freedom. In a serious relationship you always have to have time for each other, I want time for myself. I'm a loner, and I like it. I like being around people, but I like my time alone too.  
  
Oh well, we're not I a serious relationship anyway. I think we'll stay together for a long time. If it's up to me, we will.  
  
The next two classes were boring too. Fencing and History. Glorfindel and Gildor. Oh well, I'll survive. After these two boring classes, we went to the valley again. Boromir and Éomer stayed at campus, Boromir still had to do some stuff, and Éomer was probably going to hang around Elvea again, I dunno.  
  
It was beautiful in the valley. Faramir and Estel went hiking in the woods, probably looking around in the ruins again. Legolas and just sat against the tree by the river, you know, the tree we were sitting at when Boromir found us a few days ago. Legolas kissed me.  
  
'Don't do that.' I said.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Cause, everybody can see us.'  
  
'No they can't, nobody comes here, and besides, Estel will see us long before Faramir does, and he'll keep Faramir away.'  
  
'If you say so…' I kissed him again.  
  
Nothing really happened, some kissing (Some kissing? Oh, you can count on more then just some…), some talking, no important stuff, some climbing, we climbed the tree and sat in it, just to be sure Faramir didn't see us. I'm a real watch-o-phobe, or whatever you want to call it, I can't stand people watching me. Oh man, I know how Legolas must have felt this morning when he got out of the shower… :) Staring is the worst kind of watching.  
  
We returned just on time to eat dinner. We quickly worked dinner into our system, or stomach, whatever you want to call it, and walked over to the lawn in-between the mess & rooms building, and the school building. You know, the piece of grass we always sit on. Anyway, we went and sat over there again, just like we do a lot of times. We laid down and looked at the stars. Around a hour later, it was getting cold. The sun had gone under a little while ago, and I was starting to shiver too.  
  
'Are you cold?' Legolas asked me. We were the only ones outside. Everybody had gone back in, either because they were cold or because they had some business to do.  
  
'A little bit.' I whispered.  
  
'Here, come lay with me.' He said. I moved over to him and laid my head on his chest.  
  
'You're nice and warm.' I said. Guys have a fast digestion, and therefore they can generate more body heat with less food, or something like that, and that's why boys usually have a higher body temperature. Legolas wrapped his arms around me. I could stay like this forever… but it wasn't meant to be. A half an hour later, I started yawning.  
  
'Are you tired?'  
  
'Yeah…' * Yawn* 'I slept sitting against a door yesterday night.'  
  
'Not a great way to sleep.'  
  
'Not really. I don't really need sleep, but I'm used to sleeping every night, so this was pretty hard on…' *Yawn* 'Me.'  
  
'I guess so. Here, I'll walk you to your room.'  
  
'Sure.' I said as I stoop up. We walked over to my room.  
  
'See you at breakfast girl.' Legolas said while he ruffled my hair. 'Try to get some sleep okay?'  
  
'I'll try. Bye-bye!'  
  
Well, that's all for today, I don't know if I'll be writing the next few days, 'cause schooldays are pretty boring, and it is said to be a busy week, but I'll see,  
  
Namarië,  
  
Endomiel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hi there! Did you like my chapter? Please R/R!!! And remember, mailing list is open to everybody who'd like me to mail them when my next chapter is released, it'll make life a lot easier (okay, maybe not a lot) 'cause you'll get an e-mail when my next chapter is up, and you won't have to check the updates-list every time you check at FF.net Anyway, enough of my yaddering, I still have the request for names and stuff pending, I need a lot of guys. Got quite a few girl-names, now for the guys… See you all in my next chapter! 


	11. (the chapter's up!!) A picnic on the law...

E/N: Here it is, chapter 11. Amanfalathiel finally got her ability to post back, so here I am, posting my next chapter. I don't know what to put in my E/N, for the first time in my life I'm actually practically speechless! Miracles do happen! Anyway, I'll get to the real writing, before I think of something to write about :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any LotR characters; neither do I own any characters except the not LotR-related ones in F:c. O wait, I also have this cinema ticket and a train ticket from last night. But I don't think you'll care.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
Chapter 11: Picnic on the lawn  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ **  
  
The 12th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi there!  
  
Sorry for not writing a few days, but nothing happened, except that Legolas and I got a bit more, uh, attached to each other. :) Today was quite more interesting. Not a lot more, but nice enough to write about. And that's exactly what I'm going to do now.  
  
Woke up early, and I saw the light! Well, that only means someone had opened the shades before I woke up and because my bed is next to the window, the sun was shining in my face. I turned around and tried to get some more sleep. And I turned… And turned… And turned… This wasn't working. I got up and took a shower. Stuck my hand out of the shower-cabinet-thingy and tried to grab my shampoo. Where was my shampoo? I stuck my head out of the shower. There it was, I guess *someone* had used my shampoo. Whoever it was, was in for big trouble. This is the last tube I have, and it is a special Shire shampoo. Someone will pay dearly for this, because I was already cranky when I got up this morning, and I this didn't make me any happier.  
  
After the shower, I quickly got dressed in, what else could it be, baggy jeans, my sneakers, and instead of a T-shirt, I decided to wear a blouse today. Blue with long sleeves.  
  
I walked out of my room, face like a thunderstorm.  
  
'Good morning beautiful.' Legolas greeted me from his room across the hall.  
  
'Are you wishing me a good morning, or are you stating that it is a good morning?'  
  
'Uh, both I think.'  
  
'It's not a good morning.' I grumbled.  
  
'What happened to you?'  
  
'Nothing. I'm perfectly normal and fine today.' I stomped to the mess, grabbed a tray, smacked food on my plate, threw my plate on an empty table, sat down and started poking my food. Legolas sat down next to me.  
  
'Hiya, what're you eating?' He asked me.  
  
'Food.'  
  
'O. You're looking pretty happy today.'  
  
'Buzz off twerp.'  
  
'You know, there's this Quenya saying, it totally relates to you.'  
  
'Please, go bug someone else with your smart-talk.'  
  
'It goes like this:  
  
Lyaa anta uuye lyaa luur,  
  
Iire yeeta-lye minna I heyelle,  
  
Kil-lye lyaa timpe.'  
  
'Good for you, now shut up okay.'  
  
'It means:  
  
Your face is like your personal weather forecast,  
  
When you look in the mirror,  
  
You can see the bad weather coming.'  
  
'Great, just great. Could you go and leave me alone for a sec?' Okay, so I am cranky, but I don't have to be happy every day, do I? Some people just don't get it, I'M CRANKY OKAY!!! He put his arm around my shoulder. 'Okay, that's it! I've had it with you!' I threw his arm off my shoulder, threw my stuff back on the tray, picked it up and stamped over to an other empty table. If he'd just leave me alone to get over my morning-crankiness (I'm sure there's another word for that), all would be fine, but nooooo, he had to stick around me and cheer me up. Damn boyfriend. I continued poking my food again. I didn't take a bite yet, because I wasn't really hungry. Come to think of it, I wasn't hungry at all. I heard the sound of someone sitting next to me. Don't tell me its… yep, it's Legolas again.  
  
'Can I sit here?'  
  
'If you promise not to say anything.'  
  
'Promise.'  
  
'You just said something.'  
  
'Oops.'  
  
'Did it again.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Oh, shut up already.'  
  
'You got up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you?'  
  
'My bed's against a wall Legolas, there's only one side I can get up on.'  
  
'Oh. That must be the wrong side then.'  
  
*Sigh* 'If that was so, then wouldn't I be like this every day?'  
  
'You got a point there.'  
  
*AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!* He doesn't know what shut up means, does he? I clenched my fists. Seriously, I he'd say one more word, I'd punch him. Luckily, he didn't.  
  
'Hi guys!' Faramir sat down on the other side of me. 'How're y'all doin'?'  
  
*Sigh* Another guy that can't stop talking. And this one's even worse…  
  
'Fine.' Legolas said. 'But Endy here is being a bit cranky.'  
  
'Oh, It's that time of the month, isn't it?'  
  
'IT'S NOT THAT TIME OF THE MONTH!!! I JUST WANT TO GET SOME REST!!! SOME PLAIN OLD TIME ALONE!!! PLEASE SHUT UP!!!' I yelled. Seriously, I'd almost cast a spell on them. Some kind of "help, I can't talk anymore" spell. *Grins evilly* 'AND MY NAME IS NOT, I repeat NOT, ENDY!!!'  
  
'Do you see those flames in her eyes too? And what's with the grin?' Faramir said. Oops, I kinda forgot the flames I get in my eyes when I'm mad…  
  
'I see them too, and the grin, well, it looks evil…'  
  
'Oh, we'd better shut up now…'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'Yeah…' Oh finally, I get a chance to poke my meal in peace. Thank god-ess.  
  
*Some 3 minutes later…*  
  
'Hey!' Éomer and Boromir said as they sat across the table. I glared at them. Even more people… Does the hurting ever stop? (E/N: Any of you watch Eek! The cat? I do…)  
  
'SSSTT!' Faramir said.  
  
'Why?' Boromir whispered. Faramir pointed at me. 'Oh.' He smiled his "I know what you mean" smile. I hate when he does that.  
  
'Hey guys, I'm going. I'm gonna help Elvea with her books.'  
  
'We don't have class today Éomer.' I said.  
  
'So?' That guy was in love. I could smell it from here… Not the love that is, but the overdoses of deodorant. Yeach. Boromir grinned his "I know what you're up to" grin. It's really getting annoying now…  
  
'To all freshmen, at 12 'o clock there will be a class-picnic outside. We expect everybody to be there.' Gandalf's voice said over the speaker. 'All you have to bring is your self and your appetite.' Oh no, more time I had to spend with other people who insist on talking to me…  
  
'Uhm, are you going to eat that?' Éomer asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Can I…'  
  
'Take it.' I shoved my food across the table.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Don't mention it.' I mumbled. I stood up and walked back to my room. Éomer and Elvea walked into the mess. Almost bumped into them, just missed them. Walked into my room and sat on my bed, back against the wall. Nobody was in the room, thank Eru. *Knock Knock* Who could that be? Wait, let me guess…  
  
'Can I come in?' Yep, yet again, it is Legolas.  
  
'If you want to.' He walked into the room.  
  
'Hey.' He greeted me with a cheer.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
'How're you doing?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'You?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Oh.' He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
'You're not okay.'  
  
'I feel like shit.'  
  
'How come?'  
  
'I dunno, I just woke up this morning and everything went wrong.'  
  
'Like…'  
  
'Someone had used my shampoo!'  
  
'That's terrible. I know what you mean, I hate when they do that.'  
  
'Not funny!' I said, kind of laughing while doing so.  
  
'Made you laugh.'  
  
'No you didn't!'  
  
'Yes I did.'  
  
'Did not!'  
  
'Did too!'  
  
'Did not!'  
  
'Did too!' he kissed me.  
  
'Cut that out! I'm trying to make a conversation here!'  
  
'Are not!'  
  
'Am too!'  
  
'Are not!'  
  
*ARG!* I pushed him over and he fell on the bed.  
  
'Not fair!' He pulled me down too.  
  
'Of course it's fair.' I whispered. We kissed again. That moment, Arwen walked in. She already knew about us, but still, we were in an awkward position. I was practically laying on top of Legolas, we were kissing, and on a bed…  
  
'OMG! I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything…' We sat up.  
  
'That's okay Arwen. Do what you have to do, you're not interrupting anything.' I said.  
  
'Sure I'm not. I'll just grab my stuff and I'll be gone in a sec.'  
  
'That's okay, just take you time.' She quickly grabbed her stuff and walked back to the door.  
  
'Have fun you two!' she said. I threw a pillow to her head. 'Hey, stop that!' She threw it back.  
  
'Ha! You missed!' I cheered.  
  
'No she didn't…' Legolas rubbed his head.  
  
'Awww, poor baby.'  
  
'Hey, I'm not a baby!'  
  
'Sure you aren't…' I kissed him on his nose.  
  
'I'll just leave you two alone…' Arwen said as she left the room.  
  
We spent some time hanging in my room. Just talking and sitting on my bed, kissing every once and a while. I actually almost fell asleep at a certain point! Eventually, we just laid on my bed, my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulders, and my arm around his waist, looking out of the window, telling each other what we saw in the clouds.  
  
'Hey, that one looks like a dragon!' I said.  
  
'That one looks like you…' he said with a dreamily look on his face.  
  
'I think I'll take that as a compliment…'  
  
'Yeah, you do that.'  
  
'What're you thinking of?'  
  
'I'm thinking about what I'm going to do when I get out of high school.'  
  
'What're you going to do?'  
  
'I dunno, assuming I've told my dad I'm in love with you instead of what's- her-name, I think we'll be moving in together.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Where do you want to live? Mirkwood, Lothlorien, here in Rivendell, maybe even the Shire…'  
  
'Dunno, I want to travel first. I don't see myself settling down any time soon.'  
  
'Not even with me?'  
  
'Especially not with you.' Legolas looked at me with his deep blue eyes, disappointed look on his face. 'Just kidding. But I'm not settling down quite yet.'  
  
'No kids any time soon?'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Why're you asking?'  
  
'No reason.'  
  
'C'mon, you can tell me, I won't laugh.'  
  
'That's not what I worried about.'  
  
'Then what's your problem?'  
  
'Nothing I guess... Here, I want you to have this.' He handed me a silver necklace with a turquoise green stone hanging on it.  
  
'Wow, where did you get this?'  
  
'I found it in the ruin, that day we went there. Somehow, it reminds me of you.' He put the necklace around my neck.  
  
'Wauw…' I said as I looked into my mirror. 'It's… It's beautiful…' I could feel the evil magic aura hanging around it. That's probably the thing that reminded him of me… Probably one of those magic stones people, and elves, used to sacrifice to us, gods and goddesses. I could feel the aura grow as I wore it.  
  
'It brings out the color of you eyes.'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'I noticed you don't wear any jewelry.'  
  
'No, I usually don't. Somehow, jewelry gives me the feeling I'm committed, or even captured, like somebody tied me to something and I can't get loose.'  
  
'Oh…'  
  
'Hey, I don't feel anything with this one.' I said. But I did. I felt even worse with this necklace. I felt stuck to Legolas, like we now were bound together. Also, I didn't like the sound of that "moving in together" story… I don't like to be committed… Never did, never will. 'What time is it?'  
  
'11:27.No, 11:28'  
  
'Almost time for the picnic.'  
  
'Oh right, almost forgot.'  
  
'Hey, could you…' I made some kind of waving movement with my hands in the direction of the door.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I need to change clothes.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Shoo!'  
  
'Hey, you watched me after I took a shower.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'I think I've got the right to sit here while you do whatever you want to do.'  
  
*Ugh* 'Fine, be like that.' I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom. After a relaxing shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and stuck my head out of the bathroom. 'Can you hand me my clothes?'  
  
'Why didn't you take them in before you took a shower?'  
  
'They might get wet.'  
  
'Oh. Well, get them yourself.'  
  
'Ah! You *******!'  
  
'Hey! Now I'm certainly not going to give them to you.'  
  
'Damn.' I tried to walk over to my closet, but I wasn't quite working… I can hardly walk in a dress, not to mention a mini-skirt sized towel… All the way, Legolas was laughing at me. 'You could at least hand me some of my clothes!' I said.  
  
'Hmhm, I guess I could do that.' Oh, what was he up to now? He walked over to the chair where I had hung my clean clothes. 'Here you go.' He handed me my bra and underwear. Damn, did he have to do that? *sigh*  
  
'Thanks, I guess…' I said as I walked back into the bathroom. I closed the door and started to get dressed in the few 'clothes' he gave me. I opened the door and did a few steps towards the closet. Now, it was his turn to drop his jaw to the ground. I could see he was pretty overwhelmed by my appearance. I was pretty muscular, ever for an elf, and especially for a girl. I almost had a 'six-pack' stomach, and well, let's just say I'm I form. That's what you get if you do a lot of sports.  
  
'What're you staring at?' I said as I put on my newest pair of baggy jeans.  
  
'Nothing…'  
  
'Sure.' The door opened and Arwen walked in.  
  
'Oh my…'  
  
'Arwen!?! Oh, this uh, this is not what it seems!'  
  
'Sure it isn't…'  
  
'No, we just took a shower…'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'I took a shower! I, I took a shower! Not him, I!' Legolas almost rolled on the floor from laughter.  
  
'Shut up you!' I yelled to Legolas.  
  
'Okay okay, I believe you!' Arwen said.  
  
'I took a shower, it was me, I was the one that showered, the shower was taken by me…' I started with talking and ended with muttering.  
  
'It's okay.' Legolas said as he put his arm around my shoulder. 'Just get dressed, I'll see you outside, okay?'  
  
'I took the shower, it was I, I took it, the shower was mine…' I muttered. (E/N: don't you just love Townsville favorite villain, Mojo Jojo?)  
  
'I'll take that as a yes… Bye!' Legolas walked out of the room.  
  
'Bye!' Arwen said. I put the rest of my clothes on and fixed my hair. I made a ponytail and stuck it up or whatever you call that. Arwen left the room. I did my hair again, for it didn't look good at all. It didn't look good now either. OH NO! I'm having a bad hair day! Oh well, I'll just wear my baseball cap. I fixed my eyes with some make-up, don't know why, usually hate make-up, but my eyes looked too small, like I hadn't slept all night. I fixed that with white eyeliner. (Yes people, whit eyeliner makes you eyes look bigger! I know, I tried it :o) Another miracle happened, I actually looked quite normal, almost good, for a change. I unpacked my bag, in the way that I dumped my books on my bed, and I took it with me outside. I need the bag, it has the candy :o) Walked down the stairs, over to the lawn, and sat down with the guys.  
  
'Hey guys.'  
  
'Hi, how're you doing?'  
  
'Fine, why?'  
  
'Cause you looked pretty bad this morning.' I shot Faramir a glare.  
  
'Like you're looking good. Is it me, or does your hair have a greenish glow?' The guys started laughing as maniacs, but Faramir didn't seem too happy. 'What?' I didn't know what I'd done.  
  
'This morning…' Boromir laughed. 'This morning, we sat with Éomer and Elvea… and Faramir…Faramir said "Be careful with your girlfriend, Éomer" and… and Éomer said "she's not my girlfriend" and Faramir said "sure she isn't, and my hair is green" and then… like magic… Faramir's hair…' They all started laughing again.  
  
'What? What happened?' I asked  
  
'His hair…'They all started laughing again.  
  
'C'mon, what happened?' I asked Legolas  
  
'I don't know.' He said. 'I was with you remember.'  
  
'Right, Faramir, what happened?' I asked Faramir, since he was the only one not rolling over the floor laughing.  
  
'It's not funny! Stop laughing, all of you!!' Faramir shouted. Everyone turned around and faced Faramir. 'Uh…' He blushed. 'Go on, continue with whatever you were doing…' He said to the rest of the class. Boromir and Estel started to laugh even harder.  
  
'Can somebody tell me what's going on?'  
  
'Myhairturnedgreenthismorning.' Faramir whispered.  
  
'Your hair what?'  
  
'It turned green okay!'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'C'mon, laugh already. It was really funny, as you can see.'  
  
'I guess it's one of those "you had to be there" moments I don't see what's so funny…' Okay, I did… And I started laughing.  
  
'Okay, laugh! Just laugh!' Faramir said. 'I'll get you all for this!'  
  
'Hey Faramir, how come your hair turned green?'  
  
'Elvea's stupid elven Magic.'  
  
'Elven magic isn't that strong, it can't be.'  
  
'She said…'  
  
'How did you get it out?'  
  
'She told me to wash my hair.'  
  
'Did it work?'  
  
'Yeah, but I guess you can still see it a little bit…'  
  
'It's not that bad, girl just notice those things.'  
  
'That's a comforting thought.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Now all the girls will think I'm some kind of strange moron that paints his hair green.'  
  
'It's not that bad really, it kinda looks good on you. I think it's cool.'  
  
'Sure you do.' Hey, I really did. I like strange hair-colors. I've tried to paint my hair to, but instead of red, it turned pink, so I magically made it go away again.  
  
Elvea and Éomer came walking over from the building. Either they were late, or we were early. I took a look at the sun. We were early.  
  
'Hey Elvea, what happened to you crutches?' Arwen asked Elvea.  
  
'I'm healed' She said.  
  
'Yeah, Rían almost thought that there were higher powers at work' Éomer added laughing.  
  
I immediately turned around, a puzzled look on my face. Higher powers? There's something not normal with that girl… They sat down with us.  
  
I could hear the dwarves, Gimly and Lar, laughing in the corner of the field. Suddenly, Gimly stood up and walked over to Elvea.  
  
'Hey Elvea, keep the smell down will ya? I could smell you on the other side of the field.' He said and he tried to turn around and walk back to Lar, but Éomer was up before he got the chance. He punched him right in the face. Gimly's nose started bleeding like, well, really bad. Blood dripped all over the place. If Gildor weren't standing a meter away, they would've gotten in a real fight. Well, not without me joining! I'd love a good fight, especially against such a stupid dwarf. Éomer sat back down, protectively close to Elvea.  
  
'Don't take it personal Elv…ea. He didn't mean it. He's just a stupid Dwarf' he said. What's with the Elv…ea? Can't he just say her name? He put his arm around her shoulders. O come on! Oldest trick in the book! We grinned.  
  
'Whoa, down boy!' Elvea said. Éomer took his hand back. Awww, shot down.  
  
'Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean it.' Elvea said. That was weird! What's her problem? First he touched her, she said no, now she's saying she doesn't mind. Yeah, whatever.  
  
'You didn't?' Éomer said.  
  
'No, I was joking'  
  
'Oh right…' Now, that didn't make sense at all! She obviously doesn't know what she wants. 'So I really don't mind, I guess…' That confirms what I just told you, she doesn't have a clue about what she wants. Éomer put his arm around her shoulders again. We grinned again. She did that whole "What?" thing with her eyes again. Like she didn't know!  
  
About an hour later, Gildor announced the groups for Freshman's-camp. I was in group two, Elvea, Arwen, Estel, Boromir, Faramir, Legolas (yee!), Éomer, Vebor (oh no!) and I. Only three girls, oh well. Elvea put down Éomer's arm, and laid down in the grass. She didn't look too good. I could feel the Magic in the air. What the **** was going on?  
  
'Elvy, are you alright?' Éomer asked.  
  
'I'm…Fine…' She mumbled. Elvy? Did he just say Elvy? No they're not dating, but they do have pet names for each other? Why don't I believe this? Hmhmhm…  
  
Elvea stood up and ran away. Now what's the matter with her? Éomer ran after her. Now why did he do that? I could see them talking in the distance, but I couldn't hear them. They were standing pretty close to each other. Suddenly, Éomer put his arm around her shoulders. I couldn't see what happened next, but she ran off into the woods, looked pretty upset. Éomer walked back to us.  
  
'What was that all about?' I asked him.  
  
'Nothing…' He rubbed his cheek. It looked a bit reddish…  
  
'Did she hit you?' I shouted.  
  
'No, no, she didn't hit me…'  
  
'Then what happened?'  
  
'Nothing…'  
  
'She hit him alright!' Faramir said.  
  
The rest of the picnic went by pretty fast. Legolas and I talked a little when no one was watching, but that was like three words during the whole day.  
  
'Hey, you're wearing the necklace.' He said.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'It doesn't make you feel stuck?'  
  
'No, it doesn't.' It really didn't! I think I'm making progress here! For the first time in my life, I could wear a necklace and not even notice it. Go me!!  
  
'Cool.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What're you two talking 'bout?' Boromir asked us.  
  
'Nothing.' I said.  
  
'Sure.' He continued his conversation with Éomer and Faramir.  
  
After the picnic, around 5 / 5:30, we all grabbed our swimming-stuff and went for a swim in the valley. Just like Legolas is, oh and said, all those guys were, uh, well divined… Oh, that's just rude! Staring at those guys like that… I shouldn't do that…  
  
The water was getting cold, in other words, I was getting cold. I walked over to my bag, to see I'd forgotten my towels… Damn. Just sat there for a moment, thinking of what I could do next. I couldn't just sit here, I might catch a cold. Oh, wait, Elves don't get sick. Lucky me. (E/N: in other words, the writer's got the flu…)  
  
'Hey, whazzup?' Legolas sat next to me.  
  
'I'm cold.'  
  
'Get your towel.'  
  
'I forgot to bring one…'  
  
'Oh.' He turned around and grabbed his bag. 'Here, take mine.'  
  
'No, no, then you won't have one.'  
  
'That's okay, I brought two.'  
  
'Oh.' He wrapped the towel around my shoulders and held me close.  
  
'You are cold.' He said.  
  
'Yeah, I know.' We just sat there for a moment. I could have sat there for the rest of eternity, completely happy. Okay, maybe not completely… But at least almost completely. I don't know what, but something was bugging me in the back of my mind. Like someone was poking me in the back with a finger, trying to tell me something. Oh well, I'll just ignore it for a while.  
  
Some half an hour later, the other guys came out of the water.  
  
'Hiya guys! Why did you go out?' Boromir cheerily said.  
  
'Endomiel got cold.'  
  
'Aha.' He winked. ARG! I hate when he does that!  
  
'Time to go back.' Faramir said.  
  
'What time is it?'  
  
'19:00 or something like that.'  
  
'Oohh! Dinnertime!' I cheered. I quickly put my clothes on over my swimsuit. 'Come on, hurry!' I ran to the cliff, dragging Legolas along with me. I climbed up as quickly as I could.  
  
'You sure are hungry!' Legolas said as he reached the top of the cliff.  
  
'Yeah, I am! C'mon, hurry!' We ran to my room. 'Wait here…' I said as I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I quickly changed into some clean clothes, again.  
  
A pair of low-hanging baggy-jeans and a short tight 'flaming' top, you know, one of those with a flame-print on it. The necklace looked really good with it. I walked out of the bathroom again.  
  
'Hello there…' Legolas said.  
  
'Like what you see?' I said as I did my hair. Tied it up in a knot-kinda- thingy and put my baseball cap on.  
  
'I do.'  
  
'Do I look good?'  
  
'O yeah.'  
  
'Okay then Time for dinner!!'  
  
'Wait a sec, I can't walk in there dressed like this.'  
  
'Hmhmhm, you're right.'  
  
'Hey!' We walked to his room. 'Shall I wear this, or this?' He showed me two pairs of jeans. One baggy type, and a Skate type.  
  
'Ooh, the skate one!' I said as I took a look in his closet. He took his pant and shirt off and put the skate jeans back on. 'Oh, and this shirt.' I threw him a shirt.  
  
'Hey! Stop that! Get your nose out of my closet!'  
  
*Evil grin* 'No…'  
  
'Then I'll make you…' He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
'Not fair!' I said. He kissed my neck. 'St… stop that…' I giggled.  
  
'Why?' He whispered in my ear as we fell on his bed.  
  
'We'll… We'll miss dinner…' I giggled.  
  
'And that's really that important to you?'  
  
'Ye…Yeah… Hungry…'  
  
'Oh, sure…' I managed to work myself out of his arms.  
  
'C'mon, put your shirt on, we're going to dinner.'  
  
'Do I have to?'  
  
'Well, we you could stay here…'  
  
'We could…'  
  
'No, you could, I'm going to have dinner.' I walked out of the room.  
  
'Wait for me!' Legolas came running after me. 'We're going to have dinner together.'  
  
'Oh, you decided to come anyway?'  
  
'Yeah, might as well. Staying there alone isn't quite as much fun as having dinner with the guys. Oh, and you of course.'  
  
'Gee, thanks.' We walked into the mess and sat down with the guys.  
  
'Where were you two?' Faramir asked. 'What were you two doing? You didn't really …'  
  
'NO!' I said.  
  
'He, let me finish! You didn't really take that long to change, did you?'  
  
'Oh…'  
  
'What else did you think?' Oh, right, I forgot he doesn't know yet… Faramir shot me a "you didn't…" look. O Eru, got myself into a messy situation now…  
  
'I dunno, let's eat!' I hoped that worked… We all stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
'Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easily!' Faramir said as he took my arm.  
  
'Out of what?'  
  
'What's the matter with you and Legolas?'  
  
'Nothing! We're just friends!'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, what else? You don't think that him and me…'  
  
'Well…'  
  
'Oh, come on! You don't believe that, do you?'  
  
'It's pretty absurd come to think of it…'  
  
'Exactly. Come on, let's eat!' Phew, saved my self… that was close… Thank Eru these guys are that gullible. :o)  
  
We ate our meals and all went our own separate ways. Boromir went for a walk, Faramir went to his room to do whatever he was going to do, Éomer went to look for Elvea, I doubt if he'd find her, Estel, I don't know what he was going to do, Legolas, well, he and I also went for a walk in the woods. But we walked in the woods behind the school. We found an open spot in the forest and laid there, in the grass, to look at the stars.  
  
'Can you se the big dipper?' Legolas softly said.  
  
'Right there, right?'  
  
'No, that's the little dipper. The big dipper's over there.'  
  
'Oh.' We just laid there, my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulders, my arm around his waist, just like we always lay. It must have been almost 23:00, because I could hear the teachers close the gates. 'We have to go back soon.' I said.  
  
'We could sleep out here.'  
  
'We'll get cold.'  
  
'I'll keep you warm.'  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea…'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because… And besides, the ground isn't as comfortable as it looks you know, I've tried it before.'  
  
'Nothing will happen…'  
  
'I'm sleeping in my room Legolas, that's final.'  
  
'We must go back then.' I stoop up. He stuck his hand out to me. I grabbed it and pulled him up. 'I'll walk with you.'  
  
'You'd better!' I said as I ran to the front of the building, pulling him with me. I leaned against the door as I tried to push it open.  
  
'Wait a sec…' Legolas said as he kissed me.  
  
'Why…' I whispered.  
  
'Just for that.' I opened the door and we ran through the mess. We walked to the rooms and leaned against the door.  
  
'I guess this is goodnight.'  
  
'I guess so…' We kissed again. Sure did a lot of that… :o) I leaned against the door some more, and one way or another, hit the doorknob. The door opened and we fell in. Luckily, nobody was in there, or was there? Oh no, Elvea was in her bed, awake, since she sat up. I could see Éowyn, Rosie and Elanor already asleep in their beds, Arwen wasn't there yet. She probably slept in her own house in the weekends, or something like that. We were pretty much laughing, while still laying on the ground. Legolas rolled on his back and laughed some more. I rolled over and laid practically on top of him, and then I kissed him. Legolas stopped laughing.  
  
'Hey, she isn't supposed to know, remember?'  
  
'She won't tell anyone, I'll make shore of that.' I could always erase the memories of tonight from her mind. 'See you tomorrow…' I said as I got up. Legolas got up too and walked out of the room.  
  
'Bye!'  
  
'Bye!'  
  
'Oh my… what was that all about?'  
  
'Nothing, we're in… uh…' I couldn't say it… I still can't…  
  
'Yes…'  
  
'We uh, like each other.'  
  
'And you want to keep it secret.'  
  
'Exactly. We'd appreciate if you can keep it that way.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Okay.' I changed to my PJ's. We went back to sleep. About an hour later, when I was sure she was asleep, I walked over to her bed and held my hand over her head. I searched for the good memories. And again. Strange, either this girl has a magic shield, or she doesn't have any memories. Aw, man, who put a shield on her? Damn, now I couldn't alter her memories. Sh*t, now she knows too! If it keeps going like this, everybody will know in no time!  
  
Oh well, might as well go asleep. I can also tell her she dreamt it. She might believe it, if she's as gullible as the other people I know. :o) Have to go to sleep now,  
  
Namarië!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Enjoyed it? I hope so. Sorry it took that long, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow, so be sure to check back in! Remember the mailing list… (Am I irritating yet?) Anywayz, thanks for reading! Kizzes (to Legolas :P) Endomiel. 


	12. Invasion of the boyfriend-snatchers

E/N: As promised, here's my next chapter! Enjoy! (OMG-ess, I'm speechless again…)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, none of the LotR characters is mine :'( Anyway, if you sue me, you'll get shit. Okay, not literary shit, but you know what I mean; I own crap. No, not real crap, ARG! Oh well, you get my point, don't you? Oh, and I don't own the song either, it's P!nk's. It's called; "Just like a pill" You actually should listen to it while reading this chapter.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
Chapter 12: Invasion of the boy/girl-friend snatchers  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
The 13th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi again…  
  
Today was really shitty… just read…  
  
I woke up early, 'round 6:30, tried to erase Elvea's memories again before she woke up. Didn't work. Oh well, she'll keep her promise, right? A knock on the door.  
  
'Who is it?'  
  
'It's me.'  
  
'I'll be out in a sec!' I checked my reflection in the mirror. I sure have gotten a lot more uh, how do you say that, I'm a vanity-freak. :o) Oh well, I feel like have to look good. I walked out of the room. No one was awake, so I felt it was save to give him a good morning kiss. We ran over to outside, over to the valley, spent some time there, around 8:30, Estel, Boromir, Éomer and Faramir showed up.  
  
'What's with you guys?' Éomer asked us. Estel shot us a "can I tell him?" look. Legolas and I exchanged looks.  
  
'Tell him.' Legolas said. Estel explained everything to him and Boromir and Faramir, who didn't know the whole story yet either. After that, they took a walk in the woods on this side of the river, to see if they could find any ruins or things there, and gave us some time alone. Somewhere along the road, Legolas started talking…  
  
'Hey, you know…'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I…'  
  
'You what?' What was he trying to tell me?  
  
'I uh, I love you Endomiel.' At that moment, something inside me snapped. I started to breathe heavily, and I could feel the necklace tighten around my neck. I felt like I was going to choke… I took the necklace off and dropped it on his chest.  
  
'I'm sorry Legolas…' I mumbled as I stoop up and ran away…  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
(E/N: this is the part where the songy-thingy starts :P)  
  
I'm lying here, on the floor,  
  
Where you left me,  
  
I think I took too much…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
(Legolas' P.O.V)  
  
What's she doing? Why's she running away? Is it something I said? What's her problem? I just told her I… Oh no… Maybe I scared her… She didn't want to talk about it yesterday, maybe I scared her off… Me and my big mouth! I should have just kept it shut! Is it over now? Is it?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
(Endomiel's P.O.V.)  
  
I ran to my room. How could he say that? I don't understand… He can't just say that! He doesn't even know what he's saying! He can't love me… I slammed the door open and ran in. I ran right into Elvea, I think, I didn't see her. My eyes were covered with tears, I couldn't see anything. I ran into the bathroom.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
I thought this would be fun…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I locked the door and started crying. *Knock knock*  
  
'Are you okay in there?' I could hear Elvea trying to talk to me from outside the door.  
  
'I'm okay, nothing really…' I managed to say, my voice shaking.  
  
'No you're not, what happened?'  
  
'Nothing! None of your business! Go away!' I yelled at the door.  
  
'You can tell me, nobody will know…'  
  
'Nothing's wrong. Go away!' She sat down against the door.  
  
'I'll just sit here, if you want to talk…' I didn't say anything. If she wanted to sit there, fine, I had nothing to talk about… I started crying again. Why was I crying? There was no need to cry, I did what I had to. I broke up with him, before we depended too much on each other. It's all his fault anyway. This wasn't supposed to be a serious relationship, no need to say… We were just fooling around, having fun, he screwed everything up! But. Breaking-up, that was the right thing to do, right? RIGHT? I couldn't depend on him forever…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I can't stay on your life support,  
  
There's a shortage in the switch.  
  
Can't stay on you morphine  
  
'Cause it's making me itch.  
  
I tried to call the nurse again,  
  
But she's being a little bitch  
  
I think I'll get out of here…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I think I'll be best of far away form everything. Just like in the old days, back in the Shire. As soon as something was bugging me, I'd run off into the woods, stay there a few hours, days, and one time even a week. I'll see, maybe during camp, they wouldn't miss me, would they?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Where I can run,  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
To the middle of nowhere,  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears,  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
'Elvea?' No answer. She was gone. Slowly, I opened the door. I stuck my head out. No one. I walked out and started to pack my bags. I knew I'd fell better after a few days alone. I threw clothes, candy, all the food I had left, flashlight, bow and arrows, knife and a rope in my bag. I grabbed a piece of paper. "I'll be back in a few days, love, Endomiel" they'd understand. Oh, "P.S: don't come looking for me, tell the guys I won't be 'there', I'll be alright, really." I put the note on the desk. Took a quick look out of the window. I drew a quick breath.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
And I swear,  
  
You're just like a pill,  
  
Instead of making me better,  
  
You keep on making me ill…  
  
You keep making me ill…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
This whole thing was becoming too much for me. I had to get away. I walked over to the door. Was this really the best thing to do? There must be another way… We could talk it out, think of all the good times you had together… I thought of yesterday… We did have fun together. I walked back over to the mirror, and looked into it. Somehow, I could see the strains of the necklace around my neck... I couldn't do it, I had to leave!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me,  
  
Must've been a bad trip…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
(Legolas' P.O.V)  
  
I was still lying there, under the tree. I couldn't believe she was gone… Just a few minutes ago, she was here, next to me. Next to me? All over me! I couldn't believe it, still can't… Where did I go wrong? Was it truly my fault? She didn't have to do it for me, I would have told my dad, really… Maybe that's her problem, the other girl. Maybe she feel's like she's just a replacement for Lutetia, but she's not, I don't even like Lutetia…  
  
Estel, Boromir, Faramir and Éomer came walking from the forest.  
  
'Hey Leg, where's Endomiel?'  
  
'She's…'  
  
'Don't tell me she's gone!' Faramir said. 'I just found out about you two!' I jumped to my feet.  
  
'Shut up! You don't know what it's like! I didn't do anything! She just left!' I sank back to the ground. 'It's not my fault… I didn't do nothing… make her come back, please make her come back…'  
  
'Now way… She's really gone?' Faramir knelt down besides me. 'Though luck man…' I jumped up and tackled Faramir.  
  
'You don't know what it's like! Stop joking around!' Estel and Boromir pulled me off Faramir.  
  
'Hey, calm down man, all will be okay, really.' Estel said.  
  
'No! It won't be okay! She's gone man! She's really gone…'  
  
'Did you try to talk to her?'  
  
'Not yet, she just stood up and walked away, I didn't even have the chance… I didn't even have the chance. YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME A CHANCE!'  
  
'Hey, what's this?' Boromir picked some thing up from the ground.  
  
'Her necklace.'  
  
'I didn't know she had a necklace.'  
  
'I gave it to her yesterday.'  
  
'That explains why it's here.'  
  
'How come she went away?' Estel asked me.  
  
'I told her I…'  
  
'You told her what?'  
  
'I told her…'  
  
'You didn't!' Boromir said. 'Hey, that's not supposed to be a bad thing!'  
  
'What did he tell her?'  
  
'The "L" word man, c'mon, you know what I mean.' Boromir told Estel.  
  
'No way…'  
  
'Maybe it just got to much, she couldn't handle it anymore.'  
  
'Does it matter? She's gone…' A tear dripped over my cheek.  
  
'Just talk to her, go make it up to her, tell her all is okay, think of something!'  
  
'You think she'll let me in?'  
  
'Just bust the door! Make you way in!' Another of Boromir's brilliant ideas…  
  
'I guess I could do that…'  
  
'Yeah! Go on, before she's really gone.'  
  
'Yeah.' I ran over to the cliff, climbed out and ran to her room. I could see her, trying to leave her room, big backpack on her back. 'Wait.' I said. 'We have to talk.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
All the other pills, they were different,  
  
Maybe I should get some help…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
(Endomiel's P.O.V.)  
  
'I'm sorry Legolas, I'm leaving.'  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'Away.'  
  
'You can't just keep running from your fears like that, it doesn't work.'  
  
'It's been working fine for me, now let me pass.' I roughly pushed him aside. He grabbed my arm.  
  
'Like I said, we have to talk.' He dragged me back into the room. 'Is there anybody in here? No? Good.' He closed the door.  
  
'Stop that! I don't want to talk! Leave me alone!'  
  
'Shut up and listen. What's your problem? Why did you run away like that? Was it something I said?'  
  
'No… Yes… You wouldn't understand…'  
  
'What wouldn't I understand? Tell me? I thought everything was going okay between us…'  
  
'So did I… but then you went all… and I couldn't handle it okay, I freaked! It's just, I wasn't prepared for you going all…'  
  
'What did I do? What went wrong? You know I'll always be there for you, right?'  
  
'That's the whole problem!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'If you'll always be there for me, I'll start depending on you, and then, when you're not there for a few seconds, something'll go wrong!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I can't stay on your life support,  
  
There's a shortage in the switch,  
  
Can't stay on your morphine,  
  
'Cause it's making me itch.  
  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again,  
  
But she's being a little bitch,  
  
I think I'll get out of here…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
The door opened again, Arwen walked in.  
  
'Nothing'll go wrong!' Legolas shouted.  
  
'Now, don't try to force her!' Arwen shouted. I started making "Stop, don't go there!" signs with my hands, but I don't think she noticed… 'If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to…'  
  
'Arwen, shut up…' I whispered.  
  
'What?' she whispered back.  
  
'That's not what we're arguing about.'  
  
'It's not?'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Okay…' She moved back to the door. 'Don't mind me, I was never here, just continue with your conversation.' She walked out of the room. 'You really had to stick your nose in their business again, didn't you…' I could hear her talking to herself outside the door.  
  
'Like I said, nothing will go wrong! You'll survive on your own, you'll be perfectly fine.'  
  
'That's not the point…'  
  
'Then what are you trying to tell me?'  
  
'You and me, well, that just doesn't work, okay! Stop thinking everything will be all right! It's not going to be okay, it won't work and it's not you fault, so don't try to fix it!'  
  
'How can I show you that it is going to be okay?'  
  
'How can I show you it won't be okay?'  
  
'I don't know…'  
  
'See…' he cut me off in the middle of my sentence.  
  
'I just want to prove to you that I love you and nothing will ever get between us and…'  
  
'That's the whole problem!' I shouted. 'Something DOES stand between us!'  
  
'Is that what it's all about? My fiancé? Are you jealous?'  
  
'No! Well, maybe a little, but that's not what I mean…' I punched the wall of the room.  
  
'Then what is it? Can't you see, I love you, not her!'  
  
'SHUT UP!!! You're only making it worse!'  
  
'I don't understand…'  
  
'Of course you don't…'  
  
'Why don't you just tell me?'  
  
'Because your so… you won't understand…'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'You're so immature!'  
  
'I'm immature? I'm 102 times your age! And you call me immature! That's it! I've had it with you! I'm leaving…' I could see the tears in his eyes, and I could feel the tears in mine…  
  
'What are you going to do? Kiss the first girl you run into?'  
  
'I might do that!'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
'FINE!' He ran over to the door, and ran into Elvea. Of all people, it had to be Elvea? Damn… Before I could stop him, he kissed her.  
  
'BE LIKE THAT!' I yelled. 'If you can do that, I can date someone else too!'  
  
'And who would that be?' He said.  
  
'I don't know… I'll find someone! Just wait and see!' I ran out of the room. Something seemed wrong here, it still was my room right?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Where I can run,  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
To the middle of nowhere,  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears,  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I ran to the mess, and bumped into Vebor.  
  
'Are you dating anyone?' I asked him.  
  
'No, I'm not, beautiful, want to date?'  
  
'You're on buddy.' Okay, got myself a date. Didn't make me feel any better tho… I'll show that Legolas fellow, this isn't over yet! Vebor put his arm around my shoulders and we sat down at a table. What time was it? 11:30. Ooh! Lunchtime!  
  
'Want lunch?'  
  
'Yeah, I'd like that.'  
  
'Wait here girl, I'll get you some.'  
  
'Okay.' Boromir, Estel and Faramir walked in, Éomer was probably looking for Elvea again, he never gives up, does he?  
  
'Hey girl, how're things between you and your guy?' Boromir asked me.  
  
'Everything's fine.'  
  
'Here, I got you this, is it good?' Vebor handed me my lunch.  
  
'Yeah Vebor, that's great, thanks.' Vebor sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
'Hey guys, stop staring at my girl will ya, you're not jealous, are ya?' Their jaws would have dropped to the floor, if it weren't for the fact that they're not cartoon characters. I hope they tell Legolas soon. The sooner he knows, the sooner we can break up and I can be a happy single for the rest of eternity.  
  
The guys got up again and sat with Legolas, who had walked in and sat alone at a table at the other side of the mess. I moved closer to Vebor and held my head up high. No one is going to get me down that easily! I laid my head against Vebor's shoulder. I could see Legolas look at Vebor, disgust in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to us.  
  
Elvea walked in, and sat at an empty table. Legolas walked over to her table, glared at me and sat down next to her. They started talking. If it weren't for her magic shield, I would have made her fall of her chair, or something worse…  
  
I didn't eat much of my food 'cause I felt sick, and told Vebor I'd be in my room if he needed to see me, and walked to the lawn. I walked into the woods, and sat in a tree. I had a great view, but that's not what I wanted. I didn't know what I wanted, but whatever it was, I didn't have it. It felt like the poking in my back got worse. I shouldn't be sitting here alone… I could be sitting here with… Next time I'll ask Vebor to come up into the tree too. I sat there all afternoon, only came down for dinner.  
  
At dinnertime, I walked to the mess and saw Vebor. Aw, Vebor sat with Boromir, Faramir and Estel. I walked over to Vebor.  
  
'You'll be sorry you did that.' Boromir said as the guys stood up and walked to the other end of the table and sat with Legolas.  
  
'What were you talking about?' I asked Vebor.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Sounded like something to me.'  
  
'Don't worry, all will be fine.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
And I swear,  
  
You're just like a pill,  
  
Instead of making me better,  
  
You keep on making me ill,  
  
You keep on making me…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I felt like being sick. Something was really upsetting my system. Yuck.  
  
'Are you sure it was nothing?' I asked Vebor.  
  
'Totally sure.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'What so you want to eat?'  
  
'Uhm, just give my some vegetables and a piece of ham.'  
  
'Okay, just wait here, I'll go get you some.' Vebor isn't as bad as I thought he was. I mean, he gets food for me, and he doesn't mind me being gone the rest of the day. Elvea and Éomer walked into the mess, and Legolas sat down with them. The sick feeling got worse again… Vebor put the food in front of me. I sure was hungry, since I'd hardly eaten today, but I couldn't get a bite through my throat.  
  
'Aren't you hungry?'  
  
'Oh, no, I ate o lot at lunch and breakfast.'  
  
'I didn't see you at breakfast, and you didn't even eat half of you lunch. Are you sure you're okay?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me.' He put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder. I looked at the guys. Legolas moved closer to Elvea. Jerk.  
  
After dinner, Vebor walked me to my room.  
  
'Thanks Vebor.'  
  
'Hey, no problem…'  
  
'See you tomorrow.'  
  
'Yeah…' He leaned over to kiss me.  
  
'Vebor…'  
  
'Okay, I'm sorry…I'll leave. Bye!'  
  
'Bye!' I walked into the room and closed the door. I put on a sweater, and climbed out of the window. Luckily, the building only has one floor. I made sure nobody saw me, and ran over the lawn, to the tree I had been sitting in this afternoon. Nobody was outside. Was there? Who was that? Was it… no, it couldn't be, but still… Yes, it was… Legolas… What was he doing outside? I could see him walk over to the spot, where he and I always sat. He sat down, sad look on his face. This was getting to much for me… I felt dizzy… I could either be not eating much, or something else…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Run,  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
To the middle of nowhere,  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I jumped out of the tree and sprinted to the back of the dormitory. Legolas turned around.  
  
'Endomiel? Is that you?' He shouted. With my magic, I made a 'fox' walk out of the bushes. 'Oh… a fox…' He sat back down again. I'm so glad he didn't see me run away. Magic sure is a big help sometimes. What's he doing outside anyway? He's not having a date on *our* spot, is he? He'd better not… I'm not magical for nothing you know… I walked back to the corner of the building and peeked around it. What was he doing? No way! Is it my eyes, which deceive me, or is he kissing Elvea over there? That *******!!!! He's going to pay dearly for this!! Yeah, I dumped him, but he's supposed to be sad, and, well, you know…  
  
The sick feeling came back even worse this time… Maybe it had something to do with… Nah. That couldn't be. I mean, our break-up is for the best right? It wasn't meant to be right?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
And I swear,  
  
You're just like a pill,  
  
Instead of making me better,  
  
You keep on making me ill,  
  
You keep on making me ill…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
This was really becoming too much for me. I felt sick, hungry, exhausted, I don't know how long I could go on… And he just sat there, kissing Elvea! How could he? Doesn't he care about what I feel? Do I sound selfish now? So what, it's all his fault. He shouldn't have said it. He knows it can't take that, right? He must get it by now…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I can't stay on your life support,  
  
There's a shortage in the switch,  
  
Can't stay on your morphine,  
  
'Cause it's making me itch.  
  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again,  
  
But she's being a little bitch,  
  
I think I'll get out of here…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I ran back to my window, and looked in. Nobody inside. I climbed back in. I could get used to sneaking in and out through the window. I grabbed my bag, and checked if the note was still where I left it. Yep, still there. Okay, time to leave. Jumped back out of the building and ran off to the woods behind the school building. I ran straight to the valley, and climbed down the cliff. Crossed the river over the rope, ran to the ruins. I checked if I could see the path I saw last time I was here. Yeah, there it was. I walked down the path for about an hour, and then sat down on an open spot. I don't think I was that far from the river, because I could hear it, just outside the forest.  
  
I walked towards the sound of the running water. What? No! This can't be! I ran in a straight line for at least an hour, and I was back where I left! Is this some kind of signal? Come to think of it, I was right where I started, in terms of my 'life'. I was back at school, no boyfriend, no real friends with me, I left them all behind, and I was running from my problems again. This had to stop at some point! Better stop it now, that way I've cleared that problem. Just like Legolas said, "You can't just keep running from your fears like that, it doesn't work." Of all people, he had to be the one to tell me that? *Sigh* Oh well, I'd better turn back before anyone notices that I'm gone.  
  
Crossed the river again, heavy pack on my back. It seemed to get even heavier as a came closer to the school… I didn't want to go back… oh well… started climbing the cliff while my shoes felt like big blocks of lead. My backpack also felt like some kind of very heavy metal… Brought the whole thing for nothing. Stupid backpack. I reached the top of the cliff. Stupid tree… I kicked the tree. Stupid bush. I kicked bush, uh, the bush. Stupid school building. Kicked the building. I'd better not done that… my poor foot…  
  
'Stupid guys… Stupid Legolas…' I mumbled. 'Do you hear me?!? I HATE YOU!!!' I yelled. What time is it? Pretty late, since it's already dark… Around 22:00? 22:30? I didn't have a clue. I crept back to the back of the dormitory, climbed back into the building, dumped my bag, snatched the note from the desk and tore it to pieces. I jumped into bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. Luckily, my bag was packed, so I didn't have to do that tomorrow morning.  
  
Sat there a few minutes before I broke into tears. I sat there, sobbing, on my bed, when Arwen walked in.  
  
'It's over, isn't it?'  
  
'There never was anything…' I sobbed.  
  
'Everybody could see there was something.'  
  
'You think?'  
  
'Yeah.' She smiled at me.  
  
'That makes it even worse…' I started crying even harder. This was so not like me. I never cry when other people are around…  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I saw him on the lawn… Kissing… Kissing Elvea… Elvea, of all people!!'  
  
'Awwww… Nasty…'  
  
'Nasty? It's way more than nasty! It's gross!'  
  
'It can't be that bad…' I looked her in the eyes. 'Okay, it could be, but…'  
  
Sat there, crying on her shoulder, about half and hour, when I slowly started calming down.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Where I can run,  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
To the middle of nowhere,  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears,  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I felt like running again, but I couldn't. Somehow, I knew I didn't have the strength to do that. Don't have the strength to do anything now… so exhausted…  
  
Even thinking was getting hard on me now. As I thought of Legolas, and what he did, back there on the lawn… It made me noxious…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
And I swear,  
  
You're just like a pill,  
  
Instead of making me better,  
  
You keep on making me ill,  
  
You keep on making me …  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
'Hey, I'm going to take a walk.' I told Arwen.  
  
'Sure, want me to come with you?'  
  
'No, that's okay.'  
  
'Come back in one piece, okay?'  
  
'I'll try!' I laughed. Arwen's a nice girl. She gets into other people's business quite a lot, but hey, everybody's got her, or *his*, downside. I walked to the mess, sat down with a plate of food, and started poking it again. Tried to eat some, and I did! Like three bites… the rest was disposable, as so many things are these days. :(  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Run,  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
To the middle of nowhere,  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears,  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
My life feels like a trap, I'm trying to get out, but it doesn't quite seem to work… Every time I struggle, it seems like I get stuck even more. I have to cut some cords, so they can't tie me down any longer. Boromir walked into the mess and sat down next to me. He didn't say anything, I didn't say anything. Some 5 minutes later…  
  
'Hey, how're you doing?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'You don't look to good.'  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
'How's Vebor?'  
  
'How should I know?'  
  
'Well, he is your boyfriend now, so…' Oh, right, Vebor's my boyfriend now…  
  
'I guess he's fine too.'  
  
'You don't feel like talking, do you?' Hello mister "state the obvious"!! I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that… 'I'll take that as a yes…'  
  
*Sigh*  
  
'What's the matter with you and Legolas?'  
  
'How should I know, he's not *MY* boyfriend.'  
  
'That's exactly what I mean, what happened?'  
  
'Nothing, we just broke up.'  
  
'There's something else behind it, I can see it's killing you, and it's killing him too.' I don't know why, but that actually made me feel better. :o)  
  
'I'm coping fine, as you can see.'  
  
'Oh come on, just look at you! You look exhausted, your eyes are red and swollen, you just sit here, alone, poking you food, even I can see something's bugging you.'  
  
'Boromir, I'm not in the mood for one of your relationship councils, please shut up.'  
  
'You'll find it out eventually…' He stood up.  
  
'Find what out? What's there to find out?' He walked away. 'Tell me! What is it?' He walked back towards me.  
  
'You can't live without each other.' He whispered and he walked away again.  
  
'That's not true! I can live alone! He said so himself! I'll be perfectly fine!' I yelled. He waved just before he left the mess. 'Bastard.' I whispered. 'All guys suck.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
And I swear,  
  
You're just like a pill,  
  
Instead of making me better,  
  
You keep on making me ill,  
  
You keep on making me …  
  
Run,  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
To the middle of nowhere,  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears,  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
I walked back to my room, where Arwen, Éowyn and Rosie were packing their bags.  
  
'Hi.' I softly said.  
  
'Hi Endomiel!' Rosie cheered.  
  
'You sure are happy.' I said  
  
'Yeah, it's finally official, Sam and I are dating!' Oww… not nice to hear… I mean, nice for them but… I started crying again. 'What happened? Was it something I said?'  
  
'It's not your fault Rosie…' I said. 'It's all the fault of…' I started sobbing even louder.  
  
'Whose fault is it?'  
  
'Those blasted guys.' Arwen said. 'Come on Endomiel, throw it all out…' I started sobbing on her shoulder again.  
  
'Oww, now I'm ruining you shirt again with my crying…' I sobbed.  
  
'That's okay…'  
  
'What happened to her?' Elanor said as she walked in.  
  
'Oh, guy trouble.' Éowyn said.  
  
'Don't tell me she broke up with that stuck-up elf prince, did she?'  
  
'No, other problems, I think...'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'It's something else.' Arwen said.  
  
'Thanks Arwen.' I whispered.  
  
'Hey girls, time to turn off the lights!' Éowyn said as she turned the lights off. I put my PJ's on and crawled into my bed. I put the blankets up over my head, and made a little light. That's where I am now, writing in my diary. I think it's time to go to sleep now, it's getting pretty late.  
  
Namarië…  
  
Endomiel  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
And I swear,  
  
You're just like a pill,  
  
Instead of making me better,  
  
You keep on making me ill,  
  
You keep on making me …  
  
Run,  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
To the middle of nowhere,  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears,  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hullo… Sorry for the sad chapter, just felt like doing that! Well, I need your help on a few things, for one; do I have to write more about the Hobbits? Because I noticed I'm kind of neglecting them in my story… and second; I don't know what to do with Endy and Legolas yet, any ideas?? Oh well… Keep reviewing!! Thanx to y'all!!! Buh-bye now! Endomiel.  
  
P.S.: remember, you can always read Elvea's P.O.V., it's on her account, Amanfalathiel. Okay, enough advertising for one day…. 


	13. Spin the *hick* bottle

E/N: Hullo there readers! How're you all doing? I hope you're fine! I want to thank you all for reading, and reviewing of course! I hope you all enjoyed it, and special thanks to Elendor of Lorien, for her good idea! Keep the plans coming people!! Oh, and the names, and the reviews… I'm in love with reviews…  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any LotR characters, I don't even own all the other characters! A special thank to all the people who sent in names! Keep the good stuff coming! (I need more guys!) I don't own anything, so don't even try to sue me!  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
Chapter 13: Spin the *hick* bottle…  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
The 14th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi again.  
  
Today was the first day of camp. Oh yay… I'm truly thrilled… anyway, just look how *great* my day was…  
  
7 A.M. I woke up. Wanted to sleep because I had a tough night. Heck, I wanted to sleep forever, a nice dreamless sleep… But it was time to go, I had to wake up, camp was starting in like, uhm, I don't know how late, and I didn't want to know. There they went, my last few minutes of the week without Legolas. Annoying son of a… uhm, king I guess. ARG! Why couldn't I just yell at that guy? Why couldn't I just say I hated him, and really mean it?  
  
I got up and got dressed. As far as I'm concerned, everybody could know that I was pissed, really pissed. I put my dark blue skate jeans on and a black T-shirt with a big thundercloud on it, and a bolt of lightning. You know what I need? I shirt saying "Seriously Pissed" in gigantic letters.  
  
Anyway, I got up and walked to the mess. I sat with Vebor, he got me some food. Ooh, cereal! I poked the cereal, it made a *SCWOOOSHHH* sound. It reminded me of that day, when we had a lot of fun. I didn't really feel like eating cereal anymore. Oh well, I needed to get off cereal anyway.  
  
I poked the cereal some more.  
  
'Aren't you going to eat it?' Vebor asked.  
  
'I don't feel really hungry…'  
  
'You have to eat something? You hardly ate anything yesterday! Come on, just a few bites!' I took a bite. 'Good girl!' he put his arm around my shoulders. Hmhm, this stuff was actually pretty good… I took another bite, and another… before I knew it, it was all gone. 'Wow, you sure were hungry.'  
  
'I guess so!' I laughed. That felt good, food in my stomach and a smile on my face. That's when I saw the guys on the other table. Something was going on, they were talking, laughing and it seemed like a lot of fun. The smile disappeared again. I missed hanging around with the guys. Legolas sure was close to Elvea… 'I'm sorry Vebor, I got to go…' I said as I ran to my room, into the bathroom. I puked everything out again. Not good, not good at all… I really needed to eat something… A knock on the door. 'Who is it?'  
  
'It's me, Arwen, are you okay?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm okay…' She walked into the bathroom.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I uh, didn't really feel good, I guess.'  
  
'Are you sure that's all?'  
  
'Yeah why?'  
  
'Well, you're tired, mood swings, puking, you look like you don't really feel good…'  
  
'Arwen, nothing happened, really.'  
  
'So it's not as drastic as I think it is?'  
  
'Nope, I just couldn't bare the sight of Legolas and Elvea, together like that.'  
  
'You'll be okay, right? I mean, you do have to spend 4 days with them in a small camp…'  
  
'I'll survive, I can always run off to the forest, or get some food or something, to keep them off my mind.'  
  
'I'm there if you need, me, okay?'  
  
'I'll keep that in mind.'  
  
'And try to keep your food in your stomach for a wile next time.'  
  
'Yes mother.'  
  
'Hey! Don't call me that! I'm not that bad, am I?' We started laughing. 'It's time to go.'  
  
'What time is it?'  
  
'8 o'clock.' Arwen lead the way to the stables. I walked over to Loome.  
  
'Suilad sermo amin. Sut naa lle? (1)' I pet him on the nose. Loome snorted. I guess that's his way of saying, hey you've been neglecting me! 'Isto-nyë Loome. Isto-nyë. (2)'  
  
The horse in the box next to Loome was still there. Whose horse was it anyway? I pet it's nose.  
  
'Hey.' I spun around as fast as I could. It was Faramir.  
  
'Hey.' I said.  
  
'How're you doing?'  
  
'I'm okay.'  
  
'I saw you running away from breakfast this morning, what happened.'  
  
'I remembered something I still had to do, and I really had to do that quick.'  
  
'Do what?' Faramir asked as he saddled his horse.  
  
'None of your business.'  
  
'Oh. I understand.'  
  
'You understand what? There's nothing to understand.'  
  
'Of course there isn't.' He padded me on my shoulder. I didn't get it. What was there to understand?  
  
I climbed onto Loome, and rode off to the meeting place. There they were, holding hands. Did they really have to do that? I hoped he'd fall off his horse or something, but we all made it to the camping place in one piece. :o(  
  
'Three girls, three tents, I say one girl per tent.' Vebor said.  
  
'I've got I better idea.' I said, a grin on my face. 'What if Vebor and me take that tent, and you guys figure something out for the other tents?' Hah! That hurt him! I could see it in his eyes.  
  
'It's good with me.' Legolas finally managed. 'As long as I get to sleep in the same tent as Elvea.' Like that was gonna happen.  
  
'Let's keep guys and girls separated, okay?' Estel said in an effort to keep the peace.  
  
Legolas, Estel and Boromir took the first tent, Faramir, Éomer and Vebor the second, and Arwen, Elvea and I took the third. I dumped my stuff on the left side of the tent, Arwen took the middle and Elvea the right side. I glared at her. Stuck up 'I'm all high and mighty, look at me, I'm so great' elven princess.  
  
'Is something wrong?' She asked us.  
  
'Like you don't know.' Arwen spat. Elvea did her 'I don't know, I'm an innocent high elf' look. She's really beginning to annoy me now… Elvea left the tent.  
  
'There you are! I've been looking for you!' I heard Legolas say. I stepped out of the tent and glared at Legolas. Our eyes made contact for a split second, but long enough for him to see how mad I was, and for me to see the death-glare he sent me. It really scared me… He didn't really… did he? He swiftly kissed her on the lips. It felt like someone just stabbed a dagger in my chest… maybe he did…  
  
'Hey, what do you guys want to do now we're here?' Estel said.  
  
'Let's go swimming!' Faramir said. 'There's a little river nearby.'  
  
'Oh no, now way.' Legolas protested. 'I'm not letting her in that tent again! I can't live that long without her!' Oh, come on, he's clearly overreacting! He's not even in love with her! I can see it in his eyes, there's no trace of love in them! Only anger, hate, disappointment…  
  
'Then what do you suggest we'd do?' Vebor asked the group.  
  
'I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going for a stroll through the woods with Elvea.' Legolas said as he kissed her again. I turned around, didn't want to look at it.  
  
'Hey Legolas, what about the secrecy thing?' I asked, my voice as cold as possible. And that's really cold. I looked over my shoulder.  
  
'Why do you think I'm taking her for a walk?' Legolas spat, his voice as cold as his eyes, while he looked straight in mine. The anger was worse, disappointment almost gone, hate was still there, and was that a trace of desperateness I saw? He turned around and walked to the forest with Elvea. He should know by now, the jealousy-thing wasn't working on me. I mean, it couldn't be real, right?  
  
'So, what do you want to do?' Vebor asked me.  
  
'I don't know, maybe you could start a fire.'  
  
'But it's not even dark!'  
  
'You'd better start before it gets to dark to see anything.'  
  
'It's 9:30 in the morning!'  
  
'So?' I had to keep him busy. I put a spell on the fire, so that every time it started to burn, it would choke and go out again. He won't be able to start a fire for a long time… :o) Hey, I *am* the goddess of evil!  
  
I grabbed my bow and arrow and walked over to the river. Might as well get some food for the group, because Estel, Arwen and Boromir are exploring the surroundings, Vebor and Faramir are *trying* to make a fire, I couldn't count on Legolas and Elvea, and Éomer, well, I don't even know where Éomer is actually.  
  
I reached the river and climbed on a rock. Oh, so that's where Éomer is! He was sitting at the bottom of the rock, crying. I wanted to talk to him, but I was afraid I'd only make things worse. I spotted a group of fish in the distance, so I tied a rope to my arrow, aimed and shot. Hit! Of course. We Elves never miss. Éomer looked up to where I was standing.  
  
'Hey…' he said.  
  
'Hey.' I said as I pulled the rope with the fish in. I took the arrow out of the fish, tied the fish to another piece of rope, tied the other and to a rock and threw the rock in the river. Not too far, of course, I still had to be able to get it out.  
  
'What did you do that for?' Éomer asked me.  
  
'If I keep the dead fish in the water, it'll stay fresh. My dad thought me that.'  
  
'Oh.' I shot another fish and drew it in. I took the rock out of the water, tied the other fish to the same rope, and threw the rope back in.  
  
'How're you doing?' I asked Éomer.  
  
'Fine…' He started crying again. I know, stupid question.  
  
'Hey, things will get better, really.' I said as I slid down the rock and sat next to him.  
  
'They will?' He looked at me with his bright blue eyes.  
  
'They always do.'  
  
'If you say so.'  
  
I continued like he never said anything. 'It's just that I can't see the sun shining behind the clouds these days.'  
  
'What's your problem?'  
  
'I think the same as yours…' I sighed.  
  
'You think?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Love sick too?'  
  
'I'm dieing…'  
  
'Me too.' We just sat there a few minutes, and then Éomer started talking.  
  
'It's all my own fault…' He said.  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'I ended it myself.'  
  
'Oh. What happened?'  
  
'I saw her kiss Legolas in the afternoon…' Éomer said. I clenched my fists. Wait a sec, afternoon? So they kissed even more that day? Éomer continued. 'That evening, we were sitting on the lawn, and we kissed, and I felt she was wearing a necklace, and it was a little heart, and I asked her, where did you get it? And she told me she got it from a guy in the country she comes from, and I asked her if she loved him, and she said she didn't even know him, but I panicked, and I told her this wasn't a good idea, and I ran… But now… I really regret it… I want her back you know?!?'  
  
'Man, sad story…'  
  
'What happened to you? You and Legolas seemed so happy together! I mean, the first days, he hardly said anything, and he didn't really seem happy, but after a few days, he started talking, and I noticed a change in him. He was happier, and looked less exhausted and stuff like that. I guess that's about the time you two got together, am I right?'  
  
'Yeah, it started a little more than a week ago, that's when we started getting closer to each other…'  
  
'I figured something like that. But how come you two broke up?'  
  
'Well, remember last Sunday?'  
  
'Yeah, that's when we found Legolas, crying on the grass in the valley.'  
  
'He was crying?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I never knew that…'  
  
'Well, he was. And if it wasn't for Boromir, he'd never have gone up to talk to you, and things would've never gotten better.'  
  
'Well, it's the coming upstairs that made me break up with him…'  
  
'Oh…'  
  
'You could actually say that's what did it… That's when he pushed me over the line I had drawn, and I pushed him. I pushed him, and he gave in. That's what scared me the most, he actually gave in, like he didn't care any more…' A tear rolled down my cheek. Éomer wiped the tear of.  
  
'Hey, don't cry, everything's going to be alright, like you said, the sun is always shining behind the clouds.'  
  
'I just can't see it these days, Éomer, I just can't see it.'  
  
'That's because it's behind the clouds, you can't see what's behind the clouds.'  
  
'You think?'  
  
'Of course.' He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 'Everything's going to be alright.' He said. 'Someday…'  
  
We sat there a while, his arms around my shoulders, and my arm around his wait. My head on his shoulder, just sitting there, as friends. Maybe even good friends.  
  
'You never told me why you broke up?' He said after a while. 'What did he say to you, that day in the valley?'  
  
'He… he said… he said that he loved me.' I whispered. 'But he didn't.'  
  
'How do you mean, he didn't?'  
  
'He didn't love me.'  
  
'And how could you know? Have you read his mind?'  
  
'N…No… but…'  
  
'Then what happened? Why couldn't he tell you he loved you?'  
  
'I didn't… I couldn't… it was just to much for me to handle…'  
  
'So you yelled at him and told him to find someone else?'  
  
'No! Well, yeah, but I didn't think he'd really do it.'  
  
'If there's one thing I learned this past week, it is to never call a bluff on Legolas, for he will test you, and he will call your bluff.'  
  
'I found that out the hard way…'  
  
'I guess you did.' More tears rolled down my face. 'You're not the only one that's having a hard time coping, talk to him, tell him how you feel, he'll be really happy if you'd only take him back.'  
  
'It's not that easy Éomer.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because… Because I'm afraid for him...'  
  
'You know he'll never do anything to hurt you!'  
  
'That's not what I'm afraid for, I'm afraid I'll depend on him, and something will happen to me, or even worse, that he'll depend on me, and when I'm not looking, something will happen to him…' I sighed. 'I'll never be able to forgive myself…'  
  
'If that's all, you shouldn't worry! He'll be able to survive on his own, he's 1600…'  
  
'1632.'  
  
'1632. Anyway, he'll be fine, really, and he'll be even better if you'd just talk to him, tell him what you just told me.'  
  
'I don't think I'll be able to just sit there, and tell him.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'We never just sat…' A smile appeared on my face.  
  
'Okay… I really didn't have to know that…' Éomer did a 'IIIWW!" face.  
  
'What?' I laughed.  
  
'I think it's time to go back now, or they'll get suspicious.'  
  
'So? Let them be suspicious! It may even help us.'  
  
'That's not the way to get him back Endomiel.' Éomer said.  
  
'I know, it's not working anyway…'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'We're both trying it, Vebor and I, Elvea and Legolas.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'I saw it in his eyes today, there's no love, only hate, anger, and … and disappointment.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Hey, you can go back if you want, I'm going to catch some more food.'  
  
'Good idea. I'll see you'round.'  
  
'Yeah.' Éomer headed in the direction of camp. I could hear him talking to someone in the distance.  
  
'Yeah, she's somewhere on the rocks over there catching food or something.' I heard Éomer say.  
  
'Okay. I'll see if I can give her a scare.' Now what was he up to? I could feel, and clearly hear, someone sneaking up behind me. I pretended to aim an arrow at something in the water. When I heard the footsteps right behind me, I turned around. Boromir got the arrow right in his face…  
  
'AHHH!!' He jumped backwards. He laid there, breathing heavily, at the bottom of the rock. 'What did you do that for?' He said.  
  
'What did you sneak up to me for?'  
  
'How did you know I was here?'  
  
'A human breathes so loud I could shoot one in the dark.' I said, my voice as cold as possible, arrow still pointing at his chest.  
  
'You scared me there…' He softly said, looking at the tip of my arrow. I slid down the rock. 'Can you put the arrow away?'  
  
'I could, but I don't really feel like it.' I said, my arrow hovering pretty close in front of his face. I did a step backwards. Boromir stood up.  
  
'Come on, put the arrow away…'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I don't feel like it.' Boromir looked at me like I was some murderous Elven warrior.  
  
'Are you going to shoot me?'  
  
'Maybe.' He got up and backed away. I tightened my grip and pulled the string farther backwards. He looked pretty scared. I shot, making the arrow miss his head by an inch, hitting the tree behind him, the rope rushing past his face. I bursted in laughter. 'Got you scared there didn't I?' I said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you think I was really going to shoot you? I heard you talk to Éomer "I'll see if I can give her a scare". Well, you had it coming to ya.' I laughed.  
  
'Not funny! I was really scared you know!' Boromir shouted, but he also started laughing. 'Never ever scare me like that okay?'  
  
'Only if you're asking for it.' I climbed back up the rock and scanned the river for fish.  
  
'What're you doing?' Boromir asked me.  
  
'Fishing.'  
  
'Aren't you supposed to do that with a fishing pole?'  
  
'This is faster.' I shot a fish and drew it in. Tied it to the rope with the other fish.  
  
'Can I try?'  
  
'Sure.' I handed him the bow. 'You do know how to shoot? Right?'  
  
'Of course!' He aimed at the fish, and shot. 'Damn, missed.'  
  
'You have to keep in mind that the fish isn't exactly where you see it.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'The fish is under water, and therefore, you can not see it's exact location when you're looking at it from above.'  
  
'Oh. Then where is it?'  
  
'It's always a little to the left, and a little further away.'  
  
'Okay.' He aimed again, shot and missed.  
  
'Remember to always aim in front of the fish, because it's swimming, and the current will drag your arrow so you'll never hit the exact spot you aim at.' He aimed again, shot, and missed.  
  
'You do it.' He said as he stuffed the Bow in my hands. I drew the arrow back in, aimed at a group of fish, closed one eye and shot. Hit. 'How'd you do that?'  
  
'Same way as you did, except that I hit.' He looked pretty frustrated. Humans…  
  
I drew the fish back in, grabbed the other three and walked to a shallow spot in the river. I tied the fish to a rock and hung them in the river. They'll stay fresh until this evening. Boromir borrowed my bow and arrow and insisted on staying until he had shot at least one fish. Does he ever learn?  
  
I walked back to camp and sat down on a log near the 'fire'.  
  
'How's the fire coming along?' I asked Vebor, who sat next to me.  
  
'Not too great… I guess you're right, making a fire is harder than it seems.' I smiled. I think I'll allow the fire to burn… When it starts to get dark. :o)  
  
'No sparks yet?'  
  
'Well, we got it burning once, but it stopped burning, just like that.'  
  
'Strange. Hey guys, are we going to eat lunch, or are we skipping that?' I asked the rest of the guys and Arwen. Boromir had returned empty handed, and had hung my bow in a tree next to my tent. Estel and Arwen had returned from their exploring stroll through the forest a little while ago, and Faramir was still here trying to make a fire. Poor guy.  
  
'I'd like lunch.' Faramir said.  
  
'Yeah, me too.' Estel replied. 'What have you got for us?'  
  
'Well, fish, and I'll go find some herbs in the forest, and some berries and stuff, maybe I'll find some wild carrots or potatoes or something like that.' I said.  
  
'That's cool with me.'  
  
'Anyone want to help me find some herbs and stuff?'  
  
'Aren't we going to wait for Legolas and Elvea?' Faramir asked.  
  
'No, it's their own fault if they miss lunch.' I said. Well, it is!  
  
'I'll help.' Boromir said.  
  
'You can shoot them if you want Boromir, these will be easier to hit.' I said.  
  
'Very funny. I'm laughing my lungs out, really.' Boromir said.  
  
'What was that all about?' Faramir asked.  
  
'Nothing.' Boromir grunted.  
  
'Your brother has a problem shooting fish.'  
  
'Why? He doesn't want to hurt them?'  
  
'No, he can't hit them.' Faramir started laughing.  
  
'Shut up twerp!' Boromir shouted.  
  
'You can't even shoot a fish?' Faramir laughed. He was practically rolling on the ground. Boromir grabbed my bow and threw it to Faramir.  
  
'Hey! Be careful with my bow, will you!'  
  
'You try, little one! Don't even dare to come back without fish.'  
  
'I'll show you how it's done.' Faramir stood up and walked to the river.  
  
'He's going to be gone for a long time.' Boromir smiled.  
  
'Maybe.' I said.  
  
'What are you trying to say? That he's a better bowman then I am?'  
  
'Come on, let's go find the herbs and stuff.'  
  
'This is not the last you've heard about this young lady.' Young lady? YOUNG lady? He doesn't even know half how old I am! I'm older than the eldest Elf, older than the foundations of the earth! (E/N: whose quote was that again? Galadriel's?) He has no idea how old I am…  
  
We walked to the forest.  
  
'If you go to the left, I'll go to the right.' I said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'You know what you're looking for, right?'  
  
'Not really…'  
  
'Herbs, like oregano, parsley, time, basil, rosemary, you know?'  
  
'Yeah, anything else?'  
  
'Wild potatoes, carrots, anything eatable.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Be back in the camp in half an hour, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' I started searching the ground of the forest.  
  
Half an hour later, I was back in the camp, and so was Boromir. I counted what we'd got. 2 potato plants with potatoes, a bit of rosemary, bit of time, a few carrots, a bit of basil. Just enough to prepare the fish. Hey, Faramir came walking back from the river, carrying three fish on a rope.  
  
'I caught three fish!' he shouted. I could see Boromir kick a tree trunk. Guys…  
  
'Pretty good Faramir!' I said.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Now, we've got six fish!'  
  
'We do?'  
  
'Yeah, I caught three earlier today.'  
  
'You did?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Oh…'  
  
'I'll go get them right away.' I walked off to the river. When I reached the rock, I could see someone had moved it, for it was next to the river. Faramir… I ran back to the camp. 'Faramir, where did you get those fish?' I yelled.  
  
'I caught them in the river.' Faramir said as he turned around.  
  
'Are you sure?' I asked, using my nicest voice.  
  
'Uhm… Well, I may have found them tied to a rope in the river…'  
  
'And how do you suppose they got there?'  
  
'I tied them there?'  
  
'Try again.'  
  
'You tied them there?'  
  
'That's better.'  
  
'Is "oops" the good word to use here?' Faramir asked me.  
  
'Not really Faramir.'  
  
'Oops…'  
  
'What are you going to do to him?' Boromir asked me.  
  
'I think he'll have to get some punishment.' I said as I walked closer to Faramir and looked him in the eyes. I reached up to touch his face.  
  
'Something tells me that I might like this punishment…' Faramir smiled.  
  
'You think?' An evil grin appeared on my face.  
  
'Uh-oh…' Faramir whispered.  
  
'How would this pretty boy enjoy cleaning the fish?' I said.  
  
'That's not quite what I expected…' Faramir said.  
  
'Too bad.' I said as I pushed the slimy fish into his hands. 'Follow me, you're going to help me clean the fish.' Boromir started laughing.  
  
'Way to go, little brother!' he cheered.  
  
'There are three fish, Boromir, if you don't shut up, you can help to.' Faramir chuckled.  
  
'Way to go, big bro.' He said.  
  
'Shut up and walk Faramir.' I said. We reached the river in no time. I handed Faramir one of the knives I brought. 'Do you know how to clean a fish?' I asked him.  
  
'Uh, no… we never had to do the dirty stuff.' He said as he put the fish down on a rock.  
  
'Well, then I'll teach you.' I said. 'First, you have to cut the fish open. Remember, your knife goes into the belly right under his head, and comes out at the tail.' I grabbed a fish, stuck the knife in it, and opened the belly.  
  
'Iwww…' Faramir said. I handed him a fish.  
  
'Now's your turn.' He carefully stuck his knife into the fish.  
  
'It isn't going to bleed all over me, is it?'  
  
'No, the blood all came out while it hung in the river.'  
  
'Oh.' He opened the fish. 'This is so gross…'  
  
'Okay, then, lay it on the rock.' We put our fish on the rock. 'And fold it open.'  
  
'What's this?'  
  
'That's his stomach.'  
  
'And this?'  
  
'His liver.'  
  
'Oh. What's next?  
  
'You grab its guts and pull them out.' I pulled the guts out of my fish.  
  
'With my hands?'  
  
'What else? Your teeth?'  
  
'Iwww…' He grabbed the guts and started pulling. 'They're stuck.'  
  
'Either pull harder, or use your knife.'  
  
'Okay…' He used his knife. 'And now?'  
  
'Clean the spine.'  
  
'How do you do that?'  
  
'Run your thumb over the inside of the spine.'  
  
'Do I have to?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Iwww…'  
  
'Don't be such a baby! It's just a fish! Next, cut the head off.'  
  
'Okay, that's not that bad.'  
  
'Now, pull the skin off.'  
  
'Pull the skin off?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'How am I going to do that?'  
  
'Grab a piece of skin where the head used to be attached, and pull.'  
  
'Hey, this isn't that bad!'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'How do you know all this stuff?'  
  
'My dad taught me.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Remember to do the other side too.' I said as I pulled the skin off the other side of my fish.'  
  
'Okay, next?'  
  
'Remove the bones form the inside of the fish.'  
  
'Okay.' We started picking the bones off.  
  
'You missed one there.' I said.  
  
'Oh, thanks.'  
  
'You missed one there too.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'And there.'  
  
'And there.' Boromir pointed at the third fish.  
  
'Hey Boromir, you finally came to help us?'  
  
'No, I came to laugh at Faramir.'  
  
'I'm having quite a lot of fun really.' Faramir said.  
  
'So am I.' Boromir said. 'Just look at you, you hands covered in fish blood and stuff. Totally gross.'  
  
'At least he's not afraid to do it.' I said.  
  
'Are you stating I am?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'I'll show you!' Boromir said as he grabbed the other fish. 'Can I borrow someone's knife?'  
  
'Sure, take mine. I don't need it anymore.' I said as I handed him my knife. 'Be careful little boy.'  
  
'I can handle a knife.' (E/N: we all know what happened when he held the shards of Narsil, right?) Boromir started cleaning the fish, and tried to make it as clean as mine. Faramir's still had this occasional something in there. I'll have to clean that one out later.  
  
'Okay, after you cleaned out everything, and removed the skin and head, you have to wash the fish in the river.' I Said as I held my fish in the river and started over-doing all the tings I had just done.  
  
'Why?' Faramir asked.  
  
'To make sure you didn't miss a spot.'  
  
'Okay.' The fish came out totally clean.  
  
'Hurry up Boromir, we want to get to the cooking soon.'  
  
'Working on it, working on it…' He said.  
  
We washed our fish in the river until Boromir was down cleaning his fish. He made a real mess.  
  
'Oh, Boromir…' I said. 'You really had to make such a mess?' Boromir looked up from his fish.  
  
'Oops… At least the fish is clean!'  
  
'Not really…'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'I can still see a few pieces of skin, the stomach is still half there, you still have to remove the head, the spine is still dirty, so I think you should clean that first.'  
  
'Oh.' He started fixing the things I noted. The fish looked pretty good after he was finished.  
  
'Okay, now, repeat everything you just did, while holding it in the river. And don't let the fish go.'  
  
'Why not? Will it swim away?'  
  
'No, it'll float away on the current.'  
  
'Oh.' A few minutes later, he was finished.  
  
'Okay, now, cut the spine out of the fish, so you get two clean filets.'  
  
'That's easy.' Faramir said.  
  
'It is.' I said. 'But be sure to remove all the vertebras, and the extra tissue, and cut straight, or you'll waste flesh.' It turned out to be not as easy as they thought. Oh well, too bad.  
  
'Now, put each filet on a leaf, and sprinkle it with fine cut rosemary, time and basil.'  
  
'Okay.' The guys replied as they did what I told them to do.  
  
'Now, roll the fish in the leaf.'  
  
'And after that?'  
  
'Grab another one and do it again.'  
  
'Okay.' We all did two filets, and then we'd done them all.  
  
'Now, it's time for the carrots and potatoes. Boromir, you do the carrots, Faramir and I will do the potatoes.' A few minutes later, we were done. 'Boromir, can you get a big kettle from camp?'  
  
'Did you bring one?'  
  
'No, but they're supposed to be there.'  
  
'Okay.' Boromir went off to get the kettle, and Faramir and I cleaned up the rest of the mess we made here. When Boromir returned, we filled the kettle with water and some of the herbs, and threw the potatoes in. Boromir and Faramir carried it back to camp, while I put the fish, carrots and remaining herbs in the basket and carried it to camp.  
  
When we reached the camp, it was somewhere around 11:00. Still pretty early. Vebor still hadn't made fire, so I decided to help him. I touched the fire and made it burn.  
  
'How'd you do that?'  
  
'Oh, it's not that hard really.' I said as I hung the kettle above the fire. I put the leaves on the barbeque-thingy next to the kettle.  
  
'What are those?' Arwen asked as she poked the leaves with a stick.  
  
'Don't do that, that's our lunch.' I said. 'You're ruining my masterpiece!' Arwen laughed.  
  
'Are we really going to eat that?' she asked.  
  
'Well, if you don't want it, I'll eat it.' I said. 'I love this.'  
  
'Where did they teach you to make this?'  
  
'Where do you think?'  
  
'Oh, right, Hobbits love food.'  
  
'Yep.' Half an hour later, it was done. 'Dinner's ready!' I said as I banged the kettle.  
  
'Ah, finally!' Estel said as he sat down at the table. 'Where are the plates?'  
  
'Over here.' I said. 'Grab a plate and get you lunch.' Estel grabbed a plate and walked to the fire. I put a leaf, a few potatoes and a few raw carrots on his plate.  
  
'Ooh, smells good!' He said.  
  
'Have a taste before you judge my cooking.' I said. Meanwhile, the other guys had arrived and I gave them their food. I took the kettle off the fire and sat at the table with the rest of them. Faramir opened his leaf.  
  
'Hey, this actually looks good!' He said.  
  
'You're not supposed to open it Faramir.' I said. 'The leaf is part of the meal.'  
  
'It is?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'What kind of fish is it anyway?' Estel asked while he took a bite. 'Ooh, hot!'  
  
'It's rainbow trout.' I answered while I carefully took a bite.  
  
'Ow. It tastes really good!'  
  
'Thanks.' I laughed. During lunch, we all had a nice chat. Well, it was nice until Faramir changed the topic that is.  
  
'Where are Elvea and Legolas?'  
  
'I don't know, and I don't care.' I said. 'Besides, we don't have enough fish too feed two extra mouths.'  
  
'You could have just caught one more.' Boromir said.  
  
'And they didn't help prepare dinner either.' I continued.  
  
'Estel, Arwen and Vebor didn't do anything either.'  
  
'Vebor did the fire, and Arwen and Estel could always do the dishes.'  
  
'Anyway, I caught them "up in the act" when I was searching for herbs earlier today.' Boromir said.  
  
'Who?' I asked while I took another bite.  
  
'Elvea and Legolas of course.' I froze. I tried to swallow my food, but didn't really feel hungry anymore. I swallowed anyway.  
  
'Oh.' I continued to eat.  
  
'Are you okay?' Arwen whispered.  
  
'I'm fine.' I whispered back.  
  
'I don't believe it.' Faramir said.  
  
'Why not?' I asked him.  
  
'Because…' Estel elbowed him. 'Just because.' Something was going on here…  
  
I finished dinner and left the table.  
  
'Where're you going?' Vebor asked as he grabbed my hand.  
  
'To the river.' I said.  
  
'Okay.' I walked to the river.  
  
'Hey Endomiel! Wait up!' Faramir came running towards me. 'Do you mind if I walk with you?'  
  
'Nope.' I said.  
  
'Cool.' We walked to the riverbanks and climbed onto the rocks. I sat down on the top of one, while Faramir was still climbing. After a while, he also reached the top. We sat there a while, and walked around a while, not really saying much. I didn't want to find myself crying on some ones shoulder again. When we returned in camp, Legolas and Elvea still hadn't returned. This was really getting to be annoying, I mean, they were gone for about 4 hours now! What were they doing? My questions were soon to be answered…  
  
I could see two people walking to camp from the forest. I didn't really have to look to see who it were. Her head was on his shoulder, happy smile on her face. His arm was around her shoulder, and a happy smile on his face as well. They didn't… did they? I don't want to know, actually.  
  
'Oh my god…' Faramir whispered. I turned around, my back facing the two "lovebirds".  
  
'Told you so!' Boromir said.  
  
'So uhm, what have you two been doing?' Vebor asked them. I tried my best not to hear what they were going to say.  
  
'Uhm talking mostly.' Legolas said. I looked at Arwen, who was sitting in front of me, looking at them. I did a nice "I gotta puke" gesture, aka: opened my mouth and stuffed my finger half way in it. She laughed.  
  
'It makes me sick too.' She whispered.  
  
'Yeah right.' Several people said to Legolas. Arwen did an "IWW" face.  
  
'What happened?' I asked her.  
  
'He kissed her.' She whispered back. I did an "IWW" face as well. I turned around. Legolas walked back to his tent, Elvea sighed, and walked back to hers. I sat there for a moment. Poking the fire. Suddenly, I got a diabolical master plan. I started throwing pinecones on Legolas' tent. Hah, serves him right. Some five minutes later, something in the tent moved. I turned around and started poking the fire again. Legolas stepped out of his tent.  
  
'Who's been throwing stuff on my tent?' He asked.  
  
'Not me.' It came from several directions. I turned around and looked at him. He shot me a deadly look. What? I didn't do nothing! Legolas walked over to the fire. I turned around and started poking the fire again, nasty look on my face. He started throwing little sticks in the fire.  
  
'How's you day coming along?' He asked me.  
  
'Fine.' I grunted.  
  
'What've you been doing?'  
  
'Caught fish, made lunch, ate it, had a walk with Faramir, oh and one with Boromir, and one with Éomer.'  
  
'Oh.' He grabbed another stick and started poking the fire as well. I threw my stick into the fire, stood up, walked over to the table, and sat down next to Vebor.  
  
'What's the matter hunny?' He asked me.  
  
'Nothing, I just felt like sitting with someone that cares about *my* feelings.' I said, just loud enough for Legolas to hear what I was saying. In the corner of my eye, I could see Legolas freeze. Just a second, but I saw it.  
  
'Okay.' He wrapped his arm round my shoulders. Faramir walked over to the fire and sat on a log.  
  
'How're you doing?' He asked Legolas.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'You?'  
  
'Pretty good.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'You look tired.'  
  
'I am.'  
  
'Oh. How come?'  
  
'Exhausting week.'  
  
'I guess you're not the only one having that kind of problems.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Elvea's in her bed, I think, Éomer's not to awake today, Endomiel looks like she's going to fall asleep any second now, and then there's you, who doesn't only look like he's tired, but it also looks like you've got a big problem on your mind.'  
  
'I don't want to talk Faramir.'  
  
'You don't have to talk to me, talk to her.'  
  
'To Elvea?'  
  
'You know who I mean.' Faramir stood up and walked towards Vebor and me. 'Who's going to make dinner?'  
  
'I don't know.' I said. 'I could make fish again.'  
  
'That's what I hoped.'  
  
'But only if someone helps me clean the fish again.'  
  
'I'll help.' Faramir said.  
  
'Better go catch some fish now.' I said as I got up and walked over to the tree and grabbed my bow and arrows. I grabbed the extra piece of rope and threw it to Faramir. 'You gonna help?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Can I come?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Did you bring your own bow and arrows?'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'Sure, you can help shoot the fish.' I said. We walked to the river and climbed up on the rock. 'If you shoot from that rock, I'll shoot from here. Faramir'll tie the fish to the rock. Okay?'  
  
'Sure.' I aimed at a fish and shot. Hit. I pulled the rope. Nothing happened. Oh, come on… I pulled again.  
  
'Faramir, can you help?'  
  
'What's the problem girl?' He said as he came running over.  
  
'I think the arrow's stuck in the bottom, can you help pull the arrow loose?'  
  
'Sure.' He grabbed the rope and we pulled. The arrow moved. 'One more time…' We pulled. The arrow shot loose. We went rolling down the rock. Legolas came running over.  
  
'Hey, are you alright?' He asked.  
  
'Fine…' I moaned as I got up. He didn't even look at me.  
  
'What happened?' He said as he pulled Faramir up to his feet. Hello? Damsel in distress over here! There was I big tear in my shirt, right across my stomach, and I was slightly bleeding. Faramir didn't have anything.  
  
'I'm okay.' Faramir said as he turned to me. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'Yeah, except for the scratch on my stomach, all's fine.' I said as I examined the scratch. 'At least we got the fish.' I turned around. 'What are you staring at?' I said to Legolas.  
  
'Nothing…'  
  
'Then move it will you.'  
  
'I can stand here if I want.'  
  
'No, you can't. Buzz off.'  
  
'You got a problem with me standing here?' He stepped towards me.  
  
'Yeah!' I did a step towards him.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Yeah!' I looked him in the eye, moving closer with every word. Eventually, we were standing there with about two inches between us.  
  
'Yeah?' He whispered.  
  
'Yeah.' I whispered back.  
  
'I'll uh, be going now…' Faramir said as he did a few steps backwards. We didn't respond. 'Okay, bye!'  
  
'Wait a sec.' I said, not breaking the eye contact with Legolas. 'Did you put the fish in the water?'  
  
'Uh… no, I'll do that first.'  
  
'Good. Are you going to move anytime soon?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Well, neither am I.' We stood there quite some time, when he finally moved. Well, not really moved, but he looked away. I won. I walked over to the spot where I had left my bow and arrow, and bumped into Legolas while trying to do so. He grabbed my wrist. I turned around and glared at him. He quickly let go of my wrist again. I picked up my bow and started shooting some more fish. He just stood there a while, I guess watching me or something. When I turned around again, he was gone. Now where did he go?  
  
I caught two more fish, witch made a total of 4 fishes, and we cleaned them. I cut them in little pieces and we walked back to camp. Vebor was sitting at the table, playing cards with Boromir. Arwen and Estel were sitting at the fire, talking.  
  
'Hey guys.' I said as I walked over to Estel and Arwen.  
  
'Hey.' They greeted me with a cheer.  
  
'Are you going to make dinner?' Estel asked.  
  
'Yep.' I said as I threw some more wood on the fire. I put the fish in a pan and asked Faramir to get some more water. He did. When he returned, I had the potatoes ready and I started cooking them. The fish was done in no time.  
  
'Arwen, could you tell everyone that dinner's ready?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'And Estel, could you and Faramir put all the plates and stuff on the table?'  
  
'Sure.' Dinner was served shortly after. We ate it sitting around the fire, because… Well, I don't know why, the table's fine with me, but I guess the rest decided to sit around the fire. Everyone was there, except Legolas. Finally, he came out of his tent. Lazy guy. He sat next to Elvea.  
  
'Hi love, hi guys.' He greeted us while he gave Elvea a peck on the cheek. I divided the food over the plates, and Éomer handed everyone a plate.  
  
'Thanks.' Elvea said. He shot her a nasty look. Okay… Somewhere during dinner, Legolas tried to make a conversation.  
  
'Man, I sure am hungry!' He said.  
  
'That's because we had lunch, and you didn't.' Estel said.  
  
'What did you have for lunch?' Elvea asked.  
  
'Endomiel and I prepared fish.' Faramir said with a smile.  
  
'I'm so glad I missed lunch.' I shot her a nasty look. I'm not a bad cook! 'What? I hate fish.'  
  
'I still don't get it Legolas, how can you be hungry, if you've been eating Elvea's face all day?' Boromir asked with a grin. Elvea's face flushed. Boromir should really learn when to keep his big mouth shut. But then again, he did have a point.  
  
After dinner, we all walked to the river and did the dishes. And we walked back to the campfire. We all sat back down. Of course, Elvea was next to Legolas again. Arwen shot her a nasty look. Estel whispered something in her ear.  
  
'We need to talk.' She said to Elvea. They stood up and walked away. I just sat there, not saying anything. After a while, Arwen and Elvea had already returned, we all started talking to each other.  
  
'People, I think it's time for a scary story.' Estel said. 'Anyone know one?' Boromir started telling about this scary lake-monster in Gondor, but Faramir kept interrupting him to tell everyone that Boromir was telling it all wrong. So, the story turned out to be a lot funnier then they had hoped. Oh well. After that, Estel told a story, witch did turn out to be fairly scary. But not to me. I've seen much scarier things, witch they didn't had to know about. Somewhere along the story, marsh-mellows showed up. Who brought them anyway?  
  
It was somewhere around 10:00, when Vebor walked over to his tent and started searching his bag. He came back with a bottle of Elfish liquor he had bought in Rivendell.  
  
'Who'd want a drink?' He asked us.  
  
'I'll have some.' Éomer was the first to reply. Vebor opened the bottle and gave it to Éomer. Éomer took a swig. 'Oh, nice stuff.' He took some more.  
  
'Hey, save some for me!' I said as I grabbed the bottle from his hands. I took a swig. Éomer was right, this was pretty good stuff! A little while later, the bottle was empty. I think out of the whole group, the only one who drank more than I was Éomer, but then again, we did have a good reason. :o(  
  
'Do you have any more?' Éomer asked Vebor.  
  
'Not for tonight pal. We have to save some for tomorrow.'  
  
'Then what are we going to do next?'  
  
'We could play a game.' O god, Vebor and one of his lame-ass ideas.  
  
'Like what?' Faramir asked.  
  
'Spin the bottle, but with real kissing.' Since we all were in a fairly good mood (aka: a little bit drunk…) we agreed on playing his silly game, but no guy-guy or girl-girl couples.  
  
'Okay, who's first?' Faramir asked.  
  
'I'll go first.' Estel grabbed the bottle and spun it. Boromir. Faramir. Estel again. This could take a while… Arwen. Estel's face flushed. What did he do that for? They kissed. Some 5 minutes later, they stopped. And then they kissed again. Okay… Aren't you supposed to kiss one time?  
  
'Uh, guys, you only have to kiss once, you know?' Boromir finally said. They stopped kissing right away, but both of their faces flushed. Nice couple, tomato red Estel and strawberry pink Arwen. :o)  
  
Arwen spun. Elvea. She spun. I decided to help Éomer a little, so I made sure the bottle pointed at him when it stopped. When Elvea looked up, she looked right into his eyes. Neither of them moved.  
  
'Hey, you have to do it.' Vebor said. Finally, Éomer stood up and walked to Elvea. Good boy. He sat next to her.  
  
'Let's get this over with.' He said. A few seconds later, they kissed. And kissed, and kissed, and… Well, you get the point. Were they going to stop any time soon? After a while, Boromir pulled Éomer's head backwards.  
  
'Finally! Are you guys deaf or something?' He said.  
  
'What do you mean?' Elvea said. Like she didn't know!  
  
'You mean you don't know?' Of course she does!  
  
'Man, you've been kissing for at least ten minutes, and we've been trying to stop you two since eight minutes ago, we shouted, waved… tried everything, even shouted that your hair was on fire and still no response…' Faramir said, a wide grin on his face.  
  
'Yeah right, I would never kiss *her* that long!' Éomer said, trying to keep a cold voice, but I could hear it shake. He took his arms away from around her waist.  
  
'Sure you won't. Anyway, it's your time to spin.' He spun. Elvea. Hehehe…  
  
'What a coincidence.' Estel said. I grinned.  
  
'I don't believe in coincidence.' She said, looking straight into my eyes. Creepy… She turned to Éomer.  
  
'Hey guys, keep it short this time will ya?' Faramir said, grinning very widely.  
  
'Let's see if you can do better than that lousy kiss a few minutes ago.' Éomer said.  
  
'Look who's talking.'  
  
'Oh yeah? Bring it on.' And whatever happened last time they kissed, it happened again? This time it was Estel who stopped them.  
  
'I think you to had quite enough or now.' He said. 'If you two match each other again the next spin, we'll skip it.'  
  
'Please do so.' Elvea said as she glared at Éomer.  
  
'Oh come on, it looked like you were going to set the forest on fire! Spin already.' Elvea spun the bottle. Damn, it stopped at me. Now I had to spin. Without saying a word, I took the bottle and spun it. It stopped in front of Legolas. This couldn't be coincidence… I think my heart actually skipped a beat there, but I was not about to show it.  
  
'Do I have to kiss her? Can't I just kiss Elvea instead?' He said. If I didn't have a good grip on myself, my jaw would have dropped to the ground by now. Jerk!  
  
'I'm sorry Legolas, but everybody plays fair, so you have to too.' Boromir said. Yeah right.  
  
'Like I don't suffer from this traumatic experience I'm about to get!' I said.  
  
'Like you're the best kisser in the world.' Legolas replied.  
  
'Better then you are.'  
  
'Give it your best shot.' We both stood up and walked a few steps towards each other. Then our lips met. I could feel his right hand against my cheek, while his left hand was on my hip. My right hand was in his hair, and my left on his chest. We just stood there, kissing, for a small eternity. It seemed like the whole world had paused and was waiting for us to realise that this was it. This was what I missed for about a day. A day? It seemed so much longer… Then suddenly, Legolas drew back. Either that, or the fact that Boromir was slowly pulling us away from each other.  
  
'Alright, I think that's about enough.'  
  
'Thanks for making him stop Boromir.' I said while I looked deep in Legolas' eyes. Desire, passion, maybe even… His eyes were full of it. He turned away.  
  
'She's the one that didn't let go!' Legolas spun the bottle. Boromir. Elvea. They kissed. Not long, not short, normal actual. That made it even more obvious that she still loved Éomer. She sun again. Arwen. Estel. They kissed again. Just once this time. Estel spun. Faramir. Me. Oh well. We kissed, it wasn't that bad really, quite good actually… :o) I spun. Legolas again? Okay.  
  
'Oh man, not again…' He moaned. If I had my bow and arrow anywhere near me, he wouldn't be alive anymore, elf or no elf!  
  
'Like I don't suffer!' I said. He walked over to me. We looked into each other's eyes.  
  
'Oh, shut up.' He said as he kissed me. My hand slid through his hair, while his went up and down my back. I don't mind playing this game every evening… His right hand moved to my stomach.  
  
'Auw…' I moaned. He stopped kissing me.  
  
'What?' I could see the concern in his eyes.  
  
'The cut…'  
  
'Oh, right.' We kissed again. Somewhere around the road, somebody pulled us apart. Oww… He spun the bottle. Me! Joy-o-joy :o) uh, I mean, not again… Without complaining, we kissed. This time, we didn't kiss that long. I don't know why, but I suddenly remembered why we broke up, and pulled away. I spun the bottle. Arwen. She spun. Vebor. Oww, poor girl! They kissed, and their kiss must have been the shortest one in the history on romance, because man, it was over before I knew they were kissing. I missed it all! Vebor spun. Éomer. Time for my magic! Hah! Elvea. Good.  
  
'Do I have to kiss that?' Elvea said while she pointed in the direction of Éomer. That gotta hurt.  
  
'Like it's fun for me to kiss you!' Ooh, good response!  
  
'Well at least I don't need to spin the bottle to get to kiss someone, right Legolas?' Okay… she got a point there…  
  
'Of course you don't! Not as long as I can be with you anyway.' Legolas smiled a weak smile. You know, some reason or another, I don't believe him anymore. He leaned in to kiss her. I coughed. That distracted them. :o)  
  
'You're supposed to kiss Éomer, not Legolas.' Faramir said.  
  
'Can't I just skip this time?' Elvea sulked.  
  
'No, you can't.' Estel said.  
  
'But I don't want to kiss him…' Of course she didn't. Like they didn't have fun last time they kissed.  
  
'Like I want to kiss some stuck up high-elven girl!' Éomer said. Oh, come on!  
  
'That's your highness to you.' She snorted. There they go again…  
  
'Just kiss already!' I shouted. They walked over to each other.  
  
'Well, *your highness*, let's get this thing over with.' They kissed. Oh man, they went on for ages again, truly, will they ever learn? After a few minutes, Estel pulled Elvea's hair. Aww… I wanted to do that! Suddenly, Legolas stoop up and walked to Elvea.  
  
'My turn.' He said.  
  
'Legolas, what do you think you're doing?' Faramir said.  
  
'I'd like to have a real kiss now, not one of those lame excuses for kisses from Endomiel.' Okay, that did it! Somewhere inside me, my rage exploded. He was going to get it now! That goddess-damned-son-of-a-bitch!  
  
'Why are you doing this to me? To yourself?' I yelled.  
  
What the Mordor are you talking about?' He said.  
  
'This whole thing with Elvea.'  
  
'What? You dumped me, and now I can't go on?'  
  
'This isn't "going on", this is fake, a big charade.'  
  
'And how would you know?'  
  
'What? Do you think I'm that stupid? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I know you better than that.'  
  
'You don't know me at all. I am with Elvea, and there's no way you'll be able to change that!'  
  
'NO?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'You know what? Go ahead, marry your princess, I don't care! I bet she was your fiancée all along, I was just a replacement until she showed up, wasn't I?'  
  
'No! You know that! I loved you!' He yelled. I walked over to him.  
  
'And I loved you, but hey, love hurts.' I punched him in the jaw. I turned around and ran off to the forest. I could hear Legolas say a few last words  
  
'Eru, I did it again…' I ran into the forest, and I could hear someone following me. I hid behind a tree. The person/elf walked past me, and then suddenly, he stopped. I could see the person had long hair. It must be Legolas then. I stepped out from the dark shadow of the tree.  
  
'Why did you follow me?' I said.  
  
'There you are. I was looking for you.' He did a step towards me.  
  
'Stay away, for your own safety.'  
  
'I'm not afraid, and it's worth the risk.' He did another step towards me.  
  
'I'm sorry if I hurt you…' I whispered. A single tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
'It's okay, I'm alive.' He wiped the tear of my cheek. 'Don't cry, it's not your fault.'  
  
'Then whose fault is it?' I said as a stared at the ground.  
  
'It's nobody's fault. Not mine, and certainly not yours.'  
  
'But I was mean, I even punched you…' I looked up, and was surprised to look straight into his eyes. I reached up to touch his face. I rubbed his jaw where I punched it.  
  
'It's okay, really, no damage done.'  
  
'Your jaw is swollen…'  
  
'It'll go away.'  
  
'You lip, it's bleeding.' I touched his lip. He winched. 'Sorry…'  
  
'It'll heal.'  
  
'All will heal.'  
  
'Even your heart?'  
  
'It was never broken.' I said. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back into his. Some 5 minutes later, 5 minutes that seemed like eternity, I looked and walked away. I brushed past him. He grabbed me wrist, just like he did this afternoon, but this time I looked up with another look in my eyes. No death glare, but tears were in my eyes.  
  
'It will be okay.' He said as he pulled me toward him. 'All will be okay.' He kissed me again, but this time, no one was watching. And this time, we didn't stop after a few minutes. We stood there quite a while, his hands roaming over my back, while my left hand slowly moved over his chest, and my right hand moved through his hair. His beautiful hair.  
  
'This, I missed.' He said in-between kisses.  
  
'So did I.' I said. 'So did I.'  
  
'Here, take this.' He took my hand from his chest and handed me the necklace.  
  
'Legolas…'  
  
'You don't have to wear it, it's just that, I can't stand looking at it, and have it remind me of that day, and tell me that I could have you, instead of the necklace. I couldn't stand it if anyone but you would wear it.'  
  
'Let's just keep this secret okay?'  
  
'What? The necklace?'  
  
'Everything, the necklace, this…' I kissed him again.  
  
'And that we're back together.'  
  
'Are we?'  
  
'I don't know, are we?'  
  
'You tell me.'  
  
'It's your call.'  
  
'I'm going to let you decide.'  
  
'You broke it up, so you tell me.'  
  
'If it's okay with you.'  
  
'It is okay with me.'  
  
'It's okay with me too.'  
  
'But it's secret.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'Then we're back together.'  
  
'We are?'  
  
'We are, right?' Legolas asked me with doubt in his voice.  
  
'I'm calling it. We are.' We kissed again.  
  
'I think it'll be best if we return one by one.'  
  
'Who goes first?'  
  
'I'll go first, I'll just tell them I wasn't able to find you.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'So, nothing in public?'  
  
'No…'  
  
'Oh…' Legolas looked disappointed.  
  
'Hey, we can always go and 'take a walk in the woods" tomorrow.'  
  
'Tonight.'  
  
'The night is almost over Legolas, and I'd like to get a good night rest for a change.'  
  
'You haven't been sleeping well either?'  
  
'No, not since…'  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
'I'm so glad you're back.' I hugged Legolas.  
  
'So am I. But it's time to go now. You wait two minutes, then go back too, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' A last kiss, and he was gone. Gone, just like that. I missed him already… by Eru, am I really this bad? Am I this deep in love? Love… o Eru… this was bad… Oh well, I'll give it a try for a change.  
  
Two minutes later, I walked back to camp. I entered the circle of tents.  
  
'Hey, she's back!' Faramir stood up and walked towards me.  
  
'Hi Faramir.' I whispered.  
  
'Hi.' He put his arm around my shoulders. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine.'  
  
'Legolas just came back, he was looking for you. He said he couldn't find you, but he returned with tears in his eyes and a happy smile on his face. He's in his tent if you need him.' I looked into Faramir's eyes. 'Okay, I'll shut up now.' I did a few steps away from Faramir and sat down on a log. I grabbed a stick and started roasting marshmallows.  
  
'How are ya?' Vebor asked as he sat next to me. I looked him n the eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry Vebor.' I said.  
  
'Oh... I understand.' He moved a bit away from me. I ate the marshmallow, got up and walked to my tent. That's kind of where I am now. I can hear the others outside my tent. I think they think that I'm asleep. Anyway, they're talking about Legolas and me.  
  
'Did you see them kissing? Man, there certainly is something between them!' Faramir said. I smirked. If even they could see it…  
  
'I knew they would get back together at some point.' Estel said.  
  
'Yeah, but what now? I mean, they can't hide it forever?' Boromir joined the conversation.  
  
'They'll have to figure that one out themselves.' At that point, I decided I still had to write in my diary, and I turned a little light on. Suddenly, outside, all was silent. And it still is. Well, I'll keep you up-2-date, I'm going to sleep now,  
  
Namarië!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1): 'Hello friend of mine. How are you?'  
  
(2): 'I know Loome. I know.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hi! Sorry for the gross part, just had to do that! :o) And I'm sorry for the mushy stuff, I promise, next chapter will be funny again! Anyway, thanks for reading this, and keep reviewing!! And keep the names coming! And good ideas… and, well, I'll stop now… buh-bye! 


	14. Return of the Pipeweed (Yay!! :o)

E/N: Hi there! I'm back! (Be afraid, be very afraid!) Thanx for reading & reviewing, I'm glad you like this. (Even if you don't, I'll keep terrorising FF.net with my story :oP) Anyway, I'm glad you people are reading this, and that you're reviewing! I want to thank you all for giving me over 100 reviews!! *Does silly victory dance* okay… never mind me… As I was trying to say, before this silly victory dance interrupted me *does death glare at silly victory dance* O_o, I love you all! (In a friendly and brotherly way, of course, for my real love is all for Orlando and ……) :oP Okay, on with the stuff I wanted to tell you… Uhm… *scratches chin* yep, that's my tick, when I don't know what to say, I do this… *Scratches chin again* Very annoying for the people around me. Very much fun for me seeing how they're getting annoyed. :o) I don't think there's anything worth telling really… uhm… you know, while you read the rest of my chapter, I think I'm going to have something to eat. *Leaves computer* *Walks back to computer* I guess I have to write it first huh? Oh well, you won't notice they delay of like 5 minutes, so I'm going to have something to eat anyway. There's nothing like writing while eating something nice… (Yes, I am obsessed by food. Well, not food in general, candy mainly… :o) Oh well, I won't bother you with my annoying talk anymore, and get to the chapter already.  
  
Buh-bye,  
  
-Noxxxforanyone,exceptmaybeforOrlandoand/or……:o)- Endomiel  
  
(Did you guys already guess that I'm a big Orlando Bloom fan? Yep, thought you would. Oh well…)  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own any LotR characters, I wish! (Really, I do…) or, actually, I'd rather own Orlando… can you actually own real people? Hmhmhm… gotta do some research on that… Anyway, characters in other classes all belong to their *forgot the word I'm supposed to put here…* owners.  
  
*ATTENTION!! POSSIBLE CRUELTY IN THIS CHAPTER!*  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
Chapter 14: Return of the mushrooms.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ **  
  
  
  
The 15th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi. I'm back, and a lot happier than yesterday. Legolas and I thought of a new diabolical master plan today, except that it's not really diabolical, but it is a plan. :o) I'll tell you all about it in a sec. I'll just start at the beginning of the day…  
  
Got up early, but felt completely awake, and really good. Wonder how that comes… Anyway, I got up with a big smile on my face, and walked out of my tent. I saw the guys sitting at the table playing cards again.  
  
'Hey Endy.' Faramir said.  
  
'Hey Farry.'  
  
'My name's Faramir.'  
  
'And mine's Endomiel, try to call me that next time.'  
  
'Oh, anyway, look what we found!'  
  
'What did you find?'  
  
'A supply tent!'  
  
'You mean the little tent behind Legolas, Boromir and Estel's tent?''  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'The one Boromir got the kettle from yesterday?'  
  
'Uh, yeah…'  
  
'The one with the extra food?'  
  
'You mean you already found that?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Oh. Anyway, we found food in the tent!'  
  
'You mean bread and coffee?'  
  
'And stuff to put on your bread.'  
  
'And did you eat it all?'  
  
'No, we decided to save it for breakfast.'  
  
'Good boy.'  
  
'So can we have breakfast now?'  
  
'Don't you think you at least have to wait until Arwen's up?'  
  
'Yeah… And maybe wait for Legolas and Elvea too…'  
  
'We could do that.' I turned around. Legolas just exited his tent. He had a big smile on his face, but then again, so did I…  
  
'Hey Legolas, how come you're so happy?' Boromir asked.  
  
'I don't know actually, just felt like smiling today.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Hey, where's Elvea?' Everybody looked around.  
  
'I don't know.' I said. 'She wasn't in our tent when I left.'  
  
'Anybody seen Elvea?' Legolas said. Nobody had seen her.  
  
'What's all the fuss about?' Arwen said as she stepped out of our tent.  
  
'Elvea's missing.' Legolas said. Like he'd care. Because he didn't, right?  
  
'I haven't seen her.' Arwen said.  
  
'I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm going to look for her.' Legolas said as he started to run to the river.  
  
'Shouldn't you get dressed first?' I said. Not that I mind him running around in his boxers all day… He ran back into his tent. Some 2 minutes later, he came out dressed in the cool skate jeans I picked out for him the other day and some sleeveless shirt. Very nice. My smile grew. Arwen elbowed me in the ribs. My smile almost disappeared. Almost…  
  
'Hey, I'll help!' Boromir said. 'C'mon Éomer, you help to! This might be you chance…' He whispered to Éomer.  
  
'I'll help to.' Éomer grunted. They were already dressed, and I think they'd been up quite some while.  
  
'I think I'll stay here to make breakfast.' Faramir said.  
  
'I'll help in a sec.' I said. 'I think I'll get dressed first… And Faramir, don't drink all the coffee will ya?' I crawled back into my, or our, tent. Got dressed in yet another pair of baggy jeans. Well, actually this was the same pair of yeans as I was wearing last uhm... well, somewhere last week, but anyway, they were washed and therefore clean again. How interesting to know, don't you think? Anyway, back to the main story…  
  
Got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and the 'Cloud' T-shirt. That's a happy shirt, and you all know how happy I am… :o) Climbed back out of the tent. Legolas, Boromir and Éomer had already left. Don't they ever wait for me? Guys… No point on looking for her now, they've probably found her by now. Sat down at the table with Faramir.  
  
'Weren't you going too look for Elvea?'  
  
'Nah, they probably found her already.'  
  
'They might have.' Sat there 5 minutes, no sign of the guys or Elvea. 5 minutes later, still no sign. 5 minutes later, were they really looking for her anyway? 5 minutes later, was that Boromir carrying something big walking towards the camp? Was that big thing Elvea? Was he strong enough to carry Elvea? Wait a sec, Elvea's an Elf right? I guess everyone's strong enough to carry an Elf. Oh well… Back to the point, was that her? I guess so. It did have long bond hair, so it must be her. It wasn't Legolas was it? Was it? I ran towards them.  
  
'Is he alright?' It was Elvea. 'Oh, never mind. I see you've found her.'  
  
'You're enthusiastic.'  
  
'I thought it was Legolas okay.'  
  
'And then you found out it wasn't and you didn't care?'  
  
'Yeah…' He gave me an "AHA!" look. 'No! No! Never mind…' Elvea moaned. She was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked because of the sun. She lifted her head and looked around. She opened her mouth.  
  
'What the Mordor?' She shouted. 'Put me down this instant!' Yep, Elvea's back all right. 'What are you doing? Put me down!' She worked her way out of Boromir's hands. In other words, he put her down.  
  
'Are you okay?' Boromir asked her.  
  
'I'm fine thank you.' She stamped over to our tent, crawled in and closed the zipper. Someone's got a bad temper.  
  
'What's with her?' Faramir asked.  
  
'I dunno.' I said. At that point, Estel and Legolas returned.  
  
'See, he's still in one piece.' Boromir said.  
  
'Who's still in one piece?' Legolas asked. I glared at Boromir. If he dared to say something…  
  
'You are.' He said. Why doesn't anyone ever do what I tell them to? What's happening to this world? Who will they listen to, if they don't even listen to the Goddess of Evil? Don't tell me they're going to listen to that poor excuse of a goddess of good! No, I still don't know who the Goddess of Good is, but if the world is this evil, she's not doing a good job, at all.  
  
'Why would I not be fine?' Legolas replied.  
  
'Well, it would really be like you to fall of a rock and hurt yourself or something stupid like that.' I really hoped they were going to believe this… He turned around to face Boromir and Estel. Good boy, just pretend you hate me…  
  
'Breakfast is ready!' Arwen called from the table.  
  
'Hey! I was going to serve breakfast!' Faramir said.  
  
'You should have done it while you still had the chance.' Why was everyone so obsessed with serving stuff? We sat down at the table. Elvea decided to join us after al, and she sat next to Legolas. We ate, while talking about all kinds of things. At a certain point, Estel brought in the subject of "Dinner".  
  
'What are we going to have for dinner?' He said, looking me in the eye.  
  
'Well, we could have fish again…' Elvea moaned. I glared at her. 'But I could also get some meat if you guys would rather have a barbeque.'  
  
'I'd like that.' Boromir said. 'Where were you going to get the meat?'  
  
'I could uh, hunt deer or something.'  
  
'I like deer meat…' Faramir licked his lips.  
  
'Do you mean you'll have to kill an innocent deer?' Arwen said. O please, don't try to work on my conscious, I'm pretending not to have one. It's really hard being Evil, and having a conscious, you know.  
  
'Are you sure you're able to do that?' Legolas said.  
  
'Why wouldn't I?' I said.  
  
'You are a girl.'  
  
'And you're a boy. Right?' He glared at me.  
  
'Maybe you'll chicken out at the last moment.'  
  
'Why would I do that?'  
  
'You're a girl.'  
  
'And your point is…'  
  
'Someone should go with you to make sure we get something for dinner tonight.'  
  
'Why don't you go if you think you're so though?'  
  
'Fine with me.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Fine.' Good, that would mean some time alone this afternoon. :o)  
  
'I'll come too.' Boromir said. O damn…  
  
'Uh, Boromir, you can't come.' Legolas said.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Humans make to much noise.'  
  
'I can be really quite.'  
  
'No, you can't you're a human.'  
  
'And besides, you can't shoot.' I added.  
  
'I can shoot.'  
  
'Yeah, but you'll miss, we actually want to have something to eat tonight you know.' Boromir grunted.  
  
'Okay… you two go… I'll go find herbs or stuff…' Good boy. Almost lost our time alone for a sec…  
  
After that, it was pretty quite at the table. At one point, I reached out to grab some bread, and so did Legolas. Or hands met. We quickly drew our hands back. He stuck his hand out to the bread, grabbed some, and handed it to me.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'You're welcome.' Our faces flushed. Faramir said something to Boromir. Boromir looked at Legolas, and then at me. Both he and Faramir grinned. What? What did I do?  
  
After breakfast, Elvea dragged Legolas off to have a talk. She looked like she was going to dump him. Oh well, that's not that big of a loss for him. They were probably going to have a nice long chat. They walked into the forest. I guess the long chat wasn't as long as I thought it would be, 'cause they were back in like, uh, 5 minutes or so.  
  
'Are you going to join me in a deer hunt or are you going to chicken out?' I said while I sharpened the points of my arrows and straightened the feathers on the back end.  
  
'I'm ready when you are.' He replied. Good.  
  
'Then we'll leave in a few minutes.' I said as I tightened the bowstring. A few minutes later, I got up and grabbed my bag witch I had packed with rope, spare arrows (didn't feel like bringing a quiver, those things are really heavy), a small and a big knife, some food and drinks.  
  
'Ready to leave yet?'  
  
'I'm leaving right now.' I said.  
  
'Good. I was wondering if you were still going or if you'd tell me to go on my own.'  
  
'You wouldn't survive an hour out there.' I lead the way to the woods. We walked into the woods.  
  
'I wonder if we'll get dinner tonight…' Boromir said.  
  
'I wonder if they'll be back in time for dinner…' Faramir replied. I felt the urge to turn around and shoot them, but then again, they had a point… :o)  
  
Some ten minutes later, we reached a nice open spot in the woods. We looked around to see if nobody followed us, but they hadn't.  
  
'Finally, some time alone.' Legolas said as he kissed me.  
  
'Don't you think we have to get something for dinner first?' I managed to say.  
  
'We've got the whole day to do that.'  
  
'We've also got the whole day to do this.' I said while I kissed him back.  
  
'And your point is…'  
  
'Never mind. We've got the whole day to shoot food.' Okay, you guys get the picture. I won't describe the next half an hour, for it will be pretty boring for you guys to read. Anyway, half an hour later, we weren't standing anymore, but we were lying on the floor, the same way we always lie.  
  
'Is that food I smell?' Legolas said as he ran his hand through my hair.  
  
'I dunno.' We laid there silent for a while. 'Is that pipe-weed I smell?' I said as I sat up.  
  
'How would pipe weed get into the forest?'  
  
'I dunno.' I stood up and walked over to where the smell was coming from. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'I'm trying to find where it's coming from.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Maybe I can have some'  
  
'What about me?'  
  
'Maybe you can have some too, but don't count on it.' He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
'Forget about the weed, we can have fun here…' He tried to pull me back down.  
  
'Trust me, pipe weed is so much more fun.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Remember me and my encounter with the Rivendell mushrooms?'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'Well, pipe-weed's kinda the same, but less severe.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'You have never smoked pipe-weed before have you?'  
  
'I grew up in Mirkwood, would ya think?'  
  
'Oh, right.' I ran off in the direction the smell was coming from.  
  
'Hey, wait for me!' He came running after me. We reached an open place. I halted. So did he. 'What do you see?'  
  
'Tents.'  
  
'That all?'  
  
'No, also Hobbits.'  
  
'Hobbits?'  
  
'Yeah, see, that's Merry over there, and that must be Pippin with the pipe over there, and that means that must be Frodo, because Sam's over there with Rosie.'  
  
'Anything else?'  
  
'Two certain dwarves.'  
  
'How did they get here?'  
  
'Gee, I don't know, maybe this is where they're supposed to spend camp.'  
  
'Oh, right…' I walked into the camp.  
  
'Hey guys.' I said.  
  
'Hey Endy!' Pippin greeted me.  
  
'Hey Pip, where did you guys get the pipe-weed?'  
  
'We brought it.' Merry said, a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
'But where did you get it?'  
  
'The stores in Rivendell.'  
  
'Oh. I think I'll go there next weekend.' I said.  
  
'We got a really good deal there.' Merry said as he took a, uh, well, whatever you call it, from the pipe. 'You can have some is you want.' He handed me the pipe.  
  
'Sure.' I also took a, uh, an uh, never mind, I just took some. All troubles floated out of my mind. This was some good stuff. I sat down with the Hobbits.  
  
'Can I have some too?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Sure.' I handed him the pipe. He took some. 'Now don't go taking to much on your first try!' I laughed. Legolas started coughing.  
  
'Hey, take it easy fella.' Pippin said.  
  
'I'm… Okay…' He coughed. We started laughing. Poor guy, choking on his first taste of pipe-weed. Very funny sight tho. :o) Luckily, the effects of pipe-weed don't last that long, and Legolas was back to normal, in the way of back on earth, in a few minutes.  
  
'And?' I looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
'It's okay.' He said.  
  
'Want some more?'  
  
'Sure.' We took some more. This would be enough for today. Don't want to over-do it. Legolas moved closer to me. 'You know, you look even more beautiful now.' Everybody turned around to look at us.  
  
'Legolas, no-one's supposed to know remember?' I whispered so they couldn't hear.  
  
'Oh well.' He said as he kissed me. Now what? I could just continue kissing and blame it all on the weed. Also could just continue kissing and pretend we're an item, they wouldn't know the difference anyway.  
  
'Uh, Endomiel…' Pippin started talking to me.  
  
'What is it Pippin?' I turned around.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Kissing me…' Legolas said as he turned me head to face him.  
  
'That, I can see.' Pippin said. 'Are you two…?'  
  
'Only on special occasions.' Legolas mumbled.  
  
'Special occasions?' Merry asked.  
  
'When we've been drinking, or smoking, or when no-one's looking.' Great Legolas! Just blow our cover! This was not good at all… Well, the kissing was, but the situation wasn't. You get my point. The smoke was clearing out of my head. And I guess Legolas returned to this planet too, since he stopped kissing me and sat back up. I got back up.  
  
'Well, uh, we have to be leaving soon, don't mind what Legolas said, It's just the weed, maybe we'll see you guys, buh-bye!' I grabbed Legolas' arm and dragged him off.  
  
'Hey, wait a sec!' Pippin came running towards us. Great, what was next? 'Maybe our two camps can get together sometime!'  
  
'That's not such a bad idea.' I said.  
  
'You guys can stop by at our camp tonight if you want.' Legolas said. 'We're throwing a party.'  
  
'Cool. Where is your camp?'  
  
'Just keep heading in that direction and you'll walk straight into it.' I said as I pointed out the direction.  
  
'Okay, we'll be there around 8:30, okay?'  
  
'Okay, see you there!' Legolas and I walked back into the woods. We'd better hunt down a deer pretty soon, it was around lunch already, and we still had to clean the meat, and chop it up in pieces, and, well, a lot of work.  
  
'Hey Legolas, what do you think of getting to the hunting some time soon.'  
  
'I guess we could do that.'  
  
'We can start tracking right here.'  
  
'How do you mean?' I pointed at the deer tracks at my feet. 'Oh.' We followed the track. It soon was joined be several other tracks. Some ten minutes later, I saw the deer. Quite a few actually.  
  
'Hey Legolas, what about the one to the left?' I whispered.  
  
'Hmhmhm… Don't you think the one to the centre's better?' I looked at the deer he gestured at.  
  
'Could give it a try.' I whispered.  
  
'Okay. I'll sneak up to the left, you wait here, and when I stick my thumb up, shoot.'  
  
'Okay. But where should I aim, back leg? Front leg? Neck?'  
  
'Try to hit the neck, otherwise back leg, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' Legolas started sneaking over to the left of the deer. He stuck his hand up in a wait gesture. Three fingers. Two… one… I shot. He shot. I hit the neck, he hit the back leg. He ran out to the deer and cut it's throat with his knife. Blood was going everywhere. I'd never done anything like it, and I felt sick. Fish sure where something different. At least they didn't bleed all over the place… I walked to where Legolas sat and pulled my arrow out of the neck of the deer.  
  
'Good shot!' He said.  
  
'Same for you…' I whispered with a pale face.  
  
'What's the matter with you?' I pointed at the blood. 'Well, you could expect it to bleed.'  
  
'Now what?' I managed to say.  
  
'You've never hunted deer before, have you?'  
  
'No.' I looked away.  
  
'Well, we have to carry it back to camp, so we might as well take all the intestines out so we won't have to carry stuff for nothing.'  
  
'Sure. You do that, I think I'll go have a walk or something.'  
  
'Okay. Be back in 15 minutes okay?'  
  
'Okay…' I walked off, not looking back. This was just, like really, there are no words to describe how gross this is! This was even grosser than the sight of Legolas and Elvea kissing! (And that's a gross sight, believe me! I mean, the picture is just so wrong, it's gross.) Some 15 minutes later, I returned. Legolas had tied the deer to a big stick.  
  
'If you carry that end, I'll carry this end.' He said.  
  
'Sure.' I picked up one end of the stick at my feet. He picked up the other end, and we walked towards camp. Some 5 minutes later, we'd almost reached camp, Legolas put the stick down. He walked over to me.  
  
'You can put the stick down now.' He said.  
  
'Okay.' I put the stick down. When I stood back up, Legolas caught me in a kiss. 'What do you think you're doing?' I whispered in-between kisses.  
  
'This is our last chance. We're close to camp now, and this is probably our last time alone today.' That's when I came up with my diabolical master plan. Except that the plan is not diabolical, but I don't care. Oh great, now I had a not-diabolical diabolical plan. I only have to tell Legolas about my plan, and that's what I did. He actually thought it was a pretty good idea. I smirk grew on my face.  
  
'I guess I'll have to wipe that smirk off your face.' He whispered.  
  
'You can try, but I don't think it'll work.' He tried. It didn't work.  
  
'Don't say that.' He said.  
  
'Say what?'  
  
'I know that look in your eyes! That's when you're about to say…'  
  
'Say what? Told you so?'  
  
'Yeah… that's it.'  
  
'Hey, told you so.'  
  
'Just pick the stick up okay? It's time to get back to camp.'  
  
'Sure it is.' I picked up the stick.  
  
'Okay, say something mean to me.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'We're supposed to argue, remember.'  
  
'Yeah, but what do I have to say?'  
  
'Think of something!'  
  
'You think of something.'  
  
'What? You can't even think of something?'  
  
'I always have to come up with the ideas, you think of something for a change.'  
  
'What, I was the one that came up with the plan how to kill the deer.' We walked into the camp.  
  
'I didn't need your stupid plan, I could have just shot the deer myself.'  
  
'But how would you get it back to camp?'  
  
'I'll think of something, I always think of something.'  
  
'Come on, like you come up with every plan.'  
  
'Yeah, I do. I have a plan for every situation.'  
  
'You do?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Then you find a way to get the deer over to the fire.' Legolas dropped the deer and sat down on a log, next to Éomer.  
  
'Fight again?' Éomer said. Hey, we actually had a fight, didn't we? Cool! Is that a bad sign? That we can actually fight about fighting? –Mental note to self: think that one out when you have the time for it –  
  
'Do you think I can actually spend an afternoon around her, *NOT* fighting?' Legolas replied.  
  
'Uhm, yeah.'  
  
'Hey Faramir.' I said. 'Want to help clean out the deer corps?'  
  
'Am I helping you or Legolas?'  
  
'I don't know.' I said as I looked at Legolas.  
  
'I'll do it.' Legolas said. 'Since you obviously don't have a clue about how to do it.'  
  
'I do to.'  
  
'You do not.'  
  
'Do to.'  
  
'Prove it.'  
  
'You prove it.'  
  
'How am I supposed to prove that you know how to do it?'  
  
'You're not that bright, are you? What I mean is, you prove that you *do* know how to clean the corpse.' Legolas stood up and walked to the corpse.  
  
'Faramir, grab the other end. We're going to clean the meat.'  
  
'We are?'  
  
'Yeah, now get you ass over here.' They headed for the river. Suckers! I actually tricked them in doing the cleaning. :oP I grinned and sat down next to Éomer.  
  
'Where's everybody?' I asked Éomer.  
  
'Well, Faramir's over with Legolas, Arwen and Estel are over there, making a rope or something like that, Boromir and Vebor are taking a stroll down at the riverside, I'm right here, you're right here… That covers everything, doesn't it?'  
  
'Where's Elvea?'  
  
'Oh, right, she's in her tent.' He grumbled. I couldn't blame him for 'forgetting' Elvea, I don't seem to notice her either. She's always in her tent or at the riverside. Oh well, I can't say I really miss her, judging on what I've seen of her the past few days, but then again, they did break up this morning, didn't they? I have to ask Legolas that during my master plan tonight. Wait! I still have to tell everybody about tonight!  
  
'Hey, guys, listen up!' I said, or actually, I almost shouted. Estel and Arwen turned towards me, and so did Boromir and Vebor, who just returned from their walk, even Elvea popped her head out of my tent. 'I have an announcement to make!'  
  
'What? Are you and Legolas back together already?' Boromir said. I shot a deadly glare at him. Really, the glare was deadly. If I had used just a little bit of my goddess powers, he would be very much dead.  
  
'Not funny Boromir.' I said. How could he be so right? 'What I was trying to say, is that I, not Legolas but I, found the camp of the Hobbits this morning, and invited them over for a party here tonight.'  
  
'Cool. I guess sending you two out actually had something good to it for us too, instead of only good for the two of you.' Boromir got another deadly look. Very angry, deadly look. I swear, I was going to use some magic on that guy one of these days, and that's not good magic, trust me.  
  
Some hour later, don't ask me what I did during that hour, because you'll get a detailed list of what was happening in and around camp during that our. You're asking? Okay, check the little piece of paper down below.  
  
*Enclosed little piece of paper witch you happen to look on*  
  
14:25 – a pinecone 'fell' in-between Arwen and Estel.  
  
14:26 – a pinecone 'fell' on my head, thank you Estel.  
  
14:27 – a few pinecones 'fell' from a tree and hit his head. I love my magic.  
  
14:28 – several pinecones hit my head. He's going to pay for this…  
  
14:29 – branched filled with pinecones falls from tree… on Estel's head. Try to top that!  
  
14:30 – Arwen and Estel start making out. Seem to have forgotten all about me.  
  
14:31 – found something else to do since Estel and Arwen act like I'm not here.  
  
14:32 – the log I was poking fell down and set grass outside the stone circle on fire. Oops…  
  
14:33 – Éomer finds out about fire and runs off to get water.  
  
14:37 – Éomer returns with bucket of water and a panicking Faramir and shouting Legolas. Might want to describe this in diary…  
  
14:38 – got a sever lecture about how stupid I am and that I'm not supposed to play with fire from Legolas.  
  
14:39 – still lecturing…  
  
14:40 – yep, still lecturing…  
  
14:41 – uh-huh, lecture continues…  
  
14:42 – you guessed it, still lecturing…  
  
14:43 – Legolas found out about this piece of paper and started yelling that I'd better listen to him, or else… I wonder what the or else is…  
  
14:44 – he took away my pen, but I have a reserve.  
  
14:48 – I am victorious! Got my pen back. Did take quite a while since Legolas didn't want to give me my pen back, and we ended up on the ground, all tangled up and laughing.  
  
14:49 – I have nothing to do anymore.  
  
14:50 – Legolas and Faramir walked back to the river toe finish cleaning the river. Last hope for fun is now gone.  
  
14:51 – found out I am easily bored. Man, I need something to do…  
  
14:52 – can the world be even duller?  
  
14:53 – no  
  
14:54 – certainly not.  
  
14:55 – Legolas and Faramir returned with food.  
  
14:56 – I am hungry, but have to wait until dinner before I can eat…  
  
14:57 – the food… it is calling me… I can hear it…  
  
14:58 – I will now start my quest to snatch a piece of meat from the pile Legolas is guarding.  
  
15:07 – managed to lure Legolas away from the meat and am now roasting a piece above the fire.  
  
15:08 – Legolas: what are you doing Endomiel?  
  
Me: nothing Legolas.  
  
Legolas: Are you sure?  
  
Me: totally.  
  
Legolas: then what's that steak doing on the barbeque?  
  
Me: roasting?  
  
15:09 – Legolas took my steak away from me. Evil Elf.  
  
15:10 – just remembered that I am goddess of evil.  
  
15:11 – steak appeared on barbecue out of nowhere. Go me!  
  
15:15 – this isn't working, steak still not done.  
  
15:16 – I 'made' the steak be done now.  
  
15:17 – ate the stake.  
  
15:18 – still hungry…  
  
15:19 – Elvea got out of tent and sat on log at fire.  
  
15:20 – Éomer got up from log and sat at picnic table.  
  
15:22 – am very bored.  
  
15:23 – am very, very bored  
  
15:24 – Legolas sat next to me on log.  
  
15:25 – started poking fire with stick again.  
  
15:26 – Legolas took my stick away from me. Why does he always take stuff away from me? What's the use? What's the… Hey! Give me my pen back!  
  
15:27 – have to get my other pen back for that one writes better.  
  
15:28 – am now here an hour. Still very bored. Still don't have my other pen back. I think I'll get that back now. Yes, will certainly get that pen back now. I am going to literally jump on Legolas in order to retrieve my pen.  
  
15:29 – Legolas gave me my pen back. Jumped him anyway. Go me! Rally, you should have seen me go. I didn't even know I could run that fast.  
  
15:33 – Legolas caught up with me. Didn't turn out to be that bad after all…  
  
*End of piece of paper*  
  
As I was trying to say, it wasn't that interesting, but I'll tell you about a few things anyway.  
  
I was sitting on a log at the fire, poking the fire, as usual. I poked a little stick that was lying under a big log. The little stick somehow got even smaller, and the log fell down. Sparks went everywhere. The grass lit. It started to smoke. I was really trying to make the fire go out. Stepping on the fire and things like that. Éomer turned around to say something to me, and he saw the flames coming out from underneath my shoe. Yes, the fire was flaming now.  
  
'What did you do?' Éomer yelled.  
  
'Well, nothing really…'  
  
'O god…' He grabbed a bucket and ran off in the direction of the river. A few minutes later, the fire was slowly spreading but no one seemed to notice (Estel and Arwen, well they uh, they only saw each other, Vebor and Boromir, well, they were playing cards or something), Éomer returned with a bucket of water, a hysterically screaming Faramir, and a very, very angry looking Legolas. What? I didn't burn down his tent or anything like that!  
  
'What did you do?' Legolas yelled.  
  
'Uh, well, nothing really, I was looking t the fire…' I said.  
  
'She was poking it again.' Éomer said as he threw the water over the fire. He managed to keep the campfire flaming, but the uh, 'extra' fire died.  
  
'Were you poking the fire again?'  
  
'No…' He looked me in the eye. 'Yeah.'  
  
'Didn't you parents teach you not to play with fire?'  
  
'Yeah, but…'  
  
'No buts, leave the fire alone!' Who does he think he is anyway? My mother? If I want to poke the fire, I poke the fire! 'Do you know what could have happened? You could have burnt down the whole camp, or even worse, the forest! How stupid can you be? Playing with fire like that! Think! Think before you do something next time!' And he continued to lecture me like that for 5 minutes. Why did he do that? I got his point after one minute! After 5 minutes, he found out about me keeping a list of what happened in cam the past few minutes. He got royally pissed. He can do that, he's a prince.  
  
'What are you doing?' He shouted.  
  
'Nothing.' I whispered.  
  
'Are you writing?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'You're writing! Do you actually listen when I'm talking to you?'  
  
'Yes, of course.'  
  
'Then why are you writing?'  
  
'Uhm…'  
  
'Do you actually think that it's going to work between us when you don't even listen to what I'm saying?' Okay, Éomer heard that… I know, because he looked at me very strangely. Very, very strangely. I, correction, *we* are going to have problems with that statement…  
  
'I do listen…' I whispered.  
  
'What was I talking about?'  
  
'How stupid it is to play with fire, and uhm, that I should leave the fire alone, and uhm…' Okay, so I wasn't listening. So what? Like it really matters! I heard it all before… come on, do you guys think I never set anything on fire before? I'm goddess of evil for Eru's sake! I like fire! Okay, okay, I haven't done much more then lighting a pipe every once and a while, so what? And that one time Merry, Pippin and I made a fire in the forest (we were camping there) (yes, Fordo & Sam where there too) and the fire got out of control, and the tent-thing we were staying in kinda caught fire and burnt down… kinda reminds me of something… But we had a lot of fun tho. A smile appeared on my face.  
  
'What? Are you laughing at me?' Legolas was really getting angry now… uh- oh…  
  
'No, no, of course not!' I said. I really had to find a way to save my ass before it was to late…  
  
'That what are you laughing at?' Oh Eru… what do I answer here? This is a trick question, isn't it?  
  
'I was thinking of something funny.'  
  
'So you weren't listening.' I knew it, it's a trick question…  
  
'Of course I was! I was just…'  
  
'Thinking of something else for a sec? You know, never mind, burn everything down next time, I don't care.' I started writing again. 'Are you writing again? Gimme that.' He grabbed my pen out of my hand. I looked up at him with big blue eyes, trying to get my pen back that way. 'That's not going to work, you're not getting you pen back.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'You should learn some respect for other people.'  
  
'And you want to teach me that by taking away my pen.'  
  
'Yes.' He walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
'I have a spare anyway.' I mocked.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'Nothing.' Must get my pen back. That pen writes much better as this one. Stupid pen. I had to think of a plan to get my pen back. Hmhmhm… I could just walk over there and demand my pen back, or else… but then I have to think of an 'or else'… wait, I know an or else! I'll cancel my master plan for tonight! Wait, I don't want to do that, I want to put the plan into action … :o) You don't know my plan, do you? Well, you'll find out soon, very soon… anyway, think of something else.  
  
I could just magic it back over here. I looked at my pen. He was holding it. I guess he would notice that the pen disappeared if I tried to magically make it go to over-here, wouldn't he?  
  
I could just walk over there, grab my pen, and run for it. How fast can he run? I think I'll be able to run a bit faster if I use magic. I could turn myself invisible and just grab the pen. I could also just jump him and try to get my pen back. That would certainly be the most fun…  
  
I think I'll just walk over there and ask my pen back, and if he says no, I'll just grab it. He did the same to me. I walked over to Legolas.  
  
'Can I uhm, can I have my pen back?' I said. Éomer started laughing. 'What's your problem?'  
  
'You're asking you pen back?' Éomer laughed.  
  
'Yeah, what's so funny about that?'  
  
'You? Asking? I'm sorry, it's just a funny sight…' Éomer almost rolled off his chair. I guess it wasn't really my style to go asking my stuff back, but then again, most people don't take stuff away from me.  
  
'Can I?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'Would you give me my pen back if I asked you?' Was this another trick question? Of course not! He'll have to find his pen first. But I'd better say yes, maybe he'll give my pen back.  
  
'Yes, of course.' I answered. I could see doubt in his eyes. My plan was working! He might actually give my pen back!  
  
'You're not getting it yet.' He said. Damn! I snatched the pen out of his hand and turned around. I guess he was prepared on me doing that… He jumped op from his seat and grabbed the pen back.  
  
'Hey!' I shouted. He did a few steps backwards and wanted to sit back down. No he wasn't! I tackled him. There we went, rolling over the ground, 'fighting' over a pen. Everything's a good reason to get close together… Hah! I got the pen! I crawled back up to my feet. Didn't quite make it to my feet… Legolas tackled me. The pen went flying through the air. We ran after it. He reached the pen first. He grabbed it and tried to keep it in his hand. Of course, I managed to pull him to the ground and tried to open his hand to get the pen out. He dropped the pen on the other side of his body. I crawled around him. He fell. Anyway, to make a long story short… wait, it's already a long story… oh well… As I was trying to say, he fell, I fell, and there we were. I was lying on his chest, laughing like the world would end, and so was he. We were having fun, but the other guys, well, they didn't know what to think of it. Boromir and Vebor were looking at us, jaws on the ground. Éomer was sitting on his log, looking pretty sad actually. Arwen and Estel, well, they actually looked, with is pretty strange, because well, you know. I rolled off Legolas, and laid next to him, still trying to recover from the big laugh. Something stuck in my back. I turned around. There were two things, the pen and the necklace. The necklace… I quickly grabbed the necklace and but it back in my pocket.  
  
'What's that?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yeah I'm sure!' What is it with these people? They keep asking me, "are you sure" "are you this" "are you that" … when I say something, I mean it! Really! Okay, so I may not be serious, but I still know what I'm saying! Boromir walked over the laughing/dieing person who used to be my boyfriend Legolas and me.  
  
'I'm sure it was something.' He said.  
  
'No, it's nothing, really.'  
  
'What is it?' Legolas asked. I looked him in the eye. 'Oh, that.'  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
'My pen.' I said and I covered the men with my foot.  
  
'Oh, that thing. I thought I saw some kind of jewellery, a ring or necklace or something like that.'  
  
'You know I don't wear jewellery.'  
  
'I know, I just saw something shiny.' He walked back to the table and sat back down with Vebor.  
  
'Here, I'll help you up.' I said as I stood my hand out to Legolas. He grabbed my hand.  
  
'That was close.' He said as he pulled me to the ground and stood up. I landed on the ground at his feet. He stood there laughing. Very funny. Guys and their humour…  
  
Faramir and Legolas walked back to the river to uh, I guess continue cleaning the meat or something, I don't think, or in some cases hope, they were doing anything else. Me and my sick mind…  
  
Well, you already know about the steak, and the second time he took my pen away, so I might as well get to the time after that. Well, we went swimming. Very much fun really. It was Faramir's idea, and after we'd changed into our swimming-suits, we ran over to the river. Elvea walked behind us, mocking, and so did Éomer actually. We all stood at the edge of the river. I did I few steps back, ran, and jumped.  
  
'Bombs away!!' I shouted. Legolas, Arwen and Elvea, being elves, were gone before the water came, but the rest… Let's just say my magic made the water go a bit higher then it was supposed to, and they got soaked. :o) I had a very good laugh, and so did Legolas. Even Elvea smiled! But the rest of them… I think I'll get drowned today… They put their stuff under a tree. I put my stuff in a tree, and so did Legolas. I think my stuff would be safer in a tree. And if Legolas and I happened to go up the tree at the same time by accident, well, let's just say it wouldn't be that bad… The swimming was fun, the guys tried to drown me a few times, but they didn't succeed. Duh! I'm Goddess of Evil, they won't trick me! Boromir sure felt that… he tried to drown me, but I turned around and he backed away.  
  
'Boromir, is that a twister?' I said.  
  
'No, of course not!' Ya think? Of course it is… mwuhahaha… what went wrong there? Oh, right. MWUHAHAHAH!!! That's better. Gee, Boromir just got caught in a water-twister-thingy. Much fun for us, less fun for Boromir. Oh well, too bad for him. After he got out of the whirl, he crawled up on the shore and sat with Elvea. After a while, so did i. But I didn't sit with them, I walked over to the tree and climbed in. Legolas and I agreed on that I would go into the tree, and he would come too a few minutes later. I climbed in the tree and grabbed my stuff. Somewhere during the grabbing stage, my shirt fell out of the tree. I climbed back down. What was this? Was this mountain dew on my shirt? I turned around. Boromir was holding an opened can of mountain dew. He was so dead…  
  
'Boromir, what did you do to my shirt?'  
  
'I didn't do anything!'  
  
'There's mountain dew on my shirt!'  
  
'I didn't do it!'  
  
'You're the only one holding a drink, so it must be you.'  
  
'It wasn't me, it was her drink!' he pointed at Elvea. Sure Boromir, it's all her fault. She looked so tired, she probably didn't even have the strength to open the damn can.  
  
'O sure! Blame me for your stupidity!' Elvea said, looking pretty insulted.  
  
'Don't you think it's a little bit childish to blame her for your stupidity?' I said.  
  
'But she…' He started.  
  
'Just clean up the mess will you? And next time, let a real man, or one of them…' I pointed at the guys. 'Open the can for you.' I walked back to the tree, grabbed my shirt and climbed back up. I sat there about 2 minutes, when Legolas climbed up too.  
  
'Finally…' I whispered.  
  
'I had to wait until Elvea and Boromir started talking before I could sneak up here.'  
  
'Good enough…' We kissed. And well, we stayed up there for quite some time… :o) After a while we came back down.  
  
'What were you two doing up there?' Faramir said when we came down.  
  
'I was just sitting there, wrapped in my towel, when he came up and messed up my stuff.'  
  
'I did not mess up your stuff.' Legolas said. I looked him in the eyes.  
  
'Yes you did.' I said.  
  
'Oh, you mean that, that's not messing up your stuff! I just placed it somewhere else!'  
  
'You messed it up!'  
  
'Did not!'  
  
'Anyway, we got in a fight, and after a while, I grew bored of fighting with this brain-dead bad-excuse for an Elven prince…'  
  
'Hey!' Legolas shouted.  
  
'And climbed back down the tree, and he followed me!'  
  
'Did not, I just climbed down the tree!'  
  
'You followed me!' I said. 'As I was trying to say, before he interrupted me, we were just having a fight.'  
  
'Sure you were, that's not what I heard.' Arwen said.  
  
'What did you hear?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Well, I don't know what you want to call it, but it sounded like someone trying to drink the last drops of soda from a can with a straw.' Oh Eru… she heard us? Oh my Eru…  
  
'We were fighting, really.' Legolas said, in a last attempt to keep them on the wrong track. I don't think it worked… Oh well… We'll just pretend nothing happened, and nothing will happen, except for my master plan for tonight that is…  
  
'Sure you were, and my elven ears didn't hear that.'  
  
'Boromir was drinking soda.' I said.  
  
'Not with a straw!' Boromir said. I decided this conversation was un- winnable, and took a run for it. I went beck to the river to swim some more. Thank Eru Vebor, Estel and Éomer didn't know what we'd been talking about on the shore.  
  
After swimming, we went to make dinner. It was now around 19:00, and my stomach was empty yet again. We started cooking. Yep, we. Legolas, Faramir and I. Legolas made sure that everything went all right, I did the meat and Faramir the vegetables. After the cooking, there was dinner. Finally, I got to eat something. We sat down at the table. I sat next to Legolas, but we made it look like we were forced to sit next to each other, and continued to argue during the whole dinner.  
  
'Can you tuck in you elbows, you're taking up the whole table.' I said.  
  
'If you could chew with your mouth closed.'  
  
'I am chewing with my mouth closed, the sound you're hearing is your own chewing.'  
  
'Yeah, right.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'Hand me the potatoes, will you, bitch.'  
  
'Here you go, asshole.' I handed him the potatoes.  
  
'Thanks.' Faramir, Boromir, Estel and Arwen gave us some strange looks. 'What?'  
  
'Aren't you two supposed to be mad ad each other?' Faramir asked me.'  
  
'We are.' I took a bite of my food.  
  
'You don't look mad.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Well, you don't put your heart in arguing anymore. Earlier today, you two rolled on the floor, laughing, and then the thing during swimming…'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Your point?'  
  
'You two aren't angry at each other anymore! Something's going on…' He gave me a suspicious look. I'm sure one of them is going to find out sooner or later… Oh well, we probably can't keep it secret for the rest of our lives, and I'll get dumped after high school anyway, Legolas needs to marry his 'precious princess'. What a bitch. After dinner, it was almost time for the hobbits to show up. I waited, and waited, and waited… what if they couldn't find it? That wasn't going to happen, was it? They're able to find the camp, right? That's when I heard shouting.  
  
'I found them! I found the camp!' I heard Merry's voice shout. 'It's over here guys!'  
  
'We figured it was over there Merry.' I heard Frodo's voice. The hobbits walked into our camp.  
  
'Hi guys!' I said as I jumped up and walked over to the hobbits. 'Where's the rest?'  
  
'Sam and Rosie are, uh, delayed, and the dwarves are walking very slowly.'  
  
'Aha. They are coming, aren't they?'  
  
'Who? The dwarves? Yeah, of course.'  
  
'Actually, I meant Sam and Rosie…'  
  
'Oh, they said they'd show up a few minutes later, that's all.'  
  
'Okay, cool. Well, this is our camp, feel free to take a look around, chairs are over there, fire's over there, river's over there, and most important, food's over there.' I said as I pointed to the things.  
  
'Ah, food!' Pippin cheered. 'Our camp ran out of food this morning… all of us have been soooo hungry…' He almost drooled when he saw the food.  
  
'You ran out of food?' I laughed. 'Silly Hobbits.' Merry and Pippin started tasting the snacks, Frodo took some careful bites of the deer-beef we had prepared and cut up into little pieces. Time to turn the music on. Vebor brought a ghetto blaster and cd's, and I had brought my own cd's to listen to with my portable c.d.-player. So, now everybody was here, the party could finally start. Vebor complained about his batteries being low, but I magically made the batteries recharge, and they wouldn't go empty for quite some time. :o) Get the party started!  
  
Vebor opened the first bottle of liquor. We all took a swig or two, Éomer took quite some more, and was it me, or was Elvea drinking a lot as well? I took a few more sips, and so did Legolas. Time to put my plan in action…  
  
'Hey Leg.'  
  
'Hey Endy.'  
  
'Got drunk yet?'  
  
'I'm not supposed to really get drunk, right?'  
  
'No, not really.'  
  
'Okay.' We moved closer to each other and started talking about something unimportant. After a while, we started kissing. As long as we pretended to be drunk, we had a good excuse. Was my plan great, or not! Yeah, I sure had my bright moments. I had a good reason, I want to enjoy this as long as I still can. I could just magically kill his fiancée… That would be really evil, wouldn't it? But he does like the girl, he told me himself, he likes her, but he doesn't love her, so if I kill her, I would cause him grief… Ah man, why couldn't the world be less complicated?  
  
As the evening passed, we drank more and more… I guess I really drank too much… I wasn't drunk, but my head felt a bit lighter than it used to, but that was a nice feeling. Or was the nice feeling kissing Legolas in public? Hmhmhm… It might be both… I dunno… anyway, the party lasted 'till early in the morning, and that's about when I crawled back into the tent. The hobbits didn't go back to their own camp, but they're spending the night in the field in front of my tent right now. I noticed that when I went to brush my teeth at the river and fell over Pippin. I ran into Legolas on the way to the river, and we talked some more, and I didn't really sleep in my tent tonight… Nothing happened, we just laid there, kissed a bit, and after that, we fell asleep, my head on his chest, his arm around my waist. I've never slept this good in my whole life!  
  
I woke up, in the field next to the river where I fell asleep. How did my pillow get out here? I thought. I looked down. Oh, it was Legolas. I looked up. The sun was shining bright today. Sun? Shining? What? I was supposed to be in my tent! And certainly not here, in a field, with Legolas… O Eru… what if they found us here? I had to get out of here before anyone woke up. Come to think of it, the most of them were awake already. I got up and headed back to the river.  
  
'Where are you going?' Legolas half said, half moaned, while he looked up at me.  
  
'Away.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because people aren't supposed to find us here, together.'  
  
'Oh.' He laid his head back down. I reached the river and kneeled down. I washed my face with water and walked back to my tent to change clothes, after all, I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday… I crawled back into the tent and changed clothes.  
  
'Where've you been?' Arwen asked me.  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'You weren't here last night.'  
  
'Yes I was.'  
  
'No, you weren't here. I saw you fooling around with Legolas.' Now I had to put face 2 of my plan in motion.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'You mean you don't know?'  
  
'I DID WHAT WITH LEGOLAS?!?'  
  
'You really don't know?'  
  
'I was a bit drunk okay!'  
  
'I guess you were more than a bit drunk.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'You were kissing all night, and as you didn't sleep here last night…' Was I a convincing actress or not? :o)  
  
'No way…' I whispered. 'Even if I was drunk, stoned and ate to many mushrooms, I wouldn't have done that…' that was the truth. I am only 16 you know… Okay, maybe he wanted to, I mean, he was 1632, I don't think I would be able to wait that long… but I wasn't, and if he really wanted to, he could always call his fiancée, I'm sure she's about his age, and in his kingdom (or princedom, whatever), girls would be begging for him too… Very depriving moment… Just realised I was very, very replaceable. Ah, dammit. Well, Arwen left the tent, and I sat there, thinking. And after that, I wrote in my diary, and I still am. Well, I think I'll go and sleep some more,  
  
Namarië!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hi there, sorry the update took so long… I wanted to update sooner, I really did, but I had some trouble writing this fic, as in, I didn't really know what to write about. So, I wrote about this *points up* and I hope you liked it! Anyway, remember, names, people, names! Oh, and R/R!!! Thanx!!  
  
-noxxxforanyone,okayokay,afewforLegolas:P- Endomiel 


	15. never trust the postal system, use a pig...

E/N: Hi there people!! Well, i don't really know what to say, except, OMG! Heath Ledger looks really bad with a beard! I really hope Orlando doesn't look that bad in their new movie… :oS And, has everyone checked out my new website? www.geocities.com/endomiel1 All kinds of things about Endomiel, including 'pictures'. Please do check it out! Anyway, I'll get to writing now.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, i wish… well, except for Endomiel and a few of the other made-up characters, and, well, there's nothing to do about it… :o(  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
Chapter 15: Never ever trust the mail, use a pigeon!  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
The 17th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi people (Or elves, or hobbits, or *shiver* dwarves… *shiver*),  
  
How're y'all doing? Sorry for not writing yesterday, I guess I forgot… oops… anyway, here I am, to tell you about today, and well, let's start!  
  
I got up pretty early, hoping everyone would still be asleep. Legolas and I agreed on getting up early so we could spend some time together, but when I came out of my tent, Boromir, Faramir and Éomer where up too. Ah, damn! I never get things my way… I looked at the guys. What were they doing? I walked over to the table and sat down with the four of them. I guess they were playing some kind of card game. I dunno, back in the Shire we never played card-games. We did interesting things… yeah, prepared food, and ate it! Aww… food… the mere thought of it makes my stomach rumble… *grgrrrgrrgggrkkkkk* uh-oh… was that my stomach?  
  
'Was that your stomach, Endomiel?' Faramir said. I guess it was my stomach…  
  
'Uh… I guess so…'  
  
'You hungry?' I looked him in the eyes. 'Never mind, stupid question.'  
  
'You're always hungry, aren't you?' Legolas said in a tone like I was way under him. In stance, that is, of course…  
  
'You got a problem with that?' I said on an icy tone.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well, then make me something to eat!'  
  
'Do it yourself.'  
  
'I sure will!' I stood up and walked towards the tent with food. I grabbed a box of cereal. Walked to the plates and stuff and grabbed a bowl. Walked back to the food-tent. Put the cereal box down. Poured milk in my bowl. Picked the cereal up again. 'Poured' cereal in my bowl. Threw my spoon in. Cereal everywhere, but not on me. I'm a goddess, I don't get hit by flying cereal. I walked back to the table and sat down. I started eating the cereal.  
  
'Are you sure you should be eating that stuff?' Legolas said.  
  
'I eat what I want to.' I mumbled.  
  
'Don't eat the cereal. You're addicted.'  
  
'Am not.' I said as I took another bite.  
  
'You're going to stop eating that cereal, if you like it or not.' Legolas grabbed my bowl and pulled it away from me.  
  
'Hey!' I shouted. 'Give me my cereal!!!' I reached over the table and tried to grab the bowl of cereal.  
  
'You are not getting the cereal back.' He said with a cold voice.  
  
'I am getting the cereal back. Right NOW!!' I stood up and walked to Legolas.  
  
'You are not getting your cereal back.' WHAT THE?!?! I am getting my cereal back! Watch me! I grabbed the bowl out of his hands and walked back to my place, sat down and took a bite, chewing with my mouth open. HAH! Take that! Legolas rolled his eyes. I lifted my chin up high. I started looking around the camp. Elvea was standing in front of our tent, kind of staring at us. I really felt like sticking out my tongue at her, but I didn't. I stuck my tongue out to Legolas instead. MWUHAHAHA!!! God… I'm acting like such a baby… Oh well, at least I'm having fun!! :o)  
  
After breakfast, we started packing our stuff. After that Glorfindel arrived and we rode back home. Somewhere along the way, Elvea fell off her horse or something like that. Panic has arrived. How I like that emotion… :o)  
  
'O My Eru!!!' Éomer yelled. 'Elvea?????? Elveeeeeeeeeeea???'  
  
'She's unconscious.' Glorfindel said. Like, DUH!  
  
'Is she going to be alright?' Éomer panicked. 'She's not going to die, is she?' How stupid are humans anyway? We are elves!! *ELVES* sigh…  
  
'Éomer, she's and Elf, Elves don't just die like that.'  
  
'Right.' He was silent a few seconds, then, he started talking again. 'What now? I cant just let her lie there…' Glorfindel cut him off.  
  
'I'm taking her to school, you guys just follow this road, you'll reach school, okay?'  
  
'Sure.' I said. I wasn't going to hurry my way to school for Elvea. I'm having fun here, talking to Legolas and stuff like that.  
  
'I'm going with you, I can't just leave her!' Éomer shouted as he jumped back on his horse and rode off with Glorfindel. And they're off! Buh-bye!! See ya later!! Finally, the teacher's gone. Freedom at last! Time for my next diabolical plan! Now, to think of one… well, the rest of the trip back to school, I talked to Legolas and thought of a new diabolical plan. Still don't have a new diabolical plan…  
  
When I arrived back at school, I let Loome run free in the meadow next to the stables. I walked to my room. There was mail on the desk. YAY!! Mail!! With my name on it!! Mail, and it actually arrived at the right spot? It's a miracle! I opened the letter. It's form my parents! Oh, and Brent put a little note in it too. Everything was okay with them, and they hoped I was having fun in Rivendell (They don't have a clue… :o) and they say 'Hi!' to all the hobbits. Arwen walked in.  
  
'Hi Endomiel! Hey, have you bought a dress yet?'  
  
'A dress? Why a dress?'  
  
'For the dance tonight.'  
  
'Dance?' Okay… how could I've missed that?  
  
'Yeah, a dance. You do know what that is, right?'  
  
'Of course!'  
  
'Well, there's a dance tomorrow evening.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'But, I gotta go, I got uh… urgent business outside.' Sure she does. Urgent business, my @$$!  
  
I also left the room, and took a stroll through the mess. I sat down with Éomer.  
  
'Hi Éomer.'  
  
'Hi.' He looked depressed.  
  
'What's wrong with you?'  
  
'I, uhm, I haven't got a date for the dance tomorrow.' Is that a big problem? I don't have a date either…  
  
'So? What's the problem?'  
  
'You know, every cool guy has to have a date.' So you have to have a date to be cool or something like that? Very strange…  
  
'And your point is… I mean, I don't have a date either.'  
  
'That's because the guys have to ask the girls out.'  
  
'Oh.' A few minutes of silence. 'One way or the other, I still don't have a date.'  
  
'Someone will ask you, you're pretty.' I blushed.  
  
'Thanks.' More minutes of silence. 'So, who do you want to ask to the dance?'  
  
'Well… you know…'  
  
'Well… you can tell me.'  
  
'I wanted to ask, uhm, Elvea, but uhm, I don't know if she'll go with me.'  
  
'Of course she'll go with you! Why wouldn't she?' he looked me into the eyes. 'Okay, I'll shut up now…'  
  
'I could just ask her…' That's when I came up with my diabolical master plan!! (Okay, okay, it's not diabolical, and it's not really a master plan, but I guess Éomer could use some help)  
  
'I got a plan!'  
  
'What kind of plan?' Éomer said as he backed away a bit. What? Was he scared? My plans are good plans!! No, I mean, they're usually evil plans, but they always work! Usually… I mean, this plan cannot fail!!  
  
'Well, the plan is, we walk over to Elvea, and you just ask her! This plan is so simple, it just can't fail!'  
  
'You got a point there…' Éomer moved back to the spot where he was sitting before.  
  
'Let's do it!'  
  
'That's easy for you to say…'  
  
'Oh, Come on, if you do that, then I'll uh… I'll uh…' What could I do?  
  
'You'll ask Legolas out.'  
  
'What? I'm not going to ask him out! No chance!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'For one, it's Legolas! Arrogant, annoying ugly, stuck-up elven prince! He's even worse then Elvea!' Éomer shot me a nasty look. Okay, so I shouldn't have said that. I could have known he likes her…  
  
'Okay. That's a deal. If I ask Elvea out, you have to ask Legolas out.'  
  
'But he's going to say no anyway.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'That's just pure humiliation!'  
  
'And it isn't humiliation for me if Elvea says no?'  
  
'No!' His eyes grew big. 'I mean, she won't say no.'  
  
'How could you know?'  
  
'Trust me, I know.' Okay, so I don't know, just make that guy ask her. But then again, if he asks her, I have to ask Legolas, and well, he's going to say no anyway, because we can't be together in public. Why is life so damn complicated? *Sigh*  
  
'Okay…' Did he just say okay? Man, am I that convincing? Yay! My powers are returning!! I stood up and dragged Éomer to the hallway. I looked around the corner and saw Elvea talking to Boromir. Good, time to put my plan in action.  
  
'Okay Éomer, there she is, come on, talk to her!'  
  
'Uhm, well, I think I'll have something to drink first…'  
  
'Oh no you aren't!' I dragged him over to Elvea. 'Hi Elvea! Éomer has something to ask you.'  
  
'I do?' Éomer said.  
  
'Yeah, you idiot, you do.' I whispered as I pushed him closer to Elvea.  
  
'Oh, right, uhm, Elvea, doyouwanttobemydatetothedancetomorrow?' WOW! Like, that was fast! *Blink* *blink* Like, did he say everything, or did I miss some words?  
  
'I'm sorry Éomer, but Boromir just asked me, so, maybe next time.' AH! Like, what a B*tch! I thought she liked Éomer?! Very confusing… Did I miss something again? Éomer shot Boromir a death glare witch even I could be proud of (and that's one deadly glare, I can tell you!) and he grabbed my arm and dragged me off.  
  
'You said she wouldn't say no. You said you knew for sure. You said…'  
  
'Éomer, I was sure!'  
  
'Then why did she say no?'  
  
'I don't know…'  
  
'Now what?'  
  
'I don't know… Uhm… Always look on the bright side of life?'  
  
'I guess…' A grin crept over his face. 'There is one bright side to all this, now I get to see you ask Legolas out.' O Eru… Please save me… Éomer dragged me to their room. Legolas wasn't there. We walked into the room. 'Ah, there he is.' Éomer said as he looked out of the window. He dragged me outside and stopped at a corner. 'Okay, he's behind this corner, you wait here a minute, I'll go inside so I have a better view. I'll be in my room if you need me, now you go ask him out.' Nononononono… please… make the hurting stop… I waited about a minute, took a deep breath, and turned around. Now way I was going to ask Legolas on a date! I did a few steps to the entrance of the building. I turned around again. If I chicken out now, they'll all think of me like a chicken for the rest of their life! I walked back to the corner, took another deep breath, and walked out. I walked out to Legolas. He just set a pigeon free.  
  
'What were you doing with that pigeon?' I asked.  
  
'I'm sending a letter.'  
  
'You don't use the mail?'  
  
'No, it's to slow. A pigeon is the fastest way to send a letter these days.'  
  
'Very good of you to use a pigeon.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Never trust the postal system. I once had to be delivered…'  
  
'You had to be delivered?' Uh, of course I can't tell him I myself had to be delivered… uhm..  
  
'I had a package which had to be delivered.'  
  
'Oh, okay.'  
  
'And I wanted it to be delivered in Ithiliën, but it was delivered in the Old Forest in the Shire instead, damn postal service.'  
  
'Aha.'  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'Well, we royalty usually use pigeons. They're faster and I guess you can trust them more then the postal system.'  
  
'So, what did you send?'  
  
'A letter to my father.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Yeah, he sent me a letter too telling me to come back to Mirkwood and go to school there, together with Lutetia.'  
  
'And? What did you write back?'  
  
'That I'm staying and I wish to break up with Lutetia.' A smile crept up my face.  
  
'What does that mean?' I asked him.  
  
'That means we're free to do whatever we want, because my dad knows I don't want to get married to Lutetia.'  
  
'And that's a good thing, right?'  
  
'Yes, that's a good thing.' He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I heard a very loud whistle from where Éomer was supposed to be. Legolas turned his head around. I turned his head back. 'What was that?'  
  
'A bird. Maybe your pigeon.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'So, why were you here anyway?'  
  
'Oh, nothing really…'  
  
'You know, there's a dance tomorrow evening.' Let's act like I don't know. :o)  
  
'There is?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
'Hey…'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Would you like to be my date to the dance tomorrow?'  
  
'Of course!'  
  
'Cool.' We just stood there a while, holding each other. Smiling, grinning, let's just call it, being very, very happy… :o)  
  
'So I guess everybody may know now…' I said.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Want to tell them?'  
  
'Do you?'  
  
'Not really…'  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
'Let's not tell them'  
  
'Good idea.' We kissed again. If Éomer was going to whistle again, I would turn around right now, walk into that room, break his nose, and walk back out here. That guy can be soooo annoying… Luckily for him, I didn't hear a whistle.  
  
'Hey Legolas…'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I'm going, I still got to pick out a dress.'  
  
'You actually go a dress?' He got a point there… I don't have a dress…  
  
'Uhm, uh course!'  
  
'I didn't know that!'  
  
'There are so many things about me you don't know…' I said as I turned around and walked to the entrance of the building.  
  
'Are you ever going to tell me those things?' He shouted.  
  
'Maybe.' You actually think I'm going to tell him about me being Goddess of Evil? I don't think so… I walked back into my room, opened the closet and took a look. Nope, just what I though, I don't have a dress. I sat on my bed. Now what? Were could I get a dress? At that moment, queen of the giant wardrobe, walked in. She opened the closet and took a look.  
  
'Oh man… I have nothing to wear…' She sighed.  
  
'For what?' I asked.  
  
'The dance tomorrow.' I walked over to the closet. Just like a few minutes ago, hundreds of dresses.  
  
'You've got nothing to wear? How do you mean, you've got nothing to wear? *I* have got nothing to wear!'  
  
'You can borrow one of my gowns, if you want to.' Yeah right! Like I'm going to wear one of her old dresses. She just said so herself, none of them was good enough to wear to the dance tomorrow. How stupid does she think I am?  
  
'No thank you.' I said coldly.  
  
'Is there a problem?' Oh, come on! Like she didn't know!  
  
'Yes, there is a problem. A certain spoilt stuck-up High-elven princess with an "I'm-so-great-and-mighty-and-nice-and-wonderful" attitude is my problem!' I spat. HAH! Gave her a piece of my mind! That gotta hurt.  
  
'What have I done wrong to you that I'm your problem?' She calmly said. Come on! Don't play stupid! I know she knows! I'm getting really mad now…  
  
'Like you don't know! You stole my boyfriend, that's what you did! Oh, and the best part: the next day you're going all Sarah Slut over him, continuously making out in front of my eyes with him, and doing things I don't even want to know when you two were alone! But let me tell you something! You never meant anything to him! He never even loved you! He just used you to make me jealous!' She started to laugh. Laugh? Laugh? Oh man, she was so dead! Elf or not, I'm going to kill her now!  
  
'Is that what this is all about? That thing with Legolas?' I didn't answer. 'It never meant anything to me either. It was an agreement. I would help him get you back, and…'  
  
'What did you get?' Silence. 'You got nothing. Maybe some meaningless kisses, but like I said, they're meaningless!'  
  
'I got a friend for it.' Of come on! I know we both can't stand her! Poor Legolas… having to spend those days with her… Poor, poor Legolas… I think I'll have to cheer him up one of these days… :o)  
  
'We never really kissed.' She continued. I knew it! I knew it! 'It was all fake, like you said yourself.'  
  
'What about when Boromir caught you two?'  
  
'We heard him coming. We didn't want to risk it being you, so we started faking again, and then he showed up.'  
  
'You know what I think? You just did it to get back at Éomer. I really don't understand what he sees in you. First you keep him on a leash, then you give him what he wants, just to break up with him again and watch him die on the inside, in the meantime continuing to toy with his mind! But you know what was really disgusting? To go to the prom with one of his best friends, when you knew he was going to ask you! I know you like him, why do you keep hurting him like that?!' I shouted.  
  
'I'm toying with his mind? Yeah sure. He's the one who ended it, or didn't he tell you that? I never wanted to hurt him, and I really don't enjoy seeing people in pain.' She shouted back at me. 'And I didn't know he was going to ask me. I wish I would've known, and then I would've waited. But to be honest, I didn't think he would, seeing how he ignored me the last couple of days.'  
  
'It served you right that he did. But you should've seen how he reacted this morning when you fainted. He was all like "is she going to be okay" and "oh my god, not Elvea" and "I'm not letting you go alone with her Glorfindel, I'm coming with you!" and let's not forget "I'm not going to let her die, I can't bear to live without her around me!" It took Glorfindel quite a while before he made it clear to Éomer that you were going to be fine. And still he went with you to Rían. But seeing how you treat him, I don't think you deserve him, at all.' That was the truth. Éomer liked her, even tho I cannot understand why…  
  
'Then why are you acting like you want us back together?'  
  
'He is still one of my friends, and I don't want my friends to be unhappy, even if that means *you* being the girlfriend.' What a disgusting thought… She didn't say anything.  
  
'Go ahead and hate me. See if I care. I only tried to help you and Legolas you know. You could be thankful, if I wouldn't have helped it may have taken a lot longer. But we'll never know that. And you're right that I hurt Éomer with it, but I never had the intention to do that. And maybe one day when we're together again, IF we're together again, you'll see that it's true, and that I really do love him. In the meantime go ahead and hate me, I really couldn't care less' yeah right! Like it really would have taken a long time for us to get back together if she wasn't there! I mean, if she wasn't there, Legolas would be single during camp, and we all know he can't do long without me, and I can't do long without him. It's just a matter of time! She walked out of the room. I guess I won. MWUHAHAHAHA!!! I sat back down on the bed. I started writing a letter to my parents. When I was done, I posted it. I hope it arrives where I want it too… I walked to the mailbox and threw the letter in. I turned around and walked back to my room. I ran into Arwen again.  
  
'Hey, Endomiel! I was just looking for you!'  
  
'Sure.' I sat down on my bed again.  
  
'Yeah! You know, the other girls and I, we were thinking of going to Rivendell to buy a dress for tomorrow evening, do you want to come?' I guess I could, I needed a dress anyway, and it's not like I had anything else to do…  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Okay! Come on, we're leaving now!' I grabbed my bag and walked to the stables with Arwen. I got Loome out of the meadow and jumped on. We rode to Rivendell and stopped in front of a mall-kinda-building. We walked into this store with dresses for special occasions. It was huge! Nothing like I'd ever seen before! But then again, I'd never seen an Elven shop before. I wonder, were their supermarkets like this too? Think of all the different kinds food you can get there… :o) Elvea grabbed a dress and walked into a changing booth. She came out wearing the dress. Mwuh, not too bad.  
  
'Dear Eru…' Arwen whispered. Like, she really knows how to exaggerate.  
  
'What is it? Is it that bad?' Oh come on… I rolled my eyes.  
  
'No, it's beautiful… Éomer is so gonna stare his eyes out when he sees you…' Éowyn said.  
  
'I'm not going to the dance with Éomer.' Elvea said.  
  
'So? That doesn't mean he can't stare his eyes out…' Rosie giggled.  
  
'So you think I should buy it?'  
  
'You'd be pretty stupid if you didn't.' I said. So, she probably wouldn't buy it, if you catch my draft. She bought the dress. She still is stupid. :oP I grabbed a dress from the rack. Red, long sleeves, high cut, reaching to the ground, quite plain and simple actually. I tried it on. It looked pretty good, for a dress. I really, really hate dresses. Ever tried to climb a tree while wearing a dress? Believe me when I say it's not possible. I decided to buy that one.  
  
'Endy, why that one?' Arwen asked.  
  
'Well, I don't have a date or anything, so I don't see why I should buy a expensive dress for the dance.'  
  
'Aww… poor Endy…' Rosie said.  
  
'No, it's okay, I don't mind…' I smiled. I don't mind… After we all had bought a dress we went to buy some additional stuff, like make-up and jewelry and stuff like that.  
  
'Hey guys, I need you help on this.' Elvea said. What this time?  
  
'With what?' Éowyn said.  
  
'Well, it's this thing, being a princess and all, I have to wear a crown or tiara to every dance, it doesn't matter which kind.' Like we care. Or, like I care. 'So I'm also supposed to wear one tomorrow, but wouldn't that be like I just want attention or something like that?' Well, DUH!!  
  
'Uhm… I don't know. If it's what you're supposed to do, just do it. We won't mind, and I'm sure nobody else will make a problem of it' Arwen answered.  
  
'Okay, thanks'  
  
'Hey! Do all the royal Elves have to wear a crown or tiara to dances and parties?' I asked. If that was true, so did Legolas. A crown, okay, but a tiara… I could barely contain my laughter…  
  
'Yeah, why?' I started to laugh.  
  
'She'd like to she Legolas wear a tiara.' Rosie chuckled. My thoughts exactly! After that we had to help her pick the one that goes best with her dress. Like, she has 32 crowns and tiaras! I don't even have one… We went to have some lunch in a lunchroom. Very nice food :o) After that we went back to school. I hung out with Legolas the rest of the day. We talked and joked around a while, until it was dinnertime at last. We all sat down at the table where we always sit. Elvea arrived late.  
  
'Hey Elvea, are you all right?' What's with the concern? Okay, so she fainted a few times today, it's not like she's going to die or anything like that. Boromir and Éomer had a fight. About Elvea. God, did I miss something again? What is wrong with me? I'm missing all kinds of things! ARG! I snapped out of my thoughts, to land in the middle of their fight.  
  
'I don't blame you for wanting her you know, look at her! Besides, you're not the only guy who would love to be alone with her and have a night of fun. I've heard some seniors talking about her, and it's-' Éomer yelled.  
  
'Not the only guy? Are you referring to yourself, Éomer?' Boromir cut in.  
  
'You don't love her, you're just trying to use her! You're disgusting!'  
  
'I may be disgusting, but you're avoiding the question'  
  
'You want me to answer it? Fine. I love her. There, I said it. She's all I freakin' think about. There's not a single moment of the day she's not on my mind. She's even in my dreams, she's everywhere! I love everything about her, but you? You obviously just want something else than her love.' Éomer said, almost spitting out the words. What is wrong with these people? What happened to the normal conversation?  
  
'STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!' Elvea shouted. Okay… She was seriously pissed… They were in big trouble… poor guys… 'Look at yourselves with your immature behavior! To be honest, right now you both disgust me! You don't just disgust me, you make me sick! I'd rather date Glorfindel than one of you two right now!' That's gross! Not only because he's a teacher, but also, well, he's a she! Elvea stormed out of the mess.  
  
'What was that all about?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'Uhm, well, Boromir asked Elvea to the dance, and Éomer wanted to take Elvea to the dance, and they got mad at each other, and well, that's actually all.'  
  
'Oh, okay.' I continued eating my dinner. Yummy, it's… uhm… it's… high- school food?  
  
After dinner, I sat outside with Legolas. Or actually laid. Or actually, a combination of both. Lying isn't really easy when you're up in a tree. Like always, staring up at the stars, my earplugs in my ears, listening to Amanda Marshal's 'The Sunday morning after'. His hands ran through my hair, while I wrapped my arm around his waist. It got dark quick, and was time for soon. I 'said' goodbye to Legolas and walked to my room. I started writing in my diary, and when I'm done doing that, I'm gonna go to sleep. So, I'll see you all tomorrow!  
  
Namarië!!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Hi there! I'm really, really sorry for not updating for so long!! My computer broke down, and I didn't really feel like writing either… the next chapter will be better, I swear! I'm already writing it, so expect it up somewhere, uhm… next week? Well, remember, check my site, and review!!! Buh- Bye!!  
  
Endomiel 


	16. Okay, i can't dance, so what?

E/N: Hi there! I'm back, again! Anyway, I'm having fun writing and building my website and stuff, be sure to check that out, and I really hope you like it! Okay, enough self-advertising for one 'E/N', I think it's time to get to the real writing now. Let's see how long it takes me to write this chapter. The day I started typing is 1-6-2002, I already have 4 ½ sheets of paper with the beginning of this chapter and all I have to do is type those out and think of a nice ending of the day. That shouldn't take to long, should it? We'll see. Up to the real writing :o)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any LotR characters, don't own the characters from the other classes either, they all belong to their owners (duh), but you guys already know that, don't you? Oh, and I don't own the song either…  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
Chapter 16: Thank Eru for mushrooms…  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *  
  
The 18th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning)  
  
Hi again!  
  
Today's the big day! The dance is here! Chaos erupts… Dancing is something you do at a dance, and well… just read what happened.  
  
Menelya morning, 9:13. Time to wake up and smell the… the… what's this I smell? Shampoo? *My* shampoo? I was wide-awake. Who was using my shampoo? I jumped up out of bed and ran over to the bathroom. The door was locked.  
  
'Who's in there?' I yelled.  
  
'I am!' Arwen yelled back. AHA! So it's Arwen who's been using my shampoo!  
  
'What kind of shampoo are you using?' I asked with my sweetest voice.  
  
'I dunno, something I an apple-shaped bottle. I think it's called "Apple-y" or something like that.' That's my shampoo all right!  
  
'That's my shampoo!'  
  
'Oops…'  
  
'OOPS? OOPS? This was my last and only bottle of Apple-y shampoo!'  
  
'Well, it's not empty yet…' Thank Eru… My hair depends on that shampoo. I have every product of the Apple-y hair cosmetics line. Styling gel, wax, hair spray, shampoo, conditioner, everything. I think I'll have to write my parents and ask if they could send me a new bottle of shampoo, and a new conditioner too.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Arwen had turned the shower off. She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
'You can use the shower if you want to.' She said.  
  
'Okay.' I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the bathroom door. I opened the door. Éowyn stormed into the room, grabbed her stuff and ran into the bathroom before I had the chance to jump in. She closed the door behind her and locked it. WTF! How could that happen? *I* wanted to take a shower!  
  
'Éowyn!' I yelled. Sure did a lot of yelling today.  
  
'I'll be out in a sec!' Éowyn yelled back. Yeah right. That means I'll have to wait another hour before I can take I shower!  
  
'I guess I Éowyn wanted to take a shower too.' Arwen said.  
  
'You can say that again.'  
  
'Well, she'll be out in about an hour so if you just make sure that you're back in here in 45 minutes, you'll be next in line.'  
  
'Good idea, thanks! I think I'll have breakfast first, I have to wait 45 minutes anyhow.'  
  
'Yep. See you!'  
  
'Bye!' I walked to the mess, dressed in my sweatpants, t-shirt, and my hair looking like I just jumped out of bed (which I did), my bare feet going cold on the stone floor. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. (Cereal! :o) I sat down next to Merry and Pippin.  
  
'Hi guys.' I said.  
  
'Hi Endy.' They cheered and they continued their conversation.  
  
'Never seen him like this before.' Seen who like what?  
  
'Me neither. What could have happened to him?' To who?  
  
'I don't know, but he's not been acting normal today.'  
  
'That's for sure.'  
  
'Maybe something important is about to happen.'  
  
'Maybe his parents are coming over.'  
  
'I said "Something important" Pippin.'  
  
'What happened? And to who?' I said.  
  
'Uhm, well, Legolas, something's wrong with him…' Oh no… not Legolas…  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I think it's best if you go see for yourself…' Merry said. I immediately jumped up and ran towards the exit of the mess.  
  
'Uhm…' I said. 'Where exactly is he?'  
  
'In his room, I think.'  
  
'Oh, okay.' I ran towards their room. I hoped nothing bad had happened to Legolas. I stormed in and looked around. Sam was drying his hair, looking at Legolas. Legolas was mopping the floor. Nothing seemed wrong.  
  
'Hi Endy.' Sam said.  
  
'Hey, En, how're ya?' Legolas cheered. He sure seemed extremely cheerful today. Suddenly it hit me. Was Legolas mopping the floor? 'Hello? Endomiel?' I walked through the room and ran my finger over the desk. No dust. Strange… Somebody grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I found myself staring into Legolas' big blue eyes. 'Are you okay?' He said.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.' I said as I started to walk a circle around Legolas, examining him closely. Nothing seemed wrong. 'How're you?'  
  
'Never been better.' He replied, a happy smile on his face. I walked back over to Sam. Legolas continued to clean stuff.  
  
'How long has he been like this?'  
  
'Since the very moment he got up.' I took another glance at Legolas. Very, very weird.  
  
'What's he been eating?'  
  
'Sugar mainly, he drank some coffee too.' That explains something, but not all.  
  
'Legolas, are you sure you're okay?' I said. 'Not feeling dizzy, or exhausted, or anything like that?'  
  
'Nope, just extremely happy.' He winked at me.  
  
'Then why are you cleaning your room?'  
  
'Are you suggesting I should do something else?' He stopped cleaning for a sec and looked me in the eyes. I blushed a bit. Sam looked confused, he probably doesn't have a clue about what's going on.  
  
'No, not at all, just asking.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Answer the question already.'  
  
'I just felt like cleaning, nothing special.' He is a guy, right? Sam walked over to me.  
  
'And? What do you think is wrong with him?' he said.  
  
'I don't know?'  
  
'Anything we can do about it?'  
  
'I don't know, just make sure he doesn't eat to much sugar or drink to much coffee, I think he'll be all right.'  
  
'Nothing bad?'  
  
'Not that I can see.'  
  
'He's driving me nuts. Every time I touch something he runs over and cleans it.'  
  
'That's creepy…'  
  
'Sure thing.'  
  
'Well, I'll be leaving you two alone, and Sam, call me if he starts acting ever weirder, okay?'  
  
'Yeah, I'll do that.'  
  
'Okay, bye guys!'  
  
'Bye Endy!'  
  
'Bye En!' That's annoying! One more time, and he'll be facing a whole day of "Hey Leg," "How're ya Leg?" "Am I annoying you yet, Leg?"  
  
I walked back to my room. The shower was off.  
  
'Éowyn, are you still in there?'  
  
'Yeah.' Okay, this is my chance! If I just wait here, I'll be next it the shower! I grabbed my stuff. I could hear Éowyn walk towards the door. Ready… Set… The door opened. GO! I ran towards the door. I saw Éowyn. Shit! Slow down! Watch it! Oh no… *boom* I ran into Éowyn. Quick! Get up before you're to late! I jumped up. The door closed right in my face.  
  
'I'll be right out, just a sec!' Elvea shouted. WHAT THE… This can't be happening to me!! I was waiting here!  
  
'There is a line you know!' I shouted.  
  
'Well, I won't be in here long, and I'm in a real hurry!' Yeah right. I am more important! Importanter… whatever the word may be. This is *SO* not fair! Now I have to wait another hour… oh man…  
  
*An hour later*  
  
The shower was off. Elvea was still in there. I was standing in front of the door. The only way in or out was through me. I had my stuff in my arms. This was the plan I thought of during the past hour. I made sure nothing could fail. This plan could not fail. (Now where have I heard that before?) The door slowly opened. Elvea stepped out. I jumped in. HAH! Victory is mine at last! I locked the door and threw my stuff down. Now where was my big towel? Don't tell me I forgot my big towel… I opened the door and stuck my head out. Nobody there. I carefully stepped out. Still, nobody there. I ran to my closet and grabbed my towel. Behind me, I heard the sound of clothes being dropped. I turned around. My clothes were outside the bathroom, the door was locked. Elanor…  
  
'This does it! I've had it here!' I shouted. 'I'm going to take my shower somewhere else!!!!' I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the room. I crossed the hallway and stormed into the guy's room. 'Is your shower free?' I asked Legolas, who was still (or again) cleaning the room.  
  
'Yep, free and cleaned.'  
  
'Okay.' I marched through the room, walked into the shower and closed the door.  
  
'What are you going to do?'  
  
'What do you think?' I answered as I stared to undress.  
  
'Take a shower?'  
  
'Good boy.' I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Finally I got the shower I deserved. About half an hour later, I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my small towel around my body and reached for my clothes and big towel. Nothing there. Please, please don't tell me I forgot my clothes… I searched the pile on the floor. Sweatpants which I am not going to put back on, t-shirt which I am not going to put back on either, the underwear I just took off, but no clean clothes… Oh shit… I searched the closets in the guy's bathroom. Nothing, except a few clean boxers. Oh man… Well, I guess that's my only option… *sigh* I put the boxer on (which, by the way, was very comfortable, but I think I'll stick to my own clothes next time anyway) and wrapped the towel around my chest. The towel reached to right over my hips. I walked toward the door. There goes nothing… I unlocked the door and carefully stuck my head out, carrying my stuff with my left hand while holding the towel in place with my other hand.  
  
'Hey, finally coming out of there?' Legolas said.  
  
'So you were in there!' Éomer said. O Eru, did they really have to be there right now… I carefully stepped out of the bathroom. 'Hey, I've got boxers just like those!' Éomer said.  
  
'Then I guess these are your boxers…' I whispered as I carefully, very carefully, walked over to the door. I didn't want to drop anything, 'cause then I'd have to pick it up again and the towel may drop, or I'll just lose balance while trying to pick it up. This day was a very, very disastrous day altogether…  
  
'These are my boxers? Where did you get it?'  
  
'From the closet in the bathroom…'  
  
'Oh. Why?'  
  
'I forgot to bring my clothes here and now I've got nothing to wear…'  
  
'Now what're you going to do?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I am going to wait until there's nobody in the hall and then run across as quickly as I can.'  
  
'That won't do.' Legolas walked over to his closet. 'Here, take some of my clothes.' I walked towards him. 'You can put your stuff on my bed, if you want.'  
  
'Okay.' I dropped my stuff on his bed. The towel was starting to slip… I'd better get some clothes soon… Legolas handed me a shirt. I turned around and dropped the towel. I stood there a few seconds with my bare back facing the guys. I could feel them staring at me. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and turned around again.  
  
'Here… here's a pair of, uhm, jeans…' Legolas mumbled. Was it that bad? Did I have an ugly back or something like that? I put the pair of jeans on. They were a bit too big. They kept staring at me like they just saw evil appear in front of their faces. They couldn't know, could they?  
  
'What?' I said.  
  
'Endy, what's that tattoo on your back?' A what on my back? A tattoo? I didn't know I had a tattoo.  
  
'What kind of tattoo?' I asked.  
  
'I don't know, I didn't have a good look.'  
  
'Where is it?'  
  
'On your shoulder blade.'  
  
'Oh.' I lifted the back of the shirt so they could see the tattoo. 'Could you tell me what it is?'  
  
'Is it what I think it is?' Éomer whispered.  
  
'What do you think it is?' Éomer whispered something in Legolas' ear. 'That's what I thought too.'  
  
'It's the only thing it could be…' What could it be?  
  
'Uhm, Endomiel…' Legolas said. It had to be something bad, he used my full name… 'We think it is the, uh, the eye of evil.' (E/N: the symbol Sauron used as his 'eye of Sauron' sign is actually the 'eye of evil') The eye of evil huh? I guess that's my evil sign. Both the Goddess of Evil and the Goddess of Good have a sign to prove that they really are the Goddess of whatever they are Goddess of. If mine's on my shoulder blade, then I think that the Goddess of Good will have her 'good' sign on her shoulder blade too, but I could be mistaking.  
  
'Where did you get that tattoo?' Éomer asked as he did a few steps back.  
  
'I… I don't know…' I said as I lowered the shirt again and turned around.  
  
'Are you an evil elf?' Legolas asked. I looked him in the eyes. Would he know if I lied to him? I sure hope not, because I have to lie to him, I can't tell the truth…  
  
'No… no of course not! How could you think that?' I did a step towards Legolas. He did a step back.  
  
'You are bearing the sign…'  
  
'No… it's probably just a coincidence! I mean, I didn't put it there, it's just… I don't know how I got it okay?!' They still just stood there. 'You don't believe me, do you? I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth! I don't know how it got there! I AM NOT EVIL!' Would they buy it? I am not losing him again! This can not be happening to me! Not again… 'Come on! You must believe me!' It didn't look like they were buying it… I was running out of things to say… 'You know I would never lie to you, don't you?' I whispered while I looked Legolas in the eyes.  
  
'Of course…' He did a few steps towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. He kissed me. I felt really bad for lying to him, but there's no other way…  
  
'Uhm, I think I'll be leaving now…' Éomer said while he did a few steps towards the door.  
  
'Oh, uhm, well, Endomiel and I… we uh…' Legolas stuttered.  
  
'I know.'  
  
'You told him?' Legolas said. 'I thought you were the one that wanted to keep it a secret!'  
  
'She didn't tell me, I saw you two kissing yesterday.'  
  
'He was the, uh, bird.'  
  
'You knew?'  
  
'We had a bet…'  
  
'A bet? This is all just for the bet?'  
  
'No, no, of course not! I like you, really.'  
  
'Like. Aha, you just like…' Go Endomiel, now you really blew it!  
  
'No, I mean, I uh, I…' I just couldn't say it. I was in deep shit. 'That wasn't the bet…'  
  
'Then what was?'  
  
'It's all my fault really.' Éomer said. 'She told me to ask Elvea for the dance and I said I'd only do that if she'd ask you, and well, I guess she did…'  
  
'I didn't ask him. He asked me.' I whispered.  
  
'You really shouldn't blame her, it's not her fault.' That's nice of Éomer, to help me out like that. Kinda hard to admit, but without him, I'd be nowhere… Yep, he's a sweet guy. I got my stuff together and walked over to the door.  
  
'I'll give you guys your stuff back later.' I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. Someone opened the door again.  
  
'Are we still on for tonight?' I smiled.  
  
'Of course!' I said. I opened my door and turned around. Legolas waved at me. 'Bye!' I blew him a kiss. He caught it with a smile on his face.  
  
'See you tonight!' He said. I closed the door.  
  
'What was that all about?' Arwen said.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Got a date after all?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what was it?'  
  
'Well, I am going to the dance tonight, and so is he.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'What's with the clothes?'  
  
'Uh, oh, well, uhm…'  
  
'They don't look like they're your clothes.'  
  
'No, they're not actually, they're Legolas's clothes.'  
  
'Why are you wearing Legolas's clothes?'  
  
'I forgot to bring my own.'  
  
'You were in his room, and you didn't have clothes, what were you two doing?' Arwen smirked.  
  
'No, no, it's not what you think, we, uh, I was taking a shower.' She looked at me with an 'I believe you… NOT!' look.  
  
'A shower? What I'm going to tell you might be shocking but, we have our own shower.'  
  
'I know that, it's just that, you guys didn't let me take a shower, I mean, every time I walked towards the shower somebody else jumped in, so I decided to have my shower somewhere else.'  
  
'And it just so happened that you took a shower in Legolas's bathroom, while he was the only one there.'  
  
'No, Legolas wasn't the only one there, Éomer was there too.' She shot me an 'O MY ERU!' look. 'No, no, that's not what I mean! Iwww, you and your perverted mind…'  
  
'I am not the one that has a shower in her boyfriends room.'  
  
'Legolas is not, and never will be, my boyfriend.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Totally.'  
  
'If you say so.' A few minutes of silence. As soon as she finds out Legolas and I are an item, this is going to hit me right in the face. This whole 'He isn't and never will be' thing will come crashing down on me. She'll go: Told you so!! Oh well, too bad… 'What's your favourite dance?'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Your favourite dance, you know, flamenco, salsa, cha-cha-cha…'  
  
'Uhm…' How am I going to tell her I don't know what she's talking about…  
  
'You do know what I mean, right?' I looked at the floor. 'Okay, I guess you don't. Do you know how to dance?'  
  
'Uh, well… not really…'  
  
'Shall I teach you?'  
  
'Would you do that?'  
  
'Sure, we don't want you to do nothing the whole evening, do we?'  
  
'No, of course not. But, can all the guys dance?'  
  
'Well, Estel can, and I bet Legolas, being a prince and all, can dance pretty good too, and Boromir and Faramir, being future stewards of Gondor, well, they'll be able to dance too, and Éomer is the nephew of king of Rohan, so he can dance too, and the Hobbits, well, I don't know if they can dance.' I am in deep shit… If he can dance, and all the others can dance too… this will be the worst public humiliation ever…  
  
'Do you think you'll be able to teach me how to dance before the dance tonight?'  
  
'Maybe, but we'll have to start practising right now.'  
  
'Okay. What should I do?'  
  
'First, we need music.'  
  
'Of course!' I ran over to my desk and grabbed my radio. 'Here's a radio, and I've got all kinds of music; rock, soft rock…'  
  
'What about dance music?'  
  
'How do you mean? I always dance on Soft rock.'  
  
'Soft rock is not the music they play at a dance.'  
  
'Oh.' This dance thing is hopeless! They don't even play soft rock… I don't think that means they'll only play rock, does it? Arwen put one of her c.d.'s in the c.d.-player.  
  
'Okay, first, stand up straight, show some class.' This was going to be a long practice…  
  
*Some 2 ½ - 3 hour later…*  
  
'Okay, I think you're getting the hang of it!' Arwen said.  
  
'That's about time, it's already 15:17, the dance starts in 4 ½ hours!'  
  
'4 hours actually.'  
  
'That's even shorter.'  
  
'But you're doing pretty good now, I think we're done. It's time to do a last practice, but you have to wear your dress for that.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because it is to see if you can dance while wearing a dress, so, in an hour or so, you come back here to put your dress on, and then we'll see if you've remembered the moves.'  
  
'Okay, that's cool, I think I'll have something to eat first.'  
  
'Okay, see you in an hour, right here, okay?'  
  
'Yep.' I walked out of the room and headed to the mess. I got something to eat and sat with the Hobbits again. 'Hi guys!'  
  
'Hi! Hey, Endy, we've got this plan, would you want to help?'  
  
'Depends…' Okay, what were they up to?  
  
'Well, you know, every dance has a bowl of punch, and punch is to be spiked.' Okay, sounds good. 'And well, we were planning to do that, but we still need some stuff to put in it.' Merry said.  
  
'Why not put in mushrooms?' I suggested.  
  
'Hey, good idea!' Pippin said. 'Mushroom punch…'  
  
'Okay, we'll do that.' Merry said.  
  
'Do you guys have any mushrooms?'  
  
'Not yet, but we can get some outside…' I ate my food as fast as I could and we walked outside. When we arrived at the lawn, we sat down next to a patch of mushrooms. We started picking the mushrooms.  
  
'Can I have one?' Pippin asked.  
  
'No Pip, we have to save'm for tonight.' Merry replied.  
  
'Aww... But I want one…'  
  
'Too bad Pip.'  
  
'Hey guys, how are we going to get the mushrooms in the punch?' I asked.  
  
'Just throw them in.' Pippin said.  
  
'The teachers will see that and they'll take the punch away.'  
  
'You got a point there…' Merry said.  
  
'Powdered mushrooms!' Pippin said.  
  
'No Pip, that's not going to work.'  
  
'Well, it might just work…' I said. And so, our plan was born. Bowl-o- punch, here we come… :o)  
  
Some time later, it was time to get ready for the dance. I walked back inside, when I remembered I still had to 'adjust' some things to my dress. I grabbed my dress and disappeared into the bathroom, which was empty now. Yeah, of course, *now* it's not being used, and when I wanted to use it, everybody wanted to use it! Just my luck…  
  
Okay, the dress was a bit simple, too simple. Uhm, first, the sleeves can come off. And now to change the colour to dREDful (dreadful red). Okay, and the cut is a bit high… and the dress itself may could be a bit shorter. Oops… not that short… some 15 minutes later, the dress was almost done. Just a few glitters here and there.  
  
'Are you in there, Endomiel?' Arwen asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm in here.'  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'I'm adjusting my dress.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'There are a few adjustments I had to make.' I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to my closet.  
  
'Can I see the dress?'  
  
'Not yet, just a few more minutes.' I grabbed some of my own underwear and a bra, and walked back into the bathroom. Time to put the dress on. *Sigh* there goes nothing… again… I put the dress on. Okay, it'll do. I stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
'Wauw… you sure did some adjustments…'  
  
'Is it good? I didn't ruin it, did I?'  
  
'No, no, it's beautiful…'  
  
'Okay, then we can get back to the dancing.' After about half an hour dancing practice, it was time to start doing out hair. A few minutes ago, Éowyn had come in. Now, the door opened again. It was Elvea.  
  
'Hey Endomiel, didn't you buy a plain reddish dress?' Elvea asked.  
  
'Yeah, I fixed it up a little.'  
  
'Looks good.'  
  
'Thanks.' We all started to do our hair and make-up and stuff like that, and we had a lot of fun. I glanced at the clock. 2 hours and counting… I was actually feeling nervous… I really needed something to eat…  
  
'Guys, I'm going to get something to eat, anybody want some?'  
  
'You can't go and get something to eat!' Arwen said from behind me. Arwen was doing my hair while Éowyn 'fixed', as she calls it, my eyes with some red eye shadow.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'They'll see your dress, and what if you'd spill food on your dress?' I'd magically make it disappear.  
  
'What's bad about people seeing my dress? They'll see it anyway.'  
  
'They'll tell Legolas and he'll know what you look like before he sees you.'  
  
'So? It's not like he's my date or something.'  
  
'Still…' She had a point there. I guess that's no food for me until after the dance… I don't think I'll be able to survive…  
  
2 hours later, it was finally dance time. Estel and Faramir picked Arwen and Éowyn up a few minutes ago, Elvea was walking out of the door right now, Sam was waiting for Rosie to come out, and I sat on my bed. Legolas and I decided to make a grand entrée, and therefore we had to be fashionably late. 15 went by, still no Legolas. He was going to come, wasn't he? He wasn't going to leave me here, right? I was getting more nervous every second. Then, there was a knock.  
  
'Endomiel, are you ready?' A familiar voice asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'll be right out!' I stood up, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and opened the door.  
  
'You… you look… beautiful…' I opened my eyes. Was that Legolas? The face and the hair I could recognise, but the rest… He was wearing a dark-blue uhm, I don't know what it's called, but it looked really good, and it matched my outfit perfectly. And that thing on his head, was he wearing a tiara? It was a very pretty tiara, nonetheless. Silver, with a very dark- blue gem or something like that. Not too complicated or overdone.  
  
The party was held outside, in a big party tent. Inside the tent they had put a wooden dance floor. We walked over to the tent's entrance. Legolas grabbed my hand.  
  
'Are you nervous?'  
  
'Yeah.' I whispered.  
  
'That makes two of us.' He smiled. We walked into the tent. The music stopped and everybody turned around and looked at us. Several mouths opened. So did the mouths of Legolas's "fan club", you know, the girls who totally 'fell in love with him' because he's a handsome prince, but don't actually know him. Shock was all over their faces. Well, I've got one thing to say to them. IN YOUR FACES!!! MWUHAHAHAHA!!! Of course I didn't say that out loud. The music started playing again.  
  
'Want to dance?' Legolas asked. I am so glad Arwen thought me how to dance! Legolas is a good dancer, I would have ruined his shoes…  
  
'Sure.' I said. We started to dance. Soon, other couples followed our lead. In no time, the dance floor was crowded. The song ended, and the band started to play another song.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
(Legolas's P.O.V.)  
  
'Want to dance?' I asked her.  
  
'Sure.' She answered. Now the dance actually started. I took her hand and placed mine on her back. I've done this a million times before, but I've never been this nervous I my whole life. Somehow, this was different. Even tho the dance floor was packed with people, and I knew they weren't looking at us, I had the feeling they were looking at us. The song was over, and the band started playing their next song.  
  
***  
  
Never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
  
Never seen you shine so bright  
  
***  
  
We walked over to the place where all our friends were standing. We didn't say anything. She slightly hesitated, but came with me anyway.  
  
'Hey Legolas.' Estel said.  
  
'Hi Estel, hi guys.' I greeted. Arwen grabbed Endomiel by her arm and dragged her off. I guess they had to talk.  
  
'You asked her anyway?' Estel said.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'And she said yes?'  
  
'She said "of course".'  
  
'Oh.' Estel smiled. Arwen and Endomiel returned. Before I had a chance, Merry had asked her to dance. She accepted, just like a lady was supposed to do. All the other couples started dancing to. Endomiel and Merry seemed to be having a conversation while dancing. Strange. As soon as the girl noticed I was alone, I was surrounded by them.  
  
'Legolas, would you want to dance with me?' One of them asked.  
  
'Uhm, well…' I couldn't say no, that's not polite, but I really didn't want to dance with her…  
  
'No, he wants to dance with me, doesn't he?' another one said. This was going so wrong… I hope Endomiel returns soon… Ah, there she is!  
  
'Endo…' Now Pippin was dancing with her. '…miel…' Missed her again. Well, she'll be back in no time, just wait and see.  
  
'Don't you Legolas?' The third girl said.  
  
'Huh? What?'  
  
'I'm the one you want to dance with, right?' Someone, save me… Yes, Endomiel's returning already! Faramir asked her to dance while Éowyn walked over to get a drink. To late again…  
  
***  
  
I've never seen so many men (or hobbits, or elves :o) asking you if you wanted to dance  
  
Looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
  
I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes  
  
I have been blind  
  
***  
  
These girls were driving me completely mad.  
  
'Girls, I'm sorry, I've promised Éowyn a dance first. Will you excuse me?' I walked over to Éowyn and started dancing with her.  
  
'What's this all about Legolas?' She asked me.  
  
'Those girls are driving me crazy! "You want to dance with me, don't you Legolas?" somebody make them leave…' I whispered.  
  
'Aww, poor guy.' We danced a minute or two, when I saw Endomiel and Faramir had stopped dancing. I walked over to Endomiel.  
  
'Finally.' I said.  
  
'Finally what?'  
  
'Finally I get to dance with you.'  
  
'Oh, that.'  
  
***  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here, just you and me  
  
It's where I want to be  
  
But I hardly know, this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight  
  
***  
  
'What's wrong Legolas?' She asked me.  
  
'Nothing's wrong. Why?'  
  
'You seem so far away, like you're not really here.'  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually dancing with you, right here, in the midst of all these people.'  
  
'Oh.' She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid her head on my shoulder, and then the whole world seemed to fade away. Just me and her, dancing in an empty tent, on a wooden floor. After a little while, we returned to the group.  
  
'Do you want something to drink?' She asked me.  
  
'Sure.' I said. 'But wait, let me get it for you.'  
  
'No, no, I insist I get it for you.'  
  
'Oh, well, if you insist…' She walked off. Soon, Merry and Pippin followed. I followed her with my eyes, not letting her out of my sight.  
  
***  
  
I've never seen you looking as gorgeous as you did tonight  
  
Never seen you shine so bright  
  
You were amazing  
  
Never seen so many people (again, or Hobbits or Elves :o) wanting to be there at your side  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away.  
  
I've never had such a feeling  
  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
  
***  
  
When she reached the table with drinks, she turned around and smiled at me. I sighed.  
  
'What's the matter?' Éomer asked me.  
  
'Nothing…'  
  
'What are you seeing?' I didn't answer. He followed my gaze. 'Aha. Yeah, she's pretty tonight.' He smiled. I didn't stop looking at her on second. Wouldn't she think I'm rude for staring at her the whole time? Maybe I was annoying her… I turned around. Éomer was looking at something too.  
  
'What are you looking at, Éomer?'  
  
'Nothing special.' He mumbled as he turned his head away from what he was looking at. Then, I saw it. Boromir and Elvea. Poor guy… I felt a tap on my shoulder. Endomiel was back with our drinks. She handed me mine.  
  
'Thanks.' I said. She smiled. I felt like I was going to melt…  
  
***  
  
The way you look tonight  
  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
  
Lady in red  
  
***  
  
She carefully took a sip of her drink. I did the same. Strange, this punch didn't taste like any other punch I've aver tasted before. Probably because it's high-school punch or something like that.  
  
***  
  
Lady in red  
  
***  
  
When we finished our drinks, we started dancing again. As far as I'm concerned, this night could go on forever… I never liked dancing, but I didn't really mind dancing with her. O no… Am I going soft? I sure don't hope so… Don't tell me that after tonight I wont be able to shoot an Orc without hesitating…  
  
***  
  
Lady in red  
  
***  
  
She started to make little circles in my neck with her fingers. It gave me goose bumps… :o) I've never seen her this calm before. She always looks a bit, how could I say that, exited, busy, energetic, but somehow, she seemed totally calm tonight. I myself was feeling extremely calm to. Probably the music.  
  
***  
  
My lady in red  
  
I love you  
  
***  
  
'I love you.' I whispered. Oh, stupid, stupid me! Didn't you learn from the last time you said that? You never learn, do you? I could feel her muscles tighten in my arms. Her breathing quickened. I tightened my arms around her and started rubbing her back. She tried to push me back. I released her. She looked into my eyes. I looked into hers a few seconds, then looked away, at the ground. We stood there a while, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck again. My heart skipped a beat right then. We started dancing again, not as close as before, but at least she didn't run away. That's when I noticed the necklace she was wearing. *The* necklace. I sighed.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* *~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
(Endomiel's P.O.V)  
  
We walked over to the place where the others were standing. I could see Arwen looking at me with an half-smile on her face. I hesitated a second, but walked over to them anyway. Before I had a chance to say anything, Arwen dragged me of. Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't say anything.  
  
'I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend.' Arwen whispered, trying not to draw to much attention to us.  
  
'He's not.' Another lie. I was going to get all tangled up in my web of lies one of these days…  
  
'Sure he isn't. You also said you didn't have a date for tonight.'  
  
'So I did have a date, who cares?'  
  
'You lied.'  
  
'I kept a secret.'  
  
'How long are you two going to keep it secret?'  
  
'I think everybody knows by now, I mean, they all saw us enter a few minutes ago.'  
  
'You got a point there.' I smiled. 'Are you…? Or is it just for tonight?'  
  
'I uh… I don't really know. I guess it depends.'  
  
'On what?'  
  
'How the night comes along.'  
  
'Oh…' She gave me a knowing look. I sighed.  
  
'Not like that!' I whispered.  
  
'Sure.' We walked back to the group.  
  
'Hey.' Merry said. 'Want to dance?'  
  
'Sure.' I said. This was pretty strange, I mean, I don't dance that good, and Merry is quite a lot shorter as I am, but it worked out pretty good.  
  
'And? Are we going to go on with the plan?' He whispered.  
  
'Of course!' I whispered back.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'You did bring the stuff, didn't you?'  
  
'Pippin has it, in his pocket.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'When do you want to put the stuff in?'  
  
'We can put it in when we go to get a drink, in a few minutes. I'll walk over to the bowl of punch, you and Pippin follow, and if you guys can distract the teachers, I'll throw the powder in.'  
  
'Why you?'  
  
'They won't suspect me throwing stuff in the punch. You two are guys, you're more likely to throw stuff in the punch.'  
  
'You got a point there.'  
  
'Okay, I'll go tell Pippin right now.' We walked back to the group, and I danced with Pippin. I explained the plan to him. He liked it. As soon as I explained everything, we walked back to the group to put our plan into action.  
  
'Would you want to dance with me?' Faramir asked. I motioned to Merry and Pippin that the plan would be delayed a bit. They gave me thumbs up.  
  
'Sure, why not?' He took my hand and put his other hand on the small of my back. We danced a few minutes, and then the song ended. We walked back to the group. Time to put the plan into action!  
  
'Finally.' Legolas said.  
  
'Finally what?' I asked him.  
  
'Finally I get to dance with you.' Another delay in the plan…  
  
'Oh that…' We started dancing. I don't know what was wrong, but somehow, Legolas seemed extremely quiet. Okay, we were dancing, not really the time to have a conversation, but still… 'What's wrong Legolas?' I asked him.  
  
'Nothing's wrong, why?'  
  
'You seem so far away, like you're not really here.'  
  
'I can't believe I'm dancing with you now, right here, in the midst of all these people.' Aww… That's sweat!  
  
'Oh.' I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. *Sigh* *stares into nothing with a dreamy look on her face* … I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I just drifted off with the music. A few minutes later, we walked back to the group. 'Do you want something to drink?' I asked. That would be a great excuse to go over there and throw the powder in.  
  
'Sure.' I nudged Pippin, who was standing next to/ behind me. 'But wait, let me get it for you.' What? No! I want to get it!  
  
'No, no, I insist to get it for you.'  
  
'Oh, well, if you insist…' Good boy, let me take care of the drinks… :o) I walked over to the table on which the bowls of punch stood. I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around. It was Legolas. Pretty obvious actually. I waved at him. He shyly stuck his hand up. I turned back around and grabbed one of the big spoons. I started making circles in the punch. The teacher on guard (Elrond) looked at me. I kept on stirring. Merry and Pippin walked over. Merry grabbed a cup and poured some punch in with another spoon. He took a sip.  
  
'And? What does it taste like?' Pippin asked.  
  
'I don't know, a bit like oranges, and a bit of, uh, something else.'  
  
'Can I have a taste?'  
  
'Of course!' He handed Pippin the cup.  
  
'Hmhmhm… strange taste indeed.' Pippin said.  
  
'What do you think is in it?'  
  
'I don't know…'  
  
'Maybe he knows what it is.' Merry nodded in Elrond's direction. That was my que. While Merry and Pippin asked Elrond what the punch was made of, I threw the powder in. Plan succeeded! I poured the drink into the cups and walked back to Legolas. I handed him his drink. I wondered if he liked it…  
  
'Thanks.' He said as he took the cup from my hand. I smiled at him and carefully took a sip of my drink. Hey, it tasted pretty good actually! I drank some more. When we finished, we dance some more. It went quite well, I only stepped on his feet a few times, but I don't think he noticed. I rested my head on his shoulder again. The mushrooms started to kick in and did I feel some alcohol going through my veins or am I just feeling things that aren't there? Dancing was fun. Dancing was for sissies. Am I going soft? Oh no… don't tell me I'm going soft… I want to be an Evil, mean, cruel Goddess of Evil, not a soft 'I want to kill you but you're such a nice person' type of girl. Is this what love does to you? It has to be love… I always knew love was good, in an Evil kind of way. I hate love.  
  
I ran my fingers over the back of Legolas's neck in circles. I noticed how goose bumps formed in his neck. Aww… how cute… Damn, I am going soft! I didn't feel like worrying about that now. The mushrooms were calming me down… I never felt this calm before, tho there was this tension in the air, like something was going to happen. Suddenly, Legolas said something.  
  
'I love you.' He whispered. He what? No, he can't… It's not right… I mean, I can't be with him anyway, I have to conquer the world and be evil and things like that, Legolas is too… too pretty to be ruined by Evil… Tho maybe Evil would look good on him… My muscles tensed and my breathing quickened. He couldn't be saying that… he couldn't… love… Love was such a relative term, one calls it love, and another calls it… I need some time alone… He tightened his grip around me and started rubbing my back. I'm stuck! If I say "I love you" to him, I'll be stuck to him! Forever! I can't do that! I need my own space, my own time, my own life! I can't start depending on him to make me happy... And then again… Stuck to Legolas, forever… I mean, he's a nice guy, but I'm not going to stay with anyone, and certainly not forever. I have things to do. He wouldn't understand… Look at the way he reacted when he saw the tattoo… I pushed him back. I couldn't be with him much longer…  
  
What am I doing? Am I pushing him away? What is wrong with me? Look at Legolas! He's a nice guy, kind, gentle, and he looks good too. Why am I refusing him? I have to stay here anyway, I have to finish High school, or at least this year. Might as well stay with him this year. Might as well…  
  
I looked into his eyes. I saw regret in them. Regret? I am causing him regret? Regret, for saying… for saying… That couldn't be right, that was not what love was meant to cause. I am doing something seriously wrong here. He looked in my eyes a few seconds, and then started staring at the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck again. He sighed. Poor guy, I'm causing him so much… so many worries.  
  
We started to dance again. Not as close and intimate as a few minutes ago, but I didn't run away, which surprised even me. I think I stepped on his feet a few times after that, but he didn't notice. Thank Eru for mushrooms… When the song finished, we walked back to the group. I took a look at Legolas. He sure looked good tonight… I'll never forget, the way he looks tonight…  
  
'Legolas, can I borrow Endomiel for a second, I would like to dance with her.' Estel said as he turned to me. 'If you want, that is.'  
  
'That's okay.' I said. Legolas handed my hand to Estel.  
  
'We'll be back in a sec.' We walked of to the dance floor. Estel's a very good dancer. 'How's your night coming along?' He asked me.  
  
'My night? Uh, fine I guess.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Why're you asking?'  
  
'Well, something seemed wrong a few minutes ago, when you were dancing with Legolas and you suddenly stepped back.'  
  
'Are you keeping an eye on me?'  
  
'Just making sure you're all right.'  
  
'I can handle my own business, thank you.'  
  
'You should be careful with what you two do in public. People are probably thinking wrong things of you two.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'That you're together.'  
  
'And what's bad about that?'  
  
'Legolas's parents might find out.'  
  
'They already know.'  
  
'Oh.' He was silent for a few minutes. 'How did they find out?'  
  
'Legolas wrote them a letter.'  
  
'Okay, that it's up to you what you do.'  
  
'It was always up to me.'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Nobody forces me to make a choice, I choose what I want.'  
  
'Legolas is a lucky man.'  
  
'Elf.'  
  
'Okay, a lucky Elf.'  
  
'If you say so.' He might not be as lucky as you all think… You don't know what I'm keeping from you… And from him… If he finds out, he'll either dump me, or I'll have to dump him. We can't stay together, no chance in Mordor. What is it with the depressing thoughts today? *Sigh* We walked back to the group. 'I'm going outside.' I said as I made my way to the exit. It was dark outside, the stars high in the sky. I walked to an open spot in the woods and sat down. I stared at the stars for a few minutes. Pretty cruel of me to leave Legolas behind like that… Yes! I still had it! I still could do cruel things! Go me! I sat a while there, thinking about what to do next. I could always disappear into the darkness and never be seen again. I could rule over all of Middle-Earth as an Evil dark-Queen… but I wouldn't make it. I wouldn't survive. I am under love's spell, tho I dare not admit it. I am totally screwed… No, not like that! Yet… That's when he came up behind me.  
  
'How're you?' He asked.  
  
'I'm fine.' I whispered.  
  
'Did I scare you?'  
  
'You can't scary me here, the forest is my home.'  
  
'I meant with what I said.'  
  
'Words can be a bit scary.'  
  
'I'm sorry if I did.'  
  
'It's okay.' He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I crawled up against him. We just sat there, staring at the stars. After a while, Legolas hugged me.  
  
'I'm so glad you didn't run away.' He whispered.  
  
'I'll never run away again.'  
  
'Really?' What am I getting myself into…  
  
'I promise.' I whispered as I leant in to kiss him. My hands moved over his back and through his hair while his one hand moved over my back and his other slowly moved up and down my check and neck. His hand slowly moved higher up my back until it reached the top of the zipper on my dress. He slowly opened it a bit. 'Don't…' I said as I held his arm with my hand.  
  
'Sorry.' He said as he closed the zipper again. I don't blame him for trying to… I mean, it's a beautiful night, the sky is deep blue, the stars are shining, now is just as good of a night as any… I stood up. 'Where are you going?'  
  
'Back to the dance, I think.'  
  
'We could dance here, if you want.'  
  
'There's no music.'  
  
'We don't need music.' He got up to and too my hand.  
  
'I'm warning you, I'm a really bad dancer.'  
  
'You'll do fine, really.' We started dancing again. First, like and old- fashioned dancing couple, but soon we danced closer to each other, like before. My head rested on his shoulder again, while I gently rubbed his back. He danced there, music less, a few minutes, but it didn't last long. A few minutes later, we were gently moving back and forth on the not- existing music, kissing. My hands moved down his back, under his shirt. He shivered.  
  
'What's wrong?' I whispered.  
  
'You've got cold hands.'  
  
'Sorry…' I pulled my hands back from underneath his shirt.  
  
'It's okay…' He kissed me again. Again, he zipped the zipper down a little bit. I didn't stop him. He zipped the zipper down a bit more, still I didn't stop him. He slowly moved his hand underneath my dress. His hands are nice and warm… We just stood there, kissing, he was rubbing my back, and vice versa, for about 15 minutes.  
  
'I'm going to sit back down, I'm feeling dizzy…' I said. I guess that's the mushrooms.  
  
'Yeah, me too actually.' Right, he doesn't know about the mushrooms yet… Oh well… I'll tell him tomorrow. We laid down, looking up at the stars, arms wrapped around each other. As the night came along, it got pretty cold.  
  
'I'm going in.' I whispered, voice shaking 'cause I was cold.  
  
'Here, you can borrow my shirt, if you want.' He took his shirt of and handed it to me.'  
  
'Thanks…' I put the shirt on. It smelled so nice… I laid down again, and that's how I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, there was about a meter between Legolas and me. His arm was beneath my back, I was facing the other direction. I turned around. Legolas was already awake and looking at me.  
  
'Hey.' He said with a smile on his face.  
  
'Hey…' I couldn't remember anything of last night… I panicked a bit, since he was half naked and I could feel that my dress was unzipped. I sat up. That's when I noticed that I was wearing his shirt. Slowly, the memories of last night returned. Nothing happened. Nothing new, that is. I sighed.  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
'Nothing.' I whispered.  
  
'Okay.' I got up.  
  
'I have to go back to my room.' I said as a walked to the lawn and crossed it. I walked through the mess and entered my room. I sat down on my bed.  
  
'Where have you been?' Arwen asked.  
  
'Uh…' Legolas entered.  
  
'Can I have my shirt back?' He said as he walked into the room. 'Oh… hi Arwen.'  
  
'Hi Legolas.' She smiled. Now I had some serious explaining to do…  
  
'Oh… sure…' I said as I took the shirt off and handed it to Legolas.  
  
'Bye.' He said as he left the room and walked over to his own room. I closed the door with a sigh.  
  
'What happened?' Arwen said.  
  
'Nothing…' I said as I fell on my bad, face first.  
  
'Why is your dress unzipped and were you wearing Legolas's shirt?'  
  
'I was cold.' I said as I took the dress off and grabbed some other clothes. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
'Do you know what time it is?' She said on an accusing tone.  
  
'No, I don't.'  
  
'Lost track of time?'  
  
'Totally.'  
  
'Just what I thought. It's 11:30.' That late already? Aww… I missed breakfast… I stepped into the shower. Half an hour later, I stepped out. I got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. After unlocking it of course. What was with this pair of jeans? They seemed too big. Not to big like all my jeans, but way to big. I checked the jeans. Aha, these were Legolas's! I'll have to give'm back to him tomorrow. I sat down on my bed. 'Now tell me the whole story.' Arwen said. I told her everything. I don't think she believed me. Well, that's her problem. 'Truth or not, an impressive story.' She said. I smiled. 'Well, I'm going to have lunch, are you coming?'  
  
'I think I'll stay here for a few minutes. I'll be there in a little while.'  
  
'Okay. See you there.'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Bye!'  
  
'Bye!' Arwen walked out of the door and I grabbed my diary. That's where I am now, writing in my diary while sitting on my bed. My story for today's done, so I think I'll go have breakfast now.  
  
Namarië!!  
  
Endomiel  
  
  
  
  
  
E/N; yes people, I did it! It is 6/2 (2nd of June) I think, and I'm done with my chapter! It turned out to be a mushy chapter after all… oopsy… okay, and now it's the 3rd of June. Well, I'm going to update now, C U in my next chap!  
  
Oh, wait, I gotta ask you this, did you like the mushy stuff, or should I go back to writing more humorous stuff? Or a combination of both? And which character should get a bigger role? And other tips are welcome too! Okay, review please!!! Thanx!! :o) 


	17. I didn't spike, the punch, really, i did...

E/N: Hi there people!!! After a long time of not knowing what the heck to write about, I'm back on FF.net! Again, beware…. Okay, I'll keep this short for a change. Trust me, this is going to be a not mushy chapter (now, where have I heard that before?), and to make sure it's not going to be mushy, I'm listening to rock music. I hope it works… and uh, please do the poll on my website!! 

Disclaimer: Well, what do ya think, I don't own the LotR characters! What a surprise! Please don't sue me, I'm broke enough as it is… 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Chapter 17: The day nobody got my point 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

The 17th of Halimath, 1384 (Shire Reckoning) 

Hi again! 

Today was another of those 'that's not what I mean!!' days. People (and hobbits, and elves) don't seem to get my point these days. Very confusing… Anyway, to the diary part. 

After writing in my diary this morning, I walked to the mess to get something to eat. (Hungry!! Hungry!!) Everybody was up and having lunch. The thought that I missed breakfast alone is enough to make me hungry… I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down in an empty spot at the table. I sat between Faramir and Éowyn. 

'Uhm… Endomiel… I uh…. We uh… well, it's like this…' Éowyn started. Now, what's she trying to say? 

'Look, I, uh, I mean, we uh… well… look, we uh…' Faramir started. I looked from Faramir to Éowyn, and back. AHA! Now I get it! 

'With whom do you want me to switch places?' I asked. Faramir quickly got up and we switched places. I started eating my cereal. 

'Are you at it again?' 

'At what Legolas?' I said as I took another bite of my cereal. 

'The cereal.' Oh no, he's not going to take it away again, is he? I quickly ate what was left of my cereal. 

'What about it?' He looked at me with those big blue eyes, doing a "you know what I mean…" look. 'I was hungry okay!' I pushed my bowl to the side and laid my head on the table. 'So tired… need… sleep…' 

'You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?' Estel grinned. Huh? Did I miss something? Nothing happened, right? RIGHT? Legolas' face flushed. LEGOLAS… I've got the feeling *someone* didn't tell the whole truth…

'How do you mean, Estel?' I asked while glancing at Legolas. Legolas looked down at the table. 

'You left the party early and didn't return until, like, 11:30 this morning…' 

'Your point is…?' 

'I'm not stupid you know.' 

'Neither am I.' 

'I know what you two have been doing…' He obviously doesn't. 

'Are you sure?' 

'Pretty sure yes.' 

'Uhm… well, Estel, I think there are a few things I forgot to say earlier…' Legolas said. 

'Like what?' Estel asked. 

'Like, we did spend the night together, but we kept our clothes on all night.' 

'Then why weren't you wearing your shirt hen you came back?' 

'She was cold and borrowed my shirt.' 

'That makes more sense then what I thought happened.' Estel said. 

'I never said something happened, really.' Legolas said to me. 

'You probably didn't say nothing happened either.' I said. 

'Not really…' 

'And how many people think something happened?' His face flushed again. This was going to be bad… 

'Well, Faramir, and Éomer, and the Hobbits…' I hope that's all… '… And Vebor, and I think the dwarves know too, Elrond and Galadriel might have heard me talking, and uh…' 

'Enough! I don't want to know!' I said. This was bad… Now what would they think of me? An easy lay? I mean, they didn't know we had been dating for quite a while, and they'll just assume… Oh no… this sure was going to cause a lot of trouble… FOR ME! He wasn't going to have any trouble, he'd be the 'cool' guy, but I… He was so going to pay for this! 

'Sorry…' He whispered. I stood up and walked to the lawn. I sat down with the hobbits. 

'Hi, uh, Endy…' Pippin said. 

'Hi pip, hi guys.' The all looked at me with big eyes. 'What?' Now they looked at me with big, accusing eyes. 'Oh that…' I laid down. How was I going to explain this… 'Nothing happened.' Okay… and you think they're going to believe that? 

'Sure, nothing happened. That's why you're the main gossip around here. The Legolas fan club is ready to kill you! They're so pissed! One of them actually envies you for "having" Legolas, as they call it.' Frodo said. 

'I'm the what?' 

'The gossip, everybody's gossiping about you, the wildest stories are going round.' Oh god no… why does life insist on humiliating me? 

'Okay, let's set a few things straight, for one, nothing happened, and for two, what kind of gossips?' 

'Well, there's the one about you and Legolas uhm, having a nice night together, and then there's one that says it was a great one, and then…' Pippin said. 

'Never mind, I don't want to know…' I said. 

'What really happened?' Merry asked. 

'Nothing happened!' I said. 'That's the whole problem! Legolas told you guys something, didn't he?' 

'Yeah, he did, he was so happy this morning, we asked what was his problem, and then he told us something about spending the night together.' 

'And the thing Legolas forgot to mention every time he told it, is that we were still dressed, all night!' 

'So nothing happened?' Fordo said. Finally, someone got it! 

'NO! Nothing happened!' 

'That's not what's going 'round...' 

'I know… that's the problem…' The next hour and a half, I spent setting things right. I convinced almost everyone, except the dwarves and the Legolas-fans that is. They thought it was just to trick them or something like that. Some people… and dwarves… and elves… *sigh* Totally exhausted, I sat down in a seat at the table again. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes. 

'Poor girl.' Legolas said as he started rubbing my back. 'You look exhausted.' I sat up. 

'I… am… exhausted!' I grumbled while I tried to keep my anger in. 

'How come?' He doesn't even have a clue how come? *Sigh* 

'Well, maybe, just a suggestion, but, it could be because I didn't have much sleep tonight and I ran around campus for one and a half hour trying to set things right.' 

'You poor thing.' 

'You do know this is all your fault, don't you?' 

'Punish me.' OKAY! THAT'S IT! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!! I sat up and turned around. Legolas saw the anger in my eyes, or at least I think he did, 'cause he did a few steps back. 'Hey, I'm just kidding, really, it's okay!' 

'Okay? OKAY? Do you know what people are saying about me?' 

'Uhm… well, I've heard a few things and uhm, some parts sounded pretty good.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Well, there's one story, where you…' 

'DON'T!! Don't even go there! What is with you today? I've never seen you like this before! What happened?' 

'I'm just very happy that it's in the open now. Think of all the things we can do…' 

'I'd rather not…' Thinking of all the stories I heard, I didn't want to think about that right now… 

'Not in that way, I mean, we can hang out without keeping an eye on everything, and we can just sit on the lawn next to each other without people thinking things of us.' 

'I guess you have a point there…' 

'Hey, it's not that bad! The whole thing will be yesterday's news before you know it.' 

'If you say so…' 

'Yeah, I say so, but back to why I came looking for you anyway, the guys and I wanted to go to the valley, want to come?' 

'Yeah, okay, I'll go get my stuff first.' 

'Okay.' We walked to my rood. Just before I stepped in, Legolas kissed me. 

'See, this whole this has advantages, I never could have done that if I hadn't written that letter.' He smiled. We stepped into the room. Up against the wall were Elvea and Éomer, ready to kiss… oops? 

'Uhm… I see this room is occupied…' I said. 'Well, I just got to grab my bag, and we'll be gone, okay?' 

'It's okay, I was just leaving.' Éomer said. 

'Sure you were, and we just had the most amazing sex in the whole wide world.' Legolas said. Éomer's chin dropped to the ground. Right, I forgot to tell him about the rumours being not true… Elvea's chin dropped too. I guess I forgot her too… oopsy… 

'It was a joke guys, really!' I said as I glared at Legolas. 

'I thought you set things right.' He whispered. 

'I guess I forgot a few people.' 

'We are in deep shit.' 

'Wrong, I am in deep shit, you'll be okay.' I grabbed my bag. 'Okay, we'll be leaving now, don't mind us, just go on with whatever you two were doing!' I walked out of the door. 

'Or were planning on doing!' Legolas said with a big grin on his face while he left the room too. Guys… Can't live with them, can't live without them. We ran to the valley and climbed in. Estel, Faramir and Boromir were already there. I unpacked my bag. Candy, more candy, even more candy, it sure is nice being a goddess and being able to make things appear out of nowhere. Now, where were my honey-syrup-stix? Ah! There they were! I unwrapped one and stuck it in my mouth. As far as that was possible. The things look like really big, yellow-ish sticks, witch I usually stick in my mouth as far as possible, which means there'll be about 15 centimetres of stick, still wrapped in the wrapping, sticking out of my mouth. Honey-syrup-stix are soooo good… :o) The guys stared at me. 

'What?' I said, the stick still in my mouth making it hardly impossible to understand what I was saying. The guys went O_o. 'What?' I mumbled again. 

'Uhm, it is a charming pose you strike right now.' Estel finally managed. What was their problem? 

'What is your problem? I am just sucking… Oohh, now I get it…' I said as I took the stick out of my mouth. 'Stop looking already!' They all started looking in different directions. Boromir and Estel stared at the clouds, while Legolas was trying to count grass leaves or something like that, and Faramir was running sand though his hands. I carefully stuck the stick back in my mouth. I could see the guys carefully look at me from the corner of my eyes. A diabolical plan popped up in my head. Hehehe… I slowly pulled the stick out of my mouth again, and back in, and back out… I could see their eyes grow big. No, not big, HUGE! 

'Mmmmm…' I moaned. Some mouths slowly opened. This was soooo much fun… :o) I bit on the stick. They all pulled faces like they were in great pain. I cracked. I just fell backwards, laughing my brains out. 'God, you guys… you are soooo… soooo funny…' I laughed. 

'What?' Faramir said. 

'You should have seen your faces! First there were dreamy looks, then, looks like you were in very great pain. Man, soooo funny!' I rolled on the floor laughing. 

'You like that, don't you?' Legolas said as he pinned me to the ground. 

'What?' I laughed. 

'Seeing us in pain.' 

'Yes, more then anything!' 

'Evil creature, you!' He kissed me. I opened my eyes in shock. What? He didn't know, did he? 'Hey, what's wrong?' 

'Nothing, nothing.' I pushed him off and sat back up. I bit another piece off the stick and started chewing. More painful looks from the guys. I chewed. This sure is sticky stuff! Anyway, when I finished the stick, I laid back down. Legolas took my hand and laid next to me. 

'Look at them.' Estel whispered as he nudged Faramir. 

'What about them?' Faramir whispered back. They probably thought we couldn't hear them. Silly humans. 

'Nothing, they just seem so happy.' 

'You can say that again.' Estel opened his mouth to say something. 'It's a joke Estel, don't say it again.' 

'Oh, okay.' They fell silent, but then again, so did we. After a while, Boromir got up and walked to the river. Estel and Faramir followed. We were alone. Time alone was rare. Well, not really rare, but at least we won't be disturbed here. I hoped. Half an hour passed, nothing happened. Neither of us moved. I think we were both waiting for the other to make the first move, because then we both started at the same time. 

'Hey, we gotta talk…' We both said. 

'Oh, you go first.' 

'No, no, you go first! I insist!' 

'Ladies first.' 

'That means you go first Legolas.' 

'Haha, very funny.' 

'Go on, spit it out already.' 

'Well, uhm, you know, I wrote my parents about us being together and me wanting to break up with Lutetia…' 

'Yeah, what about it? You parents didn't approve?' 

'I haven't heard anything of them yet, it will take a few days before we do, and I'm sure they don't approve, but that's not what I wanted to talk about.' 

'What is?' I could feel this was some serious matter. Too bad, I liked it better when we weren't saying anything… This whole thing sounded pretty bad… 

'Well, do you approve of it?' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Is it okay with you that everybody knows? I mean, you're stuck to me now, there's no way I'll just let you go now, and there's more complicated matters.' 

'Like what?' 

'Like, I'm allowed to switch fiancée once a life, but it is highly un honour full.' 

'Once a lifetime? How generous of your parents.' 

'Still, this isn't the point. If I break up with Lutetia, that automatically means that you're my fiancée.' WHAT? I AM WHAT?!? He obviously saw the look of terror on my face. 'That doesn't mean we have to get married or something like that, really, we could just stay engaged for ever.' Yes, that's what bothers me, for EVER… 'But we can still break up, it's just that I'll lose everything if I do that.' 

'How do you mean, lose everything?' 

'I lose my fortune, my kingdom, my title…' 

'And that means more to you then I do?' 

'No, of course not!' Sure, and why don't I believe this? 'Of course not! It's just that…' I'm stuck… stuck to him for ever… oh god no… 

'And there's no way to stop this? To give me my freedom back?' 

'How do you mean?' 

'I don't want to live like you, in a golden cage! It may be beautiful, but I need my freedom!' 

'But we'll be together…' 

'Very nice of you to put that on the first place, but that's not how it works. I *NEED* my freedom!' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Like I said, I need my freedom, I'd die if I wouldn't be able to do what I want to, whenever I want to.' 

'I think you're over reacting, it's not that bad really.' 

'That's to you, you're used to it, and I'm not.' 

'We'll drag each other through, really.' 

'Legolas, love doesn't last forever. After a few years, it dies. Like fire, it needs something to burn on, and you can't make a fire burn for ever, can you.' 

'Have you ever tried to make it burn for ever?' 

'No… but, I just know it can't… it can't…' A tear ran down my cheek. And another, and another. Before I knew it, I was crying in his shoulder. 

'You worry too much girl. You shouldn't. What does it matter is we break up? We'll live. We're elves, we'll live.' 

'You forget that an Elf can die of a broken heart.' I whispered in-between sobs. 

'You won't break my heart, and I won't break yours, I promise.' He whispered. 

'One of us will die.' 

'Then let it be me.' I sighed. 

'I'll give it a try.' 

'As look as you keep on dragging in the wood, it will do fine.' 

'We could use a barrel of gasoline once and a while.' I whispered. He laughed. 

'Okay, and a barrel of gasoline every once and a while.' He kissed me. I slowly leant backwards, pulling him to the ground. He was kinda on top of me, when the guys returned. 

'Okay… I think we'll be leaving again…' Boromir said as he turned around and headed in the other direction. 

'No, you guys can stay, you've already ruined the moment, no need to leave.' I said. 

'And you're welcome.' Faramir said. I ran my hand through Legolas' hair. 

'Don't! Do that. You're messing up my hair.' 

'Legolas, your hair is totally messed up the way it is.' I said. 

'You'll mess it up even more.' I sighed. This was the absolute end of the romantic moment. How come guys always find a way to destroy nice moments? I sighed again. I opened my bag, and grabbed some cinnamon-thingies. These are soooo good… 

'Hey, I think it's time to go back.' Estel said. 

'Why?' Legolas asked. 

'We had to be back on time because of some research the teachers were going to do with the students or something like that.' 

'Okay…' Legolas said. I got up and walked to the cliff. 'Wait a sec!' 

'What Legolas?' 

'Nothing, just wait a sec.' I started climbing up the cliff. Legolas, Boromir and Estel followed. For some reason, Faramir stayed down. 

'Are you coming up any time soon?' Boromir shouted down. 

'I'll be up in a sec!' Faramir said. 

'What did you say?' Boromir didn't hear him. 

'He said he'll be up in a sec.' Legolas said. 

'Okay.' He turned back to the cliff. 'Do we have to wait here or can we leave?' 

'I'm coming up already!' Faramir yelled. He climbed up. 

'What is it with you? Why did you stay down there?' Boromir said as he softly punched his little brother in the arm. 

'I thought I saw something.' 

'What did you see?' 

'A red light, like bright flames, but in a straight line.' 

'Sure you did.' 

'I did! I really did!' 

'Where did it come from?' Estel asked. 

'It looked like it came form the ruins.' The ruins he? Pretty strange. What would a beam of red light do in those dusty old ruins? 

'It's probably nothing.' Legolas said. 'Let's go back.' We walked back to campus. I walked to my room and threw my bag on my bed. Nobody in the room. They're probably all in the mess or outside or something. I walked into the mess. Everybody was in the mess. Galadriel and Elrond were on the stage, telling something about the dance last night. 

'Ah, miss Mornië, how nice of you to join us.' Elrond said as I entered. 

'Hi.' I said. 

'Could you have I seat so I can continue my talk, or not?' 

'Oh, sure.' I sat down with the guys. 'Hey guys, what's up?' I whispered. 

'Someone spiked the punch last night.' Legolas whispered. Uh-oh… was that what the fuss was about? Really uh-oh… 

'Uh, they did? How, uh, not nice of them…' I stammered. 

'Something tells me you know more about it.' He whispered back. 

'Of course not!' 

'Miss Mornië, just showing up is not enough, I would like it if you could keep your mouth shut for a few minutes.' Elrond said. 

'But he…' He glared at me. 'I wasn't the only one who…' Another glare. 'But…' And another glare. Stupid teacher. Just blame it all on the girl. Yeah, why not? Why was he so hard on me today? O, wait, I know, he knows *it* too. This is so annoying! Why do people judge me on what they think to know about me? Anyway, where it all came down on, is that *someone* spiked the punch and the teachers were going to question everyone to find out who did it. Uh-oh… the bad thing is, that the teachers decide who was going to question you. The people they suspected the most were questioned by Galadriel. Everybody knows she can read minds and is not afraid to do it…They put me in Galadriel's line. What? Do I look like someone who would spike the punch? I mean, even the hobbits were in Elrond's line! I mean, he's bad to, but Galadriel's so much worse! I am so lucky I can shield my thoughts from her… When it was my turn to be questioned, I walked up to her. 

'Hello Miss Mornië.' What is it with the "Miss Mornië" today? I have a name! EN-DO-MIEL! Is it that hard? 'I see you want to be called by your first name.' 

'Yes please.' 

'So be it, Endomiel.' 

'Thanks.' 

'I assume you know something about the whole 'spike the punch' happening.' Now shielding thoughts. Lets see what she'll think of that. 

'Why would you think that? I have better things to do then spiking punch.' 

'Endomiel, you and I both know that you are not the most innocent person in middle-earth.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'We teachers aren't deaf, we hear the rumours too. And that means not only the one about last night.' 

'Are there more?' 

'There are, and they describe eviller things then what is said to have happened last night.' Is that what she thinks happened last night evil? Kewl! 

'Like what?' 

'A certain drawing on your shoulder blade, perhaps.' 

'Who told you that?' If they told anyone, they are in deep shit, very deep shit! 

'Do not forget I can read minds.' 

'Right…' 

'Back to the main subject, did you spike the punch?' Now, stay calm, she can't do anything to you if you just stay calm. 

'No. I didn't spike the punch.' 

'Do you know who did?' 

'I do not know who did.' Now it's time to start messing with her mind. :o) I started sending out some thoughts. *I do know who did, but she doesn't have to know! I mean, I don't like Gimly and Lar at all, but telling on them would be a bit cruel…* Hehehe, I hope she caught that… 

'If that is what you say…' Galadriel said. 'You may leave.' Yes! It worked! Some teachers are so gullible!! I stood up and walked out of the mess. The hobbits were already outside. 

'Did you survive?' Pippin asked. 

'I did Pip, I'm right here aren't I?' 

'I mean, did you tell her anything?' 

'Of course not!' 

'Did she read your mind?' 

'Nope.' 

'Are you sure?' Frodo asked. 

'Totally.' 

'Hey, you're done already!' Legolas said as he came out of the mess. 

'Yep.' 

'And? How was it? Did Galadriel ask you annoying questions in you mind?' 

'Nope.' 

'She didn't? But I thought you were suspected?' 

'Well, she didn't do anything to my mind.' 

'Okay, well, the guy and I are sitting over there, want to come sit with us?' 

'Uhm, well I was talking with the guys over here and uh…' 

'It's okay, you go sit with them.' Frodo said. 

'Okay! See you around guys!' I walked to the spot on the lawn where the other guys were sitting. 

'Hey, back so soon.' Boromir said. 

'How do you mean?' 

'You were with Galadriel, weren't you?' 

'Yeah…' 

'She usually questions people 'till they confess, guilty or not!' 

'Well, she asked me a few questions, and then said I could go.' 

'Lucky you! Even my questioning was worse!' 

'Who did you have?' 

'Elrond.' 

'Ooooh, I guess you were suspected too.' 

'I didn't do it!' 

'Well, neither did I.' We sat on the lawn for about an hour, until all the students were questioned. That's when we could go back inside. We walked in and came past Galadriel. 

'Miss Endomiel, can I speak to you for a moment?' Uh-oh… again… 

'I guess you are very suspected…' Legolas whispered. 

'I'm an evil girl.' I grinned. He did a step backwards. 'It's a joke Legolas, a joke.' 

'Oh…' 

'Miss Endomiel, would you come with me, now?' Galadriel said. 'Before I have to hear more of this… talk.' Our faces flushed a bit as we walked to Galadriel's office. We stepped in. 'I'm sorry young prince, only Miss Mornië can come in.' 

'Oh… I'll be right here outside if you need me okay?' He said to me. 

'Okay. I'll be back in a sec.' I stepped in. 

'Have a seat please.' 

'I think I'd rather stay on my feet.' 

'Sit.' Okay, okay, no need to pushy! I quickly sat down. 'I want to talk to you about…' 

'I didn't do it, really!' 

'About your reputation.' 

'Oh. Okay, shoot.' She glared at me. What? 

'You haven't been here for too long, and yet almost the whole school knows you.' 

'Including the higher classes?' 

'Including the higher classes.' 

'Cool.' Another glare. What is it? 

'Don't you want to know why?' 

'Oh, sure. Why?' 

'Because you have done things which are considered honourable by fellow students and therefore often discussed.' 

'Nothing happened.' She looked at me with a 'What the Mordor are you talking about?' look. 'Last night… you know, the thing everybody has been talking about…' 

'That is not what I mean.' 

'It isn't?' 

'No, it isn't. I wanted to discuss that with you later, but I think I know enough about the particular incident right now.' Why did she have to use all those expensive words? Can't she speak English I can understand without having to think about what she's saying? Wait… Maybe she wants me to think about what she is saying… Hmhmhm… 

'Then what is it you mean?' 

'What I mean is the things in camp, taking care of your fellow students…' How did she know that? She wasn't spying on us, was she? 'And your fellow students think it is very… honourable of you to break the rules and do what you like all day long, and they respect the air of evilness that constantly hangs around you.' What is it? I didn't do anything! Okay, so I broke a few rules, is that so special? I mean, doesn't everyone? Air of evilness? What's that supposed to mean? 'I see you are not listening to me at all. You may go now, but remember, we'll be keeping an eye on you.' See! They're spying on me! I knew it! I know everything! I know I know everything!! Okay… never mind that… anyway, I walked out of the room and Galadriel closed the door behind me. 

'And?' Legolas jumped up from the floor he was sitting on. 

'And what?' 

'And how did it go?' 

'Well…' 

'What did she ask you? Did she mess with you mind? Did she discover anything she's not supposed to know? Did she…' 

'Whoa… down elf!' 

'Well? Did she?' 

'She didn't really ask me stuff, she told me more, and no she didn't mess with my mind, and she didn't find out anything she's not supposed to know.' 

'Okay. That's cool. Hey, wanna go outside?' 

'Why are you acting all hyper like that?' 

'Oh, Faramir and Éomer walked by and they gave me a few of these!' Legolas held out his hand and showed me a tiny part of a honey-syrup stick and a lot of wrappers. 'I saved some for you!' 

'Okay… how many have you had Legolas?' 

'4 and a half.' 

'Have you ever had them before?' 

'No…' O no… everybody knows you don't just start eating those things! You have to start with a little bit, and slowly work your way up! 

'You know, I really like those things. They're good and sweet, just like you.' He said so fast I almost couldn't hear what he was saying. 

'Legolas, can you walk up and down the hall for me?' 

'Sure.' He stood up and started walking down the hall while drumming on the walls, an occasional skip, and a jump every now and then. Yep, sugar high. 

'Okay Leg, you can stop now.' I walked towards him. 'How many fingers am I holding up?' 

'Uhm… 8.' A really bad sugar high. 

'I'm sorry, I only held up 4 fingers.' 

'I saw 8, really.' 

'Sure you did. Come on, let's go outside where you can sit down.' 

'I don't want to sit down, I want to do something exiting like… uhm… horseback riding right next to a cliff, or uh… tree climbing in a dead tree or something like that.' 

'You're going to sit down and drink a lot of water Legolas.' I dragged him outside and sat him on the ground. 'Now stay here, I'm going to get some water okay? If you move one inch, you will not be immortal anymore.' 

'Okay.' He sat there, rocking back and forth, looking at people, saying hi and waving and stuff. Oh no… how long is he going to stay this way? When I returned with some water, Legolas had disappeared. 

'Legolas? Hey, Leg? Where are you? Legolas?' No response. Dammit, where could he be? I walked over to the spot where he had been sitting. No trace of Legolas. I looked around. The guys were sitting over there. I walked over to them. 'Hey guys, have you seen Leg?' They gave me strange looks. 'Legolas.' 

'Oh, yeah, he said he went to get some more candy. He told us to tell you he'll be right back.' Estel said. 

'He went to do WHAT?' 

'To get some more candy.' 

'O no he isn't!' I dropped the cups with water and ran off tho the shop. 

'Hey! I'm sitting here! Damn, now I'm all wet…' I could hear Faramir curse. Oopsy… I stormed into the mess. Legolas was just about to stick the candy in his mouth. 

'DROP THE CANDY!' I yelled. 

'NO!' He yelled back. 

'It's for your own good! Now, drop it!' 

'NO! I need it! It if my life source…' He drew the stick closer to his lips. 

'DON'T! Or else…' 

'Or else what?' 

'There will never be a barrel of gasoline, and I will stop dragging in the firewood!' I hoped that would scare him. He hesitated a few seconds. 

'See if I care!' I guess it didn't quite work… 

'See if I care!' I yelled back. The people in the mess were staring at us with wide-open mouths. Behind me, Estel Faramir and Boromir had entered the mess. I walked over to Legolas. 'Give me the candy. It's not worth it, trust me.' He looked into my eyes and slowly stuck the hand with the candy towards me. Yes! I was winning! He pulled his hand back in, stuck the stick in his mouth and ran off. Damn! 'YOU GET BACK HERE!!' 

'MAKE ME!!' He yelled as he stormed past the guys, out of the mess. I ran after him. 

'Get your sorry little ass over here, RIGHT NOW!!' I yelled. 

'You can't catch me anyway!' He shouted as he turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at me. Why, that little… I increased my speed. He ran over the lawn, running through groups of people and elves, and I followed. Okay, time to use some magic… I suddenly could run a lot faster then a few seconds before. I soon caught up with him. He was so dead! 

'It's not to late to give up yet!' I shouted. 'I will catch you eventually!' 

'No you won't!' He shouted while slightly turning his head around. Suddenly, there was a rock in front of us… Legolas tripped… and fell. O SHIT! Where are the breaks? Someone, hand me the breaks! Anyone? Okay, a seatbelt then? HELP! Before I knew it, I was soaring through the sky… 

'O SHIT!' I yelled. Then I hit the ground, or, not really the ground, for I dropped on Legolas. 

'Auauauauwww…' He moaned. 

'Auauauauwww…' I moaned. I hurt everywhere. My poor muscles… Legolas pushed me off him. I rolled on my back. 'Hand… me the… candy…' I said. 

'Never…' He whispered. 

'Give it, or I'll take it!' I said, still gasping for breath. 

'Make me.' 

'I will.' I crawled back over his chest, to his right hand, where the candy was. I reached out for the candy. Almost… just a little bit farther… He grabbed my hand with his left hand. 'What the?!? Let go of me! Let go of the candy!' 

'Never! It's mine!' 

'You little…!' 

'Never mind the candy any more.' He said as he reached to my face with an empty right hand, and kissed me. 

'Miss Mornië and Prince Greenleaf, in my office, now!' Elrond's voice boomed. We quickly sat up. 

'Uh… we were just uh…' Legolas stammered. 

'You were just what? Running over the other students? Shouting ugly words at each other at the top of your lungs? Here in Imladris, we like peace and quite.' We slowly stood up. 'My office, now. Both of you.' This was the second time today I had to go to someone's office… uh-oh… We walked to the office. Elrond opened the door and let us in. 'I'll be right back, you two wait here, and don't break anything. And try to stay off each other, this is my office, not a bedroom.' Elrond left and locked the door. What? Not like we'll run away again. I smiled. 

'What's with you?' Legolas said, his sugar-high obviously just wore off. 

'Nothing.' 

'Then what's with the smile?' 

'Nothing.' 

'Yeah right.' He sat down in a chair while I took a walk through the office. Pretty nice office actually. Not too big, not too small, just about right. There were all kinds of certificates on the right wall, and bookshelves on the left. The wall with the door had a painting on it, and the one across the room a window. I walked over to the desk and sat on the big chair behind it. 'What are you doing?' 

'I'm testing the chair.' 

'What is wrong with you? Get out of that chair before he comes back!' 

'Why?' 

'You'll only be in deeper shit if he finds you in his chair.' 

'We're not in shit anyway, I mean, like, come on, what have we done? We ran a circle over the lawn, so what?' 

'This is high school Endomiel, you are now in shit.' 

'Sure, if you say so.' I stood up from the chair and walked over to the window. 

'Hey, Endy, what are you doing in there?' 

'Pip? Is that you?' I said. 

'Yeah, down here.' I looked down. 

'Hey Pip! And Elanor, and Merry, and uh… you guys.' Who were those other guys? 

'Hey.' They said. 

'What are you doing down there?' I asked. Pippin showed me a bag of mushrooms. 'Oh…' 

'What are you doing up there?' 

'Elrond caught me and Legolas causing trouble on the lawn.' 

'Ooooh… bad.' 

'Oh, it's okay. I'll tell you all about it when I come out of this room okay?' 

'Deal.' The door behind me opened. I quickly turned around. 

'Miss Mornië, where do you think you're going?' 

'Nowhere, I was just looking out of the window.' 

'Sit in the chair please.' Elrond entered, With Gandalf. Why was he here? Wasn't he the principal? Had we done that bad stuff? That couldn't be. I walked over to the chair and sat down. 

'That will be all Elrond. I wish to speak to these two alone please.' Gandalf said. 

'O, Okay.' Elrond said as he walked to the door. 'I'll lock the door if I were you, these two are not to be trusted.' I have the feeling Elrond doesn't really like me… or Legolas… or both of us… Hmhmhm… 

'I trust them.' Gandalf said. 'They won't run away. They've done enough running for one day.' I smiled. Luckily, Elrond couldn't see that, or I'd be in even deeper shit. Elrond left the office and closed the door. 'Okay, will one of you tell me what happened?' We explained everything to him. Until the part where Legolas tripped over the rock. 'And then you two just ended up kissing?' 

'No, that happened later.' Legolas said. 'First, she tried to grab the candy from my hand, and then I kissed her.' 

'Because I do not see what the big deal is in this incident, I've decided to let you two go with a warning, but don't think you'll get away this easy next time.' 

'Thanks.' I said as I got up. Gandalf walked towards the door and opened it. 

'One more thing.' He said. 'Next time, save the romance for your own time.' 

'This actually was our own time, you know.' I said. 

'Then try not to do it in public. You should know not to do that Legolas.' 

'Sorry.' Legolas whispered. 

'Anyway, run along now young ones, I've got more important business to do.' 

'I'm not that young.' I said. 

'How old are you again?' 

'16.' 

'You're still fairly young.' Gandalf laughed. I skipped of. 

'Bye!' I cheered. Somehow, I felt pretty happy. Dunno why, just happy. 

'Uhm, bye…' Legolas stammered as he ran after me. 

'No running in the school!' Gandalf shouted. 

'Sorry…' Legolas shouted back as he ran around the corner. 'Phew, that was close.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'We almost got ourselves detention.' 

'So? What's so bad of detention? I'm sure it can be fun.' I grinned. 

'I'm sure you'll make it fun. He leant in to kiss me. 

'Ahem!' Elrond walked by behind us. Legolas quickly did a step backwards. Elrond glared at me. Now what have I done? I didn't even do anything! He was the one about to kiss me! Not the other way around! Annoying teacher. When Elrond was around the corner, Legolas gave me a swift kiss on the nose. 

'Let's go outside, this place gives me the creeps.' He whispered as he took my hand and dragged me off. We sat outside with the guys. 

'So? Did you get detention?' Boromir asked. 

'Nope.' I replied. 

'Not? How did you do that?' 

'Gandalf didn't see the problem.' 

'I thought Elrond dragged you too his office.' 

'Yeah, he did, but Gandalf came to punish our actions, which he didn't.' 

'Lucky bastards.' 

'Thank you.' I smiled. We sat there and talked for a few hours, and then it was time for *dumdumdum* DINNER!!! I am like, soooo hungry! We walked over to the mess. I quickly grabbed a tray, threw some food on and sat down in an empty chair. I started shoving my food in. A few minutes later, Legolas sat next to me. My meal was almost gone already. 

'I guess you were pretty hungry.' 

'I have an never dieing need.' 

'You do huh.' He grinned. 

'For food.' 

'Oh…' Shot down! Hehehe…After dinner, a.k.a.: a few trays of food later, we sat outside again. It was beautiful weather, and the sun was going down in the horizon. We laid down on the lawn again, his hand stroking my hair. Yeah, he could stoke mine, but I couldn't even come near his hair. How vane. Anyway, we laid there, and so did Arwen and Estel, Faramir and Éowyn and Boromir alone. Alone? Aww, poor guy. After it had gotten dark, the couples got up one by one, until only Legolas, Boromir and I were left. 

'Shall we go inside too?' Legolas whispered. 

'That's okay with me.' I whispered back. I got up. 'Bye Boromir.' 

'Bye.' He said back, still staring at the sky. Something was bothering him, I could tell. I'll talk to him. Later. Legolas wrapped his arm around my waits. Okay, make that tomorrow. We walked inside. We crossed the mess, and walked over to my room. Legolas tried to kiss me, as I stepped into the room. O shit! Doorstep! I fell. Flat on my face. 

'Auauauauwww…' I moaned. 

'Are you okay?' Legolas said between laughs. 

'Fine.' I rolled over, blood pouring from my nose. Great, why do these things always happen to me? 

'Wow, watch it! You'll cover the whole room in blood!' He pulled me up and carried me to the bathroom. He rinsed my face with cold water and told me to hold a piece of toilet paper against my nose and bend my head down. My face started to swell. A few minutes later, the bleeding still hadn't stopped. The door opened and several people walked in. Someone obviously saw the light shining in the bathroom. 

'Who's in there?' Arwen asked. 

'It's just us.' I moaned. 

'Who are you?' Estel replied. 'Endomiel and…' 

'That's a stupid question!' Arwen said. 'Legolas of course, am I right?' 

'Yeah.' Legolas called. 

'What are you two doing in the bathroom?' Estel asked. I stepped out. 'Wow! What happened to your face?' 

'I tripped over the doorstep…' I managed to say, face still hurting like Mordor. By now, the whole right side of my face was swollen. 

'Auw…' Estel said. 

'Yeah, really…' Legolas stepped out of the bathroom too, holding a wet facecloth. 

'Here, hold this against the swollen parts.' 

'It's not big enough.' I said as I tried to fit the cloth over the right half of my face. 

'Poor girl.' He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. 

'Auw…' I moaned. 

'Sorry.' I walked over to my bed and let myself fall on it. 'I guess I'll be going now…' Legolas said. 'See you tomorrow!' 

'Bye!' I said. 

'Bye!' Arwen and Estel managed to say in-between kisses. I grabbed my diary and started writing. By the time I'm here with writing, Estel and Arwen are still at it. No, wait, they just stopped. Estel is heading for the door… no, not, he walks back in and kisses Arwen again. And again… is this ever gonna stop? Are leg and I that bad too? Neeh. Well, I think it's about time to stop now, I gotta get some sleep. Yes Arwen and Estel, I gotta get some sleep! Don't expect me to sleep when you two are in this room slobbering all over each other! Wait, he's walking to the door again! He's opening the door… he's turning around again. Damn… 

'Cut that out!' I shouted. 'You either leave, or you don't!' 

'I think I'll be leaving then…' 

'BYE.' 

'Bye Endomiel, bye Arwen!' He blew her a kiss. O come on! Act your age already! Get out! Leave! Finally, he's gone! Thank Eru! Time to go to sleep, it's pretty late now, so, see you tomorrow! 

Namarië!! 

Endomiel 

E/N: And? Did you like? I hope so! This is better, isn't it? A little less mushy, and a little more humour, I hope. Anyway, in a few minutes, I'll have my new fic, Life, my P.O.V, uploaded and you people will have more to read about. You can probably guess what it's about… :o) 


	18. Of blackmail and uh... uh... thoughts......

E/N: Hi everybody! Elvea finally came back from her vacation and finished her chapter, so now I can finally write! YAY!!! Anyway, school started today and therefore I now have more time to write. Yes, I write during class, so what. Like class is interesting anyway. Well, I'll get back to writing now, I'm bored to death. Vacation can be soooo boring (yes, I am sick in my head :oP) Oh, and there's this one thing I have to say to flamers, don't just flame by saying my fic sucks, coz you're not helping me by doing that. Just say what you think is wrong, and give me tips to improve that. And, dear flamer, I never forced you to read the first 10 (!) chapters of my story, so don't complain about that. 

Disclaimer: same as in previous chapters, still don't own any LotR characters. Did see an Orlando Bloom-a-like in France tho… 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Chapter…. Chapter…. What chapter is this anyway? Oh, right, chapter 18: of Blackmail and uh… thoughts… yeah, let's call it thoughts 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

20th of Halimath 1384 (S.R.) 

Hi everybody! 

Today was an… interesting day. Boys can be such perverts. I finally come up with a good plan, then he… ARG! Just wait and see/read! Guys… 

When I woke up this morning, strange enough, it was early. Nobody else was awake. That's when a plan crept into my mind. I grabbed my pillow and snuck to the other side of the hallway. I slowly opened the door. I tiptoed my way to Legolas' bed and lifted my pillow up high. A few second later my pillow crashed into his head. 

'AAAHH!!!' He screamed. Everyone jumped up out of their beds. 

'What the Mordor is going on here?' Frodo shouted. 'What are you doing in our room?' this was not supposed to happen. Not only was I now rolling on the floor laughing, I was also barely dressed… 

'I… I…' I couldn't say anything coz I had to laugh so hard. You should have seen the looks on the faces of Merry and Pippin. As if a dragon just flew into their room! It was just too funny! A few minutes later, after I had caught my breath I looked around. 

'Why are you only wearing a t-shirt?' Legolas asked. I looked at myself. 

'My PJ's…' I said. 

'How charming.' 

'Shut up.' I got up off the floor and looked around in the room. Was that just me, or was Éomer still asleep? I crept up to Éomer and lifted my pillow above my head. 

'WAAH!' Éomer yelled. 

'AH!' I squealed as I jumped backwards and flung myself onto Legolas' bed and crawled behind him. The guys started to laugh hysterically. 'So not funny!' I said in-between laughs. 'Don't you dare laugh at me!' They laughed even harder. 'I'll get you for this!' I walked to the exit of the room and opened the door. 'I'll be back Éomer, trust me, I will be back.' I walked back to my own room and got dressed. Today no baggy jeans, but a skirt and a short top. It promised to be a hot day today and I didn't want to get overheated. 

So far for a diabolical master plan… 

Breakfast was next up. I got myself a bowl of cereal and dumped myself next to Leg and the guys at the table. I stuffed the cereal into my mouth as fast as I could. 

'Cereal again huh?' Legolas said. 

'MnnmmhmMMnnhhghgmn' I said. 

'What?' 

'Where's Éomer?' 

'Uh…' The guys looked around the table. 

'He was here a few seconds ago...' Faramir stated. 

'He's afraid of me.' I said. 'I'm sure he is. He knows I'll get him for that… *joke*.' 

'Sure Endomiel, whatever.' Estel said. Why doesn't he believe me? I am evil you know! 

Arwen and Éowyn sat with us. 

'Hi honey.' Éowyn said. 'Had a nice night?' 

'Could be better.' Faramir grinned. 'If you were there.' Boromir pretended to puke. We all laughed. 'What?' Éowyn sat down next to Faramir and Arwen sat with Estel. I guess everybody was here. Oh, no, Elvea wasn't here. Aww, who'll miss her anyway? Wait, Éomer wasn't here either… maybe… 

Elvea walked into the mess. I guess not. 

'Hey guys! Where are the others?' She said. Others? What others? 

'Don't you mean "Where's Éomer?".' Faramir said. Boromir sent him a death glare. What's his problem? Elvea didn't look like she was going to answer Faramir's question anyway. 

'Are you going to do all classes today?' Estel asked Elvea. 

'I'm going to try, but I think I'll be sick during water sports. Why? Water sports is a cool class! Except for the fact that Glorfindel teaches us that is… 

'Isn't it obvious I hate that git?' Elvea responded. It kind of is, I must say. But then again, who doesn't? 

'How can you know you're already going to be ill?' Arwen asked. Did she even look at Glorfindel? IWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! 

'Oh come on! Glorfindel teaches us! His face alone is enough to make me sick!' Elvea said. Same here! A little while later, everyone had finished breakfast. I walked to my room and grabbed my bag. Leg and I walked back outside with Faramir, Éowyn, Boromir, Estel and Arwen. As usual, we sat on the lawn. We looked up at the clouds. 

'That one looks like a dragon…' Estel said while pointing up at a cloud. Hey, that's funny! It actually does! 

'That one looks like a horse.' Boromir said. 

'That one looks like a bowl of cereal…' I mumbled. My stomach made noise. Everyone looked at me with strange looks in their eyes. 'What? I'm hungry okay?' 

'You just ate Endomiel!' Faramir said. 

'Only one bowl of cereal! Back in the shire, we ate much, much more. And we had second breakfast too. You know I've been skipping second breakfast for two weeks now! If I wasn't an Elf, I would be losing weight by now!' They laughed. It's true! The bell ringed. Aww… time for class again. We walked to our classroom and took a seat. Elvea and Éomer were standing next to our desk, about to kiss. The whole class was watching them, but they didn't seem to notice. I thought they broke up? Confusing… 

Gildor cleared his throat. They turned their heads to his direction. 'I don't mind two of my students getting that close…' Gildor said arms crossed over his chest and an amused grin on his face. 'But please, could you save your intimacies for after class?' We started to laugh. I guess they really didn't know we were all here! Their faces flushed and they quickly sat down on their places. 

'Aww… the poor princess got interrupted…' Legolas grinned. 

'Shut up, *subject*.' She hissed. 

'Too bad Elvea. Doesn't it get annoying to be interrupted all the time?' I grinned. Then… a plan crept into my mind… I would prove my power of manipulation to Eru with this plan! Maybe he would grant me with more powers if it succeeded… Within seconds Gildor started talking about that dark lord of his and his evil ring again. He's got the whole story wrong! Sauron didn't make the stupid ring for himself! I'll tell you the true story. One day, when I was still living in the heavens with Eru and my sister, Sauron came up to me and said he really liked me blablabla. 'Prove it!' I said. 'Prove to me that I am your everything, give me something of… great evil…' Not that I liked the guy, but hey, I could always use some help in my evil diabolical plans. He made me the ring, and gave it to me in Barad-dur. From there, we planned our evil war. I put the ring on, and before I knew it that son of a b*tch Isildur cut it off my hand! Can you believe that! He actually cut a finger off the Goddess of Evil! How dare he! I swear, someday I'll get him for that. Or somebody from his bloodline at least! And I want my ring back too. 

Next up, Quenya again. Nothing interesting, except for a few death-glares form Elrond whenever Legolas and I got to close to each other. Quite often as you can guess. After another comment about us being to close to each other, I couldn't help but react. 

'Bite me!' I whispered. Stupid remark, I know. That's like asking for comments… 

'Name the time and place baby…' Legolas whispered. I started to laugh. Legolas wrapped his arm around me. 

'Prince Greenleaf and Miss Mornië, get your hands off each other this instant!' Elrond's voice boomed through the classroom. I seriously think he doesn't like us. Maybe he knows Legolas's dad… 

'That's future Princess Mornië to you sir.' Legolas said as he wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulders. A few people applauded. 

'SILENCE!' Elrond yelled. 'I do not take that language from a student. That's detention for you young Prince!' 

'You don't have to be so hard on him!' I said. 'He is kind of right. By the way, why can't we touch each other? We're engaged for Eru's sake!' 

'Don't push your luck young lady.' 

'But he's right!' I said. Elrond turned around and walked back to the front off the class. He continued to teach class. What's this? I don't get detention? Why don't *I* get detention? I want detention too! Why does everybody get detention except me? Am I that nice? This is discrimination! I demand detention! The bell rang and we were dismissed. As in a trance I walked to the lawn and sat down on the grass. 'I want detention too…' I mumbled. 

'What?' Legolas said. 'You actually want detention?' 

'Hm? You talking to I R?' I said. 

'Never mind.' I looked at Elvea. She was sitting between Éomer and me. 

'Hey Elvea.' I said. 'Don't you want a boyfriend? They are so multifunctional. Look what I can do with them!' I softly kissed Legolas on the mouth. I had to convince Éomer and Elvea of the fact that you're better off with a boyfriend. I'll manipulate their minds, I'll…. Ooh, Leg is a good kisser… we kissed some more… and some more… and I kind of forgot what I wanted to say to Elvea. Oh well, it probably wasn't that important anyway. After a while of 'cloud watching' (like I saw any clouds… I did see sky blue eyes tho…) the bell rang. With a last kiss we disappeared into the separate changing rooms. After that we walked into the pool. 

'Class, today we're going to start with some laps.' Glorfindel said. A moan went through the group. Not laps again… 

'Can't we do synchronised swimming for a change?' Elvea asked. Oh no… not synchronised swimming! I'd rather swim laps! 

'No we can't.' Glorfindel replied. 

'Why not?' 

'Because I never learned that sport.' 

'Why not?' 

'Because it's a girls sport.' His point? Or is it her point… 

'Shouldn't you have learned it then?' Good one :o) Glorfindel's head turned read of anger. I guess he actually got the joke! 

'Lady Aure, report at my office this afternoon!' Glorfindel said with a loud voice. Why does she get detention and I don't? It's so unfair! After two hours of laps, which are very boring by the way, the lunch-break finally arrived. It's about time! We walked to the mess and got something to eat and walked to the lawn where we sat down. Lied down actually. A chest makes a nice pillow…Suddenly Elvea shouted at Éomer. 

'Stop patronising me!' she shouted as she threw a lump of bread in his face and walked away. What was that all about? Éomer sat there staring at the door witch she left through. After a while I sat next to him. 

'Are you okay?' I asked him. 

'Fine…' He said sounding like he was not entirely on this planet. 

'You're not fine.' I said. 'If you need to talk, just give a call okay?' 

'I'm fine.' He repeated. 

'Okay.' I patted him on the shoulder and then somebody pulled my backwards. 

'Why did you go sneaking off from me?' Legolas whispered as his face hovered right above mine. 

'Doesn't it turn you on?' I whispered back. 

'Everything you do turns me on…' He said as he kissed me. 

'Please, spare us the details!' Faramir said. 'I for one don't want to know what turns you two on.' I got up from under Legolas and turned around. 

'You don't Faramir? Not even a little bit?' My face was right in front of his, about 5 centimetres in-between them. He didn't say anything. 

'Enough attention for Faramir.' Legolas said as he pulled me back to him. 'Time for me again.' We laid back down. Faramir stared at me. I winked. He quickly turned around and started talking to Éowyn. Shy? 

The bell rang and we walked to class. Biology from Galadriel. I grabbed a honey-syrup-stick and stuck it in my mouth. Legolas looked at me and licked his lips. I stuck out my tongue. He winked. What was he up to? What was he thinking? A knock on the door. Elvea stepped in. 

'Good afternoon, lady Elvea. Good of you to come. I hope you are feeling well again.' Galadriel said. 

'Uh yeah, I feel healthy enough to follow your class.' Elvea replied. 

'If you're okay with that, I would like if you'd explain some things about menstruation to the class. Would you?' The was one request… I am so glad I wasn't asked to do that! 

'Uhm… I don't think that will be such a good idea since I am easily tired and stuff…' 

'Okay. Noviën, would you be so kind to tell the class about it?' Noviën shyly got up and started telling. Elvea sat down next to Legolas. As I was sucking my candy-stick, Legolas whispered something into my ear. 

'You know what that movement makes me think of?' He grinned. 

'Tell me?' I asked, having no clue what he was talking about, let alone stand what movement. 

'Well, that candy-thing… *the rest of this sentence is censored for I want to keep the rating PG-13*' My eyes grew big and my face red. God, was that what he was thinking about? I mean, okay, I can see it happening some day, but now this year! Uhm… okay, month... Week… Not today okay! 

'Legolas, could you say that out loud please?' Galadriel said. Our faces turned very, very red… this was going to be bad… 

'I uhm…' Legolas stammered. 'Well uhm… I said uhm… do I really have to say this out loud?' 

'Never mind Legolas, but next time spare me the details. I can read minds you know.' God, how embarrassing! She "heard" everything? I forgot to shield my thoughts… Galadriel started to tell about the uhm… "Reproduction process". She looked at leg and me most of the time and I got the idea she was talking to us in particular. What? During the rest of the class Galadriel managed to get the heads of several other students red. (Think Estel, Boromir, Faramir, Éomer and Vebor) I'm surprised she didn't get them all red. I mean, the average guy thinks of sex every 6 seconds. But these aren't normal guys, these are hormone-driven teen-agers… I now see the advantage of not being able to read minds… 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Legolas's P.O.V. 

Do I really have to say that out loud? Please don't tell me I have to say that out loud… it was supposed to be a joke… I think Endomiel took it to serious to tho… How am I going to save myself from this situation… 

'I uhm… Well uhm… I said uhm… do I really have to say this out loud?' 

'Never mind Legolas, but next time please spare me the details, I can read minds you know.' Galadriel said. Oh shit… I forgot all about that… Must keep pure thoughts for the rest of the lesson… Must keep pure thoughts. Must keep pure thoughts. What's Endomiel wearing? Must keep pure thoughts… That's a short shirt… I looked at her. I wonder… Must keep pure thoughts! Must keep pure thoughts. Must keep pure thoughts. Is that a skirt she's wearing? I've never seen her wearing a skirt before, have I? It looks good on her… must keep pure thoughts. Must keep pure thoughts. Must keep pure thoughts. What would she be wearing under… MUST KEEP PURE THOUGHTS! 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Endomiel's P.O.V. 

After Biology there was Sindarin. Elrond again. He kind of ignored us the whole lessen and didn't even say anything when Legolas kissed me while he was standing next to our desk. Daring… :o) After Sindarin we walked to my room. I laid down on my bed. 

'Man, I'm exhausted…' I said as I stared at the ceiling. Legolas sat next to me on the bed. 

'How come?' He asked as he ran his finger down my face. 

'I got up way to early today…' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he kissed me. He tickled my stomach with his hand. 'Stop that.' I giggled. 

'What?' He said as ran his other hand up and down my face. 

'You know what I mean….' I kissed him again. The door opened. 

'And then he said… Oh My God!' Arwen said. 

'He said oh my god?' Éowyn said as she turned to what Arwen was staring at. 'Oh My God…' We got up as fast as we could. 

'I'm so sorry…' Arwen said. 'I didn't mean to interrupt… I uh…' 

'What were you doing anyway?' Éowyn asked. 'Were you going to…' Her eyes got big. 

'Of course not!' I said. 

'Well…' Legolas grinned as he kissed me. I playfully pushed him away. 

'Of course not.' I repeated. 

'No sex before the marriage!' Arwen said as she grabbed her bag and pushed Éowyn out of the room. She closed the door behind her. 

'Lets resume where we left off…' Legolas said. The bell rang. 

'Saved by the bell!' I said as I pushed him off me grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. Less then a second later Legolas followed. 

'Wait a sec!' He said as he came running after me. 

'What's next?' I asked. He grinned. 'I meant what class Legolas.' Guys… Homeroom was boring. Gildor explained that we had a few extra classes starting now like chemistry. Also he said that it would be appreciated if we could not 'stick' to each other in lunch breaks or classes. Some people would prefer if we wouldn't do that. Is he talking to me? 

After the last class, it was almost time to put my plan into action. Not only would I manipulate somebody and maybe even get extra powers, I would also make a new couple! Well, new… you get the idea. I now only had to wait until Elvea and Legolas were done with their detention. When they were finally done, it was time to start the plan. I went to look for Éomer. 

'Hey Éomer.' I said when I found him. 

'What do you want from me?' 

'I need your help.' 

'For what?' 

'Just come with me.' I dragged him to a big tree in the middle of the forest. 'You wait at that tree okay.' I said as I pointed at the tree. 

'Where are you going?' 

'Uhm… I forgot something. I'll be right back okay?' 

'Whatever.' I walked back to the school and waited in the mess. Legolas was already there waiting for me. 

'Did all go well?' I asked. 

'Great.' He answered. 

'Good.' We snuck off through my room window and climbed in a tree from where I could see Éomer. And Elvea ;o) 

'So now what?' 

'We wait.' I answered. We sat there in the tree while I watched Elvea and Éomer though my binoculars. (See note below) 

******************************************************************************************************************** 

16:15; plan is put to work 

16:16; nothing happened 

16:17; still not talking to each other 

16:27; Leg asked what I'm doing 

16:28; Leg asked why I used binoculars. I have elven eyes don't I? What's the use of binoculars? He wants to know. 

16:29; Leg wants to do something… else 

16:30; 'Leg! Get out of my view!' 

'Why? This is boring! I want to…' He moves in to kiss me but hits his head against the binoculars. 'Auw…' 

'Now get out of my view!' 

'No.' 

'Was that a strand of hair falling from your head?' 

'Oh no!' 

16:35; 'Very funny Endomiel. I'm not going bald.' DUH! 

16:40; still nothing happened. No, wait, did Éomer just move closer to Elvea? 

16:41; yep, most certainly did. 

16:42; did it again! 

16:43; they started to talk! Seems like my plan's working 

16:44; Bending closer to each other… 

16:45; Touchdown! 

16:46; I love it when a plan comes together. 

16:47; Legolas wants to know if we can do 'something else' now 

'No Leg, we have to wait until I'm sure it worked.' 

'Look at them. It worked.' Leg said. Okay, I think about now it's safe to say that my plan indeed succeeded. 

16:48; is that his hand on her butt? 

16:49; okay… time to put the binoculars away… 

16:50; Legolas tried to kiss me while I was putting the binoculars away. 

'Would you stop that?' 

'Why?' 

'I am trying to keep an eye on them.' 

'They wont go anywhere.' He leaned against me. I moved backwards. There was no branch behind me… I fell from the canopy and hit the ground pretty hard. Legolas, who was leaning against me, suddenly found himself leaning against air. He fell down to. On top of me. 

'What did you do that for?' Legolas whispered. 

'I didn't do anything! You made me do it.' 

'I made you fall from the tree.' 

'You sure did!' 

'Yeah right.' 

'Sssh! Or they'll find us!' 

'Who cares.' Legolas said as he tried to kiss me again. 

'I do!' 

'Well, they won't find us coz they're sitting over there.' Legolas pointed at the tree. I looked. They weren't there… 

'Over where?' I asked. 

'Over here.' Éomer's voice came from next to us. Oh shit… 

'I told you they'd see us!' I said. 'I told you to shut up!' 

'Can I now finally get my kiss?' Legolas said with a begging undertone in his voice. Elvea grinned. 

'So Legolas.' She said. 'I finally understand what you forgot about half an hour ago. Legolas' face flushed and I covered my face with my hand. 

'You moron.' I hissed. 'You ruined my master plan!' 

'Your master plan? OUR master plan!' our master plan? Yeah right! I came up with it myself! He only helped a little! 

'My master plan!' I said. 

'Care to fill us in on the rest of your master plan, since we're obviously involved.' Éomer said. 

'Oh, look at the time! We gotta go! Ta-ta for now!' I said as I got up and tried to drag Legolas off too. 

'What exactly did you see?' Elvea asked as she looked into my eyes. I looked at the ground and started drawing circles and stuff in the soil with my foot. 

'Well uhm… there was a tree… and another tree… and another one… a lot of trees around here don't you think?' 

'What else?' She asked a hint of irritation in her voice. 

'Uhm… a bird… and a bug… and Legolas… oh, and another tree…' 

'Get to the point already!' Éomer said obviously irritated. 

'Okay, okay! Sorry…' I said getting a bit irritated myself. Why did they have to know what we saw anyway? 'So I had my binoculars and I saw the two of you, not co-operating with my plan at all. Then after about half an hour, you started talking. That lasted for about… two minutes. Then you started making out as if your lives depended on it.' I stated. 'Did I forget anything Legolas?' 

'Well… if you mean Éomer grabbing Elvea's butt or something… then yes, you have forgotten that part.' Éomer's face flushed. So did Elvea's by the way. 

'Oh, right! Thanks Leg!' 

'It's Legolas.' 

'Hmm?' 

'My name is Legolas. LE-GO-LAS, get it? LEGOLAS!' 

'Ah, shut up Leg. We have to go anyway. Places to go… things to see… come on Leg.' 

'I'm coming *Endy*.' I glared at him. He knows I hate when he calls me Endy. Hmhmhm… I wonder if that's why he doesn't want me to call him Leg… 

'You do realize that a line like "I'm coming Endy!" can be taken in a really wrong way by the two of us.' Éomer pointed out to Legolas, wide grin on his face. Legolas' face flushed. Guys… 

'I'll get back to you for that later. Come on Endy, we're leaving.' *Now* he wanted to leave! We should have just left when I said so but noooooo… and now he wanted to leave? Let's get out of here! 

'Why such a hurry, Legolas? Something we're not allowed to know?' Elvea asked as she grinned. 'This doesn't happen to have anything to do with Biology, or does it?' Legolas grinned too. Oh god… 

'Mature audiences only.' He said. 

'Then how come you're allowed to know?' I asked him. 

'Oh, do shut up.' 

'But what if I don't want to shut up…?' I asked, challenging him. He kissed me. 'Works for me…' I said as we kissed again. His hand went through my hair as I softly tickled his sides under his shirt. Legolas smiled. Suddenly, Éomer cleared his throat. Right… they were still here too… Our faces flushed. 

'I didn't mean to interrupt anything.' He said. 

'Then you shouldn't have said anything!' I said. 

'We seriously have to go now!' Legolas said while pushing me away from Éomer and Elvea. 

'Hey!' Elva said. 'Don't tell anyone about us yet!' 

'Why not?' I asked. 

'Because… Other wise I'll tell everyone you and Legolas…' She said suggesting you-know-what. 

'Then I'll just tell everyone we didn't.' I said. It's as simple as that. 

'But who will they believe Endomiel? The girl with the image of a sweet and innocent angel or the one that is known to be evil?' I turned red of anger and humiliation. If she'd do that… my reputation would sink to evil slut of the school… Evil, okay, but slut…. 

'I can't promise you anything.' I said. 'Come on leg, we're leaving.' We turned around and walked into the forest. Legolas wrapped his arm around my waist. Suddenly, I felt something pinching my but. 'AUW!' I cried. 'Did you just pinch my but? YOU JUST PINCHED MY BUT!' I yelled at Legolas. 

'Sorry…' He said, face flushed. 

'That hurts you know! How would you like if I pinched your but?' 

'Kinky…' He said, a wide grin on his face. I sighed. Guys… In the distance we could hear Elvea and Éomer talking. We climbed up into a tree so we could watch them again. 

'They never stop arguing do they?' Éomer said. 

'I think they're a cute couple, actually.' Elvea replied. 

'WE'RE NOT CUTE!!' Both of us yelled at the same time. How could they say we're cute? We are *so* not cute! 

'That was bad when you blackmailed Endomiel.' Éomer said. 'And you know what I do to evil girls…?' he grinned. 

'Please save us the details!' We shouted from the treetop. What's this? Two elves, one mind? 

'Then leave already!' Éomer shouted back at us. As if! I wanted to see if my plan turned out okay! 'Do you want to know?' He asked Elvea. 

'Depends.' She said. 

'How do you mean, depends?' 

'Like I said it, depends.' 

'But the meaning of "Depends" depends!' Éomer said, confusion clear in his voice. 

'Depends on what?' 

'The situation. Yes or no?' 

'Depends.' She repeated. 

'You are driving me crazy!' 

'In what way?' 

'Depends.' At this point, Legolas and I were almost falling from our treetop, laughing so hard. They sure are a strange couple! 

'I… You… AAAAAAAAARG!' Elvea shouted. 

'The two of you make a cute couple as well!' I shouted at them. Éomer glared in our direction. 

'Would you two just piss off?' 

'Depends!' We shouted, falling over each other from laughing so hard. 

'Come on Elvy, we're leaving *Endy* and *Leg* alone now!' he grabbed Elvea's arm and dragged her off. 

'Elvy?!?' Legolas said. We started to laugh again. When we finally stopped laughing, I didn't know where they went anymore. 

'Where did they go?' I asked Legolas. 

'I don't know and I don't want to know.' He answered. 

'Why not?' 

'We've never done it in a treetop before, have we?' He grinned. Again. 

'We've never done *it* at all Leg.' 

'Your point?' He kissed me. We spent quite some time kissing, when suddenly, somebody was standing under our tree. We looked down. Elrond… 

'I know you're somewhere around here!' he shouted. Who was he talking about? 

'Prince Greenleaf, I demand you come out of that tree at once!' Oh, so that's who he's looking for. Why would he by looking for Legolas? 'There is mail for you. I suggest that you read it as soon as possible.' 

'I don't want to go back to campus…' Legolas whispered in my ear. 

'Same here.' I whispered back. We looked back at the ground. Where did Elrond go? 

'Get out of this tree at once. Both of you.' He was sitting on a branch about 1 meter above us. We jumped out of the tree. 

'How did you find us?' I asked. 

'I could clearly see four feet in the tree.' 

'Oh.' Pretty obvious actually. We didn't take much time hiding ourselves…We walked back to campus and Elrond led us to his office. He handed Legolas the letter and we went to his room. He sat on his bed and read the letter. I walked trough the room. It was a complete mess. Kind of reminds me of my part of the room… 'What does it say?' I asked after a while. 

'Stuff.' 

'What kind of stuff?' 

'Personal stuff.' 

'May I know?' 

'Lutetia is coming over next month.' 

'Why?' 

'She wants to take me back.' 

'Back to what?' He looked me in the eyes. 'Mirkwood?' he nodded. 'Can I come too? I've always wanted to see Mirkwood.' 

'I don't think so…' 

'Why not?' He handed me the letter. His father wrote it. It said that he was not happy with Legolas breaking up the engagement for a girl he knew for about two weeks and that he was behaving like a teenager. Well, DUH! He also wrote he'd be coming over as soon as possible and that Lutetia is already on her way here. She'll be here in about 3 weeks. 'That sucks…' I said. 

'Sure does.' 

'What happens if she wants to take you back to Mirkwood?' 

'Depends.' 

'On what?' 

'On how many guards she brought with her. If she only brings her personal guards I can stay here but if my dad sends some elves along to get me back, I will have no choice then to go with her.' 

'Oh.' He rested his head in his hands. I just sat there. What could I do? I had no say whatsoever in this matter. I don't know the procedure, I don't know what to do… I ran my hand through his hair. 'It'll be okay.' I said. 

'How could you know?' 

'Trust me, I know.' I could always use my powers or ask for Eru's help. I'm sure he'll help me. Or wouldn't he… he is the reason I can't love, maybe he won't help… maybe he didn't want us to be together and this was his way of breaking us up… This is getting us nowhere… 'Let's go to the mess. Dinner's about to begin and the last thing you want is that people find out that something's wrong.' He took my hand and we walked to the mess. We sat down on an empty table. I went to get us some food. When I returned, Faramir, Boromir, Éowyn and Arwen were sitting with Legolas. Legolas had his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. He wasn't responding to their questions except for a moan now and then suggesting yes or no, they didn't quite find out which one. 'Okay people, move over, food's coming through.' I said as I sat next to Legolas and put his food in front of him. Legolas sat up straight and lifted his head up to see who it was that sat next to him. 

'Thanks.' He said when he saw the food. He started to poke his dinner with his fork, occasionally taking a bite. 

'If you're not hungry, don't eat. I'll take it if you don't want it, okay?' 

'Sure…' 

'What's wrong with him?' Arwen asked me. 

'Uhm… nothing. He's just a bit… tired.' I said. 

'Tired huh…' She grinned. I didn't respond. I didn't feel like joking around right now. After dinner we went back outside. We laid on our backs on the lawn staring at the few clouds still in the sky while the sun was slowly going down. 

'I wonder how long we can still do this…' Legolas suddenly asked. 

'Very long Legolas.' I answered. 

'…Not much longer then a moth…' He continued. 

'Much longer then a moth. 2 At least.' I said. 

'… The sky here is much clearer as it is in Mirkwood…' 

'You're not going back Leg.' By now most of the other got up and were watching us. I didn't really notice that Legolas and I were like, the only ones still staring at the sky. 

'… It isn't safe to lay about and watch the sky in Mirkwood…' 

'Legolas, stop the depressed talk, will you!' I said as I got up and looked him in the eyes. He said nothing but looked back into me eyes. He looked so… careless… like he didn't care what happened to him anymore. I can't blame him, it's not that great to know that you have to leave a place before you feel ready to leave. 'Life's not over yet. You shouldn't give up so easily.' 

'I have to go anyway.' 

'No you don't. Just say how you feel, ask for another chance. I'm sure they'll understand.' 

'You clearly don't know my father.' 

'Your father clearly doesn't know me.' He smiled. 

'Nobody knows you.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Every time I think I know you, you just go and surprise me again.' 

'True, but if I'd be predictable, I wouldn't even be half as much fun.' 

'True.' 

'Just don't give up, we'll get your dad to let you stay here.' 

'It's not my dad I worry about.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Lutetia always gets what she wants.' 

'I hate her already.' 

'That makes to of us.' 

'What the Mordor are you talking about?' Faramir suddenly said. 

'Nothing.' Both of us said at the same time. We started to laugh. The rest of the gang was looking at us as if we'd just gone mad. So not true, I've been mad from the day I was born! After a while staring at the sky, my head lying on his chest, his hand stroking my hair, I got up and walked to the dorm. 

'Where are you going?' Legolas asked. 

'I'll be right back.' I said as I walked into the mess and passed through it. I walked into my room and grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing. This is what I wrote: 

Hello King Thranduil (how else are you supposed to address a king?) 

You might not know me, but I am Endomiel, you know, the new fiancée of your son Legolas. He just received a letter from you in which it said that his former fiancée will be coming over to Imladris to take Legolas back to Mirkwood. Legolas told me personally that he would rather stay here in Imladris, with me. I really like your son and I think that us wanting to be together and getting engaged, and therefore breaking up his former engagement, is most certainly not a gesture of immature behavior. Don't you also think that love should go over forced marriage? Please allow Legolas to stay here, at least to the end of the school year, I will be ever grateful. I foresee that if you let him stay, great prosperity will come to your kingdom. Trust me on this, your son is better off here, with his friends. 

Thanks for hearing me out, 

Endomiel Mornië from the Shire 

I had no idea what else to write. I could go on rattling about how I'd like him to stay here and how much fun we have together and stuff, bit I think he'd just skip that part of the letter if I wrote it anyway. So when I was done writing, I walked to the mailbox and threw the letter in. Legolas wasn't on the lawn anymore, as a matter of fact, nobody was on the lawn anymore. How curious. Anyway, I walked back into the mess and got my dinner. I sat down with the guys. Faramir was staring into the nothing, Boromir looked like he had just died, Estel was kind of stuck to Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were talking to each other and looking at me, they probably knew about the letter, and Éowyn was trying to talk to me. Something about what was bothering me and if I wanted to talk about it. Whatever. I was to screwed up myself to bother with the others. When I had eaten a few bites of food, I pushed it away. I think I'll have a talk with Boromir anyway coz he looks really bad… 

'Hey Boromir.' I said as I dropped myself on the empty chair next to him. 

'Leave me alone.' 

'Problems too huh?' 

'I don't want to talk about it.' 

'Neither do i…' I sighed as I rested my head in my hands and stared at the door of the mess. 

'Love?' Boromir suddenly asked. I looked at him, gigantic question marcs in my eyes. 'Is the problem love?' He repeated. So that's what he meant… 

'As always…' I mumbled. 'Love sucks.' 

'Sure does…' He sighed as he also rested his head on his hands. 

'Who's your issue?' 

'Elvea. Who's yours?' 

'Legolas.' 

'Legolas?' 

'More his dad actually, but Legolas too.' 

'I don't think I get it…' 

'Legolas' dad wants him to come back to Mirkwood and marry Lutetia, but I don't think he feels like going and I don't want him to go either.' 

'So what's the problem?' 

'He gave up hope, he already embraced the fact that he'll have to go back in a few weeks, but if we fight together, we might just convince his dad to let him stay.' 

'True.' 

'So what's your problem with Elvea?' He looked me in the eyes. 'Éomer.' 

'Yep. Did you see them in class today? It was just… It was… I felt so… helpless…' 

'I know the feeling… that's exactly the way I felt when Legolas was seeing her… every time I saw them together…' The thought only almost made me puke. To think of the object of your affection, loving somebody else, being with somebody else, or even being touched be someone else is so… It is unbearable. Especially if you're not able to tell that person how much you like him… Oh, how I hate these limitations a goddess has… I sighed. 

'Life is though. If only there was a beam of light on the horizon, but alas, even that thought has perished from my mind. I will never find anyone like Elvea again…' 

'There will be somebody else for you Boromir…' I said. 'You know, the thing that really bothers me is that Legolas now has to marry somebody he doesn't love. I know we will never get married, but that doesn't mean he has to get married to her… He should have a choice in all this! They can't just force him to do this!' 

'It happens a lot in the higher circles of society.' Boromir said. 'In my country, they used to do it too, but they banned the law after one of the stewards had to marry a woman he didn't love and he wanted to save his children from going through what he went through.' 

'I think I like that guy.' I said with a little smile on my face. Boromir smiled back. 

'I'm going for a walk now, so if anybody asks you where I went, I'll be outside okay?' I guess that was his not-so-silent silent hint to tell me that he wants to walk around alone. I can't blame him, he's probably got a lot on his mind too. I got up and walked to our common room, also known as the hallway in-between the girls and guys rooms. As I walked around the corner, Arwen ran into me. 

'OH MY GOD!' she squealed while flapping her hands around. What was wrong with her? 

'What's up Arwen?' I asked as I caution full did a few steps backwards. 

'I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!' She squealed. Okay… why is she so happy? Marriage is an evil thing… 

'To whom?' I asked. Stupid question, I know. 

'Estel of course!' he voice less high-pitched as before. 'Elvea and Éomer were in the woods, don't ask why, and they ran into Elrond, or the other way around, I don't care really, and daddy got all mad at Estel coz he had found out from Elvea and then Estel asked if he could marry me and daddy said yeah, of course! And I was soooooooo happy!' okay… that doesn't sound like Elrond at all… 

'Are you sure that's what happened?' Then a diabolical idea popped up in my head, or should I say, Arwen's head… I planted the idea in Arwen's head that Elvea and Éomer were also engaged, just to have some fun. I had to get back on her for blackmailing me somehow, shouldn't I? Hehehe… 

'OH MY GOD!' She squealed, as high pitched as before. My poor ears… 

'What now Arwen?' 

'Elvea and Éomer are also getting married! We can have a double wedding! This is gonna be soooo cool! A double wedding! I can't wait until the day comes! I can't wait 'till all my friends get engaged! Wouldn't that be cool Endomiel, if we could all get married at the same party? That would be soooo cool!' 

'Yeah Arwen…' I mumbled as I walked away from her. 

'I have to go tell the others!' She ran off in the direction she came from. I am so glad she didn't think of the fact that Legolas and I are engaged too… If only she knew… I'd have to get married if she thought of that… I walked on through the building. After about 15 minutes, I was about to turn around a corner when I heard people talking on the other side. Elvea and Elanor… I had to get around that corner and escape before she saw me… I shrunk myself to mini-size and walked around the corner. I was now about the size of a hand and carefully creping around the corner. As long as I wasn't losing my concentration and keeping my mind on my spell everything would be all right… 

'And Arwen heard it from-' 

'Endomiel…!' Elvea said with a venomous voice. Were they talking about me? I turned around and looked at them. What were they talking about? I concentrated on what they were talking about for a split second. A split second to long… before I knew it, I was growing to normal size again… a big poof of smoke was around me and when it cleared up I could see Elanor and Elvea stare at me. Uh-oh… 

'Very funny Endomiel.' Elvea said. 

'I know.' I replied, grinning widely, hoping she'd forget that I just appeared out of nowhere. 

'So you think it's funny, spreading false rumors?' Oh, that's what it's all about… 

'What is this all about?' Elanor asked as she looked from me to Elvea and back. 'If you want me to leave…' 

'I think I have to talk to Endomiel alone…' Elvea said as she looked at me. Uh-oh… She dragged me off. 'Why did you tell everybody Éomer and I were getting married?' 

'I didn't tell anybody anything! Arwen did everything!' True, I didn't say anything about them! 

'Sure Endomiel. She didn't even know about me and Éomer in the first place!'  
'Well you deserved it! You shouldn't have blackmailed me! You wouldn't even have gotten back together if it wasn't for me! Now deal with it!'

'Of course we would've gotten back together without you. In fact, if it wasn't for you, we'd already gotten back together yesterday. I think it's really childish of you to do such a thing.'  
'Not my problem.'  
'Oh grow up!' Grow up? Grow up? I am not childish! ARG! I have such an urge to stick my tongue out to him… I glared at her. She glared back at me. I kept glaring. And glaring… and glaring… she's kind of right tho… it is kind of my fault… I looked at the ground. Wait, no, I didn't want to do that! Now she probably thinks she out-stared me! So annoying… She shrugged and walked to the doors. Now what could I do? Kinda boring here… where's Legolas anyway? I walked around in the school for a while, when I saw Legolas walk around a corner. I hid myself behind a plant and waited for him to pass by. When the footsteps came closer, I jumped around his neck and kissed him. He pushed me away. I opened my eyes.

'Why did you do that?' Faramir asked. Faramir? Where did he come from? My face flushed. 'I mean, not like I mind or anything, but aren't you with Legolas?' I quickly stepped back.

'Uh, yeah, sorry, I uh… I thought you were Legolas…' My face flushed to an even deeper shade of red. He looked me in the eyes. 'I really did! He was walking right here a few seconds ago! I was waiting for him behind this plant! I really was!' Faramir looked like he didn't believe me. 'I'd never cheat on Legolas.' I said. I really meant that. I'd never ever cheat on him. Never.

'It's okay. Nobody saw it, and I won't tell.'

'Thanks Faramir.' I said as I ran off to the place Legolas was a few seconds ago. In the distance, I could see the door of his room fall shut. I ran over to the room and jumped in. I looked around the room, and saw Legolas. 'Hey Leg.' I said, catching my breath.

'Hi.' He said. 

'Wanna uh… go for a walk?' He looked at me. 'Come on, I won't bite.' Frodo snickered. 

'Shut up midget.' Legolas said. 

'Right back at ya dork.' 

'Leg?' 

'Yeah, whatever. I'll walk with you.' I smiled. As we walked through the corridor, I grabbed his hand with mine and put my head on his shoulder. 

'I couldn't find you.' I whispered. 'Where were you all afternoon?' 

'All over the place.' 

'Oh.' I sighed. 'I missed you.' 

'I bet you had something better to do.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Never mind.' He shrugged. Then, some cold metal touched my wrist. I looked down. Was he wearing a bracelet? 

'Are you wearing a bracelet?' I asked. He didn't answer. 'Where did you get the bracelet?' I brought his had up higher and inspected the bracelet. It was… weird… I felt so... magical… Still, he didn't answer. 'Where did you get it?' I asked again, a stricter tone in my voice. 

'Elvea gave it to me. She said it protects me against evil.' Against evil? He should be protected against good! Good is so… good. The bracelet has to come off. 

'It's kind of a… uh… prissy bracelet, don't you think?' 

'I like it.' 

'I think it makes you look like a girl.' No reaction. 'A real warrior wouldn't wear something like this…' I tried. He stopped walking. I tried to take the bracelet of his wrist. *KABOEM* 

'AHHH!!!!!!' Somehow, a gigantic force came out of nowhere and flung me against the wall. What happened? Where did all the power come from? Why doesn't the stupid bracelet just come off? Legolas knelt before me. 

'Are you okay?' 

'I'm… fine…' I coughed. We wiped the black dust of my face. My hair was all tangled up and dusty, the dust was also all over my clothes and there was a me-shaped white spot on the wall, around me it was black. I got up, still coughing. 

'Are you sure you're fine?' 

'I think I'm going to take a shower…' I stumbled over to my room, leaving a very confused Legolas behind. I walked into the room and glared at Elvea. It's all her fault! She is the one who caused all this! I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my t-shirt and stepped into bed. Everybody was sleeping, except me. Why do they to bed that early? Or am I just late? Whatever. Anyway, got to sleep now, school in the morning. :o( 

Namarië! 

Endomiel 

E/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii everybody! I hope you all liked the chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to write it! I promise the next chapter won't take as long to write as this one, really! Okay, g2g now1 R&R people!! 


	19. a busy day

E/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Everyone! How're you all doing? The coming chapters are going to be a bit confusing, for you as well as for me. I'm now writing 3 stories at the same time and it's a lot of fun, but I've got work, training and the school newspaper too, so updates may take a while to appear on the net. Anyway, I'll get back to writing now before Elvea kills me in class tomorrow… God, you know she sings during class? My ears! My poor ears!!! (Yep, I'm in the same class as Elvea in real life, I'm actually sitting next to her, how drunk was I when I agreed on that???) Not only that, but she talks like, all day long! Okay, I'll stop this rattling. Defiantly going to be murdered the day after Elvea reads this… oh well, I'll just tell Bertram I'm mad at him, as a last wish, just so he'll know I do :o) (never mind, inside joke). I'll get to writing now, I promise. 

Disclaimer: no shit! I still don't own LotR!! What a surprise! BTW, owner of Orlando Bloom, wanna trade him for an Elijah Wood poster? 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Chapter 19: Of vla, showers, getting Legolas mad at me, a paint bomb… in other words, a busy day. 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

21st of Halimath 1384 (S.R.) 

Hi readers! Or reader, or whatever/whoever you are… 

Today was a humiliating day. Geesh, probably heard that before. Oh well, today was one of those days again. 

The day started out bad. As in, the night started out bad. As in, Eru wanted to have a talk with my sister and me… In the middle of the night, I was dreaming a nice dream (don't ask :o) when suddenly, everything got bright white and my soul, as far as I have one, was sucked up to the heavens. My 'soul' looks like a big, dark, black mist with red eyes. I can take any form I want to while in my original form and I am way more powerful as in my elven form, for I now don't have a body witch would limit my powers. I've never felt so free in… well, 16 years. 

'Good day ladies.' A voice said. I knew it was Eru, I recognised the voice. I couldn't see him tho, all I could see was a bright white light. I don't like to look at it, it's too bright, too good. I slid of to some shadows nearby. Ah, that's much better. 

'Good day father.' Another voice said. I looked into the direction the voice came from. It was my sister. A light, bright, white/blue light, you know, one of those lights you see in the corner of your eye but when you turn your head to see what it is, it's gone… 

'You here too sis?' I said. She turned towards me. 

'Good to see you, Raukotári (1).' The light… so bright… 

'I wish I could say the same, Meneltári (2).' I said. I have to keep up an evil appearance, don't I? 

'Ero Míri (3), calm down. Especially you, mir-e-fuin (4).' The light turned to me. I crawled farther into the shadows. The light… it totally fades out my shadow. I might even get wrinkly shadows from it! 'I want to speak to you two.' The light continued. 'First things first. Mir-e-Mantur (5), you know, that as goddess of good, you're not allowed to feel hatred towards anything or anybody.' My sister moved backwards. The shadows on my side grew bigger. I stretched myself out and laid on the floor. 'You had better control yourself, or suffer the consequences.' I laughed. The goddess of good, hating someone! This was just so funny! 

'Oh come on!' I said. 'She? Hating somebody? Truly…' 

'I wouldn't laugh if I were you.' The light said, shining on my ever so bright. I crawled away in the farthest corners of the shadow. 'For you, you are much worse.' What is he talking about? 'She may hate somebody, but not nearly as much as you love somebody else.' I made myself as small as possible. How did he know I… Nobody was supposed to know! I never said I… 'I know more then you think.' The light suddenly said. 'You can not shield your thoughts from me, nothing can shield it's thoughts from me.' 

'So no privacy?' I mumbled. 

'This is no time to be funny Mir-e-fuin. You had better act the way you should, or he will suffer the consequences.' 

'You leave him out of this!' I yelled as I stepped out of the shadows and into the lights. 'I do whatever I like, if I like him, I like him!' Meneltári looked at me with pity in her eyes. She had no idea what I was going through… she could love without consequences… 'I'll give up all my powers if only I can be with him!' I screamed, desperate for the sake of… the sake of us. 

'That is not an option.' I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say what I felt… a goddess of evil isn't supposed to feel these feelings… 

'It must be part of your great plan!' I said. 'How else could this have happened?' I had no explaining for this. It was just… too much. 

'Sometimes, some things don't happen according to plan.' 

'Sure, you must have experience with that!' Meneltári laughed at me. I glared at her. She'd just have to wait… Some day, I'll rule middle earth. My time will come, soon. 

'Mir-e-Mantur, enough.' The light said. She was silent right away. 'As I was saying, you have to get rid of him, or I will…' 

'How do you mean?' No answer. 'Do I have to kill him?' I felt myself falling back to the ground. 'I'm not going to kill him!' I yelled. I landed back in my body. 'I'm not going to kill him!' I yelled again as I sat up in my bed. Éowyn was standing over my bed. 

'Are you okay?' She asked. I looked through the room. Everybody was gone, except Éowyn and I. 

'I… I'm fine…' I said as I laid back down. A knock on the door. 

'Who is it?' Éowyn called. 

'Legolas.' The voice answered. My face grew white of terror. Éowyn looked at me with question marks in her eyes. 

'Tell him I'm not here.' I whispered. 

'Okay…' she turned around. 'Endomiel isn't here!' she called. 

'Do you know where she is?' She turned to me again. 

'Outside.' I whispered. 

'Outside!' 

'Okay. Thanks!' He left again. I sighed. 

'What's the matter?' Éowyn asked again. 

'Nothing.' I said as I jumped into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, my newest shirt saying 'I leave bite marks' (Hehehe) and wanted to make my way to the mess. Éowyn closed the door when I tried to open it. 

'What is wrong?' She said while looking me in the eyes. 'And don't say nothing, I can feel something's wrong.' I didn't say anything. I couldn't tell her about Eru… And especially not about… 'Why didn't you want to see Legolas?' 

'I wasn't dressed.' I quickly said. 

'I think he has seen you with less clothes on before.' I blushed. How was I going to save myself from this…? My stomach grumbled. 

'I uh... I got to eat something.' I said as I shoved her to the side and walked through the door. 

'Don't think you're getting away this easy!' She yelled. I stuck my tongue out at her. Some people… I walked into the mess. 

'Hey! I've been looking for you!' Legolas said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I pushed him away. He looked at me. 'What's wrong?' he asked. 

'I'm cranky. Stay away.' What else could I say? For all I know, as soon as he tries anything, or I try anything, he gets killed! What would happen? Would he get some kind of awful disease and die after a long period of illness? Would he start to hate me? Would he just explode? I hope he'd die, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to live with the thought of him hating me… If he died, at least I could kill my mortal body and choose to live forever with him in the afterlife… Eru would let me do that, right? If that would work, why not kill him now then? I could get it all over with! How could it be so easy? How come I never thought of that before! If I'd just kill us both, everything would be okay! I sat next to Legolas and made an energy-ball in my hand under the table. Just a few more seconds, and the ball would be strong enough to kill. Now, all I had to do was… I couldn't do it. I can't kill him! I may be evil, bad, cold-hearted…no, not even cold-hearted anymore. What has happened to me? Why is this happening to me? I never asked for this! 

'Sometimes, things don't happen according to plan…' The words echoed through my head. I absorbed the energy-ball and put my hands above the table. It's not fair… it's just not fair… I slammed my fist on the table. Everybody stared at me. I stared at the table and started to eat the cereal Legolas had put in front of me. What's he eating anyway? Some kind of… pink stuff. Looking around the table, I could see everybody had about the same thing for breakfast, except that Legolas had it pink, Faramir yellow, Boromir brown, Éomer brown-yellow-ish and Estel even had white. What the Mordor was that? It kind of looked like something between custard and yoghurt… 

'Leg, what's that?' I asked. 

'It's vla. Don't ask, it's some kind of strange desert from a far away country.' 

'Oh. What does it taste like?' 

'Mine tastes sweet, like strawberries.' He said. 

'And yours?' I asked the other guys. 

'Vanilla.' Faramir said. 

'Chocolate.' Boromir said. 

'I've got caramel.' Éomer said with a smile. 

'Vanilla, but white.' Estel said. 

'Want to taste it?' Legolas asked. 

'Yeah, sure.' I said as I took his spoon and took a, uh... bite I guess. As far as you can bite such a gooey thing. About half a second later, the taste exploded on my tongue. SWEET!!!!!!!! I lowered my head to under the table in and effort to get the stuff off my tongue. That, and not everybody had to see the crazy face I made. I took a few deep breaths, my body going up and down with every breath, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. Too… Sweet… 

'Don't be such a bitch, just swallow it already.' Legolas said as I slowly lifted my head above the table. A few seconds, everybody was silent. Then, mixed chants filled the air around our table. 

'Too gross!' 

'I sure hope he means the vla!' 

'Swallow…!?!' the table burst out laughing. I have the feeling this was going to haunt me for a very long time… 

'I guess that wasn't the smartest thing to say…' Legolas whispered. 

'Not quite…' I whispered back. That's when I saw it again. The bracelet. It was still on there? No way! With a little help of my magic, the thing should come right off. I concentrated on the bracelet, and tried to open the lock. The first time failed. So did the second. The third… *KABOEM!* Oh! Not that again! I went sailing through the mess, causing several tables to fall over. Vla, cereal, and all kinds of breakfasts were all over the place. And the students. Oopsy… As I tried to get up, I bowl of vla hit my in the chest. And another against my foot. And another against my back. Before I knew it, somebody screamed 'FOOD FIGHT!' and bowls of breakfast were flying all through the mess. I grabbed the nearest bowl and threw it at one of my offenders, but they were just with too many… I tried to make my way out off the mess as fast as I could, hoping that I'd be safe then. In the distance, I could see Elvea walking to the doors of the mess, not a single drop on her. Hah, this should be easy, I thought as I threw a full bowl of pink vla in her direction. With my magic powers, it should hit her right in the face. It missed by like, 2 inches. How could that be? Maybe Eru was punishing me for liking Legolas and was taking my powers from me one by one… oh well, I ran for the exit myself, followed by several bowls. As soon as I exited the mess and closed the doors behind me, I was safe indeed. No more bowls of cereal, vla, custard, and whatever people eat for breakfast being thrown at me. Legolas came walking through the door too, laughing. He too had his share of breakfast over his body, but not nearly as much as I had. That figured. 

'You look great in that new shirt.' He said, grinning widely, while gesturing to me new black shirt. At least, it used to be black… 

'Thanks…' I said as I tried to wipe the vla of the print. Everybody should be able to read it! :o) He walked over to me and wiped the food of my shoulders and back. On the floor, a big icky pile of gooey stuff was starting to take form. I started to wipe the vla of my face, it was almost dripping into my eyes and I could feel it running down my neck, into my shirt. 

'I'll help you with that…' he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Now what was he up to? He softly kissed me in my neck, going up the trail of vla there. 

'Don't do that…' I giggled. It kind of tickled, but that could just be me coz I've always been sensitive for those kind of things. 

'Why not?' he said when he reached my mouth. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. 

'I said don't do that.' I stepped back. He gave me a questioning look. 

'How do you mean?' 

'How do you mean "how do you mean?"? There's only one way to interoperate it, isn't there?' 

'You mean you actually want not to kiss you?' He asked. I could see this was very confusing to him. I sighed. 

'I'm sorry Leg, but yeah, that's what I'm trying to say.' 

'I don't get it…' He said. Neh, I figured that much. 

'I can't explain it to you now Leg, maybe some other day okay?' I did a few more steps back. He stared at the floor, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. I turned around and started to walk to my room. 

'Are you seeing somebody else?' he asked, almost whispering. My eyes grew big. Had he seen me yesterday? I can explain! I … it thought it was him! Really, I thought it was Leg! I turned around again. 

'Of course not!' I said, a little to confident I guess. I ran a hand through my hair. He looked at me. 'Of course not!' I repeated. 'I would be able to explain that, wouldn't I?' He sat on the floor. 

'If you say so…' I ran over to him and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around him. 

'You know I'd never cheat on you, right?' He looked into my eyes. 

***************************************************************************************************************** 

Legolas' P.O.V.: 

I looked into her eyes. How could she be saying that, after what I'd seen the other day? I saw her kissing… kissing… *him*… I saw it with my own eyes! She can't deny that! And she'd better have a very good explanation for it… 

'I'd never cheat on you… I can't cheat on you' She continued. 'I like you.' She smiled as she rested her head against mine, looking into my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She sure has a lot power for such a petite girl… 

'Ah… yuck…' I said when she released me from her grasp. 

'What?' she asked, not understanding what I was talking about. 

'You covered me in the gooey stuff!' She looked down to my shirt, witch now also was covered with vla. She smiled, no grinned, while moving closer to me. 

'Don't worry.' She said. 'You'll get your share of me sooner or later…' My eyes widened in shock, I sure didn't expect her to say that! Then I moved in to kiss her, closing my eyes. That's when it hit me. The gooey vla I mean. She was rolling over the floor, laughing of course. The vla was dripping over my face, it must have been a great site. 

******************************************************************************************************************** 

Endomiel's P.O.V.: 

I was rolling over the floor, laughing, for several reasons. 1: you should have seen the look on his face when I said that he'd have his share of me sooner or later! Those eyes… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Truly, guys… too funny. 2nd, there was the fact the there's vla dripping down his face. He has this big 'splatch' shaped puddle of vla on his face. And combine that with the death glares he's sending me… I don't think I can EVER stop laughing… after several minutes rolling around, laughing, I got myself to stop and was lying on my back in the hallway, trying to catch my breath. 

'You think that's funny huh?' Legolas said as he crawled towards me. 

'Uh-huh…' I said, still panting. He crawled on top of me and sat on me, a leg on each side. He tickled my stomach with his right hand. 

'Really?' 

'Yeah…' I softly said while I saw him moving up and down on the rhythm of my breathing. He moved his face closer to mine. I tried to get away, but he was just too strong. When his face nearly touched mine, he said something. 

'Gotcha!' He said as he stuffed the vla he had gathered from… my stomach, I guess, in my face. 

'Iwww…' I said as I reached up to wipe the stuff from my face. He started to laugh, and then I rolled over. Now, I was on top, and I pushed him down, wiping my shirt on his face, covering him with breakfast. We started to wrestle there, on the floor, creating a big puddle of junk, covering the floor and nearby wall with breakfast too. After a while the doors opened and some people from our class walked out of the mess to their rooms, staring at us. Eventually, Éowyn, Arwen, Faramir and Estel walked by. They stood there, looking at us, as we continued to cover each other with the vla. As we rolled over (each other), we bumped into Estel, covering his shoes with vla. 

'Oh, hi Estel.' Legolas said as he looked up. 

'Uh… hi…' He said. I crawled out from under Legolas and hid behind Faramir, trying to escape from Legolas. 

'What are you two doing?' Faramir asked. 

'Struggling to survive!' I answered. 

'It's not that bad.' Legolas said. 

'Ah!' I said. 'It so is! You're feeding me strawberry vla! The terror…!' 

'Like I said, not that bad…' Legolas, while he was chasing me around Faramir and Éowyn. Eventually, he tackled me, and we ended up on the floor again. 

'Okay….' Arwen said as she stepped away from the pile of us on the floor. 'I hope you two remember that class starts in like, 20 minutes, and you can't go to class like… *that*.' I looked at Legolas and myself. She kind of had a point there… I don't think Círdan would appreciate it when we would sit in his classroom covered with food… 

'Hmhmhm… you got a point there Arwen.' I said. 'I think I'm gonna take a shower.' I said as I got up. A shower would be the best solution, for I don't see an other way to get everything out of my hair… 

'A shower huh…' Legolas said as he got up, a wide grin on his face. 'Lead me the way!' I looked at him. 'Surely you're going to let me come with you, right?' He doesn't really think that that's an option, right? OF COURSE NOT! I would never be able to wash my hair and stuff if he'd be in there too! I stood there a while, pretending to be thinking. The longer I stood there, the wider the eyes and the lower the jaws of Faramir and Estel sank. They obviously thought I was actually thinking about it. Arwen just smirked, she knew what I was up to. 'Are you actually considering?' Legolas asked after a few moments silence. 

'Uh, no, but I'm thinking of the most cruel way to say no.' I turned around and walked to my room. 

'Ahh… come on! I'll be a good boy, really!' Legolas pleaded as he followed me to my room. I opened the door and walked in. 'Just this once?' 

'Oh come on!' I said as I took off my shoes. 'You actually think that I'd take a shower with you? No way in Mordor, buddy!' I grabbed a towel, took off my shirt, threw it in my laundry basket, and stepped into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. 

'Hey, I'm gonna change, don't go anywhere okay?' Legolas said. About 5 minutes later, somebody knocked on the door. 

'Who is it?' 

'Uh… can I come in now?' I guess it's Legolas then… 

'No Leg, you can't come in. let me take a shower in peace please!' 

'It was worth a shot…' He mumbled from outside the door. When I was almost done showering, there was another knock on the door. 

'I AM NOT COMING OUT AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU IN LEGOLAS!' I yelled from the shower. 

*Ahem* uh-oh… something tells me this wasn't Legolas… 'Miss Mornië, I would like to speak with you and your… fiancée before you attend class.' The familiar voice or Elrond said. Double uh-oh… 

'Okay…' I said. I was so embarrassed... I could hear somebody laugh on the other side of the door. That got me really pissed. Nobody dares to laugh at the goddess of Evil! 'Don't laugh at me!' I yelled. 

'What ever…' Legolas started to laugh even harder. Stupid twerp. A few minutes, I calmed down enough to turn the shower off and wrap a towel around my body. Again, I forgot my clothes, but I guess since Legolas was the only one in there I could come out of the bathroom, I mean, he has seen me wrapped in only a towel before. I opened the door and stepped out. I jumped back in with a yelp. Not only Legolas was there, also Elrond… God, every time I step out of the bathroom I get something completely different from what I expected… and it seems to be getting worse every time… 

'Legolas…' I said with a shaking voice. 'Could you please grab a shirt, underwear and a pair of jeans for me?' Oh god… could life get any more embarrassing…? Another knock on the door. I opened the door. Legolas handed me the clothes he had picked for me. Ah, yes, life could get more embarrassing… Just take a quick look at what Legolas picked out for me. Baggy jeans, so far so good, but I think he only picked those coz my skirt's being washed, a push up bra, I only have one and I never wear it, I only have it for parties and stuff, but I guess I'm forced to wear it now… To top it all off, he had given me the smallest shirt he could find. It was a very cool shirt, I must say, it said "I'm not your type, I'm not inflatable" on the front, but still… I think I'll just change as soon as everybody was out of my room… I got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom once again. 

'I'm sorry for waiting for you here, Miss Mornië, I thought you'd get dressed in the bathroom…' Elrond said when I stepped out. 

'Never mind…' I said as I sat on my bed next to Legolas. 

'Looking fine…' Legolas whispered. I kicked him. 'Hey!' 

'As a was trying to say…' Elrond started. 'I wanted to talk with the two of you. Especially you miss Mornië. You know that, in this school, be do not tolerate disobedience. If you break the rules, you get detention. I assume you know the rules…' He looked at Legolas. Legolas stared at his feet. 'It might be hard, but try to control yourselves.' He turned to me. 'That means, no flying through lunchrooms, and no running through hallways, no sticking all over each other in public, and certainly, no heavy magic. Especially not if you're not experienced with it.' Now it was my turn to stare at the floor. Okay, so I didn't have all of my powers under control, but still… It was my call to do magic or not! 'I can't stop you if I don't see you, and I can't do anything about it, but until you get you fathers permission, Prince Greenleaf, I can not allow you to be with Miss Mornië, do you understand?' Was that a hint to just stay out of his way and do what we want? 

'Yes sir…' Legolas said. 

'That is all.' Elrond walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

'I think we have to go to class now…' Legolas said. 

'I'm going to change first.' 

'Don't like the clothes I picked out for you?' He grinned. 

'It's not funny Legolas.' 

'I'm just joking.' 

'Enough with the jokes already.' If I could just get him to be mad at me, maybe he would break up with me and then he'll never want to see me again, and I won't break his heart so he won't die… 

'How do you mean?' 

'Quit fooling around Legolas. I don't like your sexist jokes and I don't like the way you treat me. You're a spoilt little brat, you know that? I'm not your girlfriend for the soul purpose of entertaining you. I have my own life, I make my own choices and I do what I want, capish?' He was quite startled by what I said there and then. This was most defiantly new for him, but it had to be said. He kind of was a spoilt brat, and I'm certainly not his toy. 

'Oh… okay…' He walked to the door. 'I'll wait outside, you can stay in here as long as you want.' What does he think he's doing? I'm not his servant! I don't need him to be allowed to be in my own room! What kind of bullshit is this?!? I changed my clothes, as in, only the bra actually, grabbed my bag, and climbed out of the window. I would walk to the school building without Legolas. Running late, I made my way to class as fast as I could. When walking around a corner, I bumped into a guy from one of the higher classes. 

'I'm sorry…' I said as I got back up. 

'It's okay.' He said as he helped me up. He patted me on the shoulder. 'It's okay girl.' He smiled at me as he brushed his long blonde hair from his face. I just stood there a sec, staring into his eyes. There was a strange look in his eyes. Kind, but there was also something else… I couldn't quite define what it was… Suddenly, someone wrapped and arm around my shoulders. Legolas. Could have guessed. He sent the other elf a dirty look and dragged me off. 

'Did he do anything to you?' Legolas asked. 

'Uh… no… I bumped into him when I walked around the corner and uh…' What was this all about? I don't need him to follow me around and check my every move! 

'Stay away from the higher class guys okay, they're only after one thing.' I looked into his eyes. I didn't quite get his point. I don't have much experience with guys you know, Legolas is kind of my first real boyfriend, I have had friends before, but not a boyfriend. 'Sex.' He said as he turned around and dragged me off to the classroom. 

'Not only the guys from higher classes…' I said, kind of to myself. Legolas nudged me in the shoulder. 

'I heard that.' He said. 

'Good.' We walked into the classroom and sat down in our seats. Westron from Círdan. Oh well, can't be that bad right? Think again. It's pretty boring actually. Another stupid language… Why can't we just all speak Quenya or something like that? *sigh* 

After that, we had Geology from Haldir. Boring as always, I have the feeling I slept through class. No, wait, I remember something! I was writing something in my notebook, when Legolas bumped into my elbow with his elbow. As I probably already told you, Legolas sits left of me. What I haven't told you yet, is that I'm left handed, and he's right handed. If I'm not really paying attention, I tend to take up huge amounts of space with my left arm, and like I just said, Legolas bumped into my arm. Still desperate to get him mad at me, I got mad at him. 

'Watch it will you!' I hissed. 

'What? You are on my table you know! You should keep your arm on your own desk.' Okay Leg, get mad at me! Please get mad at me… 

'Well, you could watch it anyway!' I said. 

'What's your problem?' he asked. 

'YOU are my problem.' I answered. 

'What's that supposed to mean?' 

'You annoy me.' 

'What ever.' He turned back to his work. Isn't there any way to get him mad at me? There must be some way to get him mad! 

'That doesn't mean anything to you?' I said in a last effort to get him annoyed. 

'Of course it does, but you're cranky and you probably just want to piss somebody off, so I'm not really paying attention to your ramblings.' 

'What? You're not even listening to what I'm saying?' I whispered. 

'Of course I am…' 

'No you're not! You never listen! You only care about yourself!' I paused for a moment. 'You don't love me, you are just using me!' 

'You listen missy! I am not using you! I haven't done anything to you that you didn't want…' 

'Who said that?' 

'You never said anything about it…' 

'So?' Now he was confused, I could see it. But, my plan was working, he was getting mad at me. If only he could understand why… I'd rather just tell him the truth, but I don't think he'd make it to tomorrow if I did. If only he'd know what this is doing to me… Every time I reject him… every time I feel like kissing him, instead of pushing him away, but that's not an option. I don't want to know what will happen if I do… in my mind, I see this image of a little badly drawn boy, looking similar to Legolas, walking around and suddenly exploding, blood and guts and stuff flying all over the place… that's not what I want to happen to Legolas. 

'How am I supposed to know you don't want something? You expect me to just know?' 

'Yeah. You are the high-and-mighty stuck-up prince of Mirkwood, aren't you?' He shot me a nasty look. 'What? Are you going to tell me you're not as great as you tell everybody you are? No magic powers, nothing?' Now I had him, I could see it. If I could only attack his pride a little, he'd most defiantly be mad. 

'What do you think I am? An all-knowing boyfriend? You have to tell me when you don't want something, or when you do want something! I am no miracle-boy!' 

'No, I sure noticed that!' he looked at me, not knowing what I meant. Now, it was time to put up the biggest lie of the whole conversation… 'I've had better ones you know.' I said. I hoped he'd fall for it… 

'What?!?' Legolas said. 'I thought I was your first…' 

'Whatever girlfriend.' I said. 'Even if you were, I've had better.' Arwen gasped. I guess she had been listening to the whole conversation from her seat in front of us. And okay… I shouldn't have said that, I know, I'm kind of pushing myself in a corner now… 

'WHAT!?!' Legolas said. Haldir turned around and glared at us. 

'Miss Mornië and Prince Greenleaf, this is a classroom, not the office of a relationship-counsellor. Your private business is not to be discussed in this here.' 

'Fine, we'll take it outside then.' Legolas said as he got up. 'Move it Endomiel.' Now I've got him mad! Finally! Man, if he could just dump me, and get it all over with, we could move on with our lives! I mean, not that I actually want to break up with him… he's a nice guy, gorgeous, good kisser, soft touch… 'HELLO? Middle-Earth to Endomiel!' Legolas said. 

'Huh? What?' 

'I'm talking to you!' 

'What were you saying?' 

'I was saying, what the hell did that mean? How do you mean even if I was your first, you've had better?' I knew I'd be stuck… 'Have you been cheating on me?' 

'No! I'm cheating on you with Faramir just as much as you've been cheating on me with Elvea.' Oh god… I just had to say that didn't I! How stupid… how stupid can you be! 

'I never said you were cheating on me with Faramir…' 

'Uh… well… neither did I.' 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* 

Legolas' P.O.V. 

'I never said you were cheating on me with Faramir…' I said. 

'Uh… well… neither did I.' She said. Yeah right, and what was that I heard her say? Like, what was that I saw her doing yesterday? She opened her mouth to say something. 'Don't speak, I know what you're saying…' 

'I can explain! I meant nothing! I was set up! I thought it was you! Really!' She yelled. Like yelling was going to help. I could hear her perfectly well if she just talked. Besides, there's now explanation for what she had done… 

'Please, stop explaining, can't you see it hurts? You've caused enough damage for one day, leave me alone.' 

'Legolas…' I turned around and walked back into the classroom. I tried to close the door behind me, but she held it open. I walked to my seat. 'I can explain, just hear my out! I…' 

'Shut up Endomiel! I don't want to listen to your crappy excuses anymore! We'll discuss it some other time, now shut up please.' 

'FINE! Have it your way!' she turned around and slammed the door behind her. The entire class was staring at uh. 

'Okay people, the show's over!' I said as I turned back to my work. 

You and me, we used to be together, always stick together, always. I guess that was over now. Maybe, I could hear her out in the lunch break, and maybe she does have a good explanation for it… I mean, she wouldn't actually cheat on me, right? Maybe she really thought it was me, I was walking in that direction, and Faramir walked around that corner like he had appeared out of nowhere… 

This really feels, like I'm losing my best friend. We only know each other for like, two weeks, a little more, but still, she thought me so much. Like how unpredictable women are… I can't believe, this could be the end… Why is she letting this go so easy? Wasn't she the one desperately trying to keep us together? It looks as tho, she's letting go, and if it's real, well, I don't want to know… if it's true, I'll surely have to go back… maybe, if she's really seeing Faramir now, that's what she wants… maybe she wants me too leave? Or, this is just her way of getting over me… But that means she already gave up… Suddenly, the door opened with a bang. Endomiel stormed in. It looked like she had been crying, her eyes were a bit red, but that couldn't be right. Endomiel doesn't cry, she only gets terribly mad. She looked at me, stared into my eyes. Please, don't make a scene… Don't speak, I know just what you want to say, so just stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts… She glared at Faramir, a deadly glare indeed. She turned back to me. Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons, don't tell me 'cause it hurts… 

'Faramir, outside, now.' She said with a shaking voice. My eyes grew big. What was she going to do? There were only like, two options. She was either going to snog him, or going to punch him… She glared at him again. Okay… I am betting on the punch part. Go Endy! I mean… uh… Poor Faramir… Yeah, that's what I mean. Faramir slowly got up and walked towards Endomiel. 

'What's wrong Endomiel?' He asked. She didn't reply. She took his arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Now what's she up to? Wait, already discussed that. Never mind, I'm not really at it today… I'm sinking away in memories. Our memories… They are so inviting, but some are altogether mighty frightening… like that day Éomer and I found out about her tattoo… creepy…still don't know why the tattoo is there tho… It's all ending. I've got to stop pretending, that you love me like I love you… You and I, I can see us dying, are we? 

After a little while, Faramir calmly walked back into class, his left eye was starting to swell. He sat down on his chair. I guess she did punch him. She must be pretty mad at him. Or maybe not… she punched me too one time, and I don't think she hated me then. Endomiel didn't come back in for the rest of the class. And she didn't come to art either. During art, we had to paint something, emotions or wherever. Elvea got in a paint-fight with a few people, Éomer, Estel, Faramir and I don't know who, while I dipped my paintbrush in the dark paints (don't ask) and kind of painted the whole paper dark, but I only found out I did after the class, coz I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. 

'Why did you use such dark colours?' Celebrían asked when everybody had left and I was the only one in the classroom staring into nothing, absently moving the brush over the paper. 

'Hm?' 

'Your choice of colours is… sad.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'The dark colours, is that how you feel?' 

'Uh…' I looked at the paper. That's when I actually noticed the dark colours. 'No… I uh… I just like dark colours.' I said as I quickly cleaned up my mess and got out of the classroom. 

'If you want to talk…' She called after me. I ran around the corner. The last thing I wanted were teachers who would be getting on my case all day… 

I walked to the mess and looked around. No Endomiel. A very annoyed Faramir, but no Endomiel. That sucks. Where could she be? We really needed to talk, but I can't talk to her if I can't find her. I walked outside, to the lawn. She wasn't there either. What did she do? Vanish? I peeked into the forest. I saw something moving there. I snuck over there. I could hear a familiar voice singing. I didn't know she sang for fun. 

'I just want to rock you. All night long…(6)' She sang. Hmhmhm… that's not the typical elven music… she reached into her pocked and moved her hand around. She began humming to another tune. Probably changed the song or something. 'These are twenty one things, that I want, in a lover.' She sang. 'Not necessarily needs, but qualities, that I prefer.(7)' I snickered. Well, at least she knows what she wants… She turned her hear around with a jerk. Uh-oh… I guess she heard me laugh… she pulled the plugs out of hear ears and jumped up. She looked around. I'm lucky I'm so good at hiding… She probably didn't see me, because she sat back down and put one plug back in her ear. I got up and turned around. 'Bye Legolas.' She said. How did she know I was here? I'm sure she didn't see me… Or did she? 

'Uh... Endomiel, I wanted to talk to you…' 

'I figured that much…' She mumbled. I walked over to her and sat next to her, leaning against the tree. 

'What's up with Faramir?' I asked. 

'Nothing.' 

'I think you broke his nose.' I said, exaggerating, trying to get a reaction out of her. 

'Good for him.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Suits him well, the bastard.' 

'What's wrong?' 

'Nothing.' Uh-oh… here comes trouble… whenever a girl says nothings wrong, there's a hell lot wrong… 

'Well, I need to talk to you anyway.' 

'Whatever.' She put the other plug in her ear too and turned up the volume. I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk to me… well, though luck. 

'I don't care if you want to talk or not, I need to talk to you.' I said as I pulled the plugs from her ears. 

'Can we talk some other time?' she said, kicking some twigs on the floor in front of her. 

'No. We are going to talk now, if you like it or not.' She sighed, but turned of the music. 

'Yes dad…' she muttered under her breath. She's probably not used to having people around with elven hearing, or she wouldn't have said it that loud. Or maybe she wanted me to hear it… 

'How are things between us?' I asked. She shivered when I said us. She shrugged. 'What's that supposed to mean?' 

'How should I know?' 

'Well, you're half of us.' 

'So?' 

'So you must have an opinion on things.' 

'I don't.' Come on! How impossible can you be?!? This was going to be harder then I thought. 

'What's your problem?' I said, raising my voice. 

'What's *your* problem?!?' 

'You are my problem!' 

'So now I'm your problem?' She yelled. 'First comes love, then comes engagement, then comes the time where you call me your problem?!?' 

'That's not how I meant it…' Yep, I knew I was going to be in trouble… 

'Noooo, of course not. Everything to keep me, or you'll lose your kingdom, am I right?' I sighed. 'Yep, I'm right. I knew it! I knew it all along!' She got up and started pacing. I slammed my head against the tree behind me. Shouldn't have done that… She turned around and looked at me. 'Are you okay?' She asked. 

'Depends what you think is okay…' I moaned. My poor head… the poor tree… She sat back down against a tree opposite of me. She stared at the ground. 'Endomiel…' I said. She looked up. She looked so… sad… 

'What Legolas?' She asked. 

'What's next?' 

'How do you mean?' 

'Well, obviously, I'm not the only guy in your life.' 

'You are.' 

'What about Faramir?' 

'I already told you, I thought it was you! You were walking in my direction, and I hadn't seen you in a long time, and I thought I'd surprise you and jump out from behind the plant, but it turned out to be Faramir who walked by…' 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Endomiel's P.O.V. 

'I already told you, I thought it was you! You were walking in my direction, and I hadn't seen you in a long time, and I thought I'd surprise you and jump out from behind the plant, but it turned out to be Faramir who walked by…' I said. Okay, so I wanted to argue with him, but I don't want him to feel miserable. Tell me again, why am I doing this? Right… exploding boyfriend scenario… 

'And you expect me to believe that?' Legolas said. 

'Well, yeah.' 

'I am not as stupid as I look you know.' 

'Neither am i.' 

'You don't look stupid.' 

'Why do you have to be so nice! You are only making things harder for me, and for yourself…' I said before I knew what I was saying. 

'Making what harder for myself? Is there something you are not telling me?' 

'Legolas…' 

'You want to break up don't you?' 

'That's not it…' 

'How do you mean?' 

'It's way deeper…' I might as well tell him, he has a right to know… 

'What…?' 

'I don't want to break up, I have to. For my own health, but especially for yours.' 

'I don't understand…' 

'Don't try to understand it Leg, it goes way over your head.' 

'But, why do you have to break up? I thought you said we could stay together if we wanted, and you want to stay together, right?' 

'Of course, more then anything…' I said. 'But we can't.' 

'Why not?' 

'Legolas…' 

'Why not?' he raised his voice. 

'Because…' 

'Is it another guy…?' 

'No…' 

'Is it… another woman?' my eyes widened in shock, and then I laughed. 

'No.' I laughed. I don't anything against lesbians, or gay people in general, but I'm not one myself. 

'Is it because you don't love me?' God, not this question… If I say no, I say I do love him, and something bad will happen to him, and if I say yes… well, you know what will happen then. Bye-bye Legolas, have fun in Mirkwood… 

'That's not it, but we still can't be together.' I said as fast as I could so Eru wouldn't get a chance to make him explode. 

'Why not?' Oh come on… 

'Because we can't. We can't be together, I can't be together with you, I can't be with Faramir, and not with any other guy on the god-damn-planet!' I screamed. 'It's not fair! Not fair! You hear me!' A tear dripped down my face. And another. And another. And then, I was officially crying. Legolas just stared at me. I think he didn't quite know what to do. I got up and turned around, now facing the tree. He didn't have to see me cry like that. I drew a few deep breaths, and tried to calm down, but it didn't quite work. Instead, I cried even harder. 'It's not fair.' I whispered as I slammed my fist into the tree. 'Not fair!' I slammed my hand into the tree again. 'NOT. FAIR…!' I lifted my hand up again. Legolas grabbed my hand. I didn't even notice him getting so close to me… 

'It's not the tree's fault…' He said as he hugged me. 'And I don't care whose fault it is, we can make it work.' 

'You can not meddle with the ways of Gods Legolas…' 

'Then I'll die trying.' Oh god, not the die trying thing again… What is it with elves and doing stuff they can't and then die trying? Suborn elves. 

'That's exactly what's going to happen, and that's what I'm afraid for…' 

'Hey, I love you, and I don't care if you can't love me, or say you love me, I know you d-' I covered him mouth with my hand. 

'Don't say that.' I said. 'Don't ever say that, if your want to live.' I turned back to the tree. I could feel the tears coming back, and I didn't like it… Yep, there was the first one… drip... drip… drip… 

'Stop that…' Legolas said. 'Stop crying… come on, don't be sad…' 

'I'm sorry… I can't help myself…' I said. He turned me around and wiped the tears of my face. 

'Hey, it's okay, I'll lay off you for a while.' No… that's not what I want either… *sigh* 'Okay?' 

'Well…' he grinned. 

'Not okay huh?' he said. 

'Well… I have needs to…' I smiled. I kissed him on the nose. Lust is a sin right? And sins are bad things… I kissed him. Well, I'll go for that sin anytime. :o) 

'You do huh?' he said, in between kisses. 

'Yeah…' 

'You know?' 

'Hm?' 

'You taste salty.' I sighed. 

'A real turn on Leg, a real turn on…' That's when the bell rang. 'Oh, shit, I still have to get my books…' I ran to my room. 

'Endy! We have gym!' Legolas said as he ran after me. I slowed down. 

'Oh.' I stood still. 'We could skip that…' 

'We could, but I don't think that's a good idea tho…' 

'Why not?' 

'My dad would certainly make me go back if I started to skip classes.' 

'Ah, drat.' 

'Yeah.' We walked to the changing rooms, and with a last kiss we parted. 

'Everything is back to normal between you and Leg, isn't it?' Arwen said. I smiled. 'What's with Faramir?' 

'Uh…' 

'He has a black eye, what did you do to me.' 

'Self defence.' I said. 

'Self defence?' 

'Yeah.' I sighed. I guess I'd better explain it to her. Nobody else in the changing room, so I started to tell the story. 'Yesterday, I saw Legolas walking through the hallways, and I wanted to surprise him so I hid behind the plant and jumped out when he passed and kissed him.' 

'So what's the problem?' 

'Let me finish. I thought it was Legolas, but it turned out to be Faramir. Legolas saw the whole thing, or I think he did, and he didn't like it, to say the least. So today, Legolas was kind of pissed at me, and we got in an argument. You saw a part of that. Well, after that I talked to Faramir, and he…' I paused. 'He kissed me again.' Arwen's eyes widened in shock. 

'Isn't he seeing Éowyn?' she asked. 

'That's what I thought. I told him to stop that, I didn't want him to do that, I'm happy with Legolas, and he's seeing Éowyn. He didn't listen. He only said "You know you liked that". That was too much for me. "You arrogant bastard!" I said and then I hit him. Not hard, and not a real punch, but those mortals bruise so fast…' 

'Are you okay?' 

'I'm fine…' 

'And I'm guessing Legolas forgave you?' 

'I explained everything, he didn't quite believe it, but he forgave me anyway, I think.' When we were changed into our gym clothes, I grabbed my bow and some arrows from the closet and walked outside. Archery was kind of boring, coz I had been shooting for as long is I could remember, and my shot was perfect, like with every trained elf. The second hour we had fencing, but I'm not too good at that. I fenced with Legolas, but he's a lot better at it then I am. 

'You're dead.' He said when he stabbed me for the kazillionth time. 

'Yeah yeah, I know the routine.' I sighed, 'Why don't you just let me win for a change. 

'Because you suck at fencing.' 

'I don't suck at fencing!' 

'I beat you every time!' 

'I am letting you win.' 

'Yeah right.' He turned around and walked away. I poked him in the back. 

'I'll beat you right now.' I said. 

'Fine.' So, we started another game. Attack, defend, attack, defend, attack, attack, defend, to late… Ah! Almost got me… Attack, over his head, defend my right side, left side, head, and poke him. 

'I got your arm buddy!' I said. 

'You haven't won yet.' He said. 

'You just wait…' Defend again, attack his head, side, head again, defend! DEFEND!! Help! Aaahh… I fell on the floor. Legolas pointed his sword at my neck. 

'Got you.' He said. 

'I'm not dead yet.' I said. I rolled over and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground. I got up as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. Legolas kicked away my sword, and I threw his away too. I crawled to my sword, when Legolas pulled my leg and I couldn't reach the sword. 

'I'm not letting you win that easily…' He said. 

'I won't let you win at all.' I said, stretching out as far as I could to reach the sword. That's when Glorfindel blew his whistle. The lesson was over. We didn't stop our fight. Not before we had a winner. 

'Prince Legolas, miss Endomiel, would you stop rolling on the floor and clean up your mess?' Glorfindel said on a demanding tone. 

'First we finish this fight.' I said, pulling my leg into the direction of the sword, dragging Legolas along. Glorfindel walked over to the sword. He grabbed it and hung it in the closet. 

'Hey! Not fair!' Legolas called. 'We weren't finished yet!' 

'I do not want to see what happens when you are, sir.' He locked the closet. 'Now, get out of the gym please.' 

'I demand you give our swords back.' Legolas said. 

'I'm sorry, but I'm a prince too, you can't demand me to do anything.' 

'Well… then we… we uh…' 

'We won't get off the floor before we have our swords back.' I said. 

'Miss Mornië, get out of the gym this instant.' 

'Or what? You'll give me detention?' 

'I'll get you grounded.' What? Not fair at all! I want detention, I don't want to get grounded! That probably means I can only leave my room to go to class, and can't go anywhere else… that would suck big time. I got up and walked out of the gym. 

'Endomiel…' Legolas said. 

'I don't want to get grounded Leg…' 

'It's probably not that bad. 

'If I get grounded, and you get grounded, we both can't go out of our rooms and can only talk to each other by yelling to the other side of the hallway.' 

'I see your point…' Legolas grinned as he got up and walked out of the gym. Now it was lunch break again. And I was hungry. What a coincidence! We walked to the mess, got our food and sat down with the rest of our class. I looked at my hand. Was that a ring around my finger? I looked more closely. No, it's not. Must have been a shadow or something… This reminds me of the dream I had before Eru picked me out of it. I can see two people on the beach, near the water, holding hands. The sun is setting, they're silent, and look happy. I know that boy, coz it is Leg. He smiles at her, she looks like me, but that can't be, coz I've wrecked every relationship I've ever had. I can never be that girl, so calm, so loving, not like me. But why does it see so right? I like him, he knows that, but somewhere something's terribly wrong. I'm wearing a ring, but I never married him… She turns around, they have to leave, I look into her eyes, I can see the pain. Those two people, committed to each other, they're both stuck, but don't want to be. That cannot be me. I would never let it come to that… let it be the sun. Let it be the beach. Let it be the ocean, please, never want to see me again… let it be the salt… let it all be my fault… but never ever let me forget this… never forget this (8). This cannot be me. That is so not me… I am so glad it's only a dream, I would be so screwed if it were real… if that was my future… the ring only makes me upset. I never had a good look at the ring… maybe it's THE ring… *grins* if only I could get that ring back… 

'Hello? Endomiel?' Éomer said. 

'Hm?' I looked up. 

'I was asking you what happened?' I stared at the table. 

'Ask me some other time, okay?' 

'Uh… okay…' In the corner of my eye, I could see Faramir sit down on the other side of the table. I got up, grabbed my food and walked to a table at the other side of the room and sat down there. Legolas looked at me form the other side of the mess, and then joined me. 

'Avoiding him huh?' 

'I don't feel like being near him right now.' 

'He's only on the other side of the mess.' 

'Don't remind me of that.' We ate our food and went to my room, or actually, I went to my room and he followed me. I flung myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He layed next to me. 

'What are you thinking?' he asked. 

'Nothing.' Also known as that jerk Faramir… 

'You have a worried look on your face.' 

'I'm tired.' 

'How come?' 

'I slept bad last night.' 

'Bad dream?' 

'You could call it that.' I closed my eyes. Breathe in…. breathe out… in… out… in… something touched my face. Something warm. Two fingers ran a circle around the side of my face. It tickled… I smiled. Back on my fore head, he ran his fingers straight down, over my nose, lips, then I bit them. 

'Hey! What did you do that for?' He laughed. 

'What did you do that for?' 

'So I would remember the way you looked if I never see you again.' 

'Oh.' 

'I always try to remember things I like.' 

'Like what?' 

'Like, when Sauron was defeated, I still remember the great party my father gave when he came back.' A party? For the defeat of Sauron? They should be mourning! 

'A party huh.' 

'Yeah, didn't you celebrate the fall of evil?' 

'No.' Of course not! I am the fallen evil! The freak Isildur cut of 4 of my fingers! *sigh* 

'Oh.' I sat up against the wall, knees pulled up to my chin. Legolas still laid in my bed, looking at me, a smile on his face. 

'What are you smiling at?' 

'I'm happy, so I smile.' 

'Happy huh?' 

'Yep.' 

'Couldn't get any happier?' 

'Hmhmhm… could be a little happier, but it's fine how it is.' 

'What would you like to change?' 

'Well, we could stop talking and…' The bell rang. 

'…Go to class.' I said. 

'We could skip it.' He said. 

'I thought you couldn't skip class?' he sighed. 

'I know I can't, but we can still pretend we are going to skip class and think about what we would do if we wouldn't have to go to school.' 

'True.' I said as I climbed over him and grabbed my bag. I stuffed my history and chemistry books in my bag. Chemistry huh? We haven't had that before… That could be fun… We crossed the hallway and Legolas packed his bag. I bumped into Frodo on the way out and then walked we to the classroom. In the hallway, we passed the guy I bumped into earlier. He waved. I shyly waved back. Legolas put his arm around my shoulders and glared at the other guy. The other guy gave Legolas the finger. Legolas was about to walk over to the other guy and try to punch him in the face or something like that, but I held him back. 

'Don't Leg, just ignore him.' I just saved his guts. Everybody could see that that other guy was a well-trained elf, probably good at fighting and stuff like that. Legolas is strong to, but I don't think he'd win that fight… certainly not alone, the other guy was hanging near the door of his classroom with a few equally strong-looking guys. 

'If you'd ignore him, there wouldn't be a problem.' I sighed. Are all guys that jealous? We walked into our classroom and sat down. Elvea was already in her seat, come to think of it, everybody was already on his or her seat. Oh well, the second bell hadn't rang yet. Right? *TRIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!!!* Nope, but now it had. 

'Good day class.' Gildor said. Something about his tone of voice told me we weren't really going to discuss a lot of history today. 'I have to talk to you about your behaviour, especially the behaviour of some of you.' He glared at me. 'I hope you all know, that this is a calm school. The students hear, as well as the teachers, like their rest, and would like to keep this place peaceful. Especially during dinner or breakfast.' Oh, is that what he's aiming at… Hehehe… the food fight this morning… 'This morning, Endomiel here started a food fight.' I waved at the class, my head bright red as a tomato. The rest of the class started to laugh. 'I never want any of you to try that again. This one time, we'll pretend it never happened, but next time, expect a severe detention.' What? Does he mean I don't get detention now? Why not? I want detention! You know what, tomorrow I'm going to get myself some detention. If Elvea can get detention, I can get suspended. It can't be that hard, can it? 'Endomiel, do you have anything to say regarding the incident this morning?' 

'Uh… Oopsy?' I tried. Hey, I'm not going to say sorry! I'm the bloody goddess of evil! I don't apologise! 

'Anything else?' 

'Uhm... Not really, except, next time, either hit or don't throw because otherwise it's just a waste of food.' 

'Okay… that will be enough miss Endomiel…' Gildor said. Obviously didn't see that answer coming. :o) The rest of the class passed quickly, and then it was time for the next break. 

I really looked forward to making magic potions and all kinds of stuff and making the classroom explode, but that wasn't quite what I got… We entered the classroom. It was just an ordinary classroom, so we all sat down on our seats. 

'Hello, and welcome to Chemistry.' The man in front of class said. I had seen him before, walking through the school, but I didn't know who he was. 'I am Aegnor.' He introduced himself. 'And I will be your chemistry teacher for this semester. I don't know all your names yet, but I will try to learn them as soon as possible. I do have a map with your names and places so I will be able to call you by your names.' He doesn't know our names huh? And he has a map huh… Hehehe. Maps are very nice things. Easy to put a spell on too… I grinned. With a soft snap of my fingers, the names on the map were all switched. This should be fun. 'Okay. Let's get started. Does anybody know any chemicals and their atomic formulas?' Elanor stuck uh her hand. 'Yes Éowyn?' 

'Uh, sir, I'm Elanor.' Elanor said. 

'Then who is Éowyn?' Éowyn stuck up her hand. 'No, that can't be, on my map it says that you are… wait, that can't be right either.' 

'How do you mean sir?' Éowyn asked. 

'On the map it say's your Boromir, but I'm quite sure that Boromir is a boy.' 

'I am Boromir sir.' Boromir said. 

'No, you are Legolas!' 

'I am Legolas.' Leg said. 

'But, it says here that you are Vebor…' 

'I think your map is wrong sir.' Estel said. 

'I guess so…' he looked at his map. 'Well, I'll draw a new one.' He asked everybody's name and drew another map. A few seconds later, the names were screwed up again. 'Faramir, could you tell me the atomic formula of water?' 

'H2O.' Faramir said. 

'I'm sorry, but are you Faramir?' Aegnor said with a sarcastic undertone. 

'As a matter of fact, I am.' Faramir said. 

'Then who is he?' Aegnor asked, pointing at the person he was talking to, Vebor. 'Elladan. Could you go get your dad? I would like to figure this out once and for all.' Of course he knew the names of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, they are Elrond's children. 

'Okay sir.' Elladan got up and walked out of the classroom. A few minutes later, he returned with a pissed Elrond, but then again, when is Elrond not pissed? Elrond explained to him how the map worked, and then looked at it. We could all see the surprised look on his face. How do you mean the names are not on the right places? Lol :o) 

'Okay, who changed the maps?' Elrond called through the class. 

'Somebody changed the maps?' Vebor asked. 

'Apparently.' 

'Kewl.' Elrond glared at him. 'I mean, like, how childish of him. Or her.' After that, Elrond fixed the map and put a spell on it so it couldn't be changed anymore. Ah, drat! I was having so much fun! The rest of the lesson was kind of boring, so I won't go into the details. After class, I went to my room to dump my bag. When I did that, I went out to the lawn and sat with the others. Somehow, I was so tired… probably because of the emotional stuff earlier today. Thinks like that always exhaust me… *sigh* I laid down, closing my eyes. 

'Thinking again huh?' Legolas said, towering over me. 

'Hm.' He nudged me in the side with the tip of his shoe. 'Stop that.' 

'Why?' 

'Coz it tickles.' I smiled. 

'It does huh?' he did it again. 

'I meant it Legolas, stop that.' 

'Okay.' He sat down next to me, legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees, head resting on his hands. 

'Stop staring at me.' I said. 

'How did you know I was staring at you? You didn't even look. 

'I just knew you did.' 

'Weird.' What can I say, I just am weird. And then there's the fact that Legolas tends to stare at me a lot when I'm not looking. Legolas laid next to me. 'What are you thinking of this time?' 

'Nothing in particular.' 

'So this time you're actually thinking about something?' 

'Yeah.' 

'Scary…' I softly punched him in his chest. 'Hey, stop that!' 

'Then don't be such a funny guy.' 

'I can be funny whenever I want to.' 

'Can't you be something else now?' 

'I can be your boyfriend now.' 

'What's that supposed to mean?' I opened my eyes. He leant in to kiss me. I rolled over. He went face-first into the grass. 'What are you doing?' I said, loud enough for everybody to hear. Everybody turned around to look at Legolas. They laughed. Legolas' face turned red as a strawberry. 

'I uh… well, I tried to kiss her but she rolled over and I uh… well, the grass didn't roll over.' Another laugh, then everybody turned back to whatever they were doing. 'What did you do that for?' 

'I was being a funny girl.' I said, a wide grin on my face. 

'Funny girl my ass…' he mumbled. I knew he was going to say something like that! 

'Not funny huh?' I crawled on top of him. 'I'll make you laugh.' I started to tickle his sides. Nothing happened. Huh? 

'I'm not ticklish.' Legolas said. 

'That can't be. Everybody's ticklish somewhere, I just have to find the right spot…' 

'Well, search.' He grinned. 

'You wish.' 

'You know me to well.' 

'I know more then you think I know.' 

'I want to know more of you.' 

'Ooh, smooth talker.' I said. 

'Smooth as can be.' 

'Well, you're not *that* smooth buddy.' 

'Yes I am.' 

'What ever.' 

'That never.' 

'What kind of reply is that?' I said, rolling of him again. 

'Well, it's a-' *KABOEM* 'What was that?' 

'I don't know.' I said. 'But it came from our rooms.' 

'What could it be?' 

'Let's check it out!' I jumped up and ran towards the dormitories, Legolas close behind me, and others closely behind him. I arrived in our hallway and looked around. Nothing seemed wrong. I looked at the doors of all the rooms. Our room had nothing, but what was that coming out from under the door of Leg's room? It was light blue and… I walked over to it. Sticky... gooey… gross. I opened the door. Legolas stepped in before I could tell him not too. 

'Leg don't…' *Ahhh!* 'go in there…' Legolas slipped because the blue stuff was very slippery, and landed on his back. He carefully got back up. I started to laugh. 

'What?' He asked, a bit pissed. 

'You… your back… your whole backside…. Head to toe…' 

'What about it?' 

'It's covered in the blue sticky gooey stuff!' I laughed. This made him even more pissed. 

'Ha ha, very funny. Could you get it off now?' He carefully walked out of the room and turned his back to me. 

'Yeah, okay…' I said, still laughing. I tried to wipe it off, but somehow, it had dried. 'Uhm, Leg, it's all in your hair…' 

'Then get it out.' 

'Yeah, it dried and now it's kind of stuck…' I said while picking the big dry blobs out of his hair and from his back. 

'Ah man…' 

'What happened here?' Elrond asked, quite angry. 

'We were sitting outside sir.' Estel said, who had been behind Legolas the whole time. 'And then suddenly we heard a loud bang and we ran inside. Legolas stepped into his room but he slipped and now he's covered in whatever it is that covered everything in the whole room.' Elrond looked in. 

'Who did this?' 

'If only I knew…' Legolas grumbled. I continued picking the stuff out of his hair. 'Ouch, my hair is attached to my head, you know…' 

'Sorry…' I said. Elrond started an investigation to find out who did this, and what the heck the stuff was. The stuff was so strongly attached to whatever it landed on, that it wouldn't even come off with elven magic. Poor Leggy… oh my goddess… did I just think Leggy? This is getting bad… this is getting worse with the minute… if I don't watch my moves, I might even get attached to that semi-mortal… Neeh. 'Come on Leg.' I said. 'I'll get the stuff out of your hair and off your back.' 

'Thanks.' I dragged him to the bathroom in my room and closed the door behind us. 

'Take the shirt off.' I said. 

'Okay…' he grinned. 

'The back is covered with the blue stuff.' I said. 'Besides, I'm going to use some water.' 

'Sure you are.' His grin grew even wider. 'Hey, the back of your shirt is all covered in blue stuff too!' 

'What? Really?' I turned my head around as far as I could but I still couldn't see the back of my shirt. I took the shirt half off. Wait a minute… There is now way that it could have gotten onto my shirt… and in order to see I have to take my shirt off… 'Very funny Legolas.' I put my shirt back on. 

'You almost fell for it.' 

'No I didn't.' 

'Yes you did.' 

'No I didn't.' 

'Yes you did.' 

'No i… ah, just take off your shirt already.' He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. 'Okay, now sit here please.' I pointed at the side of the tub. He sat down. I turned on the water and aimed the shower at his head. The stuff on his head got a bit softer because the shower was quite warm, but that only made it drip through his hair and get stuck even worse… it probably came in contact with the skin on his head, because at a certain point… 

'Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!' 

'What's wrong Legolas?' I asked. 

'THE STUFF! It feels like it's burning a way through the skin on my head!' 

'Does it hurt that much?' 

'Yeah! Now get it off!' I rinsed his hair as fast as I could, but the stuff just wouldn't come out. 

'It's not coming out that fast Legolas…' I said. 

'That's okay, it doesn't really hurt anymore, it only itches like hell now.' 

'Oh, okay.' 

'Could you uh…' 

'What?' 

'Scratch the back of my head? I have a terrible itch there, and if I do it myself I'd probably mess up whatever you're doing there.' 

'Okay… this good?' 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Arwen's P.O.V. 

I walked into our room. Estel said that Endomiel would be in here, but that I'd better not disturb her coz she'd probably be busy. Well, I wanted to know some things about what happened today and stuff like that. The bathroom door was closed, but not locked and inside I could hear Legolas talking. The shower was running. 

'No, a little lower… a little to the left… a little more… yeah, that's the spot… yeah, that feels good…' 

'You like that huh?' Endomiel said. What were they doing in there? They weren't… were they? If they were, she'd probably not want me to disturb her. Maybe that's what Estel meant with "she's busy"… Does that mean he already knew what they were going to do? How did he know that? Maybe Legolas told him… Maybe Legolas lured Endomiel in there so he could brag to his friends… 

'Yeah, I like that.' And a few minutes later: 'While you're at it, could you do my back too?' WHAT? What were they doing? Maybe I should leave… but I want to know what they're doing… oh, the choices I have to make in life! 

'Yeah, sure. Leg, your shirt's kind of in the way here, could you move it?' 

'Sure.' Did she just ask him to take his shirt off? 'Auw! Auw auw! Stop that! That hurts!' 

'Sorry…' 

'That's okay, just be careful okay? Sensitive area…' 

'Okay.' 

'By the way, your shirt is in the way too.' Legolas said. Okay… 

'Very funny Legolas.' 

'It was worth a shot.' 

'It was your third shot today.' 

'My aim is off today.' 

'So I noticed…' What does she mean by that? Did I miss something? 

'Just wait, I'll get you…' 

'You already got me.' 

'Oh my god…' I said, a little to loud. Yep, most certainly time to leave now… 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* 

Endomiel's P.O.V. 

'No, a little lower… a little to the left… a little more… yeah, that's the spot… yeah, that feels good…' Legolas said as he leant back against my hand. Must have been a very annoying itch. 

'You like that huh?' I said while I kept scratching. 

'Yeah, I like that.' He grinned and closed his eyes. Yeah, he was enjoying this, while I was doing all the hard work, cleaning his hair out! 'While you're at it, could you do my back too?' Ah! He sure has the guts! 

'Yeah, sure.' I said. I softly massaged his shoulders, plucking the blue stuff from his neck and back, for it had dripped onto his back from his hair when I heated it. Leg had tied his shirt around his waist, and when I tried to pull the stuff off his back, it was kind of in the way. 'Leg, your shirt is kind of in the way, could you move it?' 

'Sure.' He loosened the shirt, and unwrapped it. I pulled it off his back. I guess the blue stuff really stuck to his skin, because he wasn't to happy when I did that… 'Auw! Auw auw! Stop that! That hurts!' 

'Sorry…' I said. 

'That's okay, just be careful okay? Sensitive area…' so his lower back is his sensitive area huh… must be ticklish there too… Hehehe… 

'Okay.' 

'By the way, your shirt is in the way too.' Legolas said. Okay… 

'Very funny Legolas.' 

'It was worth a shot.' 

'It was your third shot.' 

'My aim is off today.' 

'So I noticed…' I smiled. 

'Just wait, I'll get you…' 

'You already got me.' 

'Oh my god…' somebody outside of the bathroom said. It sounded like Arwen. Had she been listening the entire time? What did she think we were doing? *blink*blink* uh-oh… the shower was running, we were both in here… and the discussion we had this morning, about taking a shower… and the things we had been saying… pretty suggestive, I bet. The door of the room opened and closed, I think she left. (Mental note to self – talk to Arwen about bathroom-incident a.s.a.p.) 

'Who was that?' Legolas asked. 

'Arwen.' 

'The whole school will know we're in here in no time.' 

'I think she'll be able to keep this a secret. Besides, nothing's happening here.' 

'Except for some making out…' Legolas said as he kissed me. 

'They're in here!' Arwen said. 

'Arwen, I'm sure there's nothing going on in there…' Estel opened the door and stepped in. 'See!' he turned around. There we were, Legolas only wearing his jeans, partially lying on top of me, both lying in the tub, because we had slid off the side, lying in a puddle of water, soaked, kissing… 'Oh my god…' 

'I told you not to go in there…' Arwen whispered. Our faces flushed as Legolas got up from me and climbed out of the tub. I sat up and climbed out as well. 

'We're sorry…' Estel said. 'We didn't mean to disturb you…' 

'Disturb who?' Éomer said as Elvea and he showed up behind Arwen and Estel. Oh, good, even more spectators… Estel pointed at us. 'Ooh…' Éomer said as he gave Legolas thumbs up. Legolas stared at the floor. 

'Okay people, I guess we have some explaining to do.' I said. 'Nothing happened. I was picking the blue stuff out of Leg's hair when I slipped and fell backwards into the tub. Trying to keep my balance, I grabbed Legolas's shoulders, but he fell too. Then you guys walked in. There's nothing going on, really.' 

'Sure.' Estel said. 'You don't have to make excuses to us, we won't tell anybody. And we'll leave now, so you can continue… cleaning his hair.' He pushed the others out. 'Come on guys, let's give them some privacy…' 

'They'd like that.' Éomer said. Guys… Legolas sat back down on the rim of the tub, and I sat behind him, just like we were sitting before they walked in. I looked into the mirror, I could see Legolas, his face was red as can be. 

'What's wrong Legolas?' 

'Nothing.' 

'You're breathing's fast, your face is bright red, you're tapping your foot, you're obviously nervous.' 

'No I'm not.' 

'Why did Éomer give you thumbs up?' 

'I don't know.' 

'Are you sure?' 

'No. I mean, yes.' 

'What is it Legolas?' 

'You make me nervous.' 

'What does that have to do with it?' 

'Well, Éomer, Estel, Boromir, Faramir, Elladan and Elrohir were hanging out the other day, and we were talking about girls and other guy stuff, and then the subject "girlfriends" came up, and Elladan asked how it was to have a girlfriend. Estel said it was great, Faramir said it had it's ups and down's, and I said it made me nervous.' 

'I still don't get it…' I said. Why did I make him nervous? He wasn't afraid of me, was he? That couldn't be! I'm not mean or anything! At least, not to Legolas. 

'Well, being around you, it makes me nervous, I want to be at my very best, and I'm afraid I'll make a fool out of myself, or out of you, or that you'll reject me.' 

'Like this morning…' I said, while fingering a lump of blue stuff, staring at it. 

'Yeah, kind of. I'm pretty insecure. You know, back home, everything I did was cool, everything I did was great, but that was all because I'm the prince. Here, if I do something stupid, people will just say "hey, don't act so stupid!". I'm not used to that you know, it makes me nervous.' 

'I think I understand…' 

'And around you, I'm as nervous as can be. I act cool, but that's all because if I don't I make a fool out of myself again. I don't really care what the other people think about me, I couldn't care less, but if I make a fool out of myself in front of you, or go to far, and you never want to see me again, I don't know what I'd do… Especially since you just do everything what you want to do, reckless, not caring about what other people think about you, I'd love to be like you.' 

'You could never embarrass me Legolas. I've been through pretty embarrassing things, I don't think you could do anything worse.' 

'Like a few minutes ago in the bathtub…' 

'I've had much worse moments. Like when I stole my dad's pipe weed and smoked it all, but my lungs didn't take it that well and I couldn't talk anymore, and we had the première of the school play that afternoon, and I had one of the leads, and I had to go because otherwise my parents would find out I had been smoking all the pipe weed, and then I got up on stage and I couldn't say my lines…' 

'Well, it could be worse…' 

'The whole shire was there.' 

'I guess not.' Legolas said. 'Well, anyway, Éomer said I should just act the way I wanted, because you liked me for who I was, and not for my title. He said that if I wanted to do something, and I thought that you uhm… wouldn't mind, I should just do it. You'd say something if you didn't want me to do that.' 

'I guess you could see it like that…' 

We sat there a while, not speaking, while I was plucking the blue stuff from his hair and back. After about another half an hour, I was done. 

'I'm done Leg.' I said. 'Only your shirt and jeans are covered in the junk now.' 

'Okay, thanks.' He got up and we walked out of the bathroom, through our room, to his room. It was still covered in blue stuff, and there was a crew there cleaning everything up and investigating. 

'Did you find out what happened yet?' I asked one of the elves there. 

'Yes.' He answered. 'It was a bomb, quite harmless, it works like a paint bomb, but instead it of paint it was filled with this blue glue.' 

'Glue?' Legolas asked. 

'Yes, very strong, blue super glue.' 

'How long until it's all cleaned up?' 

'At least until tomorrow afternoon. We're working our way through the room from the door on.' 

'Oh. Can I get some clean clothes from my closet?' 

'You're the kid that walked in and slipped huh?' 

'Yeah…' Legolas's face flushed a bit. 

'Well, the closets were all wide open when the bomb went off, so all the clothes were sent to our lab in the village to get the glue off.' 

'Oh man…' Legolas sighed. 

'Maybe your girlfriend here could lend you some.' He smiled. 'Well, it's back to work for me, good luck finding clothes.' 

'Maybe you can borrow clothes from Estel or Boromir.' I said. 

'We could try that…' Legolas said. He was now wearing his shirt and jeans, and moving wasn't easy, since the glue had all hardened and his clothes wouldn't bend anymore. We walked to the other guy's room. Boromir was inside. 

'Hey Boromir.' I said. 

'Hi Endomiel, Legolas.' 

'Uhm, could I borrow some of your clothes?' Legolas asked. 

'Why?' Legolas turned around. 'Oh, I see.' He walked over to his closet and threw Legolas a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

'Thanks.' Legolas unbuttoned his jeans. 'Do you mind?' he said, nodding in the direction of the door. 

'No, I don't mind.' I said, sitting down on one of the beds. Boromir laughed. 'Oh, you want me to… I get it…' I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I sat down, back against the door. I think I fell asleep, because a little while later somebody must have opened the door, but I didn't notice. 

'Endomiel?' Legolas asked stepping out of the room. He fell over me, making me fall over causing him to step on my chest. 'Oh, I'm sorry…' he said as he stepped off. I'm lucky that he's an elf, now it only hurts a bit, I don't want to know how much it would have hurt if a human stepped on me… 

'Ow…' I moaned. 'Thank you for the massage…' I sat up, rubbing my chest. 

'Why did you go and sit against a door? You know we are supposed to enter and exit rooms through doors, right?' 

'Yeah…' I got up. 'Of course I know that.' 

'Good.' He put his arm around my shoulders. 'I didn't break anything, did I?' 

'Not that I know of… as far as I know, my ribs are okay.' 

'Never mind the ribs…' 

'What did you say?' 

'Nothing.' 

'Right…' Right around now, it was dinnertime. We walked over to the mess, and sat down. 'Why are we sitting down?' I asked. 

'Uhm… I don't really know.' 

'Our food's not going to fly over to us! Stupid stupid stupid…' I said, whacking my head with my hand as I got up and walked over to the kitchen. We grabbed some food, don't ask what it was, I don't quite know, but it was something with potatoes, I think… Anyway, We grabbed some food and then we walked back to the table. 

'Legolas, look out!' Vebor yelled. 'Or you might slip! It's so slippery here!' I guess everybody has heard the story of Legolas slipping over the glue, because they were all laughing. Legolas's face turned bright red yet again, this sure was a bad day to him… 

'Shut up Vebor.' I said. 

'Endomiel, I'd watch it if I were, you, or maybe he'll take you with him when he falls.' 

'I don't care, I already fell for him, I don't mind to go down again.' I wrapped my arm around Legolas. Bad move… The tray fell from my hand, and in my effort to catch it, I knocked Legolas's tray from his hands. Both the trays of food plummeted to the ground. Everybody started to laugh. *sigh* That's really like me, trying to look cool, and then make a complete fool out of myself. 'See.' I whispered to Legolas. 'I make a fool out of myself all the time…' The cafeteria woman walked over with two rags and a bucket of water. 

'It's cleaning time girl. You make a mess, you clean it up.' She said. She handed me the rags and put the bucket on the floor, and walked back to the kitchen. The people in the mess started to laugh even harder. I could see that the guys and all my other friends had all entered the room and gotten their food, so they'd probably seen the incident too. Oh well, they already know I'm clumsy, that's no news. I started to clean up the mess, when Legolas took the other rag and helped me. Together, we cleaned up the food. When we were done, we walked over to our table as fast as possible, making sure not to slip or drop anything. We sat down wit the others. 

'What just happened?' Boromir asked. 

'Vebor was making fun of Legolas, and I stuck up for him, but I forgot that I was carrying a tray of food and dropped it, and when I tried to catch it I knock Legolas's tray out of his hands, and it fell too.' 

'And we had to clean it up.' Legolas added. 

'Yeah, that too.' Boromir laughed. 'Stop laughing Boromir.' I said as I started to laugh as well. 'It's not funny…' we all started to laugh. 'Who am I kidding, it is funny…' 

'You clumsy girl…' Legolas said. 

'You clumsy guy.' I said. We ate our dinner and walked around outside, looking at the stars, trees, and whatever there is too see in and around a forest at night. Holding hands, we walked around a while. 'Look, Legolas, over there!' I said, pointing into the forest. 

'What?' he turned around. I tackled him. 

'Haha, got you!' I laughed as we rolled over the ground. 

'No you haven't! I won't let you win!' he pushed me off him and reached for a long branch 'Hah! Died fiend, die!' He pointed the branch at me. I rolled over and grabbed a branch myself. 

'Never!' I said, raising my "sword" above my head. We started a sword fight, again, right there, on the lawn. I was losing, when Elvea and Éomer walked by. 

'Come here!' Legolas said as I ran to the other side of the lawn. 'I'll chop you into little pieces!' 

'You'll have to catch me first!' I called to him. 

'Just wait, I'll get you!' Elvea and Éomer looked at us for a while, obviously not getting what we were doing, then they walked along. Legolas chased me across the lawn for a while, then I made my way to the window in my room, hoping I'd be safe there. When I reached the window, I climbed in and hid under the desk. Legolas walked by the windows. 

'I know you're around here somewhere Endomiel.' He said. 'I will find you, so come out and fight like a real warrior!' he turned around and saw the curtains moving because of the wind. The window to my room was open, while the others were closed. He walked over to the window of my room and climbed in. he leapt over my bed and landed in between Éowyn's bed and mine. He got up and looked around. He didn't see me. He walked to the door and opened it. I shot out of my hiding place, jumped on my bed and was about to jump out of the window when he tackled me. 'I knew you were under the desk.' He said as he put the tip of his branch against my neck. 

'Alas, please spare this young damsel, for she surely is no match for a great warrior as yourself.' I said. 

'I know, but still, it is her given right to finish this battle for life and death.' 

'Is there anything she can do to save her puny life?' 

'Indeed, yes. She should drop her sword this instant.' I dropped the stick. 

'I did as you please, not let be, o great prince.' He grinned. 

'These were not all my demands.' He said. 

'So I thought.' He brought his face close to mine. 

'I would like to know something from this damsel.' 

'Ask what you like prince, I will answer your question.' 

'Three questions I wish to ask.' 

'Then choose wisely, for I will only answer one.' 

'I guess the damsel is not to fond of her life…' he pressed the stick against my neck a bit harder. I swallowed. 

'As you wish. I will grant you three questions, but no more.' 

'Good.' He removed the branch from my neck and sat next to me on the bed. I sat up too. 

'What is your first question, great prince of distant lands?' 

'Well, fair lady, let me think, for this is a hard decision I must make.' 

'Take your time, but I won't answer after sunrise tomorrow morning.' 

'Alas! A time limit! I must hurry and make a good decision soon.' He sat there, staring at his feet, thinking. 'Am I a good kisser?' he asked. What kind of question is that? Does he really want me to answer that? 

'Sir, I can not tell.' I said. 

'Why not?' I smiled. 'Do you need an example?' 

'I am sure that would help me in my judgement.' He kissed me. He ran his hand through my hair, while the other hand was on my waist. I shot backwards and grabbed the branch he had been holding against my throat a few minutes ago. I held it against his chest, exactly where his heart is. 'Never let your guard down, for it will get you killed, dear prince.' I said. 

'So I have noticed…' he sighed. 

'I guess I have won the battle.' I said. 

'I guess so. Tell me, would you use this strategy while fighting against an orc?' 

'If it would be my only way to survive, yes.' But that will never happen, for one, all orcs sever me, and for to, if I were to be trapped by a bunch of orcs, I'd make them all explode or something gruesome like that. 'But a mere orc will never get me trapped like this, unless he'd be as charming as you.' 

'Yes, all ladies fall for my charms. It is all in a day's work.' 

'One could say you have a nice job then.' I said. 

'One could say that.' 

'If one has a job so nice, why commit thyself to one other?' I asked. 

'If that other is everything to you, you do crazy things.' 

'Ah, yes, love is an crazy illness indeed.' 

'You find love an illness?' 

'A foul illness indeed. It crawls up when you're not looking, and before you know it, you're in its grasp and it is not likely that you will ever get out. Most of us do not mind, but sometimes it is not what you were counting on, and it doesn't completely fit in with the rest of your plans.' 

'Do you love me?' 

'Ah ah ah! This is your fourth question prince, I do not have to answer.' I grinned. 

'What? My fourth question already? That can not be!' 

'Tho it is so. You asked if you were a good kisser, if I would use my tactics on an orc, and if I thought of love as an illness.' 

'You never answered my first question, my beloved lady, and I hereby give you the choice to answer either the first or the fourth question.' 

'I never kiss and tell.' I said. 

'Then the fourth question it is.' I kissed him, hoping he'd forget about the question. If I were to answer with yes, he'd explode, if I were to answer with no, he would be greatly disappointed in me… 'As hard as you try, you will not be able to bail yourself out of this question.' 

'Legolas…' I said. 'I can't answer… I am sure we will come to a good price to buy my free.' 

'It's a simple word Endomiel.' 

'You can sat the bail as high as you want.' I said, trying to get myself out of this mess. 

'No.' 

'As high as you want Legolas, just imagine…' I kissed him as I pressed my body up against him and laid him on the bed. He didn't say anything for a while. 'As high as you want…' 

'No.' He said. Well, I guess it's a good thing that he won't use me to get information, but I think I'd rather not answer the question… 'You have until sunrise.' He said as he got up and walked out of the room. 'Until we meat again.' He said as he walked out of the room. I laid there, face down, on the bed, thinking of how to get myself out of this. He didn't even fall for the "anything you want" thing… I couldn't think of anything else. 

'Rough day huh?' Arwen said. I rolled over. 

'Hm.' 

'How are you doing?' 

'Okay I guess.' 

'I thought you'd be in here, I saw Legolas walk out a few minutes ago.' I didn't answer. 'What happened?' Again, no answer. 'Is anything wrong?' 

'Nothing you can fix.' 

'If he's…' 

'It's not something he did either. It's my own fault.' 

'Look…' 

'I can't talk about it Arwen.' I said as I sat up. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water and splashed some in my face. 

'Okay. Well, I was looking for you, because there's a meeting for everybody from our class in five minutes, and my dad asked me to get everybody together. It's in his office.' 

'Okay, I'll be there.' 

'Okay.' She walked out again. 'If anything…' 

'Thanks, but not now Arwen.' 

'Okay…' About 4 minutes later, I got up and walked to Elrond's office. I knocked on the door and stepped in. Everybody was already there, and it had already started. 

'Sorry I'm late.' I whispered. 

'Sit down miss, you're going to be in here for a while. Legolas gestured me to sit next to me, as he made room on his chair. All chairs were taken, sever couples were already sharing a chair. I sat on the floor, on the opposite side of the room of where Legolas was sitting. I think everybody, including Elrond, was expecting me to sit with Legolas, because most of them looked like they didn't understand what was going on. 'As I was saying…' Elrond said. 'Somebody placed a glue bomb inside of one of the rooms. It is the room of Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Éomer Éadig and Legolas Greenleaf. All their stuff has been covered in glue, for whoever put the bomb there, opened all the closets before it went off. My question to you was, if you had seen anybody from another class enter your private hallway, or come out of it.' Nobody had seen anyone. 'Then it must be somebody from this class. I ask for the one who did it to tell me this week, for if you turn yourself in, the punishment will be lightened. Keep in mind, that you may skip a class project and pass it with an "A" if you tell who did it.' Like anybody would rat on his or her friends. 'This is not rating, this is helping to solve a crime, for this paint bomb is a crime indeed.' This lecture when on like this for a while. Then, everybody could ask questions concerning the "bomb". 

'Where do we sleep tonight?' Sam asked. 

'Uhm…' Elrond said, obviously, nobody had thought about that yet. 'We are going to allow you to sleep in other rooms for tonight, and tonight only.' 

'Does that mean I get to sleep on the girl's room tonight?' Legolas asked. 

'No.' Elrond said. 

'Why not?' Éomer asked. 

'Because the girls wouldn't want that.' 

'Who said that?' Rosie giggled. Elrond was stuck now. 

'Well… if none of the girls mind, I guess you could sleep with them…' 

'You will never fit enough spare beds into their room' Legolas said. 'We will have to share beds.' Elrond thought for a moment. 

'I will arrange a supervisor.' He said after a while. I could hear the guys softly curse under their breath. After that was settled, we could all leave. 

'I hope you don't mind me staying with you?' Legolas suddenly asked, standing behind me. I spun around as fast as I could. 

'Don't creep up on me like that.' I said. 'You scared me.' 

'Sorry…' He said. 'But, you don't mind right?' 

'Hm.' I said. 'I guess not.' I don't want to ruin it for the others, Rosie in general, they seemed to like Legolas's idea. 

'You sound enthusiastic.' 

'I am.' 

'Nothing to worry.' He said. 'Nothing will happen, I promise.' 

'That's not what I'm worried about.' I said, slightly glancing up. This is not what I asked for! I thought as loud as I could. Don't kill him for this, he doesn't know better! 

It was now about ten thirty, and everybody was… eager, to get to bed. We, all the girls, got into the bathroom and changed. 

'I can't believe they'd let us do this…' Arwen said. 

'Neither can I!' Rosie said. 'I bet I'll sleep extra good tonight, don't you think so, Endomiel?' My face flushed. 

'Uhm, no, not really.' 

'Is it that you don't like Legolas's idea, or is it… something else?' 

'I don't like his idea.' I answered, a bit to quickly. I put on my sweatpants and shirt. 

'You never sleep with pants on…' Arwen said. 

'I do now.' 

'High expectations huh?' 

'No, I don't want to get the supervisor mad before we even get into the bed.' 

'Who is the supervisor tonight anyway?' 

'I don't know.' I said. Then, somebody knocked on the door of our room. 

'Is everybody decent in there?' A familiar voice asked. 

'It's Glorfindel…' Eleanor sighed. Oh no… not Glorfin-geek… When we were all changed, we stepped out of the bathroom. The guys were mostly changed too. Estel still had to put his shirt on, but that wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. I threw my clothes onto the big pile of clothes that had already developed there, I think it's time to throw some things in the wash soon… Legolas was folding his clothes and he put them on the floor next to our bed in a nice pile. Hello Mr. Neat…we all got into our beds and then Glorfindel turned off the lights. It didn't quite fit, two people in a one-person's bed, but it wasn't un-comfortable. We laid close to each other, Legolas had wrapped his arms around my waist and was kissing the base of my neck. 

'Don't Leg…' I whispered. 

'Sorry… I can't help it…' 

'Get a grip.' 

'I have a grip…' He tightened his arms around my waist. My breathing quickened. 'Nothing to worry about.' He whispered. 'Just kidding around here.' 

'It's okay.' I whispered back. It wasn't the fact that he touched me that worried me, or actually, it was… 

'Have you been thinking about the answer to my fourth question lately, beloved one?' he asked after a while of complete silence. My muscles tensed. I turned around. 

'Yes I have, sire, and have not yet come to an answer.' I said. 

'It can't possibly be that hard.' He said. 'I ask of you one simple answer, milady.' 

'My offer still stands…' trying to buy it of was still my only idea… how else to convince a guy? I kissed him. 

'One simple word…' He whispered in between kisses. 

'I can't say it…' I whispered back. 

'*One* word…' 

'No.' 

'Is that your answer?' 

'Stop it Leg…' 

'Is that your answer?' I didn't say anything. 'Is it?' He said, so soft I could barely hear him. 

'Decide for yourself…' I said as I kissed him softly. This way, he might think I do, but I never said I did. On the other side of the room, I could softly hear something. It sounded like one of the couples in this room was doing something, and that couple wasn't Leg and I… 

'Elvea and Éomer, stop that this instant.' Glorfindel said. The sound stopped. If they want to keep "it" a secret, they had better cut that out… I was distracted from what was happening in the rest of the room by Legolas's hand witch crept up my back. I moved a little. 

'I have to move my arm.' He said. 

'Hm.' I said. 

'I hope you don't mind…' 

'Hm.' I closed my eyes. That way, I couldn't sleep, but I could rest. I couldn't sleep anyway, because if I kept my eyes open, I kept looking at Legolas. Then I remembered something from earlier today. He said he wasn't ticklish, this was my chance to test that. I put my arm around his shoulders, and slowly moved my hand down. When I came just above the base of his spine, I started to make little circles with my fingers. Legolas's breathing quickened, started to shock a bit, when my finger went down. 

'What's wrong Legolas?' I asked on a mocking tone. 'Ticklish?' 

'N… no…' He whispered. 

'Are you sure?' I said. I kept moving my fingers around. He rolled onto his back. I pulled my hand back. 

'Yes.' Legolas said. I laid on his chest, now ready to go to sleep. When I was dozing off, Legolas said something. 'You still have to walk the dog.' He said. 

'Ah man…' I got up out of bed. 

'Endomiel, where are you going?' Éowyn asked. I thought for a moment. Wait a minute… 

'We don't even have a dog!' I said. Legolas started to laugh. 

'What is going on with you two?' Éomer asked. 

'Nothing.' I said. 

'Endy isn't that bright at night…' Legolas laughed. 

'Shut up and go to sleep Legolas.' I said as I climbed back into the bed. I laid down with my back to him. 

'Come on Endy, don't be cranky, it was just a joke…' He wrapped his arm around my waist again. 'Just a joke…' 

'Very funny.' I sighed. 

'Would you two shut up?' Éowyn asked. 'And Éomer, stop that will you? It's too gross… I don't want to see my brother doing that while I'm laying in bed.' 

'Then look the other way.' Éomer said. 

'They're even worse.' She sighed. 

'All of you stop it.' Glorfindel said, very irritated. 

'Sorry…' Legolas and I said at the same time. 

'Go to sleep already.' 

Right after that I fell asleep. I slept very well, and I slept long too. I woke up around quarter to 8. I woke up, rolled over and then saw Legolas. 

'Ah!' I yelled as I rolled over and fell out of bed. 

'Good morning to you too…' Legolas grumbled. 

'Why so grouchy?' 

'Maybe, just an idea, because when you woke up and saw me you yelped and fell out of bed.' 

'Is that all?' 

'No. Remind me to never sleep with you again.' Arwen laughed. 

'I'm sorry...' She said. 'But that came out quite funny.' She laughed again. 'Never sleep with her again… What a joke…' She mumbled. 

'Why never lay in the same bed with me again?' I said, glaring at Arwen. 

'Because you can't lay still. The whole night long, you were kicking, tossing, rolling on top of me, and off again. Very, very annoying.' 

'I did that?' 

'Yeah…' 

'I'm sorry…' 

'Never mind.' He got up out of bed. 'Where do you put your towels?' 

'In the closet, over there.' I said. Legolas grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later the shower went on. Arwen had just left, and I grabbed my diary. And I'm still writing now. The shower just stopped, so I have to stop writing now, before Leg walks out. 

Namarië! 

Endomiel 

(1) Raukotári = Queen of Demons 

(2) Meneltári = Heavenly queen 

(3) Ero Míri = Jewels of Eru 

(4) Mir-e-Fuin = Jewel of darkness 

(5) Mir-e-Mantur = Jewel of good power 

(6) By Eve ft. Alicia Keys 

(7) By Alanis Morisette 

(8) By Acda & de Munnick 

E/N: and did you like? I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I promises it won't take me over three weeks to write the next chapter! If Elvea hurries, I can start writing soon. I painted my hair the other day, now it's white/blond with a blue streak running over my head from front to back. The head-scratching scene actually happened, two friend of mine, Marleen and Liselot, painted my hair blonde but the stuff was extremely aggressive and it hurt like hell and they had to keep on scratching my head because if they didn't do that I would scream it out from pain. When the paint was working in, Marleen massaged my back and shoulders. I waterpoloed the day before, and lets just say the guys weren't gentle with my arms, and my muscles were all stretched and twisted and stiff, and the worst part, they hurt like hell… but I'm better now :o) and I'll keep writing as fast as I can, Elvea, Majin Aussy, Scarlet and Arezo will take care of that… 


	20. The big Break up

E/N: Hi everybody! I can now proudly present my next chapter, Posted within a year from the last one! Ooh, ooh, wait a minute! Guess what?  
Readers: what?  
I just found out that this is my 20th chapter! I never guessed I'd keep this up for 20 freaking chapters! And that people still actually read this... Geesh... anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this crap, and the time to review, and a few of you, even the time to talk to me over MSN! Ah yes, I've created so many corrupted souls by now... MWUHAHAHAHA :o) anyways, thanx!   
Hmhmhm... that wasn't evil, was it? Drat! How come my evil plans always backfire on me? *Mumble*mumble*mumble* well, evil will be victorious! Just wait until my evil minions, also know as sheep, appear around you! But then again... maybe you will be spared a little coz you actually read my fic... Neeh. Oh, and Hollywood actors, watch out! I have made a deal with a few of my friends that I'll kick the first Hollywood actor I meet. Or I'll just kick all of'em... Hehehe... never mind me, I'm insane. But then again, that's essential if you write fan-fiction, don't you think? In a way, we're all insane really. You know what I think? (Yes, I do think. Once in a while...) I think this is my longest "E/N:" ever! It's almost a whole story at itself. I'd love to stay and tell you more about my life and friends and stuff, but right now I don't think you'd like that, would you? I mean, after all this bullsh#t you'd probably want to get to the fic already. So maybe, I'll spare you and write the fic now. And maybe I won't. All smart readers go down to the fic now and just read the thing and read the whole story I chalked down here later, but hey, since you're still reading this... Hehehe... okay, I'm seriously running out of useless and meaningless things to say now... I guess it's buh-bye for now! C ya in the next chapter! No, wait, I'll see you guys at the end of this chapter, where I'll continue this insane babbling. Or not. W/e. go and read the fic already. (Yes, I am hyper active) (Ooh, ooh, you'll never guess what I saw today!! Well, I'm not gonna tell you either. Yet. You'll have to wait 'till the end of the chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look rich yet? Wait, you can't see me, can you? Thank Eru for that :o) Anyway, nope, I still don't own any characters, and no actors, and no kewl items, and no good plans to get any of them. Dammit, life just isn't fair...   
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**   
  
Chapter 20 (told ya it was chapter 20 :oP) : The final and not restorable, never to be restored, and not to be confused with the last two, parting.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The 22nd of Halimath, 1384 (S.R.)   
  
Hi again  
  
I woke up early, and somehow found myself next to my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, and feeling the hard floor beneath me, I wondered how I ended up here. Did I roll out of bed? Did I fall out of bed? Did somebody throw me out of bed? Was it a combination of all the above? I had no clue whatsoever. I looked around from my position on the ground. The air was damp, and it was warm. It felt like to many people had been in this room for a to long period of time. Still half asleep, I crawled back into my bed. Rolling over to face the wall, something, or actually, somebody, scared the shit out of me. There was somebody in my bed! I rolled back as quick as I could, falling out of the bed again.   
'Endy, what are you doing?' I looked onto the bed. Legolas. Yeah, that figured.   
'Nothing, noting at all.'  
'You just fall out of bed for no reason?'  
'No. I was uhm... waking up.'  
'Waking up?'  
'Yeah. It's part of uhm... my morning ritual.'   
'Sure. Well, I don't know about your morning ritual, but part of mine is taking a shower.' He stepped over me and walked to the bathroom. About 5 minutes later, the door was locked and steam was starting to come out from under the door, I heard the main shower go on. I climbed back into my bed and looked at the clock. 6:30 WHAT? 6:30?? Oh man, you've got to be kidding me! I'm up waaaaay to early! How am I going to spend the next 11/2-hour before breakfast? Geesh, this sucks. I continued staring at the ceiling. It's strange what kind of things you can see in the ceiling pattern. A shark... a dragon... fire... lots of fire... evil ring... orc... Sauron... Okay, where did that come from? I rolled over again. Everybody was still asleep. Éowyn was breathing slowly, Arwen was asleep, I think, and Estel was probably not asleep, for he was running his hands through her hair. Wait a minute, what was Estel doing here? He wasn't in the same room as Leg and Éomer and Sam... sneaky guy! Tricked his soon-to-be father-in-law into letting him sleep with his soon-to-be wife! Guys... Sam and Rosie were sound asleep, his arms wrapped around her, Elanor was still asleep too, and yes, even Éomer and goody-goody Elvea were still asleep. 6:45. You know, I'm actually pretty tired, but I can't sleep... The shower went off. 2 or 3 minutes later, Legolas stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and he walked to the closet. He opened the doors and looked in. He seemed to be looking for something, but obviously couldn't find it.   
'Damn Merry and Pippin, never clean up their mess...' He mumbled. 'Now where are my clothes...?' I snickered. His closes? He was in for a big surprise if he was looking for his clothes.   
'Leg?' he looked at me, eyes clogged up. It seemed he was still asleep or something. He turned back to the closet and continued searching for his clothes. I walked over to him. 'Leg, you won't find your clothes there.'   
'That's coz you guys never clean up your mess.'   
'No, that's because you're looking in Elvea's closet, which is stacked with dresses.' He looked at me, blank expression on his face, and then his eyes cleared.   
'Really?' he asked.   
'Look for yourself.' He turned around, and looked at the item he was holding. Some green dress or something.   
'Ah!' He dropped the dress and jumped backwards. 'Don't tell me I was about to put on that dress...' I nodded my head.   
'You're lucky I could save you before you put it on.'  
'Indeed.' He put the dress back in the closet and closed it. 'Now what am I supposed to wear?' He asked me.   
'Uhm... no idea really.' He only had the clothes he had worn yesterday, and I guess he wanted to put on some clean clothes. 'I guess you could borrow some of mine, if you want. Or maybe some of the other guys could lend you some.'   
'I guess I could try that.' I took a quick shower, got dressed, and we went to look for some clothes for Legolas. Of course, he had put on yesterday's clothes for the moment, he wasn't going to walk around the dormitories dressed in only a towel, even though I wouldn't mind. We walked to the other room and carefully opened the door. Two eyes looked at us, reflecting the light from the hallway. 'Anybody awake?'   
'Yeah...' Boromir said, clearly not fully awake yet.   
'Bor?'   
'Yeah...'   
'Hey man, can I borrow some of you clothes? Mine got uhm... sticky... with the glue bomb and all.'   
'Sure... come on in...' We stepped in. it was dark, but my eyes adjusted to the weak light quickly. Elven eyes can see under any condition. 'Who else is there?'  
'Endy.'  
'Endomiel.' I corrected him.   
'Whatever.' Legolas said. Boromir got out of bed and walked to his closet. Luckily, Boromir was a tall guy, and Legolas hadn't grown 'till his full length yet, so he'd still fit into Boromir's clothes. Boromir opened his closet.   
'Jeans and a shirt okay?'   
'Sure.' Boromir threw a pair of jeans at Legolas and a dark blue shirt. Legolas started to take of his shirt, and I sat down on Boromir's bed. Legolas turned to me.   
'Do you mind?' He said.  
'No, I don't mind.' I said while I kept looking at Legolas. He glared at me and pointed at the door. 'Oh...' Boromir snickered. I walked to the door and left the room. I sat against the outside of the door. Waiting... waiting... then suddenly, the door opened. Someone stepped out, stumbled over me as I rolled over, moved his feet, and then was on top of me. One foot in my stomach, and one in my neck. Thank Eru it was Legolas, or I'd surely have broken something.   
'Oops... sorry...' he said as he stepped off me. I grumbled. 'Well, you shouldn't have sat against the door then. Kind of stupid you know.'   
'It wasn't stupid, you should have watched your feet.'   
'Oh come on! You expect me to see through a wooden door?'  
'Yes.' He sighed.   
'You know what, you're right, it's my fault. Now drop it already.'  
'Well it is your fault.' I said. He sighed again. 'What?'  
'Nothing. I'm not arguing with you when you're acting like this.'  
'Acting like what? You're the one that didn't see me, not the other way around.'  
'Acting like that.'   
'You're the one acting funny.' This day was starting good. If only I could get him really pissed today, we could break up. Finally, my plan would succeed. He would go back to Mirkwood, marry what's-her-face, live in a big palace, and feel miserable but rich and powerful, just like it was supposed to be.   
'Never mind.' He walked to the mess, got food and sat down at our table. I walked after him, very slowly, and got my food too. He had been sitting there for a few minutes when I arrived at the table and sat next to him. He had vla again, while I settled for a bowl of cereal. Maybe I could throw vla and cereal together... when I was done eating, I snuggled up against Leg, trying to enjoy the last few short moments we had together. 'Now what do you want?'   
'Nothing. Can't I just sit next to you without a reason?'  
'Next to me, sure, but you're practically on my lap.'  
'Your point?' slowly, others started to walk into the mess and get their food. By now, it was 7:15, and we had only half an hour left until the mess would be full. I think I fell asleep or something, coz the next thing I remember is somebody tapping on the microphone.  
'May I have your attention for a moment?' somebody said. Hmhmhm.... That voice sounded kind of familiar... I crawled back up against Legolas, coz during my sleep-like stage I had slid down a bit, you get the point. Anyway, as I tried to continue my sleep, the voice continued talking. 'Thank you. I have an important announcement to make.' Another short pause. Now where did I know that voice from...? 'I want to tell everybody that from now on the prettiest girl in school is taken. By me.' I didn't know I was dating Éomer... ah yes! It was Éomer's voice, of course! 'And uhm... she's standing right next to me. Elvea, I love you.' Yep, most defiantly Éomer's voice. I opened my eyes a bit and looked at the stage. Éomer was kissing Elvea. I closed my eyes quickly.  
'You're alive after all.' Legolas softly said.   
'Hmhm...' I moaned.   
'What's wrong?'   
'Tired...'  
'How come?'   
'Take a guess.'   
'I have no idea.'  
'You kicked me out of bed.'  
'No I didn't.'  
'Then how did I end up on the floor?'  
'I had my arm around your waist, and then you said "get off me twerp, private property" and you rolled over, and fell out of bed.'   
'And you didn't try to get me back into the bed?' he showed me some bruises on his arms. 'How did you get those?'  
'Something with trying to get the private property back into the bed.' Some people laughed. I opened my eyes. Ah yes, just my luck, everybody had been listening to us, and were laughing. Then Éomer and Elvea joined the table. Everybody congratulated them with their getting-back-together, I guess I mumbled something too. Boromir sent Éomer some very nasty looks. I guess he didn't like that they got back together. I glared at Elvea. Always had to get her way over the backs of others. Some elves... There was one question on my mind tho. What had happened last night?  
'So... Éomer. What in Eru's name happened last night that got you two back together? I mean, we heard, well let's call it "sounds" from your part of the room, Éowyn was annoyed, Glorfindel was even more annoyed... what on earth happened in that bed last night?' I grinned. Lets see how they answer this one. Both of their faces flushed.   
'Well... to be honest... not much actually.' Éomer said. Sure Éomer.  
'Yeah right.' Éowyn said. The rest of the conversation I didn't really hear, for I was trying to fall back asleep, whish is very hard, because sleeping just isn't that easy when the people around you are moving and talking. Suddenly, I could feel Legolas was taking, and I tuned back into the conversation.  
'Well, I sure hope that's true Éomer.' He said. 'Because Elvea is a princess of the highest possible stance, and her most valuable possession is her honor. She's not supposed to...'  
'Did you really think I didn't know that?' Éomer spat. 'Frankly, I don't care about it. I love her, I want to be with her, and I don't care if I have to wait.'  
'So you never have any sexual thoughts about her, never have any fantasies involving her?' I don't want to know... what's Legolas doing anyway? It's not his business. Just let it be, let me sleep, make these last few moments enjoyable for me, please.   
'No! And I don't mind that she can't, you know...'  
'That wasn't my question'   
'Look, Legolas. Maybe this is a bit hard for a guy like you to understand, but a guy and a girl can have a relationship without sex' okay, that was a very not-so-silent hint. I sat up. What is he suggesting? That I'm that easy?  
'Are you suggesting something?'  
'No, I'm just insulted that you seem to think sex is the only reason why I'm interested in Elvy!'  
'But it is one of the reasons. That's what you just said...'  
'YES!!! NO!!! WHY ARE YOU SO EAGER ON THIS SUBJECT ANYWAY?!' Yeah Leg, why does Elvea's sex-life, or more, her lack of, interest you so much?  
'I care about Elvea. To me it's as if she's my little sister, and I know, better than anyone else here, what kind of life she lives and what is expected of her. She was there when I really needed a friend...'  
'And maybe not only as a friend...' I mumbled. I didn't know I was that jealous of the thing those two had together. But that's because 'm not jealous. I mean, she could never compete with me! I'm the goddess of evil! I could have her dieing with a simple snap of my fingers!  
'And she's been very helpful.' Legolas continued. Okay, okay, enough "Elvea is great, all hail the goodness" already. I closed my eyes again. When I opened them, Elvea was just doing her drama-queen exit scene, and stormed out of the mess. She'd make a fine B-movie actress. Éomer stalked after her.   
'Some temper.' I said.  
'Look who's talking!' Legolas said.  
'Hmpf.' I groaned. 'How funny you are today. Please shut up.'  
'How happy you are today. Please wake up.' I sighed.   
'You can be a real pest sometimes, you know that?' I said.  
'I know, but then again, so can you.' Please, let class start soon... the sooner it starts, the sooner this awful day is over. The bell rang, and we made our way to archery. After changing, I got out my bow, and started shooting at a target appointed to me by Glorfin-geek. About 10 minutes later, the geek himself talked to me.  
'Are you feeling okay Endomiel?'  
'Hm? Oh, yes, of course, why?'  
'Because you haven't hit the target in the bulls eye yet, and you usually don't miss one single time.' I looked at the target. The geek was right. No direct hits at all. I looked at the other targets. All the other elves had hit the bull's eye several times.   
'Oh... That...'   
'What is it?'  
'Nothing, I'm just a tid-bit off today.'   
'Get your act together.' He said as he walked on, inspecting al the other student's shooting. Somewhere near the end of the class, Elvea and Éomer entered the gym. I don't want to know where they've been. Archery passed quickly, and so did our other classes for the morning. I spent the break on my room, trying to sleep. I was just drifting away, when Legolas walked in on me.  
'I knew I'd find you here.' He said. I rolled over to face the wall. He sat next to me on the bed and ran his hand through my hair. 'What's wrong?' he asked.   
'Why does everybody think there's something wrong with me?' I sighed.   
'Because yesterday, you were a cheerful girl, and today you're sleepy, agitated, just not you.'  
'I'm having a bad day.'  
'So I see.'  
'Please Leg, leave me alone. You will only make things worse.'  
'So there is something wrong.' I didn't answer. 'Maybe I can help.'  
'You can't.'  
'How do you know?'   
'Cuz hmnmnhmnmn.'  
'What?'  
'You're part of the problem.'   
'What have I done wrong?'  
'Or right...'  
'I've done something right?'  
'Leg, I can't explain it okay.'   
'Okay.' He was silent for a while. 'Tell me when you feel like it, okay?'   
'Hm.' The bell rang. Time for our next class. I guess this would be a classic situation of "saved by the bell", because I don't want to know how I'd explain this whole situation to him...   
First up, math. I like math. It's logical. When you get the rules, you can solve any problem! With life, it's a different story... I know all the rules, try breaking them in the nicest possible way, *ahum*, and still I don't get how to play this game. And I've got my life to prove it. We all know that my life is currently at its most screwed-up state ever. Math was a boring lesson, just like it always is, and next up was Quenya. I like Quenya. Not as much as math, but I like it a bit too. Ooh joy.... Pop-quiz... I hate them. I hate quizzes in general. I hate grading. This could be blamed by the fact that I don't take the time to fill in all the answers and don't get too high grades in general. But then again, we could also blame the teachers. Let's do that. Let's blame the teachers. It's their own fault, they chose to be teachers themselves! After the class, everybody compared notes while sitting on the lawn.  
'So, what did you get for the test?' Éomer asked Elvea.  
'And A+.' That figured. Miss I'm-so-great-I-only-get-A's-and-everybody-loves-me Elvea.   
'I had a... YOU HAD AN A+?" Éomer said.  
'It's my native language, remember.'  
'You know, intelligence really turns me on...' Éomer noted, a grin on his face.   
'Then you must have a real problem masturbating.' I said. It was out before I knew it. Some of the guys spat out their drinks, I guess it went down the wrong tube. I grinned.   
'No, no, Endomiel, you have it all wrong!' Legolas said in a patronizing tone. 'As great as we are, a guy doesn't think of himself when doing such thing.'  
'Shut up Legolas, you're ruining my funny moment.' I said.   
'That's what girlfriends are for.' He continued. 'Turn-on's, I mean.' *blink*blink* I don't want to know...  
'But I don't have to worry about you doing that, right?'   
'Seven steps of fantasy, girl.' The what? Seven steps of fantasy?  
'What the Mordor does that mean?'  
'Every guy has fantasies, right?' No replies. 'Right?!?' They nodded. 'Well, they come in steps. Usually, the firs step is befriending her, the second is kissing her, then the third step would be...'   
'Okay, okay, I get the point.' Wait a minute... 'YOURS COUNTS SEVEN STEPS?!?'  
'I uhm... I take small steps?' I didn't want to say any more. I think that's enough information for one day. After the break we had geology (BORING) and Art. During art class, we had to draw a flower, using only a pencil, and make it look very real and stuff. Mine was dark, spiky, tall and, well, eeevil :o)  
The next break arrived. We got our food and sat on the lawn to eat it. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were packing above Imladris. Only above Imladris. Something was about to happen, I could feel it in the air. Tension was everywhere. I could smell the rain, waiting to come down. When everybody had finished their lunches, we were going to take a walk with a few of the others. Arwen still had to get something from her room, so we walked past there first. She entered the room. She stayed in there for a little while. What happened in there, we will never know. But afterwards, Arwen wasn't quite the same any longer. She was muttering something about wanting a break up just like that, and if she'd have break up's like that, she's break up daily. I decided this was another thing I'd better not know the details of.   
We walked off into the forest. The trees were lured up to the sky, begging for the rain to come soon. It hadn't rained in along time. Not since I'd arrived here, in Imladris. Poor trees. Suddenly, Legolas jumped up into a tree.   
'What are you doing, Legolas?' I asked.  
'Sitting.' He said. I climbed up too.  
'Mover over a bit, will ya.' I said as I gave him a nudge and sat on the branch, next to him.   
'Quit pushing! You'll throw me off.' He said.   
'Maybe that's what I'm up to.' I said.   
'I'm sure.' He wrapped his arm around my waist. 'This way, we'll both go if you nudge me again.' I nudged him. 'Whoa!' He almost fell, but pulled himself back up by my arm.   
'I guess your balance isn't as good as you hoped.' I said. He clung to my arm.   
'Don't do that again. I hate falling from trees.'   
'We all do.' I said. I remember the last time I fell from a tree. I rubbed my arm. Broken in three places... Suddenly, Legolas kissed me. I guess that, as I leaned backwards, I made a suspicious noise, for the guys down on the ground started to sing a song.  
'Legolas and Endy, sitting in a tree...' they sang. 'F-U-C-K-I...' Wait a minute... that aren't the lyrics!  
'THAT AREN'T THE LYRICS!' I yelled.  
'We adjusted them a bit, so they'll fit the occasion better!' Estel yelled upwards. Hahaha. Very funny. I jumped down from the tree.  
'Very funny Estel.' I said. Legolas climbed down behind me.   
'I thought it was kind of funny.' Legolas said. I glared at him. 'I mean, what a stupid song! Who'd come up with stupid lyrics like that?'   
'Didn't he come up with the lyrics last time Elvea and Éomer were in the woods together?' Faramir whispered to Estel. I glared at them. 'Hehehe...' Faramir smiled and scratched the back of his head. Luckily for Faramir, it was time to go back already. We had one more class. Physics. A new teacher walked in. I'd seen her around, but I didn't know her by name.   
'Hello class, I'm Eledhwen Tarelda, but I believe it is a custom here to use only the first name. I'll try to remember all your names the best I can, and I hope this will be a pleasant year.' This first lesson was merely introduction and stuff, very boring you can guess. Oh well. After class, we walked to the mess again. I felt like having a snack.   
'How long were you planning to eat?' Legolas asked. I looked at my tray, laden with food.  
'Ten minutes?'   
'You're gonna eat all that in ten minutes?!?' I looked at the tray again. It wasn't that much food, was it?   
'Yeah.' 9 and a half minute later, I threw the silverware on the tray.   
'That was fast...' Legolas said.   
'Hmn.' When I was done with my feeding-frenzy we walked to my room. I ravaged through my pile-o-junk, pretending to look for something. Right about now was the time I had to break up with him. Now how was I going to bring him the bad news without breaking his heart and killing him? I sighed.   
'What's wrong Endy?' He asked.   
'Nothing.' I mumbled.   
'Oh, *that* again.'   
'Yeah...'  
'You could just tell me.'  
'I'm being forced to.'  
'By who?' Eru. But I'd better not tell him that.  
'Reason.' I said.   
'Well, if you've got to tell me, you might as well tell me now.'  
'I guess...'   
'So, spill the beans.'   
'Legolas, I have to break up with you.' I guess this is the least cruel way to say it. No answer. 'This may come as a surprise to you, but I've been thinking about it a long while.'   
'But... why?'  
'This isn't working out Leg.'  
'Why not?' I sighed again.   
'Because I uhm... it's just that... I'm not coping, Legolas.'  
'How do you mean you're not coping? How could you just dump me like this?'  
'It's quite easy really...' oops... I guess that's a bit harsh...  
'QUITE EASY? HOW DO YOU MEAN EASY? Is it because you don't love me?' God, not that again! What is it with his love-issue? Can't he just drop it?  
'That I'm breaking up with you, doesn't mean I don't love you.'   
'So you do love me?'   
'NO.'   
'Then why break up?'   
'It's for the best.'   
'You knew that this relationship was for better or for worse.'  
'You knew I wouldn't be able to stay with you. I'm not made to be committed.'  
'You just don't love me.'   
'WHO CARES IF I LOVE YOU?!?'   
'I DO!'   
'I DON'T!'  
'I just want to know, Endy...'  
'It's just not working Leg... You're too... too pushy!' I shouted.  
'Is that it?' He asked.  
'And that bracelet!' Why don't you just take it off? It's only a gift from Elvea anyway, it has no special value, right?' Again, no answer. 'Right?' I looked past him. Elvea and Éomer. 'Speaking of the devil...'  
'Endomiel, is there anything I can... can I help out?' Elvea asked. AS IF!   
'Get lost Elvea. You've done enough damage.' I hissed.  
'You don't have to take your anger out on her.' Legolas said. What? Now he's sticking up for her too? Can't they just get a room already? Why is it that everything I have, she has a better version of, or steals away from me?  
'See what I mean?! You're doing it again! Defending the poor princess! She gave you a bracelet! What's next Legolas, A RING?!!!' I yelled to Legolas. 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN OFF WITH HER AND GET MARRIED?!!!'  
'Minor detail, my girlfriend.' Éomer noted.   
'Stay out of it, Éomer.' Legolas said. See! I knew he was after her! By now, I had walked to the door of my room, and Legolas was standing on the other side of the hallway. 'Is that why you can't say it?' He whispered. 'Is that why you can't say the words?' This time, I didn't answer. 'Why can't you say it?' His voice was barely hearable now. I bit my lip to stop the tears from coming out. A goddess of evil couldn't be seen crying. Legolas was now walking towards me. He stopped walking a few inches in front of me. He was about to kiss me when he said: 'Just three little words. Well, you could even say it with two little words.' I had to act now. If I'd let him kiss me, I'd be too weak to say it. I gathered all my strength and drew a deep breath.  
'I HATE YOU!!!!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. He jumped backwards to the volume of my voice.   
'FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT, YOU CAN HAVE IT!!!!' Legolas screamed back. He stalked to his room. I stalked to mine. We both slammed the doors. I did a few steps towards my bed, and then my knees unbuckled. I fell to the ground, landing on hands and knees. I sat down on the ground, in the midst of the junk I had created while cleaning up the other day. That was not really what I expected him to say. I expected him to go all mushy and slump to his room, maybe even cry a bit. I didn't know he'd be this mad. Well, suits him well! It's not my fault he's pushing me into marriage! I crawled to my bed and climbed on. I put my head on my pillow. There was something on my pillow. An envelope. I opened it. A letter and a piece of metal. Letter first.   
"Dear Endy" It started. Oh no... "When you get this letter, you'll probably be alone, but I'll be near." Double oh no... "Inside the envelope is a ring. Take it out." I took the metal out of the envelope. It was a ring. A nice silver ring, with 'Legolas' engraved in it in Tengwar. Oh my... "I hope you like it, and know what this means, for this means a lot..." I put the letter back in the envelope. I put the ring around my finger. It fit perfectly. It looked nice too. I took it back off and put it in the envelope too. I held the envelope in my hand and laid on my bed. Something tells me that that ring was meant as the next step. Well, too bad. Over is over. End is end. I'd better go and give it back. But I won't be able to face him... I'll just put it in front of his door, he'll see it on his way out. I wrote a little note saying "It's nice, but no. I'm sorry, Legolas" and put it in the envelope too. Some half an hour later, I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and stepped out. On the other side of the hallway, Legolas did the same. We looked at each other. In a moment of shock, I jumped back into my room. I closed the door behind me with a slam. I walked to the desk and raised my hand to put the envelope on the desk. No envelope in my hand. I must have dropped it outside...   
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Legolas's P.O.V.  
  
'I HATE YOU!' She screamed, right in my face. The sound of the voice, the harshness, the coldness, the... pain. I made it all clear to me. Why she had been acting strange, why she seemed so agitated... In a wave of pure anger, I screamed back at her.   
'FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT, YOU CAN HAVE IT!' I turned around. I walked back to my room, as calm as possible. I could feel her eyes, burning into my back. Staring at me. What did she think I would do at this moment? When she is standing before me, yelling those words in my face? Trying to tell me that she wants to end it. She just doesn't love me. At all.   
What else could I say at this moment? When I'm faced with the knowledge that she just doesn't love me? Did she think I would be quiet? Not say a single word? Only because she doesn't love me. At all.   
Does she think I could hate her? Go around and betray her? She doesn't know me to good. I could never hurt her. Because, well, I love her. She should know I'd never hurt her.   
What does she think, I would give at this moment? I'd give my immortality, if you would just stay. I'd fall down on my knees, kiss the ground that she walks on, if she would just say those three words.   
How could she place all the blame on me? What was she thinking? That I was seeing Elvea behind her back? Surely she knows Elvea's just a friend of mine. Okay, so she gave me a bracelet, so what? It's not a big deal! She shouldn't be so jealous! Everything comes down on me. She always makes me do everything. And she never wants to do anything for me.  
All I asked were three simple words. THREE WORDS! SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAY THOSE THREE WORDS? It's not like they'll kill her! She's clearly over-reacting! I kicked a closet. Damn closet. Damn school. Damn title. Why did I have to be a prince? Why, of all elves, did I have to be a prince? Couldn't I just be a normal elf? A normal elf with normal friends, normal parents, a normal girlfriend... Don't get me wrong, I ... I love Endy, but she's a bit queer sometimes. I've got the feeling she's hiding something from me. Always thinking I'm fooling around with others, never telling me anything about her past. Maybe she had a boyfriend of her own back home... it would explain why she won't tell me anything about her past... Why she wont she it... maybe she's in love with him and me, but she feels she'll betray him if she tells me... We should talk things over.   
I walked back to the door and opened it. On the other side, I could see that Endomiel was stepping out of her room too. When she saw me, she jumped back into the room. Something fell from her hand, slowly falling to the floor. I walked to her door. I could guess what it was. The envelope. THE envelope. The one with the ring... the ring I had so carefully selected from all the rings in the jewelry shop in town. I'd thought she'd like it.   
I picked the envelope from the floor. I walked back to my room, ever calm and relaxed. I sat on my bed and re-opened the envelope. I held it upside down. My letter and the ring fell out. She didn't accept it. Another small piece of paper fell out. I turned it over. "It's nice, but no. Sorry Legolas." it said, written with her trademark ballpoint, in her practically unreadable handwriting. I could see she had done her best while writing it, for I could actually read it without needing to much time to decipher it, but the letters were uneven and a bit shaky. I guess she was at least a bit affected by this all. Oh well, she'll come around. I hope.   
Now it's time to head back outside, and act like nothing had happened. We don't want people thinking we'd broken up just yet, I think. I walked to the door, again, and exited the room, again. Nobody on the other side of the hallway this time. I walked through the mess, and sat down on the lawn with the others.   
'Hey guys.' I said. I noticed Éowyn was wearing a new dress. I bet it would look good on Endy... Stop that Leg, it's over! 'Nice dress Éowyn.' I've got to act casual. Act casual.   
'Uh, yeah... uh, thanks Legolas...' Éowyn said. I moved closer towards her. Faramir moved a bit to, so that he'd be seated in between Éowyn and me.   
'Back of Casanova.' He said, putting his arm protectively around Éowyn.   
'Like you care.' I said. He probably doesn't care anyway. He tried to hit on Endomiel, so he probably isn't in love with Éowyn as much as she hopes. Or maybe he is, and he can't choose. Well, Endy's my girl, so he'd better lay off her. Was my girl. I keep forgetting that it's over. It is over right? She did yell "I hate you!" in y face, so I guess it's over... Why does she hate me? Is it something I've done? Is it because I push her into doing things? I was acting kind of stupid, I knew she doesn't want to, or can't, say she loves me. I hope she can't, coz if she doesn't... well, I guess it's better if we're split if she doesn't love me. Maybe she just loves somebody else. Like, maybe she has another boyfriend back in the Shire, where she came from. It would explain why she can't say it, and why she hardly tells me anything about her past, and why she doesn't hang out with the hobbits anymore, they might be mad at her for cheating on her boyfriend. She is a pretty girl, and as only elf in the entire region, she would be special...  
'Guys, chill okay?' Estel tried to cool us down.   
'He started it...' Faramir said. Yeah right! I wasn't the first who tried to steal the other's girlfriend!  
'Sure Faramir, I started it. And you're a saint.'   
'Yes.'   
'Well if you're a saint, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I told Éowyn about you and...'   
'You wouldn't!' Faramir shouted.   
'Wouldn't I?'  
'Would you to just quit it?' Estel interrupted for the second time.  
'Hey, I didn't start it...'  
'Neither of you di-... hey, was that a raindrop on my nose?' Estel said.   
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Endomiel's P.O.V.  
  
It had started to rain about a minute ago. I've spent the last 15 minutes outside, after exiting the room through the window. Walking around in the forest, colors start to turn darker. The clouds are packing even closer above me, and it starts to rain harder. It can't get dark enough for me. Right now, I'd like the whole world to be black. I see a green tree, but want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to be black... I see girls running to shelter from the rain, dressed in their bright colored summer clothes. I have to turn my head, can't stand the colors, I want them painted black. I run to the valley as fast as I can. I climb down the cliff and see a line of green trees, but want them painted black. All creatures turn away from me, they can't stand the darkness coming from inside of me. I sit next to the river. I look inside of me and see my heart, it's black. Everything in my eyes is heading into black... Maybe now I'll blend in, I won't have to face the facts. Don't want to know about what's about to happen to me, for my future is all black. I wonder what he'll look like... Well, he'll probably be all black. Deep, deep black... Nice, deep, calming black...   
No more will my eyes see green turning into blue. No more will my eyes see the colors of the world. All is dark now, I only see deep black. I could not foresee this happening to me so soon. The darkness came so early, but then again, it came on time. I feel so calm inside, so calm, so dark, and so black... Lying like this, in the mud, next to the river, I pass out, only to awaken later. It is still raining, tho not as heavy as before. The sky is dark blue, tho it could easily be called black. The whole world is gray-ish. I see everything like a black and white movie, but minus the white. Everything I see ranges from black to gray. I get up from the mud. My clothes are soaked, not to mention drenched with mud. Getting up is hard. Not only is it hard to tell where the dark ground changes into the dark sky, I feel tired. The black has sucked she strength out of me. I feel so tired... Finally up on my feet, I walk back to the cliff. Suddenly, I feel a tickling feeling in my nose. A few seconds later, wind passes through my nose. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure I've seen one of the humans do it before. I think they call it "sneeze" or something like that... Wiping my nose on my already dirty shirt, I start climbing up the cliff. I've never taken so long to climb up that cliff... I've never been that tired when finally arriving on top... All I wanted now was sleep, but to do that, I first have to reach my room. As I finally reach my room, I climb in through the window. Everybody's asleep, it must be late. I step down from the window post and walk a few steps through the room. I search my pile of clothes for something dry. All the clothes are so bright colored... I can't see the colors, but I know they are, and all I want it black... looking at what is supposed to be colored makes me so tired... I don't have the energy to turn my clothes black now... I walk through the room, in search of black clothes. The only thing I find is one of Elvea's black dresses, but I'm not going to wear a dress. I don't know why I'm looking for clothes, for I want to go to bed... Something tells me I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway. The guys'll have black clothes for me, won't they? I cross the hallway, leaving puddles behind where I've walked. Water's dripping from my hair, my nose, my everything. I open the door to Leg's room and look in. He's in his bed, eyes wide open, asleep. Suddenly, I remembered why I wasn't supposed to be here, and that I can't borrow his clothes. I sat on the chair next to his bed, legs pressed against my body, rolled into a little ball, staring at him. He looked so pretty... so fragile... so colored... What if I painted him black...? I sat there for a while, studying his face, his hands, his feet sticking out from under the blanket he had pulled up. He moved his toes. I wondered what he was dreaming about... I gazed back at his face. Thin lines had formed around his mouth and eyes, making him look even older. A strand of hair fell in front of his eyes. I moved my hand to tuck it back behind his ear.   
'Don't touch me.' He said, his voice icy cold. He looked me straight in the eye. I jumped up and did a few steps backwards, knocking over the chair. He kept looking me in the eyes. I turned around and ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open. I sprinted back to my own room and ran in. I slipped over a puddle I left when I came in and fell, slip-sliding through the room. The ground felt so nice and cold... I could feel bruises coming at the places where my body hit the ground. As I rolled over in a last effort to get back up, I looked out of the room. He was still staring at me, cold as always, not caring. With my last ounce of strength, I kicked the door shut. He didn't have to see me like this.   
Blackness surrounded me. And unknown power lifted me up from my resting place. I felt like somebody had tied a rope around my waist and was holding my up like that, face down. I opened my eyes. No rope to be seen. As a matter of fact, there was nothing to be seen.   
'You did the right thing...' A voice inside of my head said.  
'Where are you?' I shouted.  
'You know where I am.'   
'Show yourself father!'  
'No need to.' The voice continued. 'It may seem hard, but your life will get easier from now on.'  
'How can it get easier! I ruined my future! It's all black! I ruined his life! His future!'   
'He'll get over you.' Ouch, that hurt... 'And for you, black is a good thing. Things will be returned to the way they're supposed to be now. Evil will be evil, and good will be good.'   
'What's that supposed to mean?' I was lowered to whence I came. 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??' I could feel my body making contact with the cold, wet ground.  
'You'll see...' I could feel my clothes, sticking to my body. My skin felt stretched, like all water had been taken from it.  
'Endy?' a distant voice was calling me. 'Endy, are you okay?' The voice was nearing. A light entered my eyes through my eyelids. 'Endy?!?' something warm touched my cheek. I opened my eyes. The light... it was too bright for my eyes. I quickly closed them again.   
'That Eru, she's still here...' Éowyn said. I moaned.  
'Here, have a drink...' Somebody lifted my upper body up to sitting position, while somebody else pressed a glass of water to my lips. I drank some and then tried to open my eyes again. I opened them half, adjusting my eyes to the light. Everything was gray. Different shades of gray, but gray. The bright colors I could see, they were even brighter. My world exists out of gray, bright colors, and, thank Eru, black. A hand waved in front of my eyes.   
'Are you okay?' Arwen repeated.   
'Hmm...' I moaned, bringing my left hand up to my head and rubbing my forehead. My right hand I placed on the ground beside me, supporting my body while trying to sit. Suddenly, I felt the tickling feeling again. I sneezed.   
'What was that...?' Arwen yelped. 'Did you just sneeze?'   
'Whatever...' I said.   
'Elves aren't supposed to get sick!' wait a minute... not supposed to get sick? How come I feel like crap, my throat hurts, something is pounding on the inside of my head and I just sneezed?   
"You are not an elf..." the voice in my head said. How do you mean I'm not an elf?   
"You're a goddess in an elven body, but you are still a goddess." And goddesses can get sick?   
"If I want them to." How cruel!   
"You could learn from me." Ah, screw you.  
'I feel so bad...' I moaned.  
'What's wrong? It's about Leg isn't it?' Éowyn asked. I pretended not to have heard the last part of what she said.  
'My throat hurts, my head hurts, and I'm so tired...'   
'It sounds like the flu.'   
'We'd better get her to the nursery.' Arwen said. They lifted me from the ground. Their hands felt so warm... it reminded me of how cold I was. I closed my eyes. So cold... so tired... So black... A door opened and closed. People talked. They placed me on a bed. The nurse, I don't quite remember her name, opened one of my eyes.  
'Don't do that...' I said.   
'Why not?' she asked.  
'The light... the colors... So bright...' She closed my eyes again.   
'This won't hurt.' She said as she jammed a needle into my arm.   
'Hey...' I moaned.   
'Don't be such a baby.' She took a few tubes of blood. I opened my eyes, and saw it was only she and I in the room. I guess the others had gone to class or something. She must have sent them away. I ram my hand through my hair. It was still wet.   
'I guess I'll be going now...' I said, getting off ad swinging my legs off the bed. This place gave me the creeps.  
'Don't go jumping around.' She said. 'You're sick, and it looks like it's just the flu, so no big problem there, but your body is exhausted because of the way you spent the night, and it could use a little rest. You can skip the first few classes if you need to.'   
'Okay.' I don't mind skipping classes. I walked back to my room. The floor had been cleaned, I could see. No more mud tracks, no more puddles... I closed the door behind me and walked across the room. My muddy footprints were still on the window post. I tried to clean them off with my shirt, but I only made a bigger spot. I closed the shades and dropped myself on my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow. About half an hour later I woke up. Not much of a sleep, but I felt revived. It was dark in the room, nice and dark. All gray and black. I grabbed my diary and started writing. And here I am now. I think I'll get dressed and go to class now, skipping class by yourself is pretty boring. Well, guess I'll see you around, if I survive the day...  
Namarië,  
Endomiel.  
  
  
  
  
E/N: Finally, this chapter's over. I guess you guys have been waiting for this a long time, haven't you? Hehehe... well, I promise I'll update the next chapter sooner! Read: within 4 months...   
Anyway, EVIL NEW YEAR!!!!!! May your new year be as evil as mine!! Mwuhahaha... :o) 


End file.
